Ready to Change
by marissa275
Summary: In the WWE, everything is constantly changing. Especially for the Divas of Domination and Legacy. But they can handle it. Friendships might be strained and sometimes you can't trust the ones you trust the most, but they're ready for anything. (Sequel to the Divas of Domination) (re-written summary)
1. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

_**Raw: June 8, 2009 (Raw after Extreme Rules)**_

I walked around backstage with the WWE Women's Championship around my waist. Michelle had tried to steal it from me last night, but Kelly stopped her. Everyone I walked by looked at me with shock. After last night, everyone thought I was going to take a break, but I wasn't. I'm the champ. However, Randy, being distracted from his match because I got attacked, lost his championship last night. Before I entered the arena, no one thought I'd show up. Not even Randy.

Most of the Divas didn't show up after the brawl and attack last night. The only ones that did were Michelle, Kelly, Nikki, Brie, and me. Maryse and Eve were going to, but they were obviously in pain so they stayed at the hotel.

I knocked on Legacy's locker-room door. Randy opened the door with a surprised look.

"Why...I thought you were staying with Maryse and Eve at the hotel." He said.

I shrugged. "Changed my mind."

"Why?"

"Everything is getting ready to change tonight. I want to be here for the change...and kick Michelle's ass."

"Knew it." He stepped out of the way. "Come in."

"Okay. So...when are you cashing in your rematch clause?"

"I'm not. Legacy has decided to go to the alternative." He gave me a devilish smirk.

"You're taking him out of action."

"You know it." He says before kissing me.

The kiss starts off like normal, but the further we get into it, the more deep it gets. It turns into the deepest kiss we have. I release for breath.

"Damn." I gasp.

"That was very...damn." Randy says.

We're about to talk some more when someone knocks on the door. I open the door and come face to face with the last person I'd expect.

"Trish." I say. "Come here, Girl." We embrace.

Trish Stratus and I are very close. We met in 2004 when I was in the original Diva Search, and we immediately clicked. When WWE decided to sign me after I was eliminated, she decided to help train me. She helped me get to where I am today.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"I was originally here to watch only, but then I heard Eve and Maryse weren't here and Michelle was sneaking Layla in to surprise you. So I decided I wanted to help you." She replies.

Randy walks over. "Does this mean the Devious Duo is back?"

Trish smiles. "Hell yeah."

* * *

 _ **On Screen**_

(To Be Loved by Papa Roach plays)

The opening fireworks go off and Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler welcome everyone to Monday Night Raw and talk about last night.

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

Michelle and Layla walk out to the ring and Michelle grabs a microphone.

"Everyone wants to know why." Michelle says. "Why did you do it, Michelle? Why? I'll tell you why. I did it because I was sick and tired of Marissa. She got everything she wanted, and I was pushed to the side. And I'm tired of it."

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do  
With a girl like that…

I walk down to the end of the ramp and grab a microphone.

"That is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard." I say.

"Oh are you cared of a two on one fight, Marissa? I known Maryse and Eve aren't here."

"Actually, Michelle. I've got someone to even up the odds."

Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha, Oh!

Oh it's time to rock and roll.

This time I'm in control.

Right now Iown the streets.

I got the keys to the city.

That's cause I get down…

The crowd explodes at this. Michelle and Layla's jaws are wide open.

They start to laugh. "Trish Stratus? Such a has been."

"You two are such bitches." I say as Trish and I enter the ring.

"What are you going to do about it?" Michelle says as we stand face to face.

"Something I should've done a long time ago." I reply before slapping her to the ground. I start attacking her. Trish starts attacking Layla. Layla quickly escapes, but I still have Michelle. Layla has to help her out.

"We aren't done, Bitch!" I yell.

* * *

 _ **Backstage with Legacy**_

"Ted, you came up with an amazing plan." I say.

"I must agree for once; it is." Cody says.

"Um...thanks." Ted says.

"Okay. We got how we get Cena, but what are we going to do with you, Marissa?" Randy asks.

"Why me?" I ask.

"Michelle's going to be coming after you. I'm not leaving you out in the open for her."

"Let me go with you." I say.

"But Marissa-"

"Please, Randal. I'll stay out of it, but I want to watch close up."

"Are you sure? It's going to be very violent."

"I'll be fine. Without Michelle, the Divas of Domination are Legacy's girls. Ted just needs to ask Maryse out. We're pretty used to violence."

"Fine, you win. Don't get yourself hurt."

* * *

 _ **The Attack**_

Your time is up, my time is now

You can't see me, my time is now

It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin now

You can't see me, my time is now!..

"Last night, I beat Randy Orton for this." He holds up his title. "Now it's time to find a new-"

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

The trio and I walk out; Randy has a microphone.

"John, we won't be needing to find a new number one contender because you won't be champion." He says.

Ted and Cody slip in the ring with chairs, and Randy follows suit after kissing me on the cheek. They attack him, and Randy snaps John's leg with his chair. John cries out and the boys roll out of the ring. Randy grabs me and pulls me in a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2: A Promise

_**Smackdown Filming: June 9, 2009**_

A few more of the Divas, including Eve, came to the show today. Some, including Maryse, still stayed at their respective hotels.

Eve and I sat in Legacy's locker-room with Ted, Randy, and Cody just talking and hanging out. I sat on Randy's lap while Eve sat and leaned on Cody. Ted just laid on the ground and stared at the ceiling.

"That beatdown on Michelle last night was awesome, Marissa. Too bad it didn't last longer." Eve says.

"I know. I was enjoying it." I reply.

"You just wanted to kick her ass." Ted adds grumpily.

"Aw...is Ted missing Maryse?" Cody asks.

"Of course he is, Cody." Randy says.

"I miss her because she's the only other one not in a relationship." Ted says.

"She would be if you ask her out, Ted." Eve says.

"Then we would all be with the members of Legacy." I say.

"You'd be Legacy's Ladies." Randy says.

"How long have you been waiting to use that one?"

"Two days."

"That's short, but I like the ring of , you got to ask her out. We got to go; Eve has a match against Layla."

"Bye." The boys say.

* * *

 _ **In Legacy's locker-room (Randy's P.O.V.)**_

After Marissa and Eve leave, Cody speaks up.

"I thought you wanted to get more serious with your relationship and give Marissa a promise ring." He says.

"I am. I just haven't given her it yet." I show them the ring.

"That's a beautiful ring, Randy, but you need to give it to her soon. Chris never gave her one, so it'll prove to her that this relationship is going to not involve you cheating on her considering your past." Ted says.

"I know, Ted. She's special. I want to make sure she knows that I don't plan on having any more one night stands. I'm ready to change. I'm planning on giving it to her after Eve's match."

"You better, Randal." Ted and Cody say at the same time.

* * *

 _ **Eve vs Layla (Eve P.O.V.)**_

All the ladies tell the fellas

We can do what they can do

We can do it even better in broken heels…

Marissa and I walk out in leather jackets, boots, black shorts, and the DoD t-shirt.

"This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Denver, Colorado, being accompanied to the ring by the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa, Eve Torres!" Tony Chimel announces.

When we enter the ring, we drop our jackets and wait for Layla and Michelle.

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

Michelle and Layla enter with matching attire.

"And her opponent, from Miami, Florida, being accompanied to the ring by Michelle McCool, Layla!"

They enter the ring, and Marissa and Michelle exit so the match can start. I remember what Marissa said. Be aggressive.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Layla immediately clothelines me. I get right back up. Layla goes to kick me in the face, but I grab her leg and throw her on the ground. I stomp on her head. I go for it again, but she grabs my foot to throw me on the ground. She grabs my neck and put me in a sleeper hold. I struggle to get out. Layla is yelling at me to tap, but I won't. Marissa starts getting the audience riled up. I start hearing the crowd chanting my name. I get out of the sleeper hold. I nail Layla in the face constantly with punches and kicks. When she is weak enough, I go up to the turnbuckle. Michelle tries to pull me down, but Marissa attacks her from behind. I do my Evesault from the top rope and go for a pin.

1..2..3!

"Here is your winner, Eve!"

I roll out of the ring when Michelle enters it. Marissa grabs me and Michelle stares at us.

"Get back here!" She yells.

Marissa and I share a look and give Michelle the bird.

* * *

 _ **Backstage after the match (Marissa P.O.V)**_

I hugged Eve when we got backstage.

"Michelle was pissed." Eve laughed.

I laugh. "Just imagine how pissed she'll be when Ryse gets involved."

We walk towards Legacy's locker-room, but Randy is outside the room when we get there.

"Go on Eve. I got to talk to my girlfriend alone." He says.

"Okay." Eve goes in.

"Now I'm worried." I say.

Don't be." He says.

"Okay. Why are we out here?"

"I need to say something. I love you, Marissa. You are very special. And I want to promise you that I'm not going to hurt you, cheat on you. I promise you you are the only one for me. So this is yours, a promise ring."

I gasp. "I'm speechless, Randy. I wasn't expecting this at all. I love it." I say as he slides it on my left middle finger.

He kisses me softly. "I'm ready for us to become more serious."

I smile. "Me too."

A/n: A pic of the promise ring: ( 33. media. tumblr 037b84058a890739cc22476428ebe132/ tumblr_inline_n0lz5j8ryC1szow9o .jpg) delete the spaces.


	3. Chapter 3: A Challenge

Warning: Mention of sex in this chapter.

 _ **Raw: June 15, 2009**_

I admired myself in the mirror. I just got new attire (it's just like Nikki Bella's current attire (minus the hat), but the top is all black with nothing on it at all.) and I loved it on me. I just need my DoD leather jacket from Maryse and it would be perfect. Someone knocks on the locker-room door. I open it. It's Brie, Nikki, and Kelly. I haven't showed them the ring yet.

"Can we please see it?" Kelly asks.

I was tired of their asking so I sighed and held out my left hand, so they could see the promise ring. Nikki was the first to respond.

"It's just gorgeous." She says. Brie and Kelly nod in agreement.

"He must love you so much." Kelly says.

"He must considering he is done with having one night stands because of you." Brie says.

I just nod at Brie's comment. Randy's one night stands were something we didn't discuss much because it's an uncomfortable subject.

"We got to go get ready. See you later." Nikki says and the three leave. She and Brie have a match against Natalya and Beth later on. I have a match against Layla as well. Maryse and Eve are in Legacy's locker-room, so I head down there.

* * *

 _ **In Legacy's locker-room**_

I walk in and sit on the couch next to Randy. The other five look at me.

"Nice attire." Randy says.

I smile slightly. "Thanks."

Maryse throws me my jacket. "You ready to reclaim our spot at the top?" She asks.

"We're already there; we just got to defend it." I reply.

"DoD is ready to give an ass kicking!" She shouts.

"We are predators after all." Eve says.

"Not prey...like Michelle now is." I say.

The guys are looking at us weirdly. "What are you looking at?" I ask.

Randy smirks. "You guys are just so amusing."

"Whatever, Randal." Randy chuckles at me.

"You...are...adorable."

"I love you, Randy."

"I love you too, Rissa."

* * *

 _ **My Match**_

All the ladies tell the fellas

We can do what they can do

We can do it even better in broken heels…

Maryse, Eve, and I walk out.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Saint Louis, Missouri, being accompanied to the ring by Eve and Maryse, the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!" Lilian Garcia announces.

We head down to the ring and wait for the opponents.

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"And the opponent, from Miami, Florida, being accompanied to the ring by Alicia Fox and Michelle McCool, Layla!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

We lock up and I get her in a sleeper hold. She gets out of it and we exchange right hands. She flips me over her shoulder and I fall hard. Michelle slips Layla brass knuckles, but I see them and duck. The referee sees them and disqualifies her. Michelle and Alicia pull Layla out while I go to leave with Maryse and Eve, but Michelle turns around to speak.

"If you really think you are the most dominate Diva, Marissa, fight me at The Bash." She says.

I walk up to her so we are face to face and hold up my title. "You're on."

* * *

 _ **Backstage alone with Randy**_

I embrace Randy the moment I see him. He hugs me back.

"We're going to be a champion couple again." He tells me.

I look up at him. "We are?"

"I'm in a Fatal Four Way tonight to determine the new WWE Champion against Paul, Dave, and Show."

"That's great, Babe. You're going to win."

"I wish I could have you out there with me, but the Big Show is going to be there and I don't trust him."

"I know. He's one of Chris's friends."

"That means not good, but when we get to our hotel room tonight, we can celebrate if you know what I mean." He winks.

"You're a pervert." I jokingly smacked his arm

"But I'm your pervert."

"I know." I kiss him.

He goes out for his match. I sit down to watch, but soon my phone goes off with a call. I don't recognize the number, but I answer it.

"Hello." I say.

"Hello. Is this WWE Diva, Marissa? I work for Muscle and Fitness hers magazine." The woman says.

"Um...yes this is Marissa."

"Okay. Would you be willing to do a photoshoot to be on the cover of the September/October issue this Saturday?"

"Could I get back to you on that?"

"Yes, that's fine. Just call this same number."

"Okay." I hang up.

I catch Randy RKO'ing all of his opponents and getting a pinfall victory.

He gets backstage and I kiss him.

"You did great. Guess who called me while you were out there."

"Who?"

"Muscle and Fitness hers."

"What do they need you for?"

"They want me to be on the front cover of the September/October issue."

"Did you accept?"

"I said I'll get back to them."

"You should tell them yes. It'll be your first magazine."

"Okay. I'll call them back later."

"Great." He kisses me. "Where were we?"

"I believe you were in the middle of trying to talk me into doing a certain thing to celebrate, Champ."


	4. Chapter 4: New Couple

_**SmackDown Filming: June 16, 2009**_

"Muscle and Fitness Hers?" Nikki asks as we sit in Catering by ourselves.

"Yeah. I'm going there on Saturday for a photoshoot." I reply.

"That's cool. So did you and Randy celebrate last night?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

I look down and blush.

Nikki giggles at me. "I get what you mean. Dolph told me we're doing the same thing when he wins a title."

"We're dating perverts."

"Ikr."

"So I hear you and Brie are getting a rivalry with Natalya and Beth."

"It's true."

"That's great for you two."

* * *

 _ **With Eve, Cody, and Randy**_

"No!" Cody yells as I enter the room. I look at him confused.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Cody's just mad cause he is losing horribly at Sorry." Randy says as he motions for me to sit.

"Why are you playing Sorry?"

"We got bored." Eve says.

"Okay. Where's Maryse and Ted?"

"Went somewhere private. Ted's supposedly going to finally ask her today?" Cody says.

"Oh. Okay."

I sit down as the door opens. Maryse and Ted walk in...holding hands.

"He actually did it." Randy says in disbelief.

"Yes he did Randy. Stop picking on him." Maryse says.

"Fine. It's official you three are Legacy's Ladies." He pulls me closer to him.

"We're going to hear that a lot aren't we?" I ask.

"Just because you asked you will."

"That's fine with me. I've got the leader."

"And you're happy about it."

"Of course." I kiss him.

"Good luck tonight."

"Thanks, Randy."

* * *

 _ **Tag Team Match**_

All the ladies tell the fellas

We can do what they can do

We can do it even better in broken heels…

"This is a tag team match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Eve Torres, the team of Marissa and Maryse, the Divas of Domination!" Justin Roberts announces.

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"And the opponents being accompanied to the ring by Layla, the team of Michelle McCool and Alicia Fox!"

They enter the ring. Alicia and I start the match off. We lock up and Alicia kicks me in the gut. She irish whips me into the corner. Alicia goes for a clothesline, but I dodge and tags Maryse in. Maryse and Alicia go back and forth with right hands until Maryse hits the French TKO. Michelle tags herself in. She hits Maryse with her Big Boot and goes for a pin.

1..2..kickout!

Maryse is faster and makes it to me. I run in and clothesline Michelle mutiple time before she hits me with the Big Boot. She goes for a pin.

1..kickout!

Michelle then tries to put me in the Heel Hook; however, I kicked her in the face. I get up and clothesline her. I put her in the Figure-Four Leglock. She struggles but makes it to the ropes. We both get up and she hits another Big Boot. She picks me up and goes for the Faithbreaker, but I manage to recover and get to the point where I'm on her shoulders. I keep punching her and get away from her grasp to hit a RKO in midair. The crowd chants "Holy shit!" while I go for a pin.

1..2..kickout!

I decide to go for a punt kick, but she pulls me down by my leg and puts me in the Heel Hook. I try to get the ropes, but their is no way I can so I have to tap.

Spoiler for Ch. 5: Marissa and Randy have a confrontation with Chris Jericho on screen.


	5. Chapter 5: Jericho vs Orton

**aw: June 22, 2009 (Marissa P.o.V)**

I smile as I read the match card. I fight Alicia Fox tonight, Michelle and Eve are fighting each other, and Brie is fighting Natalya. Three Divas matches on one Raw. That's a new record. I pass Maryse and Ted as I head to find Randy. I knock on the door of his locker-room when I find it.

"Welcome to Raw...is...Orton!" Randy shouts as I walk past him and into the locker-room.

"Why are you making fun of Chris?" I ask.

"He is here tonight, and has promo time that I plan to interrupt. I'm going to beat him so bad he'll never eeeeever be the same again!"

"In that case, would you please shut the hell up?"

Eve and Cody bust out laughing. "You guys are so funny." Eve laughs.

I shrug. "We're just naturally that funny"

"And hate Chris Jericho." Randy adds.

"That too."

Maryse bursts into the room. "I have news. Michelle's entourage has added two more members."

"Who?"

"Rosa Mendez and...Mickie James."

"Melina is gonna be pissed, but I thought Cena cheated on Michelle with Mickie."

"You haven't heard the rumors yet?"

"What rumors?"

"Michelle supposedly cheated on John first, so she payed Mickie to seduce John."

"Who'd she cheat on John with?"

"Um...your ex, Chris Jericho."

I spit out the water I was drinking. "Seriously? She really must be a FDDBBTH."

"What?" Cody asks.

"Watch Trish Stratus on the Highlight Reel from March 29, 2004 to find out."

"Okay."

"But why Chris?"

"I personally believe either Michelle thinks it'll get inside your head or she has bad taste in men." Randy says.

"You told me I had bad taste in men when you found out he cheated on me with Morgan." I recall what he told me after he found me crying after I discovered Chris and Morgan making out.

"Well that was over a year ago; you have much better taste in men now." He gestures at himself.

"Whatever." I throw my water bottle at him.

"Don't be violent."

* * *

 _ **My Match**_

All the ladies tell the fellas

We can do what they can do

We can do it even better in broken heels…

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall!" Lilian announces. "Introducing first, from Saint Louis, Missouri, being accompanied to the ring by Eve Torres and the WWE Divas Champion, Maryse, the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

All three of us wait in the ring for the opposing team.

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Layla and Michelle McCool, Alicia Fox!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Alicia and I lock up and she kicks me in the gut. She then takes it upon herself to throw me over her shoulder and face first on the apron. She pulls me up by my hair.

"You can't beat Michelle on Sunday!" She yells.

"That's where you're wrong." I elbow myself out of her grasp.

I irish whip her into the ropes. When she heads back towards me, I clothesline her. I decide to try something new. I climb up to the top rope and when Alicia gets up,still stunned, I go for a Missile Dropkick. Alicia goes down. When she get up, I give her a regular dropkick. We repeat this cycle a few more times. The fourth time she gets up, put her on my shoulders. I do a Picture Perfect. Layla and Michelle try to get involved, but Maryse and Eve attack them from behind. I go for a pin.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

I roll out of the ring, and Eve and Michelle get in.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Michelle and Eve lock up. Michelle immediately kicks Eve in the gut. Michelle puls Eve to the ground and puts her in a sleeper hold. Layla starts skipping around the ring.

"Let's go Eve!" Layla chants mockingly. Maryse and I plan to attack Layla, but she gets a little too close to the ring and someone trips her. The person keeps hold of her leg. When Layla gets up, she screams and starts to run dragging Hornswoggle out. This distracts Michelle and Eve rolls her into a pin.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Eve Torres!"

Maryse and I run into the ring to celebrate with her. Hornswoggle runs in too, and Eve hugs him.

* * *

 _ **Chris's Promo**_

(Chris Jericho theme)

Chris walks into the ring with a microphone and the WWE Intercontinental Championship.

"There's no question about it. I am the best champion in the WWE. No one can disagree. I am better than CM Punk, Maryse, Marissa, and-" He gets interrupted.

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

Randy walks in the ring with a microphone and the WWE Championship. He stands on the second rope and holds up the title.

"Randal…" Chris says. "Why are you out here?"

"I just wanted to question why you seem to think you are the best champion in the WWE when you don't even have the most prestigious title." Randy holds up his title.

"Not the most prestigious title? I make this championship more prestigious than the WWE Championship. Anyways, I was saying I am better than Tommy Dreamer, Maryse, CM Punk, you, and your little girlfriend, Marissa, who is a pathetic excuse for a women's champion, combined."

Randy gets in his face. "Don't bring her into this."

"What Randy? Does the Viper have a soft spot?"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

I walk into ring with my title a Randy holds the ropes for me. He hands me his microphone.

"May I remind you that I made the mistake of being your girlfriend first?" I say.

The crowd says. "Ooooh!"

"Made a mistake? I'm a sexy beast! It's okay though. My new girlfriend, Michelle McCool, is way better upgrade."

"Trust me, Chris, I'm way better than that FDDBBTH."

"Nice, Marissa. Has anyone told you how much of a hypocrite you are?"

That was over the line. I kick him where the sun doesn't shine. Chris falls to the ground. I go to attack him, but Randy pulls me back. He carries me backstage as his music hits.

* * *

 _ **Backstage in his locker-room**_

Once we get to his locker-room, he, Cody, Ted, Maryse, Eve, and I all start laughing.

"You got him good." Cody says.

"Yeah she did." Ted agrees. "By the way, we can go through with our plans for next week."

I'm confused. "What plans?" I ask.

Randy wraps his arm around my shoulders. "The six of us are going to Ted's beach house all next week to celebrate yours and Cody's birthdays and the fourth of July."

"OMG! That's awesome! Thanks!"


	6. Chapter 6: SmackDown Before The Bash

_**SmackDown Filming: June 23, 2009**_

I posed in front of the green screen with my championship. The cameraman instructed me to change my pose every few pictures. They wanted me to take pictures with my title before The Bash on Sunday. Once we were done, I went to look for Randy. However, I apparently wasn't paying enough attention because he and I bumped right into each other. I almost fell, but he grabbed my arm and caught me.

"Watch yourself, Marissa. You could've hurt yourself." He says as he pulls me up.

"That surprises me coming from you." I say mockingly.

"That's hurts." He mocks hurt. "So...guess who I talked to."

"Who?"

"John."

"Cena?"

"He wanted to be friends again. I'm also supposed to apologize to the rest of you for him."

"Oh. Isn't he injured still?"

"Yes; he isn't mad. He just wants to make amends."

"If you think about it, it isn't' his fault. I forgive him."

"Okay. Now we got to convince the others."

"We?"

"Yes. Let's get ready for our match now."

"Okay."

* * *

I lace up my boots and grab my leather jacket. Maryse stops me.

"Do Eve and I need to come along?"

"Randy told me Ted and Codes are coming, but they can't touch Layla or Alicia, so yeah." I reply.

Randy and I got put in a Mixed Tag Team match with Michelle and Chris after last night. Randy and I had plenty of backup encase either person tried something.

The three of us exit the locker-room to meet the boys by the guerilla.

* * *

 _ **The Match**_

Chris and Michelle were already out in the ring flanked by Layla and Alicia.

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"Introducing their opponents, first, from Saint Louis, Missouri, the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

We stop at the ramp and wait for Randy and the boys.

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"And her partner, also from Saint Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, the WWE Champion, Randy Orton!"

The boys join us at the ramp, and Randy offers me his hand. I take it as the crowd cheers. We walk up the stairs, and he holds the ropes for me. We enter and share a kiss. He does his pose in the corner. We head to our corner.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Randy and Chris start the match off. I try to keep my eyes on them, but I can't help but glare daggers at Michelle. She's doing the same to me. Randy hits Chris with a dropkick. He heads to the corner and I tag in.

Michelle runs at me, but I avoid her and do a dropkick of my own. She gets up and hits me with a clothesline. Alicia pulls out brass knuckles, but Maryse notices and attacks her. Layla takes them and hits her. Eve clotheslines Layla. Michelle rolls out to get involved, and I hit a suicide dive on her, Layla, and Alicia. I run in and tag Randy.

He and Chris hit each other with right hands. Chris all of a sudden hits a Codebreaker. He gets in my face and yells at me. I slap him. He turns around and gets an RKO.

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners, the team of the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa, and the WWE Champion, Randy Orton!"

I get in the ring, and Randy pulls me to the side.

"Do you want to punt him?" He asks.

"You're wanting to punt him?" I reply.

"No I want you to do it."

I grin mischievously. "Sure."

Randy holds Chris down. I line myself up in the corner and punt Chris right in the skull. The crowd goes insane.

Randy and I roll out of the ring with our friends right behind us. He and I share a victory kiss on the stage. Now it's time to focus on The Bash.


	7. Chapter 7: The Bash

A/n: Thanks xXxShonxXx for the review and follow!

* * *

 _ **The Bash: June 28, 2009**_

The Bash...I'm defending my championship against Michelle tonight. Maryse casually puts her arm around my shoulders. I look at her.

"Don't be nervous, Rissa." She says. "Eve and I got your back."

"I know, but I'm still nervous." I reply.

"I don't blame you; I'm just trying to take away some of that nervousness."

"I understand."

Eve runs up to us. "Someone got tired of Michelle's posse being shitty towards all the other Divas."

"What?"

"Someone attacked Mickie and Rosa. No one knows who did it."

"I hope that isn't too...distracting for Michelle." I say sarcastically.

"Maybe it will."

* * *

We walk into the boys's locker-room. They all turn to us.

"Well...hi." Maryse says.

"Hi, girls." Randy says as he pulls me into a hug. "You're nervous, Marissa."

I look up at him. "Is it that noticeable?"

"Yes." Ted says. Maryse smacks him. "What?"

"Don't tell her that." She scolds.

"It isn't that bad." Cody says.

"Thanks, Cody." I say. "I like you better."

The rest of us chuckle at Ted, who looks offended. Maryse drags him out the door. Eve and Cody soon follow.

"It's pretty noticeable. Sit down and calm down."

"Something's up. I feel it." I say admitting the truth to Randy.

"Oh calm down, Marissa. Even if you do lose, you have a rematch clause plus your birthday is Thursday. You'll be fine."

"Okay, if you can remember how old I'll be, I'll try to calm down."

"You'll be twenty-seven. I've known you for fifteen years. How old am I?"

"You're right. You're twenty-nine, Randy. I remember."

"Your match is next. Come on; I'll walk you down to the guerilla."

I grab my jacket, and we head to the guerilla.

* * *

"This match is scheduled for on fall and is for the WWE Women's Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, being accompanied to the ring by Alicia Fox and Layla, from Palatka, Florida, Michelle McCool!"

She walks down to the ring and does her regular entrance.

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

I give Randy a quick kiss before heading out there.

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Eve Torres and Maryse, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

I hand the referee my title, and he holds the title up for everyone to see.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Michelle and I lock up immediately. I push her into a corner and slap her on the chest multiple times, the crowd made sound effects each time. She punches me in the face. I move away from her.

I was not looking and got hit with a clothesline by Michelle. She pulls me up by my hair and slaps me. In that moment, something snaps inside me. Michelle must have realized it, as she ran for the ropes.

I pulled her back by her hair. She tried hitting me in the face again, but I reversed it and lifted her up on my shoulders. I hit my Picture Perfect finisher on her. I go for a pin.

1...2..kickout!

She kicks out and rolls towards the ropes. I drag her over to the middle of the ring, and she nails me in the face. She keeps hitting me, but I eventually get back in control. I go for an RKO, but she reverses it and hits me with a Big Boot. She goes for a pin.

1.. !

Michelle pulls me up and I successfully hit a RKO (outta nowhere). She rolls off to the side and Alicia goes to check on her. I go to pull her back, but she hits me with brass knuckles as Layla distracts the referee. She pins me.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Women's Champion, Michelle McCool!"

I lost. Maryse and Eve pull out of the ring and head backstage. I'm still in disbelief. She beat me, but not in a clean manner. I'll be getting my payback.

* * *

Spoiler for Ch. 8: The first half of vacation, including Cody's birthday celebration.


	8. Chapter 8: Vacation Pt 1

A/n: Thanks Sitalia for the review, favorite, and follow.

* * *

June 29, 2009 (Day 1)

I wake up in Randy's arms in our bed in Ted's beachhouse. I remove his arms from around my waist, but he just wraps them back around my waist. I turn my body and give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiles. I smack his chest.

"Ow!" He says. "What was that for?"

"You weren't letting me go, and I need food." I explain.

"Well…" He rolls over so he is on top of me. "I think the food can wait."

I try to shove him off of me, but I am unsuccessful. "You're crushing me. I really need some food."

He gets off of me and pulls me off the bed. "Let's get some breakfast then."

We walk downstairs to see Ted and Maryse already eating. Maryse hands me a bowl and a spoon. Ted hands me milk and a box of Honey Nut Cheerios. I pour myself self some cheerios with milk. I hand Randy the cheerios and milk as Eve and Cody run down the stairs. Eve practically jumps into a chair.

"They figured out who attacked Rosa and Mickie." She says.

This catches all of our attention. "Who?" I ask.

"Melina"

Maryse laughs. "Payback's a bitch...so's Melina."

"True dat." Ted, Randy, Cody, Eve, and I say at the same time.

* * *

After breakfast, we get changed and go to the beach. We all sat out our beach chairs and other stuff. The boys were in the water while we girls were laying on our beach towels getting our tan on.

Maryse is on her phone while Eve and I watch the boys wrestle with each other in the water. Eve glances over in another direction for a second and then taps me on the shoulder. I turn to her.

"I have an evil idea." She points to the beach volleyball area.

"Tell the guys next time they're up here that we'll get in the water if they play beach volleyball with us?" I ask.

"Exactly."

"But Randy might know we're up to something."

"Why?"

"Cause he went to high school with me for two years. He knows I played volleyball in high school."

Maryse looks up from her phone. "That's true. You went to Hazelwood Central High School together."

"How'd you know that?"

"Googled it."

"Okay." The boys start heading up towards us.

Cody is the first to make it to us. He sits next to Eve. "We're having so much fun. You ladies should join us when we get back in the water."

The DoD share a look. "Fine, we will get in the water when you guys decide to go back in." Eve says.

"But." Maryse says. "On one condition."

"You have to play a game of beach volleyball." I say.

"Okay." Ted and Cody say.

"Wait…" Randy says. "they're up to something. Marissa played volleyball in high school."

I kiss Randy on the cheek. "That doesn't matter, Randal. I'm going to be rusty."

He sighs. "Fine."

He suddenly picks me up and starts heading towards the water. "Let's get in."

Ted and Cody do the same with Maryse and Eve. They drop us once we're a decent way into the water. However, the water is so cold that I jump right back into Randy's arms. Randy chuckles at me.

"I'm c-c-cold." I say.

Randy pulls me into a hug. Maryse, Ted, Cody, and Eve are playing with a beachball. I decide to join the game with the beachball once I got used to the water. Randy gets involved as well, and it eventually turns into who can hit Ted with the beachball the most. Then, suddenly, the boys shove us into the water. We girls got back up and tackle the boys into the water. We then decide to go dry off and play volleyball.

Legacy gets on one side of the net and the DoD get on the other. Ted serves it first. Maryse hits it but not good enough and Eve hits it over. Cody spikes it and scores a point.

Legacy- 1 DoD- 0

The boys high-five and Ted serves. Maryse hits it over and Randy hits it back. They go back and forth a few times before I hit it and score.

Legacy- 1 DoD- 1

We go back and forth quite a bit leading up to this score:

Legacy- 11 DoD- 11

Randy serves it. Maryse hits it back. Then Ted assists Cody into getting it over. Eve hits it over. Randy hits it back, but I manage to spike it and score.

Legacy- 11 DoD- 12

I blow Randy a kiss before we pack up to go back to the house.

* * *

We sat in the living room with notepads and pens to take notes on our adversaries during Raw. Maryse and Eve on Alicia and Layla. Me on Michelle. Randy on Batista and Paul (Triple H). Ted and Cody on Chris and whoever his mystery partner could be.

A match between Batista and The Miz had just ended, and Justin Roberts was in the ring.

"The following match is a battle royal to determine the number one contender for the WWE Divas Championship! To be eliminated a Diva must be thrown through the ropes with both feet touching the floor."

Maryse and I share a look. No one told her they were doing this.

I can tell you're feelin' me

The way you looking at me

Won't ya come and let me see

Just how you diggin' on me…

Kelly Kelly, Candice Michelle, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Melina, Mickie James, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Rosa Mendes, Alicia Fox, Layla, Maria, Katie Lee Burchill, Gail Kim, and Jillian Hall walk down the ramp and enter the ring.

The Divas bunch up in the ring.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The battle royal starts and Divas brawl everywhere. Brie and Nikki eliminate Rosa. Gail eliminates Jillian. Maria eliminates Katie Lee and herself. Layla eliminates Gail.

Layla, Kelly, Brie, Nikki, Alicia, Mickie, Beth, Natalya, Candice, and Melina are left. Layla gets eliminated by the Bellas who then get eliminated by Alicia. Melina eliminates Candice. Kelly gets eliminated by Beth. Natalya is eliminated by Mickie.

Beth, Melina, Mickie, and Alicia are the final four. Melina and Beth work together and eliminate Alicia. Mickie eliminates the two from behind.

"Here is your winner and the number one contender for the WWE Divas Championship, Mickie James!"

Maryse throws a few pillows and looks very mad.

"I already beat her!" She says.

I look at her. "You'll beat her, Ryse."

"You need to worry about Michelle, Rissa, not me."

"She's right. You know?" Randy tells me.

"I know."

Chris and Edge just cut a promo, and I'm guessing Michelle is cutting one next.

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

I was right. She walks out with the championship that should be mine and a microphone.

"Last night, I beat Marissa, fair and square, for the WWE Women's Championship, but most people are mad. Why? I'm a far better champion than her. The only reason she got a title match against Melina at Backlash is because she kissed up to the right people and-" Michelle gets cut off.

(I'm all grown up) Now, and I listened and learned

A true star and I'm finally, gettin my turn

Took my L, earnt my spot

I'ma be here for a minute sonny boy if you like it or not…

Stephanie appears on TV for the first time in months with a microphone in hand. "Michelle, let me make something perfectly clear. You did not beat Marissa fair and square. You used brass knuckles to knock her out and then pin her. The referee should have disqualified you. As a result, you will be defending your championship against her at Night of Champions. And even if she does not win, she will still have her rematch clause to use at any time. And,to make sure their is no outside interference in your match at Night of Champions will be a Steel Cage match!"

The crowd and I cheer. This is awesome!

* * *

June 30, 2009 (Day 2) (Cody's 24th Birthday)

"He only turns twenty-four today? Wow, he's young." I say as Ted, Randy, and I decorate the living and dining rooms. "How old are you, Ted?"

"I will be twenty-seven on November 8." He answers.

"So you were born in 1982 too?"

"Yup."

I extend my fist. "1982 born fist bump." We fist bump. Randy looks at us.

"He's jealous."

I give Randy a kiss on the cheek. He smirks before starting on the streamers.

"Where's Maryse at?" Randy asks.

"I don't know." Ted says. "She's been gone for a while, and we have a hour, at most, before Eve and Cody get back from the zoo."

Just then, someone knocks the door. It's Maryse.

"It's her." I say before opening it.

"Sorry I took so long. Some fans recognized me when I went to pick up the cake, but I got everything. The cake, ice cream, and candles." She says.

I help her with the stuff and we go into the kitchen to put candles in the cake while Randy and Ted finish up the decorating. The moment we put in the last candle, Eve sends us a text telling us they're on their way back. Once Randy and Ted are done, we dim the lights and hide. Eve and Cody walk in.

"Surprise!" We jump out.

"Oh my god." Cody says. "Thanks." He hugs us before Eve has him sit. We bring his cake and he blows out the candles. We all eat the cake as he tells us about his zoo trip.

* * *

July 1, 2009 (Day 3)

Maryse, Eve, and I are in the kitchen making Ted, Cody, and Randy pancakes. The boys do not know about it yet; it's a surprise. They will probably smell it soon and run down the stairs. They love pancakes. I hear at least two of them running down the stairs.

"Here they come." Eve says. It's Ted and Cody. They give their respective girlfriends kisses. Ted looks at me.

"He's still passed out in your guys's bed." He tells me.

I take a picture of the pancakes before running upstairs. Ted was right; Randy was sleeping. He looked adorable, so I took a picture before waking up. I try everything from telling him to smacking him, but he wouldn't get up. I get in the bed and kiss him. He wraps his arms around me. His lips collide with mine.

"This is a great way to wake up." He says. "Is that pancakes?"

"Yes. We girls got up early to make them. Now get your ass down there." I say. He picks me up bridal style and carries me downstairs with him. Once we get down, he puts me down and the other look at us. I point at the WWE Champion.

"That was all him." I say.

"You didn't fight back." Randy says as we both take a seat and grab some pancakes.

"Why would I? You're way bigger than me."

"Hasn't stopped you before."

"Shut up."

He chuckles at me. "So what are we doing today?"

"Just whatever." Ted says. "But I need you to help me go shopping later."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

The other four get done and head upstairs. Randy whispers in my ear.

"Let's prank them."

"Why?"

"Cody and Ted are always trying to prank me. They need to be shown how it's done. And Eve and Maryse are just an added bonus. Come on, Rissa. You can't say no."

"Says who?"

"Me." He smirks at me.

"Oh fine. I'll do it and prove I am still the Prank Queen."

"Great."

I texted Eve and Maryse to meet me outside; however, they didn't know Randy and I were waiting outside for them with water balloons filled with mud. They walked out and we hit them. Maryse and Eve were stunned. They look at themselves covered in mud. They glare at me and run inside. We run upstairs and hide as we watch Ted and Cody get covered in a combination of syrup and honey.

"And this is why we are pranking royalty." Randy says.

I can't wait for what's in store for my birthday tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9: Vacation Pt 2

_**July 2, 2009 (Day 4) (My Birthday)**_

"Wake up, Rissa." I hear Randy's voice.

"Nooooo." I say before turning over.

"Come on, Rissa. You don't want to miss your birthday. Do you?"

"Not really."

"Then get up."

I roll out of bed. "Fine, Randy, you win."

"I always do."

I roll my eyes at him as I slip on an old t-shirt that Randy had given me, jean shorts, and put on a pair of black converse.

"You ready to get your first tattoo today?"

"I guess."

We run downstairs, grab breakfast to go, and leave or the tattoo parlor. The lady who I end up with has more tattoos than even Punk. Her name is Marianna.

Marianna has me lay down on a bench and take my shirt off. Luckily we're in a private room, and Randy is the only other person in there. I don't need tons of people watching me get my first tattoo. It's a butterfly with black and blue wings, to honor my mom and dad. It's going to be on my right shoulder.

She starts the tattoo. It hurts. I can tell Randy can tell it hurts. He looks at me with concern and grabs my hand. After an hour and a half, it's done. I slip my shirt on. Randy drives me back, explaining to me how to take good care of my tattoo the entire time.

Once we get back, I see presents. I get ushered to the table. I open the presents. Maryse got me an expensive wine. Eve got me a framed picture of her, Maryse, and me at the Hall of Fame this year. Ted and Cody gave me 100 dollars each. Randy suddenly puts a gold chain around my neck. It's a golden locket of a heart. The inside has his and my names connected by an infinity sign. I hug him.

"Thanks, everyone." I say.

"You're welcome." They all say.

We had a great night that night drinking, singing, and whatever else we could think of. I'm going to feel the effects of this in the morning.

* * *

 _ **July 3, 2009 (Day 5)**_

I was definitely feeling the effects of last night. I woke up with a huge headache. I let out a huge groan. Randy walks in.

"Here." He throws me some advil.

"You too?" I ask.

"Yup, and think we're the only ones who brought advil. So don't say anything, I don't want to share."

"You were never one for sharing."

"You know it."

We walk downstairs to see everyone else nursing hangovers. Randy smiles knowingly at me. We sit with our friends.

"You don't look like you guys have a hangover like the rest of us." Maryse says.

"We didn't drink as much." Randy lies.

"Okay then."

* * *

As the others nurse their hangovers, Randy and I decide to check out this personal ring Ted has here. We find it towards the back of the house and it's about as good as the WWE rings. We decide to train in it.

The next thing I know I am in a sleeper hold on my knees.

"Can't breathe." I say.

He releases the sleeper hold. I gasp for air. Randy helps me up.

"You can practice on me next." He says.

I do a drop kick from the top rope. He stumbles; I do another. He falls. I try to lock in the Figure-Four, but he pulls me down. I land on top of him. My hands land right on top of his chest. He chuckles. I playfully smack him. We get up and he irish whips me into the rope. I kick him in the chest when I head towards him again. I run into the ropes and use the momentum to hit a DDT on him. He looks at me in astonishment.

"You've improved."

I mock him. "I always do."

He rolls his eyes. "You're right. It does get annoying sometimes."

"You finally understand."

"Now I feel bad."

I pull him into a hug. "It's okay."

"We might as well get out of the ring."

"Why?"

"We both know what this is going to lead to. Ted said no PDA in the ring."

"Fine."

We get out of the ring, kiss, and finish training.

* * *

We watch SmackDown in the living room. Paul (Triple H) is announced as Randy's number one contender. Ted DiBiase Sr. is announced as the Guest Host of Raw on Monday. That means good things for Legacy and us. Michelle and Chris are currently in the ring to cut a promo.

"You can boo all you want. We know you're just jealous." Chris says.

"He's right. I am the Women's Champion, and after Night of Champions, Chris and his partner, Edge, will beat Carlito and Primo for the Tag Team Titles." Michelle says.

Cody and Ted were glaring at the TV. They wanted the tag title shot. Maryse looks at them.

"Ted, you can talk to your dad on Monday. He can put you in the match." She says.

"Marissa is pathetic. She's-" Michelle get cut off.

You can look, but you can't touch

You keep dreaming on the stars above…

Nikki walks out by herself, at least someone is taking a stand. She heads into the ring and gets in Michelle's face.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I am the Women's Champion and-" Nikki cuts Michelle off.

"No one cares, Michelle. Get that through that thick skull of yours."

"Brie, Nikki, whichever one you are, sweetie, I know you're jealous of me. I mean, who wouldn't be? Even Marissa, Eve, and Maryse are jealous."

"Is that why you betrayed them, Michelle? You want everyone to be jealous of you? Marissa worked her ass off to get where she is. You aren't even anywhere close to her level."

"Oh, but I am." Nikki turns around to get a Glam Slam from Beth.

Brie runs out there only to receive one as well. I grab my phone and dial Kelly's number. She answers.

Kelly: Hello?

Me: Hey it's Marissa. Could you possibly get Melina to talk to me?

Kelly: Um...sure I'll try.

Melna: Hey...I don't really know why you need to talk to me, but I'll talk.

Me: We need to work together.

Melina: For what?

Me: This Michelle problem is getting to be too much for me, and you hate her a lot. Will you help?

Melina: Sure.


	10. Chapter 10: the Diva Barrage

_**Raw: July 6, 2009**_

I walked into the regular Divas locker-room and see everyone I asked to be in there was there. Katie Lea, Maria, Candice Michelle, Gail Kim, Eve, Kelly, Maryse, Melina, Brie, and Nikki were all in the locker-room chatting away in their own groups. I stood on a chair and coughed. They all looked at me.

"Thank you for giving me your attention." I say. "Now, I know some of us don't get along that well with each other, but we have a common enemy right now."

"And who would that be?" Gail asks.

"Michelle and her six buddies, who are now called Team McCool."

"And why is that important?" Maria asks.

"Cause they won't stop until they have beaten us all."

"What are we supposed to do about it?" Katie Lea asks.

"We need to work together, all of us."

The Divas mutter about how it'll never work. Melina gets on her own chair.

"She's got a point." Melina says. "I already agreed to help her and we all know we can't stand each other."

Everyone else laughs at that. "So...are we all in?" I ask.

Everyone says yes at the same time.

* * *

I run into Legacy's locker-room very excited. I stop dead in my tracks when I when I see Ted DiBiase Sr. sitting on the couch. Maryse walks in behind me. Her jaw drops. I look at her.

"That's your boyfriend's daddy." I whisper. "Hi, Mr. DiBiase." I say out loud.

"Marissa, I always have to tell you, call me Ted." He says as he holds out his hand. "Hello Maryse. I'm Ted's dad if you didn't realize."

"H-hello." She shakes his hand.

"Don't be nervous." He hugs her. "By the way, Michelle has promo time tonight."

Randy and Ted walk into the locker-room. Ted's jaw drops. He grabs Maryse.

"Dad...you haven't been messing with Maryse. Have you?" Ted Jr. asks.

"Oh no. Of course not." Ted Sr. replies.

Randy and I chuckle at the conversation between the Million Dollar Man and his son.

"Did you talk to the other Divas?" Randy ask.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Did you manage to get them to agree?"

"Yes...thanks to Melina."

"Just give her a chance. Maybe she's changed."

"Maybe, Randy, maybe."

* * *

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

Team McCool all walk out in a line. Michelle grabs a microphone. She turns her head to the left and then the right and smirked.

"At The Bash, I made history as I became the first person to hold both the Divas and Women's Championships. Much to the the dismay of my former teammates, Eve, Maryse, and Marissa. But you know what? I don't care. They're just jealous of me...and the rest of Team McCool. Why? Because we're flawless. And they're just-" She gets cut off.

All the ladies tell the fellas

We can do what they can do

We can do it even better in broken heels…

We stop at the stage. Maryse grabs a microphone.

"Pourquoi nous serions jaloux d'un pathétique d'un champion comme vous?" She asks.

"What did she say?"

I grab the microphone. "She said 'Why would we be jealous of a pathetic excuse of a champion like you?' and to be honest, I agree with her. We have no reason to be jealous."

"Actually…" Layla says. "You three should be jealous of all seven of us, especially Eve, because we're flawless."

"Oh no no no, Layla." Eve says. "You've got it all wrong. We could beat you all down right here right now."

"You and what army?" Natalya asks.

"You just had to ask."

Melina's theme hits and Katie Lea, Maria, Candice Michelle, Gail Kim, Kelly, Melina, Brie, and Nikki walk out and stand with us.

"This good enough for you?" Kelly asks.

Team McCool stares at us before getting out of the ring. The seven go to attack us. A Diva brawl breaks out. Nikki is fighting Beth, Brie is fighting Natalya, Eve is fighting Layla, Kelly and Maryse are fighting Alicia, Katie Lea and Jillian are fighting Rosa, Candice and Gail are fighting Mickie, and Melina and I are fighting Michelle. My group ends up winning and Michelle's runs away. Melina's music hits and we celebrate. I hear Jerry Lawler call us a barrage of Divas. That gives me an idea for a name. The Diva Barrage.


	11. Chapter 11: Champion vs Champion

A/n: Happy early Thanksgiving and Happy belated birthday to Beth Phoenix and the Bella Twins. (I know they are mostly likely not going to read this, but I felt like putting it in anyways.)

 _ **SmackDown Filming: July 7, 2009**_

"I am starting to wonder why Beth is on Team McCool." I say to Randy.

"Maybe she somehow hates you more than Michelle." He suggests.

"Maybe, but I don't see why."

"You have your moments where you can't control your anger."

"That's funny coming from you."

"It is, but we both have anger management issues sometimes. What was it I said in a promo earlier this year?"

"IED, Intermittent Explosive Disorder."

"Oh yeah. You watched that?"

"Even though we weren't getting along I watched your matches and promos."

"Glad to know I wasn't just watching your promos and matches."

"Aw...I feel honored."

"Well, I must admit that you have improved quite a bit since 2006."

"Thanks." I say as I slip on a camo tank top that says "The Diva Barrage" in pink lettering on the front.

"So what's on our agenda tonight?"

"Michelle is fighting Maryse in a champion vs. champion Lumberjill match so I'll be a Lumberjill. And you are in a six-man tag match with Ted and Cody vs. Triple H, Carlito, and Primo."

He smiles. "Thanks. I better go strategize with those two then. See you later."

He leaves and I smile. He's just so adorable sometimes. I run out the door and head towards the guerilla to meet with my teammates.

* * *

I can tell you're feelin' me

The way you looking at me

Won't ya come and let me see

Just how you diggin' on me…

"This is a Champion vs. Champion Lumberjill match scheduled for one fall. Introducing the lumberjills!"

Everyone but Michelle and Maryse walk out, Team McCool sticking together, and the Diva Army sticking together.

Pourquoi es-tu si belle?

Pourquoi tu bouges comme ça?

Pourquoi tu me fais mal?

Oh je me sens tout nu…

"Introducing first, she is the WWE Divas Champion, Maryse!"

Maryse walks out with her regular attire plus her tanktop on. She does her hair flip and we all wait on Michelle.

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"And her opponent, from Palatka, Florida, the WWE Women's Champion, Michelle McCool!"

She walks out in her usual attire plus a Team McCool tank top. She does her usual corner pose, which is a lot like Randy's, and I glare at her.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Michelle immediately nails Maryse in the face when the match starts. I can tell she hit Maryse hard because Maryse is holding her face. I look to see Michelle had once again brought in brass knuckles. I pointed them out to Melina, and she tried to point it out to the referee. He got distracted, and Michelle tried again. However, I ran in the ring and stopped her; she glared at me. Team McCool ran in to attack me, but the Diva Barrage ran in to back me up. This lead to an all out brawl. Referees and some Superstars, including Randy, had to separate all of us.

All of the Divas were brought into Stephanie's office after we all got backstage. The referees and Superstars stay in there with us. Most of them were boyfriends of Divas; I sat with Randy on a couch. Stephanie looks at all of us.

"Now, I know there is a lot of tension in the Divas Division right now, but that is no excuse for having huge brawls on both Raw and SmackDown. You ladies need to learn to control your anger better." She says.

"Stephanie, you expect us to be in control of our anger, but you haven't said a damn thing to Randy Orton over there." Natalya says. "And he kicks people in the head...a lot."

"There she goes again." Nikki says. "Making it about something completely unrelated to the situation."

"Shut your mouth, Nikki. This conversation is for the relevant Divas." Layla says.

"Wow, guys. Layla's relevant now." Brie says.

"She's always been more relevant than you, Brie." Beth says.

"Oh Beth," Eve says. "Now you're defending them. what happened to that badass Beth I used to know?"

"Not only is she still badass." Michelle says. "She is flawless. Unlike you psychotic bitches from the Diva Barrage. But you wouldn't be as psychotic if your leader wasn't dating the most psycho man to ever step foot in the WWE."

Randy was about to saying something, but I told him to let me handle it. I stood up and got in Michelle's face.

"You should know better than to say stuff like that about those I care about. And yes, I am psychotic. That means I'll take a lot of pleasure in putting you through pain. Trust me, I'll enjoy every second of it."

"You won't be laying a finger on me."

I slap her across the face. "Just did." I grab Randy and we leave. Stephanie send me a text as we make it to Randy's locker-room.

Steph: I'm not mad at you for leaving. I'll fill you in on everything over lunch tomorrow. I'll pay.

Me: Ok


	12. Chapter 12: Brunch at I-Hop

_**July 8, 2009 8:00 A.M.**_

"Okay, Marissa. If you don't get your arse out of bed, I'm going to go to the gym by myself." I hear Randy's voice as I wake up.

I look at him "Give me about a half hour, and I'll go with you."

"Fine, Marissa, but I'm not waiting longer than that."

"Got it Randal."

He grabs my arm. "Did you call me Randal?"

"I'm sorry, but I like your full name."

"I guess for you I could make an exception."

"Thanks." I give him a kiss and walk into the bathroom.

"Don't forget you have lunch with Stephanie this afternoon."

* * *

I walk into the gym with Randy, and the first people we see are none other than Michelle and Chris. I try to leave, but Randy points over to where John, Ted, and Cody are on treadmills. We head over to them. The guys look at us.

"So, Marissa," John says. "I heard you told Michelle that you were a psychotic bitch and would enjoy ever second of putting her through pain."

I get on the treadmill next to his. "Who told you?"

"Dolph."

"Oh yeah. I forgot he had been in there."

I work out with the guys for a while while Michelle glares at me before I go to lunch with Stephanie. Most people would be freaking out if she wanted to have lunch with them, but I wasn't.

* * *

I pull my rental car into the parking lot of the address Steph told me to meet her at. I notice it's an I-Hop. She knows me so well. I walk in to see her sitting by herself hoping no one will notice her as fans knew most of the wrestlers were still in town. I sit next to her.

"Thanks for lunch or should I say brunch, but you didn't have to pay." I say.

"Consider it a late birthday present." She says as we order some pancakes.

"Okay...so what happened after I left yesterday?"

"Well, Michelle tried to get me to tell you can't touch her until Night of Champions, but I told her I wouldn't. She pretty much threw a fit. Slapped Maryse and Brie, so I had her escorted out, but not before Nikki challenged her to a match on Raw. And she accepted."

"I was expecting Nikki to do that soon. Michelle was being a total bitch to her the past few weeks."

"I knew Nikki really wanted it, so I already put it on the match card. Enough about that, how's everything with Randy?"

"Pretty good. To be honest though, I never thought we'd ever actually date, especially considering we weren't even talking a few months ago."

"Well...things change. Plus I put you in a storyline together, so you were stuck talking to him." She says as we get our food.

"I know, but even if I tried to be nice to him, I didn't think he'd want to talk to me politely before the storyline."

"Let me tell you something. He always was trying to get me to give you more shots at the Women's Championship ever since you returned from injury in 2007 until you won that number one contenders match in April. He didn't want you to know because he thought you would think he is meddling in your business, but it was because he was really sorry. Plus, his real reason for RKO'ing you was because my dad wanted to have you speared through a barricade by Edge because my dad thought it would be entertaining, and Randy didn't like that. He never wanted to hurt you that bad intentionally."

Tears form at my eyes. "You mean I wasted almost two and a half years being mad at him?"

"You weren't always really mad at him all the time. You did spend a week sharing a hotel room with him because of the Chris Jericho thing."

"I know, but the rest of that time I was."

"Well, look where you guys are now. He has stopped having one night stands since you started dating. He loves you a lot. You can tell everytime he's around you."

A tear rolls down my cheek. "I'm going to buy him some pancakes. He loves I-Hop."

"You go ahead."

* * *

I knock on his hotel room door even though it's my room as well. He opens the door. I hold out the box containing the pancakes to him.

"We went to I-Hop. Brought you some pancakes." I say.

He takes them and lets me in. "Are you okay?" He asks concerned.

"No...I just found out I wasted two and a half years being mad at you."

"That doesn't matter." He put his hand on my back. "We're doing great now. I should've told you before anyways."

"We're okay now."


	13. Chapter 13: Two Returns

_**Raw: July 13, 2009**_

"Victory here we come." Brie says.

"Obviously, Brie." Nikki says.

"Just us three versus Michelle and two members of Team McCool." I say."Who do you think she'll pick?"

"Probably Layla and Alicia. They are the two she trusts the most."

"Probably."

We walk out to the guerilla.

* * *

You can look, but you can't touch

You keep dreaming on the stars above…

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Scottsdale, Arizona, being accompanied by Brie Bella and Marissa, Nikki Bella!"

Nikki gets in the ring, and we wait for Michelle and whoever she brings.

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"And her opponent, she is the WWE Women's Champion, from Palatka, Florida, being accompanied by Natalya and Beth Phoenix, Michelle McCool!"

My jaw drops. She brought Nattie and Beth. The match starts.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Nikki and Michelle lock up. Nikki gets the first few hits in. Michelle starts hitting back. When Nikki takes control again, Beth tries to intervene, but I go to stop it. I pull Beth off the apron. Nattie and Brie are brawling near us. I go to help Brie, but Beth attacks me from behind. She stomps on me a couple times, but I recover and pick her up for a Picture Perfect. This distracts Michelle, and Nikki rolls her into a cradle.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Nikki Bella!"

Michelle rolls out of the ring; Beth and Alicia are unconscious. I turn around to come face to face with Jillian and Katie Lea. They try to clothesline me, but I duck. Maryse and Eve attack them from behind, and a woman with bright red hair and a Team McCool shirt appears on stage. It's Morgan.

"I'm back, Ladies. And this time I'm here to stay. The Diva Barrage is going down." She drops the microphone.

* * *

Backstage the remaining nine members of the Diva Barrage, Melina, Candice, Maria, Maryse, Eve, Kelly, Brie, Nikki, and me, were frantic.

"We're outnumbered. What can we do?" Candice asks.

"I don't know. I still can't believe Jillian and Katie betrayed us." Kelly says.

"I do." I say before someone knocks on the door. I open it. It's Edge...and Torrie.

"I um heard what happened." Torrie says. "Vince just resigned me, and I want to join you."

I extend my hand to my old friend. "Welcome to the Diva Barrage, Torrie."


	14. Chapter 14: Torrie's In-ring Return

_**SmackDown** **Filming: July 14, 2009**_

I sit in Legacy's locker-room with Randy, Adam, and Torrie. We were catching up on everything that's happened since Torrie and I last saw each other. It's been a while.

"So we kind of just got back together." Torrie says.

"That doesn't even surprise me." Randy says.

"Of course it doesn't. So, Marissa, how am I making my big return tonight?"

"Morgan is having an open challenge to any member of the Diva Barrage. That now includes you, so you can answer." I explain.

"Torrie is going to enjoy fighting Morgan." Adam adds.

"Of course." Torrie exclaims.

* * *

Torrie and Adam leave, and Maryse, Eve, Ted, and Cody enter the room. They sit themselves down. Maryse looks at me.

"How are we dealing with Morgan and the betrayal? Surely, you have a plan." She says.

I hadn't told anyone that I was letting Torrie handle Morgan yet. "Torrie's got Morgan. As for Jillian and Katie, I have nothing."

"We could handle it." Eve suggests.

"You could, but Maryse can't. She has to focus on Mickie."

"Who will I work with?"

"Torrie's got Morgan. Maryse has Mickie. I have Michelle. The Bellas have Nattie and Beth. Kelly and Melina got Alicia and Layla. Maria has Rosa. Gail sort of quit last night, so I guess Candice."

"Okay...Gail quit?"

"Yeah."

* * *

It feels like I want to let it go (go)

Show you think I'll never ever show (show)

Were burning down the house tonight (tonight)...

Morgan enters the ring with a microphone. "On behalf of Team McCool I am issuing an open challenge to any member of the Diva Barrage to compete...against me. This is a huge-"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

The titantron starts off as mine, but changes to Torrie's. The crowd goes insane as she walks down the ramp, into the ring, and gets in Morgan's face.

"The newest member of the Diva Barrage is standing right here." Torrie says.

"That's really funny. You think you can-" Torrie slaps Morgan across the face.

Torrie and Morgan brawl in the ring. A referee separates them. The bell signals for a match to start. Torrie immediately hits a facebuster and goes for a pin.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Torrie Wilson!"

* * *

After Torrie gets backstage, I embrace her. Others applaud her. Michelle walks over to us.

"What was that, Torrie?" Michelle asks. "I thought we were friends."

"Not anymore, Michelle." Torrie replies. Michelle storms off.

I let Torrie talk to others and walked over to Randy.

"Told you." I say.

"Never doubted you." He tells me.


	15. Chapter 15: Sister vs Sister

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for the review. I will be uploading a Christmas one-shot soon.

* * *

 _ **Raw: July 20, 2009**_

Tonight is the last Raw before Night of Champions. On Sunday, I will be in a Steel Cage match for the Women's Championship against Michelle McCool. Tonight, Torrie and Candice are fighting Michelle and Jillian while I'm on commentary. Maryse is also competing against her sister, Morgan, while Mickie is on commentary. Tonight is going to be busy.

Maryse, Eve, Candice, and Torrie walk in the Divas locker-room. I'll admit I was a little worried Torrie wouldn't get along with Eve, but they got along perfectly, thanks to Candice and Maryse. I was thankful for that. I was also worried Torrie and Melina would get into a catfight or something like that because they never got along, but they're both trying to get along.

"We'll make sure to give Michelle and Jillian a good beating for you, Rissa." Candice says.

"Diva Barrage for the win." Torrie says.

"Tonight is our night." Maryse says.

"And to the victors… goes the spoils." Eve adds.

"Do we even have any spoils?" I ask.

"Not yet."

"Where are the other five?"

"Maria had a family emergency. Brie and Nikki are with Dolph and the Miz. Melina is with JoMo, and I don't know about Kelly." Candice says.

"Me either." The other three say.

"Well...I might go look for her then." I say.

As if on queue, Kelly walks in.

"Where have you been?" Torrie asks.

"Just wondering around. Did a few things for Stephanie because she had a lot to do." She replies.

"Why?"

"So she owes me a favor in the near future."

"Good idea then."

* * *

I walk into the locker-room of Legacy and get met with a RKO outta nowhere...not really. I walked in and saw Ted and Cody bickering like two little boys fighting over their favorite toy car. I look at them strangely.

"Where's Randy?" I ask. "He is the one who maintains the order around here."

"Right here." He says as he enters through the same door I did. "Were they acting like little boys again?"

"Yes."

"How about you two go find your girlfriends so I can be alone with mine?" Randy asks more like a command than a question.

"Fine then." Ted and Cody say before leaving.

"How has my girl been?" Randy asks.

"Good." I reply. "How's my man?"

"Okay, but now I'm fantastic."

"I wonder why."

"You and I both know that you know it's because you're here with me now."

"You're just too adorable sometimes."

"I know." He kisses my cheek. I pull out my phone and take a picture.

"I like this one." I go to post it on Twitter.

"You love every picture of us together."

"It's because you're always adorable in them."

"That makes me want to be even more adorable."

He rolls me over so I'm on my back. He starts kissing me.

"I got commentary duty tonight. Can't mess up my hair." I say.

"Oh fine. I'll be adorable later."

I give him one last kiss before leaving.

* * *

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"This is a Divas Tag Team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Candice Michelle and Torrie Wilson!"

I watch them enter the ring from my seat next to Jerry Lawler. Torrie waves at me.

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"And their opponents, the team of Michelle McCool and Jillian!"

Michelle hands the referee her title and the match starts. Jillian sts off against Candice. They go back and forth with right hands. Candice flings Jillian into a corner. She goes to clothesline Jillian, but Jillian moves and tags in Michelle. Michelle hits Candice with a Big Boot and goes for a pin.

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners, Michelle McCool and Jillian!"

Torrie and Candice roll out of the ring, and we head backstage quickly to make sure we can watch all of Maryse's match.

* * *

Pourquoi es-tu si belle?

Pourquoi tu bouges comme ça?

Pourquoi tu me fais mal?

Oh je me sens tout nu…

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Montreal, Quebec, she is the Divas Champion, Maryse!"

It feels like I want to let it go (go)

Show you think I'll never ever show (show)

Were burning down the house tonight (tonight)...

"And her opponent, from Montreal, Quebec, Morgan Ouellet!"

Ding! Ding Ding!

The sisters lock up, and Maryse throws Morgan over her shoulder. Morgan gets back up and hits a BlackOut (Code Breaker on the back) on Maryse. Morgan goes for a pin.

1...kickout!

Maryse kicks out. Morgan is frustrated. Maryse hits her from behind. Maryse hits a French Kiss on Morgan and goes for a pin.

1...2…

Mickie attacks Maryse. Morgan joins in. Eve runs down to help Maryse. The four Divas brawl until Morgan pulls Mickie out of the ring.


	16. Chapter 16: SD before NOC

_**SmackDown Filming: July 21, 2009**_

"I didn't realize how hard planning a surprise party was." Nikki says as she and Brie sit with me in Catering. "Even if your twin sister is helping you out."

"Who's surprise party is it?" I ask.

"Dolph's, his birthday is next Monday. The party is on Friday. Here's yours and Randy's invitations."

"Thanks."

"How have things been with you, Rissa?" Brie asks.

"Pretty great, but also scary because I know I'll be in a Steel Cage Sunday."

"I'd be scared too."

"I have a plan though. Use the cage as a-" I get cut off by Dolph and Randy sitting with us. I quickly hide the invitations.

"Weapon, use the cage as a weapon." Randy finishes for me.

"What he said. Why are you two here?"

"Missing our girlfriends." Dolph says.

"Sure…" Nikki says as Brie leaves to find Kelly. "You scared my sister off."

"Sorry...so what were you talking about?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"About my match on Sunday." I say.

"Sunday's a big day." Randy says.

"You're not the one who's going to be in a Steel Cage."

"You'll be fine, Rissa." He kisses my forehead.

"Isn't that just sweet." Mickie walks up to us. "The two biggest gold diggers in the WWE and their boyfriends. You know, Marissa, one day Randy is going to wake up and realize he could do much better than you. By the way, Randy, I'm available."

I get in her face. "Is Mickie James a little jealous of me?"

"I'm not jealous."

"Yeah, you are."

"I'm not jealous of you, Hoe."

I grab a piece of cake and smash it into her face.

"OH MY GOD! YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!"

"She just did." Randy says. "By the way, Mickie, I prefer blondes." He leads me to his locker-room with Nikki and Dolph following.

* * *

We walk into the locker-room and the other four smile at me.

"What?" I ask.

"We heard you smashed cake in Mickie's face." Maryse says.

"She flirted with Randy right in front of me and called me a gold digger and a hoe."

"I'm a little surprised you didn't lay her out."

"Not yet at least. She's my opponent tonight."

"Oh yeah. I'm on commentary...with Michelle."

"Good luck with that." Eve says.

"I have the slightest feeling Michelle's getting slapped tonight."

"Not doubting it."

"Eve, Nikki," I say. "Go with us."

"Sure thing." Eve says.

"Are you sure?" Nikki asks.

"Positive." I say.

"Okay."

* * *

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"This is a Divas Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied by Alicia Fox and Layla, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And her opponent, being accompanied by Eve Torres and Nikki Bella, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa!"

I walk out, and once I walked to the ring, I blow a kiss to Michelle just to piss her off. She gives me a dirty look. I gesture at my waist indicating I planned on getting the championship.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

We locked up. This is an important match. If I win, I'll have momentum heading into NoC. I put Mickie in a sleeper hold. She punches her way out of it. I get hit with a clothesline. Mickie pulls me up by my hair.

"Randy can do better!" Mickie yells. "He can have me!"

By the look on Eve and Nikki's faces, I could tell they heard what Mickie said and knew I was about to lose it.

I looked at Mickie who still had my hair, and slapped her not once, twice, but three times. The crowd yelled "Oh!" I hit a clothesline on her. She got back up, and I didn't see. She went for a schoolgirl, but I reversed it and pinned her.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Marissa!" I rolled out of the ring and the girls supported me as we headed backstage.

I was met backstage with Randy's arms. He held me in his arms for a moment until Michelle coughs to get our attention. I turn to her.

"Need something? I'm busy." I say as we get in each other's faces.

"You won't beat me. You can't beat me."

"Last time I checked you have never ever beat me cleanly. We will be in a Steel Cage Sunday. We'll be on my turf, and I'll make sure to torture you in that cage." I say.

Just at that very moment, Farooq walks in. "DAMN!" He says. Me and my friends laugh.


	17. Chapter 17: Plot Twists

Thanks WolfGirl2013 and TBK0412 for the reviews.

TBK0412- There will be a lot more of her soon.

* * *

 _ **July 24, 2009 10:00 P.M.**_

"Shut up, everyone. And hide. Dolph and Nikki are coming." Brie says.

Brie, Cena, JoMo, Melina, Torrie, Adam, Randy, me, and everyone else who was there ducked behind something. Dolph and Nikki walked in. We all jumped out.

"Surprise!" We all yell.

"Wow...um...is this for my birthday?" Dolph turns to Nikki.

"Duh, Silly." She replies as Brie and Kelly bring out his cake that took hours for me and Torrie to make.

* * *

 _ **With Vince McMahon**_

Vince opened the envelope the private investigator he hired gave him. He knows he shouldn't be nosing around, but he at least needed to know his second daughter was having a decent life. It was one night in 1981, but he had gotten Janine Barnes pregnant. Janine had told him that she had given birth to his daughter. Janine told him that her boyfriend and father of her son, Richard Smith, had forgiven her and was going to help her raise the daughter and that he needed to stay out of his daughter's life. He did for 27 years. Now, he wanted to apologize for not being there and wanted to know his other daughter and, possibly, grandchildren. Vince looked down at the picture, and his jaw dropped. His daughter had been working for him since 2004. He called for Shane and Stephanie.

"You needed us, Dad?" Shane asks.

"Yes. Tell me I'm not going crazy and that's Marissa." Vince shows them the contents of the envelope.

Shane's jaw dropped. Stephanie spoke up. "Does this mean Marissa is our half-sister?"

"Yes, it does."

"We're going to have to show her this." Shane says. "She'll never believe us otherwise."

Stephanie grabs the envelope and its contents. "I'll do it. I know exactly where she's at right now."

* * *

 _ **Back at Dolph's Party**_

The guys were currently outside being boys while us girls were inside sitting in a circle inside.

"I got an idea." Brie says. "Someone asks a question and everyone answers it."

"I'll go." Melina says. "Who was your first? Mine was JoMo during Tough Enough."

"Ryan Roberts in High School." Brie and Nikki say at the same time.

"At different times." Nikki specifies.

"Punk." Kelly says.

"Billy Kidman." Torrie says.

"Some dude. Can't remember his name." Candice says.

"Same here." Maryse adds.

"Cody, last week." Eve quietly says.

"Oh, Eve." I say.

"Punk as well." Maria says.

"Well, Marissa." Melina says. "Who was it?"

"Randy."

They all look at me. "I was nineteen and he was twenty-one." I say matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

As Maryse is about to ask her question, Stephanie walks in.

"Marissa, we need to talk." Steph pulls me aside.

"Did Michelle get injured?" I ask.

"Sadly, no." She hands me an envelope. I look inside. There are pictures of sonograms while my mom was pregnant and letters to Vince from my mother. I read the letters. According to this, Vince is my real dad.

"I'm a McMahon." I say. "That explains a lot."

"You aren't freaking out?"

"No...I kind of figured I was someone else's daughter. I never looked anything like the man who I called dad."

"Well...okay then. See you Sunday, Sis." She goes to leave, but turns around. "I can't believe Randy was your first. Bye."

I laugh at her before sitting with the girls.

"What was that about?"

"Well…I'm a-" I get cut off by a gunshot.

The girls and I run outside.

John is on the ground bleeding...he was shot.

* * *

 _ **July 25, 2009 11:00 A.M.**_

Randy paced around the hospital lobby. Brie, Nikki, Dolph, Stephanie, Paul (HHH), and I were with him. The majority of the WWE roster had stopped by in the twelve hours we had been in the hospital with John. During this time, the seven of us never left, and Randy had spent most of time pacing around. None of us had slept, but the other five people looked like they could any minute. I turn to Steph, Paul, Brie, Nikki, and Dolph.

"You guys need to go back to the hotel and rest." I say. "It's a big day tomorrow."

"What about you?" Steph asks.

"I'm going to stay with Randy."

"But Marissa-" Paul starts.

"Paul, I'll be fine. Go."

He and the others leave. Randy and I are alone.

"Are you going to sit down, Randy?" I ask.

"If you tell me what else is worrying you." He replies.

"I'm going to have to show you."

He sits in the chair next to me as I pull out the envelope that Steph gave me last night. I hand it to him. He takes few minutes to look through the contents.

"Holy shit."

"I know. It's a lot to take in."

"You do realise I attacked your father, brother, sister, and brother-in-law earlier this year then. Right?"

"It was a storyline."

"I know, but I'm dating a McMahon."

"You think you're freaking out? What about me?"

"You'll accept it eventually. Plus, you could end up inheriting the company. What'd you tell Steph?"

"That I was perfectly okay with it."

"So you lied?"

"Yeah."

"Spoken like a McMahon."

"Oh shut up. I hope John's okay."

"Me too, but you need to worry about your family situation and your match tomorrow against Michelle."

"I know, and you have a match tomorrow, too."

"I know."


	18. Chapter 18: Night of Doublecrosses

A/n: Thanks xXxShonxXx and Wolfgirl2013 for the reviews

* * *

 _ **Night of Champions: July 26, 2009**_

I walked hand-in-hand with Randy down the halls, backstage. He has his WWE Championship around his waist. He smiles at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." He replies.

"Randy?"

"Just thinking about the plans I've made for us this weekend."

"Plans? What plans?"

"We're going home this weekend. We can go see my parents, your brother, maybe Sam and Alanna-"

"Someone misses his daughter. Upset you couldn't get her birthday off?"

"You miss her too. She is your goddaughter."

"Obviously I miss her. Are you ever going to tell any of your other friends from here you have a one-year old daughter?"

"Eventually, but I don't want assholes, like Jericho, targeting her, and John does know."

"I know John does. It's understandable, but you'll have to tell eventually. Alanna will probably want to visit when she's older, and Sam is my friend. She used to come and visit me."

"But I don't want Alanna to be involved in the business yet."

"She'll will be eventually. Alanna's a fourth-generation Orton; it's in her blood."

"I know; I just want to protect my baby."

"I know; you're just being an overprotective daddy."

"Is that okay?"

"A lot of dads are. My dad, the one who raised me, is...was very overprotective of me before well...the accident."

He hugged me. "Speaking of dads, have you talked to Vinnie Mac since the news?"

"Um...no."

"Rissa…"

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. I need to focus on my match tonight."

"Okay."

"Seeing Alanna this weekend will be nice."

"Yeah."

Randy brushes a piece of my hair back and kisses me. It stuns me. I let him control the kiss. Shane walks by and coughs.

"No PDA in the hall." He says.

I roll my eyes at my brother. "Since when?"

"Since I said so."

"Oh Shane, cut me some slack. I have a match tonight."

"Oh fine...good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

 _ **My Match**_

I was pretty happy right now. Cody and Ted had won the tag titles and Dolph won the US Title. Now I had my Women's Championship match. Maryse and Eve ran down to me right before I exited for the match.

"Just incase." They both say as Maryse hands me brass knuckles. I hide them.

"Good luck."

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do  
With a girl like that…

"The following match is for the WWE Women's Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa!"

I wait patiently for Michelle while I stare up at the cage.

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"And her opponent, from Palatka, Florida, she's the WWE Women's Champion, Michelle McCool!"

Michelle hands the referee her title, and we stare each other down as the cage lowers down around us.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

We exchange right hands with each other at first. Michelle then grabs my hair and throws me into the cage. As I recover, I notice her pull out brass knuckles. She goes to hit me, but I duck and hit her with mine.

I smile at her as I pull her up in a "Viper-like" fashion. "Surprise, Michelle." I say. "I brought my own brass knucks this time."

I fling her shoulder-first into the turnbuckle. I start climbing the cage, but she pulls me down. I land on my back.

Michelle picks me up and hits a Faithbreaker. She pins me.

1...2..kickout!

Michelle was angry. She flung me shoulder-first into the cage. I grab my shoulder. She tried to do it again, but I grabbed her hair and flung her. The cage hit Michelle on the face and she was bleeding some.

I grab her legs and go for the Figure-Four. However, she reversed it into the Heel Hook. I struggled but managed to escape. I shoved into the cage, picked her up, and hit a Picture Perfect on her. I climbed to the top of the cage, but I didn't escape to win. Instead, I hit a Moonsault off of the top of the cage. It was a long shot, but I hit her. The crowd gasped in shock. I pinned Michelle.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

A referee opened the cage door, and he, along with the referee of the match, helped me up the ramp. At the top of the ramp, I looked at Michelle's unconscious body lain in the ring and held my regained championship up in the air. The crowd cheered. I walked backstage and stumbled; Randy caught me.

I looked up and saw everyone in the room staring at me. I looked around at everyone and smiled. My friends and acquaintances look at me in concern. I steady myself and stand on my own. I cough to make sure I have everyone's attention.

"Don't worry, everyone. I'm fine. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." I say holding up the Women's Championship.

Randy left me with Maryse and Eve while he went to defend his championship against Dave (Batista) and my brother-in-law, Paul (Triple H). Maryse was examining my face.

"You know you're bleeding. Right?" She asks.

I look at myself in the mirror. "I guess so." I wipe the blood from my face and bandage a few spots on my face.

I smile. "All better."

I pull out my phone. "Let's take a pic."

We take a picture. I post it on Twitter.

MarissaWWE: McCoolMichelleL The #DoD are still dominant.

I put my phone away as Randy pins Dave to retain.

"Got to go, Rissa." Maryse says.

"See you later." Eve says.

"Bye."

* * *

 _ **Maryse (with Eve) vs. Mickie James (with Rosa Mendez): Divas Championship (Maryse P.o.V.)**_

Pourquoi es-tu si belle?

Pourquoi tu bouges comme ça?

Pourquoi tu me fais mal?

Oh je me sens tout nu…

"The following match is for the WWE Divas Championship! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Eve Torres, from Montreal, Quebec, she is the WWE Divas Champion, Maryse!"

I do my entrance, including my signature hair flip, and wait for Mickie.

("Obsession" plays.)

"And the challenger, being accompanied to the ring by Rosa Mendez, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Mickie and I lock up in the middle of the ring. She puts me into a headlock. She goes for a Mick-DT, but I reverse it into a French Kiss. I go for a pin.

1...2..kickout!

I pull Mickie up by her hair. She shoves me away and slaps me. I hold my cheek. She throws me on the other side of the apron. I stand up, and she hits me in the stomach and hits Randy's DDT. Marissa was going to be pissed. Mickie goes for a pin.

1...2..kickout!

I get up, kick her in the stomach, and irish-whip her into the corner. I decide to take a risk and go for a Superplex, but Mickie kicks me off and hits a crossbody. She pulls me up and hits another Mick-DT.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Divas Champion, Mickie James!"

Mickie grabs the championship and blindsides Eve. She and Rosa then go after me. I try to escape, but I don't.

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do  
With a girl like that…

Marissa runs down to the ring and pulls Mickie off of me. She nails Mickie with right hands. Rosa tries to get involved, but I get between.

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

Suddenly, the rest of Team McCool, including Michelle, runs down and into the ring. Eve recovers and stands by mine and Marissa's side as we stare them down. At this point, I don't care if the other members help us or not. Eve, Marissa, and I all have our reasons to be pissed at every member of Team McCool, and I need a way to take out my anger.

("Paparazzi" plays)

Kelly, Melina, Maria, Candice, Torrie, Brie, and Nikki run through the crowd to aid us. Team McCool and the Diva Barrage stare each other down. Mickie grabs a microphone and walks towards us. Marissa walks up and gets in her face.

"You know, Marissa. The Diva Barrage is pathetic...but so is Team McCool. And now...since I am the Diva's Champion and have proven that actually beat the Diva Barrage cleanly, unlike Michelle, I have-"

Michelle grab a microphone and stands by Marissa.

"Mickie," Michelle says. "Who do you think you are? I offered you a great opportunity when I let you join Team McCool. And this is how you repay me?"

"Michelle, the reason I am leaving your group is the same reason you left the Divas of Domination. I've been overshadowed and I'm sick of it. And Marissa, you're handed everything on a silver platter, and for years I wondered why, but I did a little investigating and found out why. You're a McMahon. Vince gives you everything because you're his daughter. You haven't had to work for anything."

Marissa didn't tell me that. I'm shocked.

"Mickie," Marissa looks at her. "I didn't even know until two days ago. Don't try to make it look like I've been using being a McMahon to my advantage my entire career. You and I both know what this is really about. You're jealous of me. You're jealous of the fact I'm dating Randy Orton, which isn't something my father is fond of. You're jealous of the fact our mentor, Trish Stratus, liked me better. And you're jealous that I can lead a team. Yes, I'm a McMahon, but that doesn't mean I don't have to earn things. Stephanie, Shane, and Hunter have had to earn things too."

That's cleared things up.

"She's got a point." Michelle tells Mickie. "Marissa has had to work to get what she's wanted. And-"

All of a sudden, Melina, Mickie, Beth, Natalya, Maria, and Candice attack everyone, but Marissa and Michelle, from behind with pipes.

* * *

 _ **Marissa's P.o.V.**_

I watched in horror as Melina, Mickie, Beth, Natalya, Maria, and Candice attack everyone but Michelle and me with pipes. I look at Michelle. She looks just as horrified as I am. The six women turn towards us.

I look at Michelle. "We need to work together. Let's stall while we think of a plan."

"Works for me." She turns to them. "Both of our teams have one more member than yours."

Mickie smiles. "Oh. We have seven members. Oh Gail!"

("Strong & Sexy" plays)

The six women turn to watch Gail head towards the ring. Michelle and I take this opportunity to grab chairs from under the we get back in, they attack Michelle like a pack of hyenas. I am too stunned to help. Michelle is quickly laid out. I stand my ground. Candice is the first to go after me. I hit her once and she's out. She was never that strong anyways. Maria tries to attack me from behind. I hit a Picture Perfect on her. The other five go after me, but Eve and Maryse, who have recovered, pull me out of the ring. We stumble up the ramp and manage to get backstage.

Mickie grabs a microphone. "Let me introduce to you...the Insurgents!"


	19. Chapter 19: Reunion possibly? Part 1

A/n 2: By the way, you guys should vote for the Slammys. Let's make Ambrose Superstar of the Year.

* * *

 _ **Raw: July 27, 2009**_

Nikki, Brie, Torrie, Kelly, and I were in our locker-room putting our makeup on. The Diva Barrage, Team McCool, and the Insurgents now had their own separate locker-rooms, so there were no fights in the locker-rooms due to all the tension. This was a great idea. Now the locker-rooms were peaceful. I smiled as everyone was getting along. I grabbed my newly regained championship and headed towards my father's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." He says from the other side.

I slowly walk in. "Um...hey."

Vince (can I still call him that?) looks up from his paperwork. "Ah, Marissa. Please sit."

I sit down. "So um…I guess we're related."

"Yeah. I'm sorry for not being there for your childhood. Your mother wouldn't let me see you. She wouldn't even tell me your name or the name of the man who helped raise you."

"More like he did raise me. Mom left when I was about three for another man and had a kid with him."

"That's horrible."

"There's nothing I can do about it now. She died from a drug overdose."

"That's saddening. If you need anything, tell me. By the way, you can still call me Vince."

"Okay...bye Vince."

* * *

 _ **In Legacy's Locker-room**_

"Did you talk to Vince?" Randy asks.

"Yeah."

"How'd it go?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"It was a short conversation."

"Oh."

"I just need to go kick some Insurgent ass now."

"Don't let it become 7 on 1 again."

I start to tape my wrists. "I'll be fine,but I can guarantee Melina won't be."

"You look like you're ready to snap someone's neck right now."

"More like Punt people in the skull."

"Feel free to."

"Thanks."

Randy puts his hand my shoulder. "Remember to not be left alone against all of the Insurgents and prove your dominance over Mickie. By the way, kick her ass for using my move last night."

"Already planned on it."

"Good."

* * *

 _ **Making Melina and Mickie Pay**_

("Obsession" plays.)

Melina and Mickie walk out together. They both are grinning like cheshire cats.

Mickie holds her championship and grabs a microphone. "Last night, I made a statement. I became the second woman to win both the Divas and Women's Championship, and the first isn't much of a champion. Don't even get me started on the Women's Champion, Marissa. You know what? I'll tell you what I think of her. She doesn't deserve anything she has. She doesn't-"

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"Mickie, Mickie, Mickie, I don't like Marissa either, but right now, I have problems with the Insurgents. And I'll being getting my payback."

Melina grabs a microphone. "And while we're on the topic of problems, I have problems with both you and Marissa. I always have and-"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do  
With a girl like that…

I walk down to the ring with a huge grin and my championship. I blow a kiss to the crowd and bow. I grab a microphone.

"Does everyone have a problem of some sort with me nowadays?" I ask. The crowd laughs.

"Well maybe everyone wouldn't have a problem with you if…" Mickie starts.

"If you weren't getting everything you wanted without working for it." Melina finishes.

"You know Marissa has worked to earn things. All the two of you are doing is trying to make a name for yourself off of us who worked to get where we're at." Michelle says.

"I agree. I still have problems with Michelle, but I have bigger problem with the two of you right now. I plan to take the Insurgents down. No matter what." I get in Mickie's face.

"I have the same goal as you, Marissa." Michelle says as she gets in Melina's face.

Melina and Mickie share a look and slap me and Michelle. Michelle and I share a look and attack them. The other Insurgents run down to separate us, but the rest of Team McCool and the rest of the Diva Barrage run through to the ring to attack the Insurgents. The Diva Barrage and Team McCool are working together, and it's a beautiful thing. I suddenly see Melina pull out a chair to hit Michelle. I know Michelle and I are on opposing teams, but the rest of both of our teams are working together. I get away from Mickie and hit Melina with a dropkick making her drop the chair. Eve and Alicia pull her out of the ring. Mickie hits us with a double clothesline. Michelle and I get up. Michelle hits a Big Boot and then picks Mickie up, so I can beat on her. I hit some Ric Flair chops on Mickie's chest. I slap her. Michelle then hits a Faithbreaker on Mickie. I grab Mickie's legs and lock in the Figure-Four. She keeps tapping. Melina pulls her out of the ring. Maryse and Eve get in the ring with us. Maryse finds Mickie's WWE Divas Championship and holds it up in the air. Michelle, Eve, and I raise our arms in victory along with her. DoD chants fill the arena. I look at all the Divas laid out and Mickie and Melina struggling up the ramp. Michelle, Maryse, Eve, and I really are the dominant Divas in the WWE.


	20. Chapter 20: Reunion possibly? Part 2

_**SmackDown Filming: July 28, 2009**_

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but maybe I should make up with Michelle." I tell Stephanie.

"Why?" Steph asks.

"I know I should feel confident in the Diva Barrage, but four members of the team were laid out in the fight as well as six members of Team McCool."

"I know, but why do you want to make up with Michelle?"

"It was the original 4 of the Divas of Domination that stood tall. I know Brie, Kelly, Nikki, and Torrie are my friends, but I need the strongest force I can to take the Insurgents down."

"So you think the for of you can take down all seven of them down on your own."

"I'm counting on the rest of the Divas outside of the Insurgents to have our backs."

"But will this work?"

"I hope so."

* * *

I walk back to the Diva Barrage locker-room to see the six having what looked like a serious conversation. I look at them curiously. They turn to me.

"We were talking and we have came to a decision." Brie says.

"About what to do about the Insurgents." Nikki adds.

"What are we doing?" I ask.

"We need to make peace with Team McCool." Kelly replies.

"We need to reform the entire DoD or we'll never beat the Insurgents." Torrie adds.

"I will do it. I'll talk to Michelle." I say before leaving.

* * *

I walked all the way to the other side of the backstage area to find Team McCool's locker-room. I finally knock on the door; Layla opens it. She looks at me confused.

"Is Michelle here?" I ask.

Michelle makes her way to the door. "Yeah?"

"Can we talk?...alone?"

"Um...sure."

Michelle walks outside and shuts the door. "Is something up?"

I look down at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"For what? I'm the one who started all the issues between us."

"But you had a point. I do tend to hog up the spotlight."

"No, you don't. You earned all of the spotlight you get."

"But I should've shared it."

"You didn't have to. You are the strongest opponent I ever fought. I had to use brass knuckles to beat you at The Bash, and that victory at Night of Champions...you earned it. I'm the one who should be sorry, and I am. I'm sincerely sorry. I was jealous of how great of wrestler you are, and I shouldn't have attacked you and the others. I'm sorry. Can we be friends, or at least allies, again?"

"Yes. I want to have the Divas of Domination be all four of us again, me, Maryse, Eve, and you. We need to unite, and we need keep the Divas outside the Insurgents together. An alliance between Team McCool and the Diva Barrage is needed. We'll just need to keep it on the down-low, so the Insurgents don't know yet."

"You know...I think it would be better to take the war to them."

"I told them you would agree, and they said that if you did we would to that."

"Then I know how to let them know. We know Morgan will join them when I announce the alliance, and so would Rosa, Jillian, and Katie Lea. That leaves Layla and Alicia, but I know they'll be loyal."

I extend my hand. "Let the war begin."

* * *

"The Diva Barrage and the three remaining members of Team McCool want to bring a war. Well you want a war...YOU GOT A WAR!" Melina says.

"But we are issuing a challenge to you." Mickie says. "Melina and I want McCool and Marissa...at SummerSlam...in the first ever Divas Tag Team Tables match!" Mickie says.

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

Michelle and I walk out.

"We accept...one condition. It's not a tables match, but a TLC match!" Michelle yells.

"You're on!"

I smile. "Be ready to be put through hell."


	21. Chapter 21: Visiting Randy's Family

Thanks WolfGirl2013 for reviewing again. It's nice to see you reviewing a lot.

* * *

 _ **July 30, 2009**_

"It feels great to be home." I say as Randy and I enter his house.

"It always does." He says as he brings in the last of his luggage.

"I'm going to go lay on the couch and check my Twitter feed."

"Have fun with that. I'm going to take a nap."

"Kay."

"See you in a few hours. Love you."

"Love you too."

He goes to his room, and I lay on the couch and pull up Twitter on my phone.

All the tweets are just fans or haters until I scroll down to a tweet Melina mentioned me in.

RealMelina: Beating MarissaWWE will be to easy.

I decide to reply

MarissaWWE: Bring it RealMelina. BTW it's too, not to.

I smile and get off Twitter. After a few episodes of Grey's Anatomy, Randy walks in.

"What did you do?" He asks.

"What?" I ask.

"You're grinning."

"I might've corrected Ms. Grammar Nazi's spelling."

"Melina actually misspelled something?"

I show him her Tweet. He starts to laugh. "She hasn't responded. Must be mad."

"Yup."

"Do you want to eat dinner at my parents? They invited Sam and Alanna, so we can see them too."

"That's fine. Are Nate and Becky going to be there?"

"Becky is, but Nate isn't."

"Aw. I miss him constantly trying to annoy me."

"I miss it too...we could go now."

"Let's go."

"Right behind you."

* * *

As we walk into Elaine and Bob's house, Elaine pulls me into a hug.

"You've changed so much." She says as she hugs me.

"Thanks, Elaine."

Bob hugs me. "So when were you two going to tell us you finally started dating?"

Randy and I look at each other. "You know?" Randy asks.

"Nathan saw it online and told them. I told him not to, but he doesn't listen." Becky says as she runs up and hugs me.

Randy smirks. "Remind me next time we're both here to kick his ass."

Elaine scolds Randy "Randal Keith Orton, we do not use that language around here. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Becky and I chuckle. Randy shoots us a look, and we immediately stop. He smirks.

"Thought so."

Another car pulls into the driveway. It's Sam and Alanna. Sam gets Alanna out of the car, and Alanna runs out of Sam's reach and towards Randy.

"Daddy!" Alanna yells. She falls and he picks her up.

"She's a handful." Sam says as she reaches the rest of us.

"Just like Randy." Elaine says.

"I knew she didn't get it from Sam." I say.

"Randy was a brat when we were kids." Becky adds.

"He still is." Bob says.

We all chuckle as Randy gives his and Sam's daughter his undivided attention.

"So…" Sam says. "You and Randy finally got together. I was hoping you could keep him tied down."

"Don't worry. He's pretty tied down." I say.

"I think he's pretty tied down with you and Alanna."

"Definitely."

Randy walks over with Alanna. "I think we might have a mini me here."

"She is a mini you." Bob says.

"And I am a mini you, Dad."

"He's right there." Elaine says.

* * *

We sit inside and talk for a while. Sam, Becky, and I help Elaine bake lasagna.

I smile. "I missed Elaine's home-cooked meals so much."

"You know you're welcome anytime you're in town." Elaine says.

"I know, but I'm not in town a lot."

"That's the life of a professional wrestler."

"Wrestling is my passion. I don't know what I'd do without it."

"You were studying at St. Louis University before that to become a lawyer." Sam says.

"I don't even know what I was thinking. Being a lawyer is too boring for someone who likes to be involved in action like me."

"I'll agree with you there." Becky says. "Help me bring the lasagna to the table."

We bring the lasagna to the table. Elaine and Sam bring the garlic bread and drinks. I sit next to Randy at the table; Becky sat on my other side.

"So how's work been?" Bob asks Randy and me as we start eating.

"For me it's been the same ol' stuff, but for Marissa it's been complete chaos."

"Complete chaos?"

"The whole drama with Mickie and Melina and the rest of them is all true."

"Even the Team McCool stuff?"

"Yup."

"But Michelle's your best friend."

"Well, we worked it out now. Now, we've got a TLC Tag Team match at SummerSlam against Mickie and Melina."

"Tons of action...sounds like something you'll enjoy."

"Oh I will."

We sit and talk for a while before Randy and I head back to his house. I immediately cuddle up in some blankets and turn on Grey's Anatomy.

Randy looks at me. "Why do you even watch this anyways?"

I shrug. "McDreamy's hot."

He gives me his signature 'are you kidding me?' look. I chuckle. "But you're like ten times hotter than him at any moment in time."

He smiles at me. "Well...duh." He lays on the couch and cuddles with me. "I think you're too good for me."

I look at him. "No I'm not. I'm perfect for you." I kiss him gently.

"Can't argue while you're kissing me." He says as he kisses me back.


	22. Chapter 22: Officially Back

_**Raw: Aug. 3, 2009**_

I laced up my boots as Mark Brown walked into my locker-room.

"Action figures." He says.

"What?"

"Action figures."

"What?"

"Action figures. Don't say what again. You are starting to sound like Steve."

"Why do you keep sayin action figures?"

"The Divas of Domination have just been added to the series of action figures to come out in January. Thanks to it being my idea."

"Aren't you always trying to get more merchandise for me and whoever I am teaming up with?"

"The WWE Universe loves you, Marissa. Your merchandise sells more than most of the guys's."

"Good point."

"Bye."

"See ya."

He leaves and I grin. I've only have had one action figure before. This is pretty cool.

I grab my Women's Championship and head towards Legacy's locker-room.

Randy opens the door before I can knock on the door. He hugs me.

"Yes, Mark told me about the DoD action figures." He says.

"Good."

"Who are you wrestling tonight?"

"Morgan. What about you?"

"Dave."

"At least you're against somebody you get along with. Maybe...I could go with you."

"You want to?"

"Yeah, I haven't accompanied you to the ring in awhile. Plus, the crowd might think I'm doing it to get into his head since I used to manage him."

"And you know I hated when you were managing him."

"That's because you wanted me to manage you."

"True...you can accompany me tonight."

I kiss him. "Thanks, Babe."

"You're welcome."

* * *

It feels like

I want to let go(go)

Show you think i'll never ever show(show)

Were burning down the house tonight

Step into the bright spotlight…

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, Morgan Ouellet!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And her opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

I smile and hold up my championship as I enter the ring. I hand the referee my championship as I glare at Morgan across the ring. I picture myself beating her to a pulp before the bell rings.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I immediately charge at Morgan with a clothesline. She dodges and goes for one of her own. I see it and dodge it. I grab her and irish whip her into the turnbuckle. I run and hit a clothesline on her while she is still in the corner. Her head bounces off of the turnbuckle. She slouches down in the corner. I put my boot in her gut. The referee forces me to remove it. I pull her by her hair. She is almost unconscious. I hit a Picture Perfect on her. I then hit a RKO. I go to the corner and punt her. The referee checks on her. She is out cold. He signals for the bell.

"Here is your winner by knockout, Marissa!"

I grab my championship and motion for a microphone. A stagehand gives me one.

"Mickie, Melina, you don't know what you have started. For months, scratch that, years, I have had problems with the two of you. So has Michelle. I thought Melina and I worked out our issues, but apparently we haven't. Same with Michelle; she thought the same of Mickie. However, at Night of Champions, both mine and Michelle's teams were double-crossed. You better watch your backs because we, along with Eve and Maryse, are going to take down the Insurgents one by one. The DoD are back and out for vengeance." I drop the microphone and walk backstage.

CM Punk looks at me with concern as I come through the guerilla. "Marissa, I think you just lost the last bit of sanity you had."

I chuckle at the former world champion. "I did, Punk. I did."

I keep on walking. Mark (Undertaker) and Glenn (Kane) approach me.

"Are you okay?" Glenn asks.

"I'm fine, Glenn. Just tired of Mickie's and Melina's shit."

"Don't blame ya." Mark says.

"Well, I cannot put up with it anymore, Mark. You will see my somewhat crazier half."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you."

"Good."

I keep on walking towards Catering until Randy grabs me.

"Most of the roster is talking about your announcement after your match." He looks at me with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not okay, Randy. I'm stressed out, pissed off, and want to go use your punt on every single member of the Insurgents right now."

"Aw...Rissa, take a break. Forget everything for just a moment. You can handle anything. Got that."

"Okay."

"You are one of the strongest women I know. Prove it to the Insurgents, the WWE roster, the WWE Universe, the world. You can do this. Now, let's go. I have a match."

Batista is already in the ring. Randy and I stand at the guerilla ready to go.

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Marissa, from Saint Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, he is the WWE Champion, Randy Orton!"

We walk out, and I put my hand on his bicep. He gives me a kiss on the cheek as we walk down the ramp. He walks into the ring, and I stand outside the ring. He does his pose and hands me his championship.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Batista spears Randy immediately as the match starts. He wants to end this quickly. He pins Randy.

1...2...kickout!

Randy rolls out of the ring. Batista chases Randy. Randy grabs Batista's head and slams it into the ringpost. They get back into the ring. They exchanged right hands. Randy irish whips Batista into the turnbuckle. He hits it back-first. Randy lifts him onto the top rope and delivers a superplex. Randy gets up and starts stalking his prey, which is currently Batista. Batista struggles to get up, and he still doesn't realize what Randy is about to do. The fans chant "RKO". Batista turns around and gets hit with a RKO.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton!"

Randy rolls out of the ring. I hand him his championship, and we head backstage. Randy hugs me. I hug him back. Someone coughs. It's Melina and Mickie.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask.

"We just wanted to tell you that your little schpiel didn't intimidate us at all. We already knew you were crazy." Mickie says.

"Mickie, maybe we should get her admitted to a nuthouse." Melina adds.

"The less psychopaths the better."

"If anyone knows anything about psychopaths, it's you, Mickie." I spit in her face.

"Do you really want to pick a fight right now, Marissa? You're outnumbered."

What Mickie and Melina didn't know was that Michelle was in the area. If she wasn't, Randy would've already dragged me away. "I ain't scared."

Melina slaps me. I spear her to the ground. Mickie pulls me off. She holds me back so Melina can punch me. Randy left to get Michelle. Michelle attacks Melina from behind. Mickie still has me. I shove her into some boxes. Melina and Mickie try to get away, but Maryse and Eve stop them. I superkick Melina, and Michelle hits a Big Boot on Mickie as they turn back around. They're out cold. Michelle pulls out a Sharpie and writes DoD on their foreheads.

"It feels so good to be back." Michelle says.

"Couldn't agree more." I say.


	23. Chapter 23: Sending a Message

_**SmackDown Filming: Aug. 4, 2009**_

I look at the match card tonight. At my request, Teddy Long put me in a match with another member of the Insurgents, Jillian. She and I had a match a few months ago, and I had won. Michelle, Eve, and Maryse also had a match against Mickie, Katie Lea, and Candice.

I turn around and come to see the man who is technically my brother-in-law, Triple H. He looks at me; I look at him.

"You forgot my birthday last week." He tells me.

I totally forgot his birthday was last Monday, the same day as Dolph's. I had remembered Dolph's. "I'm so so sorry, Paul."

"You also forgot Shawn's."

"Well tell him I'm sorry too."

"Fine. Are you doing stuff tonight?"

"Yes, my dear brother-in-law, I am. Today's mine and Randy's 3 month anniversary. He told me he just wanted me to stay at the hotel room tonight."

"Does that mean you guys are going to fuck tonight?"

"First of all, you're the one with two daughters. Second of all, mine and Randy's sex life is none of your concern."

"Fine. Just wanted to know what my sister-in-law is up to. I won't ask about it again. By the way, those two daughter's mother is your sister."

* * *

"I hope you brought your bikini." Michelle tells me.

"Why?" I ask.

"Teddy Long said that we all had to wrestle in bikinis tonight." Maryse says.

"He really loves making the Divas look like sluts." Eve adds.

"This is stupid. I'll be back." I say.

"Where are you going?"

"To Legacy's locker-room. My emergency bikini contest stuff is with Randy."

"I'll go with you. I need to talk to John." Michelle says.

"Okay."

* * *

As we walk down the hall, I ask Michelle a question.

"So what's up with John?"

"We've sort of got back together."

"Oh. Did you ever figure out who shot him?"

"Some dude. I can't remember his name. He got arrested."

"Okay."

Michelle leaves towards John's locker-room. I go to Legacy's locker-room.

I knock on the door. Ted opens it and lets me in.

I sit next to Randy who is on the couch. "You still have my bikini?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Cause I have to wrestle in a bikini tonight."

"Oh god. Was this Teddy Long's idea?"

"Yes."

"He really makes the Divas look like sluts."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, you're a McMahon. Do something about it."

"You know what I am a McMahon and the WWE Women's Champion. I should. Go with me."

"Okay."

* * *

When we find Teddy's office, I don't even knock on the door. I just walk in. Teddy Long and Vickie Guerrero stop their discussion and look at me and Randy.

"Teddy," I say. "please explain to me why I was told to wrestle in a bikini tonight."

"Marissa, you need-" I cut Vickie off.

"I was talking to Teddy."

"The Insurgents had the bikini idea. Melina and Jillian thought it would help the Divas match be hyped up for SummerSlam." Teddy says.

"I don't wrestle in bikinis. Why don't we just have a bikini contest instead?"

"That's actually not a bad idea. You tell your girls they can wear their ring gear and you and Jillian will have a bikini contest. I'll tell her."

"Got it."

"Marissa," Vickie says. "You also need to stop being a disrespectful bitch."

"Vickie, I'm a McMahon. I answer to no one." I give her a menacing look. "Is that understood?"

"Yes-yes, Ma'am."

* * *

 _ **Bikini Contest**_

Jillian and I are standing in the ring with Jerry Lawler. A pink silk robe is covering her bikini while a light blue robe is covering mine.

"Jillian will go first." Jerry says.

"Move It Up" hits and Jillian takes her robe off. She's wearing a orange bikini that's showing most of her ass. Jillian dances around the ring and shakes her ass in front of the camera. Some people cheer. I'm not impressed. I've been in plenty of bikini contests before. I can beat her.

"Your turn, Marissa."

The song hits again. I take my robe off and people already start to cheer. My bikini is the same blue as my robe. I dance around some and, on the inside of the ring, jump up and do splits just like Melina's. Jillian looks pissed off. Guess she didn't realize I can do the splits like that.

"And our winner is Marissa!"

Melina runs down to the ring, but I escape with my robe and championship and head backstage. Randy smirks at me.

"You still got it." He says.

"I never lost it." I say.

He hands me a white rose and smiles. "Happy three month anniversary."

I chuckle. "Happy anniversary. I never thought I'd be backstage at an episode of SmackDown in a bikini holding a white rose, a robe, and the Women's Championship."

"Crazy things happen. Now, let's go. The Miz and Evan Bourne keep looking at your ass."

"Jealous are we?"

"Some what."

* * *

All the ladies tell the fellas

We can do what they can do

We can do it even better in broken heels…

"And their opponents, the team of Michelle McCool, Eve Torres, and Maryse, The Divas of Domination!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Michelle and Mickie start the match off. I sit in Legacy's locker-room, now in their t-shirt and jean shorts, with them and John Cena to watch the match.

Michelle hits Mickie with a big boot. Katie Lea distracts the referee and Candice slaps Michelle. Maryse attacks Candice from behind. Eve attacks Katie Lea. Michelle is distracted; Mickie recovers and rolls her up into a pin.

1...kickout!

The four Divas on the outside are busy brawling. Melina runs down to the ring to be the interference. She goes to attack Maryse, but Maryse ducks. Melina accidentally hits Candice. Maryse hits Melina from behind and goes back to the DoD corner. Michelle irish-whips Mickie into the corner and tags Maryse in. Maryse goes to work on Mickie. Michelle and Eve, however, have to fend off 3 Divas. I look at the boys.

"I'm going out there." I say.

"Go ahead." Randy says.

I run through the halls and the guerilla and down the ramp to ringside. Melina is helping Candice beat on Michelle. I grab Melina and throw her into the barricade. Michelle and Eve deal with the other two and head to the corner. Maryse tags Eve in. Mickie manages to tag Candice in. Eve and Candice brawl on the ground for a while. Eve pulls Candice up and hits a DDT on Candice. Eve then bounds to the top rope and hits an EveSault. I stop Melina from interfering. Eve goes for a pin.

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners, the Divas of Domination!"

Melina, Mickie, and Katie Lea stumble up the ramp leaving Candice alone in the ring. I look deviously at my DoD teammates.

"Grab me a table please." I say to Eve.

"On it." She says rushing under the ring.

"Maryse, could you help her?"

"Yes, ma'am." Maryse replies.

"Michelle, want to give her a Faithbreaker from the top rope through the table?"

"Yes!" She replies eagerly.

Maryse and Eve slide the table in. I help them set the table up. I grab Candice and help Michelle get her positioned correctly. She hits the Faithbreaker through the table pulls out the red sharpie, and writes "DoD" on Candice's forehead. Our theme plays through the arena.


	24. Chapter 24: Mickie vs Kelly

1st update of 2016! Thanks WolfGirl2013 for the reviews! And okaloosa for the follow.

* * *

 _ **Raw: Aug. 10, 2009**_

Michelle and I watched the argument between Melina and Morgan from afar. Morgan looked like she was about to leave the Insurgents.

"You said I was going to have it a lot better than it was for me in Team McCool! You lied to me!" Morgan yells.

"You do have it a lot better!" Melina yells back.

"I never got punted by Marissa while a part of Team McCool!"

"That really surprises me since she caught you making out with Chris while they were together, and you had a one-night stand with him while he was with Michelle. It really makes you look like a whore. Oh wait, you are a whore."

I can tell by the look on Michelle's face that she didn't know that. I gripped her arm.

"And you're a bitch! I'm done with the Insurgents!"

"Bye, Whoregan."

Michelle and I look at each other. "I still don't like her." We say at the same time.

* * *

I sit with Randy in Catering and explain the argument to him. He laughs. Paul (Triple H) walks over.

"So Randy," He says. "I heard you had my sister-in-law barely able to walk Wednesday morning."

I look away and blush some. "Who exactly told you anyways?" Randy asks.

"John."

"I'm going to kill him." I say quietly.

"You can do that after this discussion is over."

Randy wraps his arm around my waist. "Why are you so concerned about our sex life anyways?"

"Steph and Shane told me to keep an eye on you guys." Paul says.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Yeah." He sees how angry I am. "I'm going to go."

"By the way," I say. "Blame me, not Randy."

Paul gives me a thumbs-up.

"Why are you taking the blame?" Randy asks.

"Cause having a second round was my idea." I say.

"By the way," Ted says as he sits with us. "Please keep the moaning down next time. I was up all night long that night because of you two."

"Sorry."

"It's fine now."

I watch as Ted leaves us to find his girlfriend. Randy kisses my neck.

"Not now. I am accompanying Kelly to her match against Mickie."

Randy pouts a little. "Aw...kissing you gets me motivated."

"Fine but no sneaking peeks at my bra."

Randy kisses my neck. I know why he always wants to kiss me somewhere while we're in public. He does it to show that I'm his girl, but I don't mind.

"Isn't that sweet. You two having a public moment. I know why you have these little moments, Marissa. It's because Chris never loved you." Mickie laughs.

"Last time you teased me about my relationship, you got cake in your face. I can do it again."

"I dare you to try."

"Is there a problem, Mickie?" Kelly asks as she walks up to us.

"Yeah, Kelly, there is a problem. The problem is that you are getting involved in other people's business." Mickie says.

"Sounds more like you than me."

Mickie gets in Kelly's face. "Watch what you say. It could get you in trouble with the Insurgents."

"Do I look scared to you?"

* * *

Holla

So all my girls in the back say hoo

'Cause you know just how we do

Side to side, and front to back

If you ain't taking that

(Holla)...

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Marissa, from Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly Kelly!"

(Obsession plays)

"And her opponent, from Richmond, Virginia, she is the WWE Divas Champion, Mickie James!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Kelly and Mickie lock up. Mickie gets the advantage and locks in a sleeper hold. Kelly gets out of it and slaps Mickie. Kelly then hits a Thesz Press. She starts punching Mickie in the face. The referee pulls Kelly off of Mickie. Mickie rolls off to the side. She receives a boot to the face by me. She rolls towards Kelly. Kelly grabs her and hits a K2.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Kelly Kelly!"

Kelly rolls out of the ring with the WWE Divas Championship. She holds it up before dropping it. Kelly would be a good Divas Champion.

* * *

Eve joins us at the guerilla, and we all walk back to the DoD locker-room. Before we get there, Kelly stops us.

"Can I trust you guys to keep a secret?" She asks.

"What is it?" Eve asks.

"I like The Miz, and he asked me out on a date. I just don't want many people to know until I see how the date goes."

Eve and I share a look. I smile. "Tell Ryse she owes me 50 bucks."

"Why?" Kelly asks.

"We made a bet on whether or not you had a thing for him. I said you did."

"Oh. I'm glad I earned you 50 dollars."

"Thanks, Kel.


	25. Chapter 25: Mickie vs Kelly Again

_**SmackDown Filming: August 11, 2009**_

I finished curling my hair in the mirror. I was managing Kelly again and Michelle and Maryse for their match against Melina and Beth. I am a little sad that I wasn't wrestling, but at least I can support my friends.

I walk into Catering and sit with Shawn Michaels. Shawn grabs me a cookie.

"Try the cookie. They're amazing." He says.

"What if I don't wanna?" I ask.

"Do it."

"No"

"Do it."

"No"

"Marissa…"

"Shawn…"

"Eat the cookie."

"Fine." I sigh in defeat.

The cookie isn't that bad. I eat the entire cookie.

"By the way, I'm sorry for forgetting your birthday." I say.

"It's okay. I understand, but Paul told Steph and Shane about Wednesday morning for his payback."

"I'm gonna get him back."

"I heard nothing. Nothing at all."

"This stays between you and me, Michaels."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

After I leave Catering, I head to Legacy's locker-room. Randy smiles at me as I walk in.

"Hello, you beautiful, stunning woman." He says.

"Hola hombre guapo." I say.

"What?"

"Hello handsome man."

"I like being called handsome."

"Of course you do."

"What can I say? I am quite handsome. How many foreign languages do you know anyways?"

"Just French and Spanish."

"Do you and Maryse have French conservations sometimes so no one can understand?"

"Duh, Randy."

"Just asking, Rissa."

"Okay. Okay, Randy. I know that."

"What's on your agenda tonight?"

"Managing and...more managing."

"That sucks for you. You need to wrestle. It's what you do."

"I know, but I can mess with the Insurgents."

"True. Have fun." He looks at my lips. "May I have a kiss?"

"You may." I kiss him. "See you later."

* * *

Melina and Beth are already in the ring. Michelle, Maryse, Eve, and I stood at the guerilla.

All the ladies tell the fellas

We can do what they can do

We can do it even better in broken heels…

The four of us walk towards the ring.

"And their opponents, the Divas of Domination!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Maryse and Melina hit each other with right hands. Eve and I are pounding on the ring and chanting for Maryse. Maryse gets the upperhand and clotheslines Melina. Maryse pulls her up, but Melina rolls Maryse into a pin.

1...kickout!

Melina quickly tags in the Glamazon. Beth attacks Maryse from behind. Melina laughs as she climbs back on the apron. Michelle mouths 'Bitch.' at her. Melina shoots her a dirty look.

Maryse is getting completely beat down from Beth. Beth lifts her up for a Glam Slam. Eve distracts the referee while I stand on the apron in front of Beth. Beth glam slams Maryse anyways. The referee goes to count her pin.

1...2..kickout!

Maryse kicking out was a miracle. She scurries to the corner and tags Michelle. Michelle runs to Beth and clotheslines her. Beth rolls to her corner and tags Melina.

Melina and Michelle attack each other. Michelle has the upper hand for a while, but Melina manages to take control and hits the Last Call.

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners, Melina and Beth Phoenix!"

I roll Michelle out of the ring. Maryse and Eve follow us up the ramp.

"You guys are pathetic." Melina laughs. "There's no way you'll beat me and Mickie at SummerSlam."

I look at my teammates. They nod at me. I run back towards the ring and hit a Thesz Press on Melina. I continue to punch her. Beth tries to pull me off but the others attack her. The rest of the Insurgents run down to the ring. Kelly, Brie, Nikki, Torrie, and the others on our side run down to assist us. However, Teddy Long has everyone except Kelly and Mickie escorted backstage before anything can happen. I guess I won't be there for her match. Teddy lectures us about causing chaos, so I only see Kelly making Mickie tap out to end the match.


	26. Chapter 26: Triple Threat

_**Raw: Aug. 17, 2009**_

I watch Morgan and Chris while trying not to gag. They apparently had gotten together because they were on the brink of having sex in front of everyone.

"That's disgusting." Maryse says as she, Eve, and Michelle walk up to me.

"At least, she and Chris actually hooked up this time." Eve says.

"But sex is supposed to stay in the bedroom. Not Catering." Michelle says.

"I have lost my appetite." I say.

"Same. Let's go find our boys."

We walk into Legacy's locker-room and find all of our boyfriends in there. They look at us confused.

"Weren't you girls going to go eat in Catering?" Ted asks.

"We lost our appetites." I say. "We saw some disturbing images in there."

"What disturbing images?" John asks.

"Oh nothing much. Just Jericho and Morgan practically having sex in front of everyone." Michelle says.

"Ew." Cody says

"I don't believe it. I want proof." Ted says.

Michelle, Maryse, Eve, and Cody drag him out of the room. John, Randy, and I are left in the locker-room.

"Hey guys I need your help." John says. "I know I am still hurt, but I want to propose to Michelle."

I take a sip of water. "We know you're still hurt, John. What was the name of- Wait! You're going to propose?!"

"Well...I need your guys's help."

"Okay." Randy says. "I can see why you need Rissa's help, but why do you need mine?"

"Cause we'll end up arguing."

"So I'm the peacekeeper?"

"Pretty much."

"So when we gonna do this?" I ask.

"Saturday."

"Okay."

* * *

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"Introducing her opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

I was back in the ring tonight. I was in a Triple Threat against Morgan and Mickie. Morgan was already in the ring. I walked into the ring and held my championship up.

(Obsession plays)

"And their opponent, from Richmond, Virginia, she is the WWE Divas Champion, Mickie James!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Mickie immediately hits me with a Thesz Press and hammers away on me. Morgan pulls her off and slams her on the mat with a German Suplex. I watch Morgan for a second before running at her with a clothesline. She ducks and hits the Blackout on me. Mickie hits her with a MickDT. Mickie looks at me and pins me.

1...2...kickout!

I managed to kick out. Morgan is starting to get up. Mickie irish whis me into the ropes. I use the momentum to hit Mickie with a Tornado DDT. Morgan sneaks up and hits me with another Blackout. She goes for a pin.

1...2…

Mickie pulls Morgan off of me and throws her outside of the ring. She grabs me by my hair. I get out of her grasp and lift her up on my shoulders. I look to see Morgan still laid out and smile before hitting a Picture Perfect. I pin her.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

I grab my championship and skip in a way that mocks Mickie up the ramp.

I grab a microphone. "This is my house!" (Sorry for using Paige's catchphrase)


	27. Chapter 27: Surprises

_**SmackDown Filming: Aug. 18, 2009**_

I sat in Stephanie's office with all of the other Divas except Morgan. Stephanie taps on her desk to get our attention.

"I know you all are busy." Stephanie says. "But I wanted to inform all of you that Morgan has officially retired from WWE this morning."

"Why?" Maryse asks.

"Well...she's pregnant."

"Who's the father?" Melina asks.

"Chris."

"Jericho?" Mickie asks.

"Yes."

The Insurgents then walk out of the room muttering something about her being a whore. Kelly, Brie, Nikki, Layla, Alicia, Torrie, Michelle, Eve, Maryse, and I remain in the room. Maryse pulls out her cell phone.

"I'm calling Morgan." She says.

"Hey. I heard about your retirement and pregnancy."

"...I heard about it being his too."

"...He knows. Right?"

"...Good. When did you find out?"

"...Just this morning?"

"Tell her I'm sorry for punting her." I say.

Maryse gives me a thumbs-up. "...It's okay. Marissa says that she is sorry for punting you."

"...Thanks. If you want to talk after SmackDown, I can meet you at your hotel room."

"...Okay. Bye."

Maryse hangs up. "She's sorry for everything. We're good with her. I'm going to meet with her after SmackDown to talk about her baby."

"Okay." I say. "By the way, how was your date over the weekend, Kel?"

"Miz is a total joke." Kelly says. "He just wanted sex."

"Oh, Honey, I could've told you that." Layla says.

"You went on a date with him?"

"During our Extreme Exposè days."

"Oh yeah. I remember now."

"We should have a Girls Night Out on Saturday. Who wants to go?" Brie says.

Everyone says that they do except me. I need to stay back because this would a perfect opportunity to go engagement ring shopping with Randy and John.

"Why don't you want to go, Rissa?" Nikki asks.

"Randy and I sort of already made plans to spend the entire night together." I lie.

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

I walk into Legacy's locker-room to see Randy talking to Chris...Jericho.

I stand in the doorway. "Why is he here?" I ask.

"Look, Marissa." Chris says. "I'm sorry. Can we just forget the whole drama between us? I'm going to be a father, and I want to become a better man to set a good example for my child."

"You're going to be-" I cut Randy off.

"Why should I?"

"Because, I'm being sincere. How about you think about this? If I hadn't cheated on you, you would've never gotten with him." Chris points to Randy. "We just weren't meant to be. I've fallen in love with Morgan and this unborn child, and I was obviously just keeping you away from Randy. You two are clearly head-over-heels for each other. Can we just forget this and move on to the next chapters of our lives?" Chris pleads with me.

"I guess." I shrug. "If you break Morgan's heart like you did mine, I'm kicking your ass."

"Got it. I'll leave you two alone now."

"Bye, Chris."

"Morgan's pregnant?" Randy asks.

"Yeah. That's why all the Divas had to go down to Stephanie's office." I say.

"How'd Maryse take it?"

"Pretty well actually. By the way, the other girls have planned a Girls Night Out on Saturday. We need to go engagement ring shopping while they do that."

"I'll tell John."

"Tell me what?" John asks from the doorway.

"The other girls are having a Girls Night Out on Saturday, so we need to go shopping then."

"Okay."

"I have a question, John." I say.

"Go ahead and ask."

"What was the name of the guy who shot you? No one told me."

"Alexander Laurinaitis."

I then realize something. Alexander was the name of John Laurinaitis's son. I look at Randy. Judging by the look on his face, he realized it. John looks at us weirdly.

"Are you guys okay?" He asks.

"Alexander is John Laurinaitis's son." Randy says.

"I'll be back." I say before leaving.

* * *

I walk towards Laurinaitis's office. He didn't like John. The man was crazy. I wouldn't put it past him to get his son to shoot John. I walk right in.

"Ah, Marissa Lynn Smith, or is it McMahon now?" He says. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Don't use my middle name. You aren't any relative of mine."

"But the McMahons are your family."

"I know why your son shot John."

"I don't have time to have you talk about Alex."

"You convinced him to."

"Why would you think that?"

"You hate John. Your kid shot him. I know how you are."

Laurinaitis chuckles. "I did actually, but you have no proof. Come back when you have proof."

"I do actually." I hold a voice recorder up. "I'm going to go show my father this."

He lunges out for it. I move it out of the way and walk to my dad's office. Shane is the one in there.

"Listen and show Dad." I say before giving him the voice recorder.

* * *

All the ladies tell the fellas

We can do what they can do

We can do it even better in broken heels…

"Introducing The Divas of Domination, Eve Torres, Maryse, Michelle McCool, and the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

I stand in the ring with a microphone. "This Sunday at SummerSlam, one of my best friends, Michelle McCool and I go face-to-face with Melina and the WWE Divas Champion, Mickie James, but this isn't just the normal Tag Team match. This match involves tables. (Maryse pulls out a table) This match involves ladders. (Michelle grabs a ladder) And this match involves chairs. (Eve pulls out a chair) And I plan on putting Melina and Mickie through all three. That is if you can put someone through a chair. Right Michelle?"

"Right, Marissa. At SummerSlam, Mickie and Melina are going to be regretting double-crossing us." She says.

Melina and Mickie stand at the ramp. Melina chuckles. "I don't think so, Ladies. Mickie and I have to win. We'll prove our dominance over you."

"All we have to say is this." All four of the DoD flip Melina and Mickie off.


	28. Chapter 28: Randy snaps

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for the reviews. Thanks Anonymous Star Wars Fan 1997 for following the story, and thanks Ortongirl1993 for following Meeting Evolution and Others.

* * *

 _ **Saturday: Aug. 22, 2009**_

"I still can't believe Cody forgot Eve's birthday yesterday." Randy says as he pulls the Hummer out of the parking lot. The Hummer was precious to Randy. John has never driven the Hummer before, and I've only driven it twice. Both times were when it was just me and Randy, so John doesn't even know about it.

"I can't believe she is still pissed about it." John says.

"It's understandable." I say. "Michelle would be pissed too."

"True. Why do you get to sit in the front?"

"Cause I felt like it."

"What if I wanted to?"

"Then get-" Randy shoots me a look that tells me to shut up.

"She's up here, so I won't be able to smack you when you start an arguement with her."

"I can stay back here then."

Randy lets out a sigh, and the rest of the car ride is silent. I pull up the internet as soon as Randy parks. I tap his shoulder.

"They just released more character renders for SmackDown vs. Raw 2010." I say.

"Whose renders?" John says from the back seat.

"I don't know yet."

"Check, yours could be included." Randy says.

I look at the renders. "Mine is in here. They finally put my favorite pants in the game."

"The half-gray half-black ones?"

"Yeah and there's a demo you can play at SummerSlam Axxess tomorrow. You have just lost me and Michelle for the day."

"Oh man. Is your render good this year?"

"It's a lot better than last year. I got a great face this year, and I have an attire I actually wore while the game was developing. It's the one shoulder tank top that's pink and the net covering along with the high-heeled wrestling boots."

"That attire looks hot on you though."

"Randal, stop the flirting. Let's go."

We walk into the mall and look for the jewelers store. John finds it and runs towards it like it's a video game or toy store. Randy and I trail behind him walking.

"I have never seen him run so fast." I say.

"Me either." Randy replies.

We walk into the jeweler's store. John is already looking at a few rings. We walk up behind him.

"You couldn't wait a few minutes?" I ask.

"Sorry, Rissa." He says. "I just was excited."

"Okay. Okay, John."

John and I look at more rings while Randy just stands awkwardly looking at necklaces. I feel a little bit bad about having him come with us.

John chuckles. "Guess Randy has lost interest in us." I smack him. "Randy, she smacked me."

Randy shrugs. "I heard your comment. Do I need to RKO you too?"

"Sorry man. No RKO is necessary."

Randy smirks. "I'm going to go smoke."

John and I share a look as Randy walks out of the store. Randy only smokes when he's stressed out. Neither of us knew why Randy would be stressed out.

"Go." John says. "I'll be here when you get back."

"Thanks." I say before running out after Randy.

I find him out by the Hummer. I sit next to his feet. "You okay?"

"Do I look okay, Marissa?!" He snaps.

I'm taken back by him snapping at me. I stand up and start walking away. For once, I was actually a little scared of Randy. He never snapped on me like that before, and I used to irritate him all the time. I let a tear roll down my face before walking towards the mall. I hear Randy call after me, but I ignore him. I walk back into the jeweler's store.

John looks at me. "You can sit up front on the way back." I say.

"What happened?" John asks.

"I just asked him if he was okay, and he snapped. I walked away and ignored him when he called after me. I just want some time away from him so he can cool off. Don't make a big deal about it."

"Okay."

We pick out an engagement ring that we both agree is perfect for Michelle. We head out to the Hummer, and John sits in the front seat. The car ride is completely silent. I focus on my phone. Randy focuses on driving. John stares out the window. Once we are parked, I leap out of the car and head to mine and Randy's hotel room. He and John are talking, so I've got time to pack and move to Kelly and Brie's room. When I grab my bags to leave, Randy walks in. He looks at me confused.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"To stay with friends."

"Why?"

"I need space."

"Are you really going to leave?" He stands in the doorway.

"Yes." I duck under his arm and leave.

I hear him slam the door and shout "Damn it". I walk to Kelly and Brie's room since they're back. They grab my bags, and I start to cry. Kelly hugs me as Brie rubs my back. I hear the door open behind me. It's Eve. She also has her luggage. She drops it inside the door and runs over to me.

"I heard what happened between you and Randy. I agree. He had no right to snap on you like that." She tells me.

"Who told you?" I ask.

"John told Cody and I overheard."

"Aren't you and Cody fighting?"

"Yeah. I just overheard."

"Guess we both have relationship problems."

"I guess so."


	29. Chapter 29: Facing Mickie and Melina

_**Sunday: Aug. 23, 2009 9:30 A.M.**_

I sat in the buffet area eating breakfast by myself at a two-seat table. I had two pancakes, a glass of orange juice, an omelet, and a cinnamon roll on my tray. Most of my coworkers aren't even awake yet. Brie, Kelly, and Eve are still sleeping in the room.

Suddenly, someone sets their tray down across from me. It's Ted. He pulls out his chair and sits down.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I wanted to know if you really will eat all of that food."

"That's not it."

"I also wanted to check up on you after what happened yesterday."

"Why?"

"Cause I wanted to see if you are taking it as bad as Randy is."

"How bad is he taking it?"

"Between the time you left last night and about an hour ago, he had smoked a whole pack."

"He always has a second pack on him. Please tell me someone took it and his wallet."

"I got the cigarettes and Cody has the wallet."

"I'm sorry if he murders you guys."

"He thinks you're going to break up with him."

"He does?"

"Yeah. He says you were pissed last night, but he just told me about you leaving over something that happened earlier yesterday. What exactly happened?"

"When we went engagement ring shopping with John, he randomly went out for a smoke. As you know, he only smokes when he is stressed out."

"He must be really stressed about what happened last night then."

"I know. As I was saying, he went for a smoke, so John and I were worried and confused. I wanted to go after him, and John knew that and said to go. Once I found Randy by his Hummer, I sat down and asked him if he was okay, and Randy snapped on me and was like 'Do I look okay, Marissa?!'. I was scared, Ted. More scared than I have ever been of Randy."

"I think he hasn't been himself lately. Neither does Cody. We were meaning to talk to you about it."

"He's been a little off lately." I stand up and grab the cinnamon roll and orange juice. "You can have the rest."

Ted give me a genuine smile. "Thanks, Rissa. I'll try to talk some sense into him. I can see why you want space. I believe if he can respect your wishes, you will remain together."

I chuckle. "Thanks, Ted."

* * *

 _ **Randy's P.o.V**_

Where the hell are my wallet and extra pack of cigarettes? And where the hell is Ted? I know Cody went to apologize to Eve, and I know Ted is awake. He probably has my wallet and cigarettes. I understand taking my cigarettes, but I think taking my wallet crosses the line.

Somebody knocks on the door. It's Ted. I glare at him.

"Why do you look so mad?" He asks.

"Where have you taken my cigarettes and wallet? And why do you have so much food?" I ask in response.

"I have the cigarettes, and Cody has your wallet. Rissa gave me the food."

Marissa rarely gave up food. It hurts to hear her name or even think about her, but I can't avoid it. "She nevers gives away her food."

"She was going to eat it, but she gave me all of it after our conversation."

"You had a conversation?" I was a little shocked by this.

"Yes we did Randal. She is concerned about you too. Cody and I think you haven't been yourself lately, so I asked her about it."

"What'd she think about it?" I was curious to know what my girlfriend thought about this.

"She agreed."

I looked at Ted. "Give me my cigarettes, Ted." I say in a cold tone.

Ted looked like how Marissa did yesterday. He pulls the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and hands it to me. "She told me something else I think you need to know." My ears perk up. "Randy, she told me that when you snapped on her yesterday, she was scared of you. She was more scared of you than she has ever been before."

I walked out of the room and slammed the door. Why did I have to snap on her? I walked out to smoke. Mickie James was also outside. She smirked.

"So I heard you and Marissa are having relationship problems. Maybe I can help you relieve the stress." She says.

"Stay out of my business, Mickie." I coldly say.

"The entire WWE roster knows about it. I don't get it. Why do you stay with her, Randy? We could be together."

"You want to know why, Mickie? I stay with her because I...love her. Mickie, I love Marissa."

She frowns and starts to walk away, but she turns around. "I'll make sure to give your bitch a beating tonight."

"I hope she puts you through a table."

* * *

 _ **SummerSlam (Marissa's P.o.V)**_

I have been trying to keep a confident face in front of everyone, but I am struggling. I hope Ted has talked some sense into Randy. I just couldn't bring myself to go see him. I am still trying to get over him snapping on me. John proposed to Michelle this morning, so I was able to tell her everything. I hope their marriage goes well. Michelle already made it clear that I'll be the maid of honor. Randy probably will be the best man, so I hope we're good by then. If he walked in right now, I wouldn't be able to speak to him. I have nothing to say yet. Eve was right. He had no right to snap at me like he did. Eve, however, made up with Cody this morning as well, so she's with him, Ted, and Ryse. I was with Chelle in the locker-room.

Michelle looked at me. "I heard Mickie was badmouthing you to Randy this morning."

I looked at Michelle. "How did Randy respond?"

"Apparently, he told her that he hopes you put her through a table."

"That's not a bad idea. He does know me so well."

"Are you sure you'll be fine during the match?"

"If I can beat some kid I don't know at SmackDown vs. Raw 2010, I can beat up Mickie and Melina."

Maryse walks in. "Ted's talking with Randy now, and I lost Eve and Cody."

I smile. "Come join our party."

Maryse sits with us on the floor. "What are we doing?"

Michelle shrugs. "I don't know. Want to be one of my bridesmaids?"

"Sure."

* * *

(Obsession plays)

"This is the first ever Divas TLC Tag Team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Insurgents, Melina and the WWE Divas Champion, Mickie James!"

I watch from the guerilla position as our opponents enter the ring. I turn around to see Randy look at me from where he is standing and give me a thumbs-up. He really is still routing for me. I turn back around, and Michelle and I walk out to the ring.

All the ladies tell the fellas

We can do what they can do

We can do it even better in broken heels…

"And their opponents, representing the Divas of Domination, Michelle McCool and the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I immediately jump on Mickie. I send her to the ground and start beating on her. Melina hits me from behind with a chair. I roll out of the ring. When I recover, I grab a ladder and slide it into the ring. Mickie and Melina are beating on Michelle. I ram the ladder into them. I then lay down the ladder and powerbomb Melina through it. Mickie attacks me from behind; Michelle sends her into the ring post shoulder-first. I pin Melina.

1...2...kickout!

Mickie brings a table and hits me and Michelle with it. I tried to get up, but they put Michelle through it before I could. I manage to get up and throw Melina outside the ring and into the announce table. I grab another table. Mickie runs at me; I hit her with it and then powerbomb her through it. I pin Mickie.

1...2…

Melina breaks the pin. She sends me through a table she brought out. Michelle is still out, so they hit her with chairs. Mickie picks Michelle up and hits a MickDT on her. She pins her.

1...2...3!

I'm a second too late. Mickie gets in my face.

"You lost. I'll take Randy from you too. You're pathetic. You're an embarrassment to him." She says.

That crossed the line. I slapped her. She started running. Melina left her alone. I caught Mickie and threw her into the barricade. I picked her up and hit a Picture Perfect on the concrete.

"Don't ever cross the line with me, Mickie! You don't know what you've started!" I yell before heading backstage.

Michelle follows me and grabs my arm as we pass the guerilla. "You love him."

I look at her. "What?"

"You love him. You want him to always to be yours. When Mickie said she'll take Randy from you, you lost it. Even though he snapped on you, you want to be with him. You, my dear Marissa, have fallen in love."

I let out a sigh. "I know, Michelle. But what if Randy doesn't love me like that?"

"Then Ted will cry because he already called dibs on best man at your wedding, but Randy does. I can tell."

"How does everyone know this? Chris claimed we have clearly fallen in love, too."

"Just in the way you two look at each other."

* * *

 _ **Randy's P.o.V.**_

I smiled as I overheard Michelle and Marissa, and it wasn't because of the comment about Ted. Marissa loves me like I love her. She is perfect. I'm not mad at her for needing space; I'm mad at myself for being the reason she needed it. I'll try to talk to her at Raw tomorrow.


	30. Chapter 30: New Threat

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for the review!

* * *

 _ **Raw: Aug. 24, 2009**_

Floyd Mayweather is the guest host for Raw tonight, so I just finished having a conversation with him. He was very understanding and gave me the match I requested for tonight. What match would I want? I asked Floyd for a Champion vs. Champion Submission match against Mickie. Even if Floyd hadn't given me my match, next week's guest host, who is the American Dream himself, Dusty Rhodes, would've most likely given me it. Next week was going to be interesting.

I also asked Floyd to give Maryse her rematch against Mickie at Breaking Point, and he approved it as well. I respect Floyd. At WrestleMania 24 after he heard about Chris, he punched Chris after the show was over. I have respected him ever since.

Floyd also asked about Randy. I told Floyd about what happened Saturday, and he thinks I should talk to Randy in private when I'm ready to. I think that's what I plan to do.

I sat on some boxes in the hallway. The Miz came and sat REALLY close to me. This was very uncomfortable.

"How are you doing, Marissa?" He asks me as he puts his arm around my shoulders. This is REALLY uncomfortable. If Randy sees this, The Miz is going to be hurt badly.

"Um...good." I say as I try to distance myself from him.

"So how's everything with Orton? Are you officially on the Hottie Market again?"

So he knew about me and Randy. "Randy and I aren't broken up. I just need space for a while."

"While you're getting your space from him, we could go have some fun in my hotel room. If you know what I mean."

"Two problems with that. One, I'm with Randy, and two, I don't sleep with pigs. I'm going to go now."

He pulls me back by my hair. "You aren't going anywhere. Why don't you give me a kiss?" He pushes me against the wall.

"Get the hell away from me!" I spit at him.

"Not happening." He goes in to kiss me, but someone pulls him away from me. It's Randy. I'm actually relieved to see him. The Miz was about to be beaten to a pulp.

Randy grabs The Miz's hair. "I suggest, Boy," Randy says even colder than Saturday. "That you stay away from her."

Miz chuckles. "You don't need to protect her, Orton. You're the one she's scared of. Your own girlfriend is scared of you. That's the only reason she hasn't left you for me yet."

This looked bad, but I kind of wanted to see Randy beat up Miz. "Even if she wasn't with me, she wouldn't sleep with you. She's smart enough to not sleep with pigs."

"She's slept with you."

"I changed for her."

"But Melina told me she lost her virginity to-" Randy slammed him against the wall.

"Stay away from Marissa!" Randy hissed.

This was scary Randy taking out his anger on Miz. Not just his anger from what the Miz just tried to do to me, but he was taking out all his anger on him. I could see it in Randy's eyes. I could also see the fear in Miz's eyes. Randy hit Miz in the gut. Miz rolled over in pain. Randy kicked him in the ribs continuously. Randy would then drive his knee between Miz's shoulders. Miz yelled out in pain. Randy was going a little too far. No one else was in the area, so it was up to me to calm Randy down.

I grab Randy's arm. "Randy!" I shouted as he wouldn't pay attention to me. "Don't get yourself suspended over this! He's clearly received the message!"

Randy looked at me with anger in his eyes. I am not running away this time even if he yells at me.

"I'm not done with him yet." He says coldly.

"What's it worth for you, Randy? You'll get suspended! I know he deserved some of this, but you're taking it too far! What has happened to you? You're not yourself!"

Randy looks at me shocked. "This is me!" He shouts. "So I've changed a little, but I'm still the man who saved you from Chris Jericho! The man who would save you even if it cost me my career!"

"Keep trying to convince yourself that, Randy! You've changed! Ted and I talked about it yesterday, and the more I think about it, the more change I see! What is this about?"

"I don't want to say!"

"If you keep this up, Randy, you'll hurt everyone you care about. You're already hurting me."

"How am I hurting you?"

"You scared me Saturday, Randy. I've been too scared to talk to you alone. Now, I have, and you're yelling at me and damn near killing the Miz."

"I am not trying to hurt you, and the Miz deserves it for trying to!"

We stand there staring at each other intensely for a few minutes before he pulls me into an empty room. He locks the door behind us. I am a little scared now.

"You are supposed to be understanding." Randy hisses. "I've been understanding. I was understanding when you said you needed space."

I walk towards the door and try to unlock it. Randy pulls me back.

"Cat got your tongue, Rissa? You aren't talking now."

"This is scaring me, Randy."

"I'm not trying to be scary."

"Just...let...me leave."

"Why?"

"I have a match against Mickie to get ready for. A Submission match."

He sighs. "Fine. We'll talk about this at the hotel. Meet me at my room."

I unlocked the door and ran down the hall. I went into my locker-room. Michelle is in there too. She looks at me worried.

"What happened when you went to see Floyd? What took you so long?" She asks.

"Floyd wasn't the only person I ended up talking to." I reply.

"Who else?"

"The Miz tried to convince me to sleep with him."

"What?"

"And Randy ended damn near killing him, and Randy and I ended up arguing."

"Why?"

"He took it too far, so I had to stop him. He was angry about it, and I told him he isn't acting like himself. We argued, and he took me to a empty room and locked the door. He started to get really scary again, so I told him I needed to get ready for my Submission match. He told me to meet him at his hotel room later."

Michelle's eyes grew wide. "You're going to go?!"

"He might beat the crap out of someone if I don't."

"By yourself?"

"He didn't say to bring anyone."

"Be careful, Rissa. Don't let him hurt you."

"Don't let who hurt you?" Ted asks as he, Maryse, and Kelly walk in.

I shoot Michelle a look to warn her not to say anything, but she didn't get the message. "Randy."

Ted turned to me. "He talked to you?"

"It wasn't pleasant. He wants to continue our conversation at the hotel in his room."

"Be careful. Ever since he ran out of cigarettes yesterday, he hasn't been himself again."

"I know. I'll be careful, but I'm standing my ground. I'm going to find out what or who has been making him so mad."

* * *

("Obsession" plays)

"This is a Submission match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Richmond, Virginia, the WWE Divas Champion, Mickie James!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And her opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Mickie puts me in a Sleeper Hold. I get out of it. We exchange punches until I clothesline her. I lock in an Armbar on her. She barely manages to escape it. We fight more. She goes for another Sleeper, but I duck and trip her. I lock in the Figure-Four. She grabs the ropes. We go at it again. She tries to escape the ring, but I grab her legs and lock in the Sharpshooter. Shane taught me it. Mickie tries to escape, but she ends up tapping out.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

I hear someone laughing maniacally. I look up at the titantron. I couldn't believe who was up there. It wasn't Randy. It was Kane. He looked at me.

"No one takes me seriously, Marissa, but everyone takes you and Randy seriously. If he didn't tell you earlier, I've been sending him threats involving you for weeks, and I will go through with them. I'd watch my back if I was you."

The titantron blacked out. I went backstage.

* * *

 _ **At The Hotel**_

I didn't see Randy after Kane's threat. I stood outside his door. I stopped for a second, but I knocked. Randy opened the door.

"Is he telling the truth?" I asked.

Randy looked at the ground. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me or the others?"

"I didn't want you to be worried about it!" He yells.

"Randy, save your anger for Kane. Why take it out on someone when you can use it on him?"

"I got it."

"Is this what's been making you smoke other than our problems?"

"Yeah. He sent me a threat via text while we were ring shopping with John."

I saw him look to the left. I look as well. I saw Michelle and John spying on us.

I touched his arm. "Randy, don't snap on me like that again."

"Got it. Are we staying together?"

I kissed him. He was shocked, but he started kissing back. "Does that answer your question?"

He smiled. "Let's go to your room."

He picked me up and gave me a piggyback ride to my room. As we got to my room, I looked at him. "Randy, I've fallen in love with you. More than I've been in love with anyone else."

He smiled. "I know. I heard you and Michelle yesterday. And yes, I feel the same way."


	31. Chapter 31: Kane's Attack

_**SmackDown Filming: Aug. 25, 2009**_

I wrapped my arms around Randy's abdomen. I missed him when we weren't talking for two days.

"I missed this so much." I say.

"Me too, Babe. Keep your arms there. I like it." Randy tells me.

"You have liked a lot of what we've done since last night."

He chuckled. "True."

The locker-room door opened. Ted and Maryse walked in. Ted smiled. Other than John and Chelle, none of our friends have seen us since Raw last night.

"Well look what we've got here, a Marissa Smith and a Randy Orton being together. This is a rare sighting in the wilderness." Ted laughs. "Nice to see you guys back together. I knew you would be."

"The hotel room talk really fixed our relationship." I say.

"It was definitely not just the talk. Hmm…"

"Sex helps a relationship. Okay?" Randy says.

"Sure…"

I throw a pillow at him, but it accidentally hits Ryse.

"Sorry." I say.

Maryse shrugs.

"Is Kane why you've been stressed?" Ted asks Randy.

"Yes, Ted. I want nothing more than to keep Rissa safe." Randy says.

"I would be the same way if it was Ryse."

"Let's attack him tonight."

"I'll tell Cody."

I grab Randy's arm. "Are you sure you want to?"

"Rissa, I'm protecting you, and he could go after Ryse and Eve too. Ted, Cody, and I are just trying to protect you ladies."

"Fine, Randy, be careful."

"I'll try."

"You better."

Ryse and Ted come back with Eve and Cody behind them. Eve and Ryse sit on the couch. I sit myself between them. The boys whisper among themselves. We look at them curiously. Randy turns towards us.

"We're going to leave. Lock the door behind you. Don't open it for anyone except us. I will text Marissa when we're out there. Okay?" Randy says.

"Okay." I reply.

They leave, and we turn on the TV. Kane, in his mask, just hit a Tombstone Piledriver on his opponent, MVP. He pins MVP and gets the three count. Randy and the other two attack Kane, but I notice a long scar on his neck. Kane didn't have that scar.

"Guys," I say worried. "That's not Kane."

Maryse and Eve see it too. "Where's the real Kane?" Maryse asks.

The door to the random closet in the locker-room suddenly has a hole put in it. I think I know where Kane is. Kane comes out of the closet. Eve lets out a scream. Ryse runs to the door and tries to unlock it. Kane pulls her back. She lets out her own scream. Eve and I try to grab her back. Kane throws Ryse at the wall; she falls to the floor. Kane grabs Eve and throws her at the same wall. Eve falls next to Ryse on the ground. I'm alone...with Kane. Where's Randy?

"Your turn, Little Girl." Kane says.

I couldn't move. I was paralyzed with fear. Kane got in my face.

"Orton can't save you now. I might give you some mercy if you cry some." He says.

I suddenly have an idea. I kick Kane in the groin and run for the door. Kane grabs my ankle, but I kick him off. I unlock the door and manage to slightly open it before Kane pulls me to the ground.

"Randy!" I yell.

Randy and the boys still weren't here, so I have to try to fend Kane off. I don't know how. I try kicking him in the groin again, but he grabs my legs.

"You're mine, Marissa. No one is here to save you." Kane says.

Someone busts through the door. It isn't Legacy; it's DX. That would be Shawn Michaels and my brother-in-law, Triple H. Couldn't have came in at a better time. Kane grabs them and hits a double chokeslam on the ground. Kane walks slowly towards me. Maryse gets up and tries to help me, but Kane just throws her to the ground again. He grabs my throat, but then I see Legacy run in. Randy looks pissed. He sees DX on the ground and looks even angrier. Kane releases me. Kane goes after Cody first and chokeslams him. Ted runs at Kane, but he ends up receiving a chokeslam as well.

It's just me and Randy now. Kane and Randy have a staredown. Kane starts laughing. Randy and I share a confused look.

"You think you can win, Randal? Look at DX. Look at Legacy. You'll end up-" Randy attacks Kane.

However, Kane manages to overpower him, and Randy is soon on the ground barely conscious.

Kane chuckles as he leans over Randy. "Give up now, Boy?"

"Never." Randy says in a weak voice.

Kane is staring at Randy. I have to help. I grab a lamp and smash it on the back of Kane's head. Kane is stunned, and Randy, somehow, manages to get enough strength to hit a RKO on Kane. Mark Calaway (Undertaker) runs in.

"We need some medical attention in here!" He yells outside.

Mark grabs Kane. "You are going to get it. I just called Dusty and asked for a match on Raw. You have to face me and Legacy in a 4 on 1 Handicap match."

Kane walks out of the room. Mark looks at me as I crouch by Randy.

"Why is he doing this?" Mark asks.

"I don't know, Mark." I reply. "He's insane."

The medical staff rushes in. They start with DX and Eve. I keep myself next my boyfriend. Mark asked a good question. Why is Kane doing this? The medical staff start checking on Ryse. Mark left, so I pull out my phone and call John.

John: What's up, Rissa?

Me: John, Kane went after me, Ryse, and Eve. He knocked them unconscious. DX came to save me, but he got them too. Then, Randy, Cody, and Ted came in. He got Ted and Cody easily. When he got Randy, I hit him with a lamp, and Randy hit him with a RKO. He's unconscious now too. Mark came and got Kane out and medical staff in, but what do I do now, John? They could all be hurt, and he could come after me.

John: Michelle and I aren't near, so I'd go find Vince. I get to return next Monday, so you could ask if he could put in the handicap match. Plus, he has security and is your father. He'd protect you, but if you're not kicked out, stay with Randy.

Me: Thanks

I hang up the phone. One of the medical staff walks up to me.

"Miss Smith, we request you leave now."

"No." I hear my brother-in-law's voice. "She needs to stay with Randy."

"Mr. Levesque, that is not your decision."

"Let her stay." Ryse says.

"Miss Ouellet, that isn't yours either."

"Why can't she?" Eve asks.

"Miss Torres, that is none of your concern. It has to do with Mr. Rhodes."

"Then she shouldn't have to! That's my boyfriend and her friend! She needs to-"

A few of the medical staff escort Eve out. They haven't looked at Randy yet. I look at Randy and tears start to come. Why has Kane came after us?

"Babe," I hear Randy's weak voice. "Don't cry. We'll be fine. Kane is going to get what he deserves."

"Miss Smith, you need to leave." the same person of the medical staff says.

Randy opens his eyes and sits up. "She is staying." Randy says in his normal voice.

"Mr. Orton-"

"Shut up! She is staying with me!"

No one said anything else. They checked on Randy. He's fine. Cody, however, has bruised a few ribs. Eve walks back in. The medical staff leaves.

"What do we do?" Eve asks.

"I don't know." I say.


	32. Chapter 32: Handicap Match

A/n: Let's take a moment to honor a few recent birthdays. Sheamus's was yesterday. Sasha Banks's was two days ago. Michelle McCool's was Monday. Maryse's was Thursday of last week. Once again, thanks Wolfgirl2013 for the review.

* * *

 _ **Raw: Aug. 31, 2009**_

I will admit it. I am scared. Kane attacked people that I'm close to on Tuesday. Cody has bruised ribs, but we haven't seen Kane since. Randy has barely let me out of his sight. I heard Kane's voice coming from our locker-room suddenly. Randy heard it too. We listened.

"Kelly," Kane says. "I took on a lot of people. Okay? We will have them all off guard, so you can take Marissa's championship from her. Then, you will help the rest of us get we want."

"Okay." Kelly says.

"Listen, Kelly." I hear the Miz's voice. "We will all get we want. Listen to Kane."

"You just want Marissa anyways."

"You want Randy."

"Shut up."

* * *

I found Dusty in Legacy's locker-room. He greeted me.

"Hi, Dusty. Could you give me a match?" I say.

"Against who?"

"Kelly."

This catches Eve's attention from caring for Cody. "Why?" She asks.

Randy explains what we overheard.

"That bitch!" Michelle exclaims from where she sits with John.

"You can have the match." Dusty says.

"Thanks, Dream." I say.

"No problem."

I grab Michelle. "Let's tell Kelly."

We go to our locker-room. Kelly is in there alone.

"Kelly," I say. "We have a match tonight."

She gives me a fake smile. "We're teaming together?"

Michelle smirks. "No, you're facing each other."

Kelly's jaw drops. "Why?"

"She asked, and Dusty said yes."

Kelly looks at me. "What the hell, Rissa?"

"That nickname is only used by my friends." I say.

"We're friends."

"Not anymore."

"Why?"

"You're a lying bitch."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you, Miz, and Kane had a conversation that I easily overheard."

Kelly smirks. "There's others too. Not just me, Miz, and Kane." She goes to walk out, but she turns around. "See you in the ring."

* * *

Holla

So all my girls in the back say hoo

'Cause you know just how we do

Side to side, and front to back

If you ain't taking that

(Holla)...

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first from Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly Kelly!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"Introducing her opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I throw Kelly to the ground. She tries to get away, but I drag her back. She tries to kick me. I catch her foot. I kick her. I throw her into the turnbuckle. Kelly falls down. I grab her and decide to hit her with the Picture Perfect. I pin her.

1...2...kickout!

I let out a groan of frustration. Kelly kicks me in the gut. She goes to kick me, but I stop her. I push her back and give her a huge slap. Kelly grabs my hair and throws me into the turnbuckle. She throws me over the top rope. I fall on the concrete. She laughs. I get up on the apron. She goes to hit me; I block her. I jump over the ropes and kick her. She falls over. I go to the corner and give her a punt kick. I pin her.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

I grab Kelly by her hair. "Want my championship and boyfriend now?"

She doesn't say anything.

"Thought so."

* * *

I skip around backstage. People stare at me. I love a good victory. I turn to see Miz staring at me angrily. I start to walk away, but he grabs my arm.

"Going somewhere?" Miz asks.

"Away from you." I say.

"Not if I have anything to do with it."

Miz leans in to kiss me again, but I slap him with the hand on my free arm. He lets go of my arm and holds his cheek.

You bitch!" He yells at me.

Randy walks up. "Is he causing more problems, Babe?"

"Don't worry bout it." I say. "I got it taken care of."

Randy turns to Miz and sees my handprint on his face. Randy starts laughing.

"Okay I see that."

Before Miz can make anymore comments, Randy and I walk toward Catering.

* * *

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"This is a 4-on-1 Handicap match scheduled for one fall, introducing first, representing Legacy, Ted DiBiase and Randy Orton!"

Randy grabs a microphone. "Cody was supposed to be in this match, but Kane bruised his ribs last week. Therefore, we found a replacement."

Your time is up, my time is now

You can't see me, my time is now

It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin now

You can't see me, my time is now!..

John runs out and throws his hat into the crowd. Randy hands him the microphone.

"Kane, I know you have your issues with Mr. Orton over here, but that doesn't give you the right to threaten Marissa. I know Randy and I are rivals and he injured me, but we can work together along with Ted and our other partner to protect her."

("Rest in Peace" Plays)

"And their partner, weighing in at 299 pounds, from Death Valley, the Undertaker!"

("Man on Fire" Plays)

"And their opponent, Kane!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Ted starts the match with Kane. I sit backstage with the girls and Cody to watch.

Ted hits Kane with a dropkick, but Kane doesn't fall. Ted clotheslines Kane, and Kane falls. Ted stomps on his arm. Kane then gets up and grabs Ted's neck.

"Oh shit!" Maryse yells.

Kane chokeslams Ted and goes for a pin.

1…

Taker breaks the pin. Ted crawls to the corner and tags John. John hits an Attitude Adjustment immediately and then locks in the STF.

"That's my man." Michelle says.

"Cena's doing great." Cody says.

Kane gets out of the submission. He hits John with a Big Boot. Kane then picks John up and hits a Tombstone Piledriver. Kane pins John.

1…

Randy breaks the pin. Kane tries to go after Randy, but Taker tags in and attacks Kane. They go back and forth with right hands. Taker chokeslams Kane and goes for a pin.

1...2...kickout!

Kane gives John and Ted cheapshots, but when he went after Randy, he was blocked. Taker hit Kane with a Big Boot, and he tagged in Randy. Randy attacks Kane with a Thesz Press. Randy kept on punching Kane. The referee had to pull him off. Kane got up and grabbed Randy's throat.

"No!" Eve shouts. "Randy was on a roll!"

Kane goes for a chokeslam, but, somehow, Randy counters it and hits the RKO.

"Yes!" I yell.

Randy goes for the pin.

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners, Ted DiBiase, John Cena, the Undertaker, and Randy Orton!"

As they raise their arms in victory, the Miz and three people dressed as druids attacked them. I stood up and looked at the girls and Cody.

"You'll have the best chance to fight them off." Cody says.

Maryse and Michelle stand up.

"We're going too. Our boyfriends are out there too." Michelle says.

"Okay." I say. "Let's go."

We start towards the guerilla. Two other people dressed as druids go after us. Michelle and Maryse hold them off.

"Go!" Maryse yells. "That out there is your fight!"

I run through the curtains to help fight off the druids, but I get attacked from behind. I roll down the ramp, and I looked up and saw my attacker. It was Kelly.

She pulled me up by my hair and threw me into the barricade. Kelly got in my face and slapped me. She laughed at me and called me pathetic. I knew in that moment that I couldn't let her beat me like this.

Kelly went for another slap, but I blocked her and kicked her in the gut. I threw her into the announcer's table. I saw she was out cold and went after the druid fighting Ted.

"Why are you out here?" Ted asks.

"To help. This my problem too." I say as I hit the druid with a clothesline.

"Randy won't be happy about this once he notices you."

"This just as much as my problem as it is his. Your girlfriend and Michelle were going to come too."

Ted throws the druid into the barricade. "Where are they?"

"Fighting off two druids that came after us backstage." I hit the druid with a chair. It knocks it out cold.

"I'll go help them then. You help these three."

"Randy won't be happy with you leaving me alone, but I'll explain it to him."

"Thanks, Rissa. I owe you."

"Yes you do." He runs backstage.

I run over to help Randy with Miz. Miz smirks and lunges at me. I duck. Randy hits him with a chair and offers me his hand. I take it. Randy looks at me curiously.

"Why are you out here? I told you to stay in the back." He says.

"Chelle, Ryse, and I thought you guys needed help." I reply.

"Where are they at? And Ted?"

"Fighting off a couple druids backstage. Ted went to help."

"Oh." He looks at me. "Go. Kane is approaching."

I move off to the side. Randy and Kane are going at it. I don't notice a druid behind me. The hand of the druid wrapped around my mouth.

I noticed the druid. I started elbowing it and let out a yell. Randy noticed and went after the druid. Kane ran after him. I wasn't allowing Randy to get hurt. I grabbed a chair and smacked the druid with it. The druid falls to its knees. I hit it again, and it falls. I start walking away. I notice Kane approaching me. I was scared, but then I saw Randy behind him. Randy turned Kane around and hit him with a RKO. John and Taker take out the rest of them.

We walk backstage. Ted and the girls had taken out those other druids, and they, Taker, and John left Randy and I alone. Randy grabs me and pulls off to the side of a hallway.

"Why'd you go out there?" He asks.

"You guys were at a disadvantage, and I felt like I needed to help. I know you told me to stay in the back, but this is my fight too." I say.

"I wish it wasn't. This is Kane's fault. He had to threaten you." Randy punches the wall.

I grab his hand. "Miz wants me as well, Randy. And Kelly wants you and my WWE Women's Championship. It isn't just Kane that makes this my fight. I don't plan on backing down from this fight. I am going to fight them, and I need you with me."

"I know, Rissa. We need each other. Kelly doesn't even know what she's gotten herself into with you. You're a McMahon and a 3 time Women's Champion. You always overcome your obstacles. You overcame a seven-month injury and came back even better."

"Thanks for the injury by the way."

"I'm sorry for that."

"I'm just teasing."

"I know. As I was saying, you always overcome your obstacles. You are a very strong woman, and most of the male locker-room respects you for it. You lead the Divas Division. I don't even know how I ended up getting to call you mine. I am so lucky to have you."

"I am lucky to have you too, Randy. You could've gotten anyone you wanted, and you picked me. I want you, Babe. I might be a very strong woman, but I know I need to rely on someone sometimes. You are the person I know I can."

Randy smiles and brushes my hair back. Our lips connect. He pins me against the wall. I would usually tell Randy to wait until we're at the hotel, but I didn't care right now. My family could walk down the hall, and I still wouldn't care. His hands roamed to my ass. He deepens the kiss as I put my hands on his back. I let out a small moan. Randy releases the kiss.

"I will finish what I started at the hotel. You remember that."

"Got it."

We walk to his locker-room. The others look at us. I look awkwardly at the floor.

"We're innocent." Randy says.

"Not in John Laurinaitis's eyes." Ted says.

"He isn't innocent himself." I say. "I'm happy that he's fired."

"For now."


	33. Chapter 33: Cover Reveal

_**SmackDown** **Filming: Sept. 1, 2009**_

I admire myself in the mirror in our locker-room as Maryse, Michelle, and Eve worked on my hair and makeup. The issue of Muscle and Fitness Hers that I am on the cover of was released today, so I am doing a cover reveal. My teammates, the Bellas, and Torrie were going to be out there too. Sadly, I have to wear a dress. Randy is going to love this.

Once they are finished with the hair and makeup, they pull out a pair of high heels. They matched the dress, but I remembered something.

"Didn't I ask you guys to buy me a pair of flats?" I ask.

"Yeah…" Maryse says. "we forgot."

"Sorry." Michelle says.

"It's fine." I say. "I'm going to find my boyfriend. Anyone else going?"

"I need to talk to Cody. I'll go." Eve says.

"Okay."

We walk out of the locker-room. Eve lets out a sigh.

"I hate dresses. Can't believe we were forced to wear these." She says.

"At least you don't have to wear heels." I say.

She looks down at her flats. "They match your dress if you want to wear them."

"No, Eve. You keep them. At least Chelle and Ryse love dressing up like this."

"I don't get why."

"Me either."

We walk towards Catering. A few of the guys stare at us. We ignore the cat calls that we hear as well. I roll my eyes. Some of these guys are just like the Miz, total pigs.

When we walk into Catering, a lot of heads turned towards us. Our boyfriends weren't paying attention. I turn to Eve.

"I'm going to grab some food. You can go sit with Cody. Want anything?" I say.

"All I want is my boyfriend." Eve says.

"Go over there then." I point towards Cody and Randy.

Eve walks over there. I watch as Eve sits on Cody's lap. He greets her with a huge smile. Randy catches me watching Eve and Cody. He gives me a small smile. I grab a salad and join him. He checks me out and plants his lips on mine.

I wrap an arm around his waist. He smiles before letting my lips go.

"You need something else." Randy says.

He grabs my purse, pulls out the promise ring, and slips it on my finger.

"All better." He smiles.

I eat my salad while the other three talk. As I finish, Chris walks over.

"Morgan wanted me to thank you for helping find a baby name book on Friday." He tells me.

I smile. "It was no big deal. I was free at the time, and we had a good time."

Chris gives me an appreciative nod and walks away. Randy looks at me.

"That's what you did while I was at the autograph signing." He says.

"Yes it was."

"Do you think Kelly will show up tonight?" Eve asks.

"Probably will. I don't care though. She is a joke to me." I smile.

* * *

"Please ladies and gentlemen, please. Let us explain why we're out here." Maryse says.

"Our friend and teammate, the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa, is on the front cover of this month's issue of Muscle and Fitness Hers." Michelle says.

"The front cover?" Eve asks.

"Yes, the front cover."

"Okay."

"Now…" Maryse says. "Please welcome the woman of the hour, your WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

My teammates, the Bellas, Torrie, and the audience cheer.

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

I walk out of the guerilla and onto the stage. I hold up my championship. Then, I walk down the ramp and give some of the fans high-fives. I walk into the ring. Eve hands me a microphone.

I walk around the ring. "Before I show everyone the cover, I want to thank you all for being here and being loyal fans. Okay, ladies. Let's show the fans this cover."

Eve, Ryse, and Chelle grab the black sheet on the cover and pull it off. I look at the cover. It's a lot better than I thought. The crowd applauses.

"Thank you. I don't think I deserve all of this applause."

"You deserve it!" The crowd chants.

"Aw...thanks you guys. You guys are the best. This is-"

Holla

So all my girls in the back say hoo

'Cause you know just how we do

Side to side, and front to back

If you ain't taking that

(Holla)...

"Oh Marissa. You're always so irritating." Kelly says. "You get everything you ever dreamed of...but you never can help a person out."

"What?"

"You can never help anyone else out even though you have everything you could have. You're just like your sister, Stephanie, a stuck up, cold, selfish bitch!"

"Don't bring my sister into this."

"Let's not forget everything going on between your family and your boyfriend. Your boyfriend is a psychopath who attacked YOUR brother, sister, and father, and you still date him. I bet he is using you to get to your family. He isn't probably even a loyal boyfriend. We both know about his ways of sleeping around."

"Wow, Kelly. I think you're jealous of me. Is Kelly Kelly jealous that Randy Orton has been with me for months? You were just one night. We have been together for 4 months. That's like 120 nights. He told us both that you weren't all that memorable anyways. Face it; you were used."

"At least I know he was with me first."

"It's save the best for last, Kelly."

"Whatever. You're trash."

I was now angry. I ran towards her and hit a Thesz Press. I continue to punch her. She manages to get on top and punch me. I block her and hit a headbutt. I shove her off of me. I'm surprised no one has came to separate us. I throw her into the lower titantron. I raise my arms up in victory, and she attacks me from behind and runs backstage. As I get up, I pull off my heels and run after her.

I shove things around as I look for Kelly. I look at Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne. They point towards the makeup area. I give them an appreciative nod, Evan and I were sort of friends, and walk towards the makeup area. Kelly was talking to Amanda, one of the makeup artists. She is actually my favorite makeup artist and would definitely not give me away. I took Kelly by her hair and threw her into a table. She let out a scream. I jump on the table and pound away at her. I hit her with a hairspray can and continue to hit her. A few referees pull me off of her. I struggle in their grasp.

"Kelly wants to fuck around with me?" I ask. "Well, Kel, I guess I'll have to do something about that. Won't I? How about we have a match? A match at Breaking Point. Kel, we will have a Submission match at Breaking Point for my WWE Women's Championship." I shove away the referees away. "And I can guarantee you that I will walk STILL the WWE Women's Champion!"

I turn and blow a kiss to the cameras that were filming this.

Randy stood off to the side and chuckled. "I understand her jealousy of you. Look at yourself. You are a fucking gorgeous badass who can beat up most of the guys and look like you didn't beat someone up afterwards."

"Cody is never going to live that down." I say smiling.


	34. Chapter 34: Intergender Tag Match

_**Raw: Sept. 7, 2009**_

I admired my outfit for the ring tonight. I wore the t-shirt of my stable, converse, and a pair of tight black shorts that I have a small version of Randy's symbol on the side. I pull my hair up into a ponytail. I was told I have a match tonight, but I didn't know who I was against. Randy was going to look for me. As if on queue, he peeks his head in.

"Is it just you and me right now?" He asks.

"Everyone else is in Catering." I say. "Why?"

"I wanted to know if it's actually happening."

"We really are alone, Randal. Now, please tell me who I'm facing."

"It's more like who we're facing."

"We're facing?"

"It's an intergender tag against Miz and Kelly."

I giggle. "I like this. The Miz needs to beat taught his lesson."

"You also have an interview segment."

"Ugh."

"You'll be fine, Rissa. If Miz, Kelly, or someone else has the audacity to interrupt, then I expect that you'll give them a nice slap across the face."

"Thanks I guess."

* * *

 _ **The Interview**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time." Todd Grisham says. "She is the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa."

The camera turns towards me. I smile. "Hello."

"Now, Marissa, this Sunday at Breaking Point, you'll be facing Kelly Kelly over your WWE Women's Championship. However, some of the fans think you are afraid of her. Are you?"

That's almost an insult. I scoff at the question. "Todd, that is a very funny question. It seems these fans have forgotten who made the challenge on last week's episode of SmackDown. I made the challenge to Kelly after I beat her down for saying things about people I care about. I am not afraid of her."

"Okay. Are one of those people the WWE Champion, Randy Orton?"

"Where have you been, Todd? Of course it is. She had no right to bring up his past."

"You did bring up their one night stand. Why?"

"To Randy, Kelly was just one night. I, on the other hand, am Randy's girlfriend of four months. I believe she is jealous of me because of this."

"What are your thoughts on all of the chaos going on with Kane right now?"

"Todd, I am basically the Queen of Chaos. I thrive off of chaos, but Kane doesn't know what he has done by trying to use me to get to Randy. Kane has unleashed 'the Viper' on himself. No one is responsible for what happens to Kane but himself."

"Do you have any idea what 'the Viper' has planned for Kane?"

"I wish I knew. Randy has kept it secret from me. He said he couldn't tell me for my own safety. I wish-"

"You need to wish you have a chance of beating Kelly at Breaking Point and both of us tonight." The Miz says.

"Oh trust me, Miz, I know what my chances are. They are great." I slap him across the face.

He holds his cheek as I walk away. I'm ready to go win.

* * *

 _ **The Match**_

Holla

So all my girls in the back say hoo

'Cause you know just how we do

Side to side, and front to back

If you ain't taking that

(Holla)...

"This is a Intergender Tag Team bout scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Kelly Kelly and the Miz!"

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"And their opponents, the team of the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa, and the WWE Champion, Randy Orton!"

We walk down and enter the ring. My eyes never leave Kelly's. I notice how Randy keeps himself between me and our opponents.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Randy and Miz start the match off. Miz takes off towards Randy, and Randy throw him over the ropes. Randy takes his Legacy shirt off and drops it on the apron by my feet before rolling out of the ring to go after Miz. I watch this with amusement.

Randy grabs Miz by his hair.

1!

The Miz tries to get away, but Randy stops him and throws Miz into the ring.

2!

Randy gets back in. Miz starts getting hits in. He irish whips Randy into a corner and starts punching him in the face. The referee has to pull Miz off. Randy falls over.

"Come on Randy!" I yell.

"He's going to lose!" Miz yells back.

Miz mocks Randy's pose before picking Randy up. Miz pulls Randy right in front of me.

"Watch your boyfriend get beat to death!" He goes to pull Randy away, but Miz doesn't notice me tag myself in.

Miz still thinks he is fighting Randy, so I easily blindside him. Randy rolls out. I throw punches at Miz.

"You've been training." Miz says.

"Of course I have." I say.

Miz reverses and irish whips me into a corner. He runs at me with a clothesline, but I jump onto to the top turnbuckle at the last second. I grab Miz and use a Sunset Flip-like maneuver to get him into a pin.

1...2…

Kelly delivers an axehandle to my back. Miz gets up and hits the Skull Crushing Finale on me. I feel him pin me.

1...2...kickout!

That was close. I managed to kick out in the last moment.

I hear the crowd chant. "Queen of Chaos!" I guess that's going to stick with me.

Miz is freaking out, yelling, and screaming. He finally walks over and tags Kelly in as I stand up. I look towards Randy. Neither of us are 100 percent. I still want to fight.

Kelly pulls me by my hair and slams me on the ground. When I get back up, she hits me with a dropkick and pins me.

1...2...kickout!

I got to keep going for us.

"Give up!" Kelly yells as she picks me up. "You won't win!"

I use this opportunity to slap Kelly across the face. She lets go of me and holds her cheek. I irish whip her into a corner and lift her onto the top turnbuckle. I get up to the top with her and perform a Superplex.

We both land hard on the ground. I crawl over to her and pin her.

1…

Miz pulls me off of her. He starts yelling at me, but I can't understand him.I decide to slap him on the other side of his face. He gets in my face.

"Who do you think you are?!" Miz yells.

I thought he was going to try something, but Randy steps between us. Miz backs off. Randy goes back to our corner. I turn around and get hit by a clothesline. Kelly then picks me up and goes for a K2. However, I manage to avoid it and throw her on the ground. I go to the corner opposite of her. I decide to perform a Superkick on her, but it's not a Sweet Chin Music. When I go for it, she grabs my leg and throws me on the ground. She locks me in a Sleeper Hold. I hear the chants for me restart. I look to my corner. Randy is going insane. I won't tap. I can't tap.

I stand myself up, but Kelly won't let go. It's a fight for who is better and more crafty. What could I do? I get an idea. I ram her in the ribs a few times. She lets go. I hit a Superkick. She crawls over towards Miz. Miz tags in. He goes for me, but I dodge him and hit another Superkick.

The crowd starts chanting. "Tag Randy in!"

I walk over to Randy and hold my hand out. Randy tags in and mouths 'Double RKO' to me. He points at Miz. I know exactly what to do. He and Edge did this to Shawn once. We grab Miz. Randy takes one side; I take the other. We give each other a look and hit the Double RKO. Kelly runs in, but I Superkick her again. Randy pins Miz.

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners, Marissa and Randy Orton!"

We celebrate in the ring. I let a smile form on my face as I hear Michael Cole say something about how 'the Viper' and 'the Queen of Chaos' are very compatible with each other. Randy puts an arm around me as we start to exit the ring.

We turn towards the ramp as we hear an explosion. The lights turn red, and Kane's music hits. We can't see him. We look around. I notice that part of the canvas starts to move. Then, it starts to tear. I poke Randy and show him. He steps in front of me. Kane comes up through the canvas with a microphone.

"Randy…" Kane draws out. "I am issuing a challenge to you. I want to face you in an I Quit Match this Sunday at Breaking Point for the WWE Championship!"

Randy starts laughing. "That's funny, Kane." Randy is so confusing. "My plan was to challenge you to that exact match, so you've got it."

They stare at each other for a moment before Kane goes back down through the hole. Randy and I leave the ring as Randy's song hits.

* * *

 _ **Backstage**_

As we arrive in the locker-room, Ted bows down to me.

"You beat up Cody and now the Miz. I have complete respect for you." Ted says.

I chuckle and pat him on the head. "Thanks Ted."

"Sunday is going to be interesting." Michelle says.

"Hell yes it is." John says. "We should to go to a bar on Friday night to have fun before."

"Why Friday?" Eve asks.

"So we can be sure no one has a hangover at Breaking Point."

"That's understandable." Cody says.

"Ted," Randy says. "Get a car with 8 seats or else."

"Or else what?" Ted asks.

"Marissa will beat you up."

"Maryse would protect me. Right, Babe?"

"No." Maryse says.

"You're on your own, Teddy." I say.


	35. Chapter 35: Champions & Challengers Tag

I can't believe Daniel Bryan retired! #ThankYouDanielBryan. Thank you Wolfgirl2013 and xXxShonxXx for the reviews.

* * *

 _ **SmackDown Filming: Sept. 8, 2009**_

I looked at my teammates, who are also in ring gear, and smiled. We had this match in the bag. The Divas of Domination are facing Kelly Kelly, Melina, Natalya, and the WWE Divas Champion, Mickie James in 8 Diva Tag Team match tonight.

We all had issues with all four of these women because we believe messing with one of us means messing with all of us. It's probably really obvious what our problems with Kelly,Melina, and Mickie are, but it isn't the same with Natalya. Our problem with her is that she called Eve talentless.

I knew our opponents would try everything in their power to win tonight to get the momentum for Kelly and Mickie going into Breaking Point. I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen. My team is going to win. Michelle, Eve, Maryse, and I are arguably one of the best factions in this era to a lot of the WWE Universe. Sure, we have had our fair share of problems, but no one is perfect. We have a good reputation though.

Michelle let a smile appear on her face. "I want to beat up Melina so bad."

Maryse replies. "Same with Mickie. I will once again be Divas Champion this Sunday."

"Somebody's gonna get their ass kicked." Eve sings.

"Ah...Mark Henry. Haven't seen him in forever."

"Same. I love his theme song though."

"There are better themes than that." I say.

"Name one." Maryse says.

"John's" Michelle says.

"Biased."

"Hey-"

"Biased." I say. "Plus, Randy's theme is better."

"No."

"Yes it is."

"No...Ryse, Eve, what do you think?"

"Randy's is better." Eve says.

"Sorry, Chelle, but Orton's song is better." Ryse says.

"I'm going to find John. See you guys at the guerilla. Maybe you can develop a better taste in music before." Michelle says.

"Bitch." I mutter.

"I know."

* * *

I decide to look for Randy. He's in Catering. I sit with him.

"Michelle has insulted you." I say.

Randy look at me curiously."How?"

"She said John's theme is better than yours."

"Biased...did you guys have a group vote on this?"

"Maryse and Eve said yours is better."

"They're smart. I'm pranking Michelle for this."

"Oooh...I get in on this. Right?"

"I can't be the Prank King without my Queen."

"I'm the Prank Queen and the Queen of Chaos now."

"The Queen of Chaos suits you. I have a prank idea. I'm going to pay someone to dress up as the clown from It."

"She's gonna kill you."

"She won't know it was me."

"She's smarter than you think."

"Fine...if she finds out without you telling her, I'll do whatever you want for a week."

"Okay."

"But if she doesn't, you will have to do the same for me."

I hesitate for a second before holding out my hand. "Fine...you've got a deal."

"Good." He smiles as he shakes my hand. "I'm going to win, Babe."

"Doubt it." I say as I start to walk away.

Randy walks behind me and kisses me. "I'm already got a plan for what to do with you after I win."

"But you won't."

"Yes I will."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Suddenly, Randy just pulls me really close to him. "You will lose."

"I am a winner, Randal Keith."

"So am I, Marissa Lynn."

"Ooooh. Battle of the Egos." Mickie says.

"Leave us alone, Mickie."

"Why should I?"

"Because your chances of beating me will get even smaller tonight. Anger fuels me." I say.

"I will beat you tonight, and I will beat Maryse to retain my championship on Sunday. I also hope Kelly beats you on Sunday, so you'll lose yours."

"Btw, Kelly likes Randy too."

"Whatever." Mickie walks away.

Ted and Maryse walk over to us. I wave politely.

"Kane's here, and he doesn't seem too happy." Ted says. "I think he is up to something."

"That's likely." Randy says before looking at me. "Be careful tonight."

"Got it." I say. "You be careful too."

Randy wraps his arms around my waist. "Babe, it's impossible for me while I'm worried about your safety."

"Try, Randal."

Ted chuckles. "Randal."

Randy gives Ted a nasty glare before turning back to me. "Good luck, Beautiful. Your match is next."

I smile before kissing Randy. I then approach the guerilla with Ryse.

* * *

All the ladies tell the fellas

We can do what they can do

We can do it even better in broken heels…

"And their opponents, The Divas of Domination!"

All four of us enter the ring. I smile at Mickie and Kelly before walking over to my corner.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Mickie and I end up starting the match off. We stare each other down before locking up with each other. Mickie puts me in a Sleeper Hold. I get out of it. She and I lock up once again. I shove her through the ropes and onto the apron. I stand near her and wait for her to get up. When she gets up, she goes for a shot to my face. I block it and kick her in the stomach. Since she's in perfect position, I hit Randy's mid-rope DDT. I smile at Maryse, who nods at me. I walk over and tag her in.

Maryse pulls Mickie up by her hair, but Mickie slaps her and runs to tag in Kelly. Kelly runs in and hits a Thesz Press. Kelly grabs Maryse's hair and slams her head on the mat a few times before the referee pulls her off of Maryse.

"Kelly! Kelly!" Mickie, Melina, and Natalya chant.

"Let's go Ryse! Let's go Ryse!" Michelle, Eve, and I chant.

Maryse clotheslines Kelly to the ground. Maryse does her signature taunt. Natalya goes into the ring. Eve goes to attack her, but Nattie throws her out of the ring. Michelle runs in and hits a Big Boot. Melina runs in and hits a clothesline. I run in. Melina goes for a right hand, but I block her and hit a few of my own. Mickie runs in and hits Thesz Press on me. However, I stop Mickie's punches and headbutt her. She gets off and I stand up.

I see that Kelly and Maryse are recovered and watching us. I stand next to Ryse as Mickie stands next to Kelly. Mickie hits Maryse which causes a disqualification since Mickie isn't the legal participant for her team. Maryse and I look at each other for a moment before attacking our respective Breaking Point opponents. I hit Kelly with a Thesz Press and continue to hit her. Then, Kelly manages to get on top of me and unloads punches on me.

She starts pulling on my hair. I get her off of me only to get up and receive a MickDT. Kelly and Mickie then pick me up. Mickie holds me back as Kelly starts to punch me. However, I elbow my way out of Mickie's grasp, and Kelly's next punch hits Mickie in the face.

Since Mickie is out of the way, Kelly tries to roll out of the ring. However, I stop her and lock in a Sharpshooter. Kelly immediately starts to tap, but I keep the submission in for a few more minutes before releasing her. I roll out of the ring and walk up the ramp with my teammates and championship as our song plays. I will beat Kelly on Sunday.


	36. Chapter 36: Bar Trip

_**Sept. 11, 2009 10:00 P.M.**_

"Is it bad I just realized today is nine eleven?" Ted asks as he drives the car into the bar's parking lot.

"Yes." I say. "It's important."

"True…"

"How'd you forget it anyways?" John asks.

"I don't know."

"Oh, Teddy Bear." Maryse says.

Randy, Eve, Chelle, Cody, John, and I share a look. "Teddy Bear?" Randy asks.

"It's his nickname. Mine is Ryses Cup."

"That's...actually really clever. How did Ted come up with that?"

Maryse shrugs as we head inside the bar. We sit down at a table.

"Let's play Two Truths and a Lie, but whoever guesses the lie wrong has to take a shot." Michelle says.

The rest of us agree and we order a few trays of shots.

"I'll go." Eve says. "I know Jiu-Jitsu, I have a brother, and I went to College for seven years."

"Um...the brother?" John guesses.

"Wrong." Eve makes John take a shot.

"Jiu-jitsu?" Ted guesses.

"Nope the college for seven years."

Ted takes a shot. "I am adopted, I am a Former Tag Champion, and one of my brothers is named Brett."

"Brother?" Michelle asks.

"Nope. Take one, Chelle."

"Adopted because we are tag champs, Dumbass." Cody says.

"Correct."

"I am related to Goldust, I used to be a vegan, and I used to not be able to stand Randy."

"Vegan. Obviously." I say.

"Damn it. You're too good, Smith. Who's winning right now?"

"Everyone who hasn't had a shot. I'm an expert at playing Pool, I beat Randy at Beer Pong twice, and Randy took my virginity."

Randy smirks knowingly, but he doesn't answer. Cody decides to try. "Pool expert?"

"I am a Pool expert. Take a shot, young Padawan."

"Star wars reference...nice."

"Next guess?"

"Virginity?" John guesses.

"Nope. He took it before I met you. It was Beer Pong. I beat him only once."

"Okay. I hate Star Wars, I won the IC Title, and I used to be a Bodybuilder."

"It better be the Star Wars one." Cody says.

"Nope."

"Sith Lord!" He yells at John.

"Anyone else?"

"IC Title?" Maryse guesses.

"Yes."

"Okay. I understand Spanish, I used to want to be a Fashion Designer, and I had a crush on that Sheamus O'Shaughnessy guy."

"Spanish?" Eve guesses.

"No."

"Fashion?" Randy guesses.

"No...Sheamus."

Randy sits in silence before leaning over to whisper in my ear. "I could say I have a kid as one. I feel like it's an easy way to tell everyone 'cept you and John. What do you think?"

I turn and whisper to him. "Whatever works for you."

He kisses my cheek. "Thanks for your opinion, Rissa."

"You're welcome."

"Okay...I have a collection of toy cars, I fought with Stacy during the entirety of our relationship, and I have a kid."

"The toy cars?" Cody asks.

"No. Drink yo shot."

"The kid?" Michelle asks.

Randy looks at me. "The fights with Stacy was a lie."

Michelle spits out her water. "A kid? Who's the mother?"

"Chelle," I say. "Remember our friend from back in Saint Louis, Samantha Speno?"

"Randy had a kid with her? You knew?"

"Yeah...I'm the Godmother."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Randy didn't want me to. Before you freak out, he was just being overprotective of her."

"Wait a sec." Ted says. "You're telling us that Randy has a daughter."

"Yes." John says.

"You knew too?" Michelle asks.

"Randy threatened to beat the shit out of me if I did tell."

"Fine…" She huffed. "I was a seventh grade science teacher, my favorite color is blue, and I slapped Deuce n' Domino once backstage."

"Deuce n' Domino?" Randy asks.

"No."

"Blue." I say.

"Yes."

"Who drank what most to least?"John asks.

I tally the results. The results are: Eve- 1, Ted- 1, Cody- 3, Marissa- 0, John- 2, Maryse- 0, Randy- 2, and Michelle- 2.

"Cody drank 3. You, Chelle, and Randy had 2, Eve and Ted drank 1, and Ryse and I had none."

"I did n-not drink t-t-three. I d-drank f-five. I s-snuck some."Cody says slurring.

"Someone's drunk." Randy says. "Hey, Babe. Let's play a game."

"We just did." I say.

"A game where we see how long it takes to get you making out with me."

"I'll end that game."

I look at him and press my lips onto his. Randy grabs me and pulls my body closer to him as he kisses my lips. I'm surprised that no one has said anything yet about PDA.

I turn my head. I see Eve and Cody walking outside, Ryse and Ted by the stage, and Chelle and John making out by the bathrooms. Randy lips press against my neck.

"We could call a taxi and head back to our hotel if you grab my phone off the table for me." Randy says.

I hand him his phone. He smiles. "I think you're tired."

"No...I'm not." I say before yawning.

"Yes, you are, Rissa." I lay against him as he calls for a taxi. After he is done, he carries me outside to wait outside for the taxi.

I sit down in taxi after it pulls up to the bar. Randy sits next to me. I am so tired right now. Maybe, I shouldn't have agreed to go to the bar. I cuddle into Randy. He plays with my hair until the taxi pulls up at the hotel. We exit the taxi. As we walk into the hotel, I see Kelly...talking to John Laurinaitis.

I tap Randy's shoulder and point to Kelly and John. He looks at me curiously. Things get even more interesting when Kane, Miz, and Jack Swagger, in a druid's robe with the hood not up, walk over to the other two. How did I not see it before? Not many men are his size. Jack Swagger is one of the druids. Randy and I watch them. They're having a heated discussion about something. Laurinaitis looks and points at us. The others look at us. I feel Randy pull me close to him as Laurinaitis walks over to us.

"Well, well, well…" John says. "Look who it is. The bitch who got me fired."

I give Laurinaitis a smug look. "You gave me the reason to get you fired."

"You know that is bullshit, little girl."

"Little girl?"

"Yes, you little girl."

"I am many things, but I am NOT a little girl."

"You can be a little asskisser then."

I look at Randy before turning back and slapping Laurinaitis. Kelly walks over.

"Who do you think you are?" She asks. "John-" I cut her off with another slap.

"I have you guys figured out." I say to the other three. "Laurinaitis was the mastermind of this."

Swagger lunges at me. Randy stands in front of me. The other three men look at eachother and then at Randy. They look like they are going to beat him up until Paul and my brother, Shane stand next to him. There is an intense staredown for a few minutes.

"Sunday…" Kane says before his group walks away.


	37. Chapter 37: Far From Over

_**WWE Breaking Point: Sept. 13, 2009**_

I am on high guard tonight. Especially since we saw John Laurinaitis. His problem with me is personal. I wasn't going to run away from Laurinaitis and the rest of his buddies no matter what. I am a McMahon. I have even decided to get my last name legally changed to McMahon. I will soon be Marissa Lynn McMahon.

The point is that McMahons never back down. Stephanie never backed down from anybody, even if they were male. I will do the same. I turn a corner and run into Kelly. We both fall. As we both get up, she glares at me and my championship.

"Watch where you're going." She says.

"What'd you say, Kelly?" I ask. "I was too busy admiring my WWE Women's Championship."

She rolls her eyes and walks away. I smirk to myself. I will win. I know it. I don't know what to do now. My girls are busy, and Randy and I really haven't talked since we were asked about how we dealt with being a controversial relationship. We didn't think we were controversial. At least I didn't. Did Randy think we were controversial? He isn't mad because I don't understand why we would be. Right? Ugh...I don't know. It would be best to talk to him now. I will call John to see where Randy is. I dial John's number.

John: "You okay, Marissa?"

Me: "I'm fine. Just want to know if you know where Randy is."

John: "In his locker-room. He seems to have a lot on his mind. Why aren't you with him?"

Me: "I'll tell you later. Thanks Cena."

I hang up the phone and walk to Randy's locker-room. As I walk in, I can tell he is having a heated discussion with whoever is on the other end of the phone.

"I wish I could be there Mom, but I won't be off till Tuesday night...I'll be there Wednesday afternoon...bye, Mom." Randy hangs up the phone.

I look at my boyfriend curiously. He sighs and pats the seat next to him on the couch. I sit down there.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Becky's boyfriend hit her, so she's living back with Mom and Dad. This guy is apparently threatening to track her down and take her back with him by force." Randy says.

"That's why Elaine called?"

"Yes. She's really worried about this. Nate's coming back home to try to help chase him off. Mom asked me to help. I told her I can't be there until Wednesday afternoon."

"Just defend your title and go home tomorrow."

"I can't do that."

"I can take care of everything."

"Fine...but come back home Wednesday. I need you by my side."

"Deal. You go home tomorrow and help your sister."

"Okay...are we controversial?"

"If we are, I never realized it."

"Are we though?"

I shrug. "Who cares? I certainly don't."

"You're right. Why should we care? We are happy. Come here, Babe. I need a little extra kissing for those days we'll be separated."

"I've been right next to you."

"Oh yeah." He kisses my lips.

"I'll miss you." I say.

"I'll miss you, too."

We hear the door open. I look to see who it is. It's a stagehand. This is awkward.

"Um...Marissa," the stagehand says. "You're match is next."

I get up from the couch and kiss Randy on the cheek. I walk out to the guerilla with my title. Kelly is there too, but I ignore her. I watch the currently going Divas Championship match. Maryse is getting huge pops tonight because we're in her hometown of Montreal. She is on a roll right now. She is unloading on Mickie right now. I watched as Maryse hit a French TKO on Mickie and pinned her.

1...2...kickout!

Mickie kicked out and slapped Maryse. Maryse slapped her back. They went back and forth a few minutes before Mickie locked Maryse in a headlock. Mickie looked at Maryse and hit a Long Kiss Goodnight.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner and STILL the WWE Divas Champion, Mickie James!"

I frown. Ryse was so close. They pass me when they get backstage.

* * *

Holla

So all my girls in the back say hoo

'Cause you know just how we do

Side to side, and front to back

If you ain't taking that

(Holla)...

"This match is for the WWE Women's Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly Kelly!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And her opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

I walk down to the ring and hold up my championship up. I hand it to the referee.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Kelly immediately attacks me. I fall to the ground. She locks in a Sleeper Hold. I know exactly how to get out of this. I stand up and elbow her in the ribs before pushing her into the turnbuckle. I clothesline her. She grabs my leg and pulls me down. I kick her and get up. She gets up too. I jump on her back and lock in my own Sleeper. She back me up towards the ringpost. I get off Kelly's back and jump onto the top turnbuckle. Kelly climbs up and punches me. I punch her back and get the advantage. Igrab Kelly and perform a Sunset Flip. I drag Kelly towards the middle of the ring and lock in an Armbar.

Kelly struggles, but she gets to the ropes. I release her. We go at it some more, and she locks in her own Armbar. I get out of it. I attack her constantly and hit a Picture Perfect. I look at her and lock in a Sharpshooter. She crawls towards the ropes, but I pull her back and tighten the hold. She taps out.

"Here is your winner and STILL the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

I hold up my championship. I get "Queen of Chaos" chants again. I am enjoying this moment. No one can take this away from me. I feel on top of the world.

* * *

I walk to the backstage area. My girls embrace me. I hug them back. I see Swagger and Miz staring at us. I decide to ignore them tonight. I just retained. I walk past a few of the other Divas as I continue to walk backstage. The Bellas give me fist bumps. I smile as I see Randy walking towards us. I excuse myself from the girls, so I can talk to him. I run over to him.

"I did it." I say.

"Yes. Yes, you did." He says. "That was great, Babe."

"I've been practicing. Can't you tell?"

"I can actually. So when are you going to debut your new Finisher?"

"Soon. Maybe tomorrow if I have a match."

"Pick the name for it yet?"

"No, but I'm leaning towards your suggestion."

"Mine is the best, Babe."

I roll my eyes at him. "Good Luck."

He kisses me before walking to the guerilla.

* * *

 _ **Fast Forward to almost the end of Randy's Match**_

Randy handcuffs Kane to him and goes for a RKO, but Kane reverses it and locks in a Submission hold using the handcuffs to make it worse. At this point, I don't care whether or not Randy wins. I just want him uninjured. That's when I hear Randy's voice.

"I quit! I quit!" Randy yells.

I am a little disappointed that Randy didn't retain, but at least he knew his limits. Kane let go of the hold, but he started attacking Randy again with a steel chair. Ted, Cody, and I all stand up.

"Marissa," John says. "It's dangerous."

"I don't care, John." I say. "I'm going to help."

I'm not scared; I'm pissed. John keeps looking at me. "Don't get hurt, Marissa."

I walk through the halls with Ted and Cody. As we approach the guerilla, we are intercepted by Miz, Swagger, and druids. Ted and Cody hold them off and tell me to keep going. I run out to the ring.

I stop by the stairs and spot the Kendo Stick that Randy had been using earlier. I grab it and walk into the ring to face the Big Red Machine.

Kane sees me and turns to face me. I focus all my anger on him. Kane threatened to do unspeakable things to me. He attacked Randy, me, and the others. He is aligned with Kelly and Laurinaitis.

"You're scared." Kane says as he looks at me victoriously.

I swing at him with the stick. I hit him in the midsection. I continue to swing. I get a few more hits before he grabs it and snaps it. I look at Randy's body. I can see that he's still conscious and looking at me worried. Kane lunges for me. I dodge. He falls, and I grab the key for the handcuffs from his neck. I grab the cuffs and cuff Kane to the ropes. He lunges for me again, but I get away from him. I grab a Sledgehammer, but Randy gets up and takes it from me.

"I'll handle this." He says softly.

I stand behind him as he swings at Kane. He's doing a lot more damage than I was. I smile. We were winning anyways. Once Randy carefully inspects his work, he grabs me and we leave the ring.

* * *

 _ **Backstage**_

I help Randy by cleaning the blood on his face. He is still upset. I can tell.

"Sorry I didn't retain my championship." He says.

I smile at Randy. "I don't care about that. All I care about is this." I kiss him.

He kisses me back. "Good."

We release the kiss. "You know this isn't over. Right?"

"Oh, Rissa." Randy says. "This is far from over."


	38. Chapter 38: New Girl

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

 _ **Raw: Sept. 14, 2009**_

I am a little bored tonight since Randy headed home earlier. My friends all had their boyfriends to hang out with. I was throwing this random bouncy ball I found at the ceiling in the DoD locker-room. Someone knocks on the door.

"It's open!" I yell.

Trish opens the door. "Hey, Rissa. Guess who is the Raw guest host tonight."

"You?"

"Of course. So I heard Maryse is out of action this week. Mickie and some of her buddies want an 8-Diva Tag Team match against you guys. I was thinking you, Michelle, and Eve could use some Stratusfaction on your team."

"You can never go wrong with that."

"True, and Randy will get his rematch at Hell in a Cell. He can pick the stipulation."

"Okay."

"Do you have any preferences on your opponent at HIAC?"

"Not yet. Is it true there's a new Irish Diva?"

"Yeah. She's pretty good and dating that Sheamus fella."

"I want to see her in action soon then."

"I hope you do."

* * *

 _ **Opening Match on Raw**_

Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha, Oh!

Oh it's time to rock and roll.

This time I'm in control.

Right now Iown the streets.

I got the keys to the city.

That's cause I get down…

Trish, Michelle, Eve, and I enter the ring. We grab a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Monday night Raw!" Trish says.

"What's up, WWE Universe?" I say.

"We're here live in...wherever we're at. I can't remember." The crowd laughs at Trish's comment. "Just kidding, we're in my hometown of Toronto! Anyhow, I am tonight's guest host, so I'm in charge tonight. My first order of business is the main event of Hell in a Cell. I have decided that at Hell in a Cell, Randy Orton will get a rematch with Kane for the WWE Championship, and Orton will get to pick the stipulation. My second order of business is Mickie James and her little team have challenged the Divas of Domination to an 8-Diva Tag Team match. However, Maryse is out for the week, so they need a partner. I have decided their partner will be...seven time WWE Women's Champion, myself, Trish Stratus. And that match will be...right now!"

(Obsession plays)

Mickie and Melina walk out to the ring. They stand at the end of the ramp.

Holla

So all my girls in the back say hoo

'Cause you know just how we do

Side to side, and front to back

If you ain't taking that

(Holla)...

Kelly walks out to the ring with a red-haired woman.

I tap Trish on the shoulder. "Is that the new Diva?"

"Yeah."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Kelly and Eve start off the match. They lock up and attempt to put each other in Sleeper Holds. Kelly finally gets Eve in one, but Eve escapes and starts beating on Kelly. Eve keeps unloading Right Hands until Kelly blocks her and hits a clothesline. Kelly tags in New Girl.

New Girl glares at me before grabbing Eve and hitting a High Cross. She pins Eve.

1...kickout!

Eve kicks out. New Girl goes after her, but Eve hits her with a Dropkick and tags me in.

I run in, and New Girl and I stand face-to-face. She is taller, but I am more experienced.

"Your title will be mine, Lass." She says in a thick Irish accent.

I hit her with a Clothesline. I hit the other three off the apron. New Girl rolls me into a Cradle and holds my trunks.

1...2...kickout!

I kick out at the last second. New Girl tags in Mickie.

Mickie hits me with a Thesz Press. She unloads punches on me, but I manage to shove her off. I grab her and lock in an Armbar. Melina breaks the hold and yells at me. Chelle runs in and hits her with a Big Boot. Kelly hits Chelle with a K2. Eve hits Kelly with a Tornado DDT. New Girl hits Eve with a Brogue Kick. Trish hits New Girl with a Chick Kick. Mickie hits Trish with a MickDT. I hit Mickie with a RKO and tag in a recovered Michelle.

Michelle runs in, but Mickie tags in Melina. Melina kicks Chelle in the gut, hits a Last Call, and goes for a pin. Trish breaks it before 1 and slaps Melina. Chelle hits Melina with a Big Boot and goes for the pin.

1...2...kickout!

Chelle tags in Trish. Trish immediately hits a Chick Kick and goes for a pin.

1...2...kickout!

Melina runs and tags in New Girl. New Girl hits Trish with a Brogue Kick and goes for a pin.

1...2...kickout!

New Girl tries again with her feet on the ropes.

1...kickout!

She holds Trish's arm out.

"Tag in, Marissa!" New Girl yells.

I tag myself in. New Girl and I have a standoff in the middle of the ring. We lock up, and she flings me across the ring by my hair. She runs to me and kicks me in the gut. I roll out of the ring get recovered. She runs after me, and I throw her into the ringpost. I roll back into the ring. She follows. I hit her with a Big Boot. She falls. I crouch to her level.

"Still want to fight me?" I ask.

I get back up and get in a corner. I go for the Punt Kick, but she grabs my leg and pulls me down. We get back up. She grabs me and performs a Brogue Kick on me. She goes for a pin.

1...2...kickout!

"Stay down!" She yells.

She goes for another Brogue, but I duck and hit a RKO. I cover her.

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners, the team of Eve Torres, Michelle McCool, Trish Stratus, and the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

We raise our arms up in victory. New Girl blindsides me. I fall to the ground. She goes to attack me some more, but referees escort her to the back. The girls crouch by me.

"Are you okay?" Eve asks.

"Fine." I say weakly.

Michelle and Trish help me up. Eve hands me my title, and we head backstage.

* * *

 _ **Backstage**_

As we get to the DoD locker-room, Maryse hands me my phone.

"Pretty hard hit you took. Your boyfriend has called your phone a couple times. You should probably call him back." Ryse says.

"Thanks for telling me." I say.

I sit on the couch and dial Randy's number.

Randy: "Hey, Babe. You doing okay?"

Me: "I'm fine. Just took a few bumps and bruises."

Randy: "You sure?"

Me: "I'm fine, Randal."

Randy: "I'm worried, Babe. It doesn't help that I'm in Saint Louis."

Me: "I know. I understand. Listen, there's still most of Raw to get through, but I'll call you back when I get the hotel. Okay?"

Randy: "Okay, Babe. Don't forget."

Me: "I won't. Bye, Randy."

I hang up my phone. "I'm going home tomorrow morning."

"Why?" Eve asks.

"I miss Randy a bunch, I miss home, and I need to be there for his sister, too."

I pull out my laptop and book a plane home. "All done." I say. "Will you be okay with just two?"

"Don't worry." Michelle says. "We'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive."


	39. Chapter 40: Injured? Not really

_**Raw: Sept. 21, 2009**_

I look down at the cast on my arm for my fake injury. It sucks that I can't compete, but I want revenge on Emily badly. Plus, Maryse and I can bond since she is legit injured.

"I am going to get her good." I say to Maryse.

"I hope you do." Maryse replies. "Are you okay? Since you've been back on the road, you seem a little worried about something."

"It's nothing."

"It's just you and me. I swear not to tell."

"Okay...Tuesday night, Randy and I forgot to use a condom. I'm worried that I could end up being pregnant."

"But you're always really careful. Have you ever forgotten one before?"

"No."

"We'll keep this between us for now. It was one time. You might be fine. Wait until your period is supposed to come around. If it's late, we'll get you a pregnancy test."

"Should I tell Randy?"

"Maybe not. He's already stressed out over all this stuff with Kane."

"Okay. I won't tell Randy."

"Won't tell Randy what?" Michelle asks as she and Eve enter.

"I might be pregnant."

Eve looks at me with shock. "But you're really careful about using protection."

"I know. This stays between us." I leave and head towards Catering.

* * *

On my way, I see Emily. She stops me.

"Such a shame that you got injured. I wanted to beat you for your title. At least I can win it still." She says.

"I'm not vacating it." I say.

"Using your family to keep it. Smart, Marissa, smart."

"I'm not."

"Whatever. That's bull."

I smirk before slapping her. She holds her cheek.

I walk to Catering and sit with Randy and John.

John looks at me. "She's grinning, Randy."

"What'd you do?" Randy asks.

"Slapped Emily." I reply.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Commentary."

"Boring."

John walks away. I rest on Randy. "Being injured sucks."

"I know. His eyes wander to my stomach for a second. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, Randy."

"Just worried, Babe."

"I know." I swipe a carrot from his plate.

"Not cool."

"I'm injured."

"Still not cool."

"Shut up."

* * *

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Eve locks up with Emily. I sit at Commentary with Michael Cole and Jerry "the King" Lawler. Eve throws Emily across the ring. I clap.

"Are you impressed with Emily at all?" Jerry asks.

"Not yet." I say as Emily hits a Brogue Kick on Eve. "Maybe if she had more moves."

Emily pins Eve.

1...2...kickout!

Eve hits a DDT on Emily. Eve then goes to the top rope and performs an Evesault, but Emily knees Eve. Emily picks Eve up and hits another Brogue Kick. She pins Eve.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Emily O'Hare!"

Emily grabs a microphone. "In the WWE, champions are supposed to fight. However, our WWE Women's Champion, Marissa, is injured, but she isn't relinquishing the championship. She is using her family to-"

I leave the announce table, grab a microphone, and enter the ring. "Excuse me for interrupting, Emily, but you have no right to accuse me of things."

"Oh stop your whining, Marissa. You are injured, so you should have to vacate your championship. Consider yourself lucky for now. One day, I will become the WWE Women's Champion. Even if I have to injure you even worse, so that you have no choice except to relinquish the championship."

Emily goes after my "injured" arm. Eve goes to attack her, but Emily gets rid of Eve. Michelle runs down the ramp and goes after Emily. I roll off to the side. Emily hits Michelle. I club Emily from behind with the cast. Michelle goes for a Faithbreaker, but Emily gets out of it. Emily hits Michelle with a Brogue Kick. Emily then sets her sights on me.

I stare her down. She goes for a Brogue Kick, but I dck and hit her with the cast. She gets up, and we stare each other down.

"Oh look at this." I pull my cast off. "I'm not injured."

Before she can respond, I hit her with a Spinebuster. I continue to unload on her until Kelly pulls me off. Emily goes for another Brogue Kick, but she misses me and hits Kelly. By the look on Emily's face, I don't think she meant to do that. I kick Emily in the gut and pick her up to perform my new finisher. I perform a Powerbomb Facebuster on Emily. The Powerbomb Facebuster is my finisher. I am calling it the Chaotic Ending. It was Randy's idea.

Kelly gets up, and I perform a Chaotic Ending on her too. Mickie run down, but Michelle hits her with a Big Boot. Melina runs down to assist Mickie, but Eve hits her with a DDT. I grab my championship and a microphone.

"Anyone else?" I ask. "No one? Okay then. See all of this? This shows just how dominate we really are, and we are short a member. We are the most dominant female faction past, present, or future in WWE. Period."

* * *

We walk out of the ring. I smirk as we walk backstage. I feel great. We got Emily, Kelly, Mickie, and Melina. Josh Matthews walks up to us for an interview.

"Marissa, can you explain to us your intentions now since the Divas of Domination has laid out their 4 biggest rivals?" He asks.

"Josh, I'm glad you asked that." I say. "When we originally formed our group, the Divas of Domination's goal was to dominate the Divas division. However, I think things got all mixed up with the rivalry between me and Michelle and the Insurgents. When Emily attacked and injured Maryse, it all came back to me. We were powerful, but we weren't as dominant as we should've been. Now, even though we're short a member, we plan on reaching our goal."

We walk away from Josh. I look at my stomach.

"You might not be pregnant." Michelle says.

"I hope not, but if I am, I want to keep my child." I say.

"You'll be fine." Eve says.

Michelle walks to John's locker-room while Eve and I walk to Legacy's locker-room. I knock on the door. Cody opens it.

"Hey, Eve, I was heading to Catering. Go with me. Marissa, Randy is in there." Cody lets me in and leaves with Eve.

Randy is lacing up his boots. He looks up and smiles as he sees me. "Hey, Baby. How are you doing?"

"Great. I kicked ass out there." I say as Randy slips on his t-shirt.

"I saw. The Chaotic Ending has debuted."

"It felt great."

Randy kisses me. "This does too."

I release the kiss. "After your match."

Randy hands me my Legacy shirt. "Let's go."

* * *

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Tonight's match for Randy is Legacy versus Miz and Jeri-Show. Ted is starting against Miz. They lock up. Miz hip tosses Ted across the ring. Miz throws Ted into a corner. Miz punches Ted until the referee pulls him away. Miz shouts at our team. I get up on the apron and slap him. Miz falls. Ted manages to tag Cody in. Cody runs in and punches Miz. Miz and Cody go back and forth. Miz manages to get the upper hand and tags in Chris.

Chris unloads on Cody and hits a Codebreaker. Chris pins Cody.

1...2...kickout!

Cody kicks out and hits an Alabama Slam on Chris. Cody then hits a CrossRhodes on Chris. Cody pins Chris.

1...2...kickout!

Cody tags in Randy, and Chris tags in Show. Show immediately grabs Randy's neck and goes for a Chokeslam. I climb onto the apron again and yell at Show. Show glares at me. Ted and Cody attack Miz and Chris. I continue to yell at Show. Show walks over to me and gets in my face. I slap him. He looks angry. Randy grabs him from behind and hits a RKO. Randy pins Show.

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners, Legacy!"

I run into the ring and hug Randy. I raise his arm in victory. Ted and Cody raise their arms in victory along with us. Randy grabs me and kisses me passionately.

"Thanks for the distraction." He says.

"No problem." I say.


	40. Chapter 41: Challenge Issued

A/n: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

* * *

 _ **SmackDown Filming: Sept. 22, 2009**_

"Did you call Tyler?" Randy asks me.

"No." I reply. "Why?"

"What's the date?"

"September 22nd. Why is- Oh shit. I'll call him."

I pick up my phone and call Tyler.

Me: "Happy Birthday, Ty!"

Tyler: "Did Randy remind you?"

Me: "Um...yeah. How'd you know?"

Tyler: "He called a little bit ago."

Me: "Well, sorry I forgot."

Tyler: "It's fine. You're busy. Thanks and good luck."

Me: "Thanks. Bye."

I hang up and look at Randy. "Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem. Do you got a match tonight?"

"Against Kelly." Maryse says from the doorway. "I overheard her ask Swagger to go with her to the ring."

"Thanks for the heads up, Ryse." I say.

"Guess you need someone to fight off Swagger." Randy says.

"I do. Who is strong enough and trustworthy enough to help me?"

"Your very strong and trustworthy boyfriend."

"Are you sure?"

"He can easily beat up Swagger. And he'll protect you no matter what."

I kiss Randy. "He's my only option anyways."

"Good."

Michelle and Eve peek their heads in. "Good luck, Rissa. If you need us, we'll be with Cody and John."

"Okay." I say.

"I'll be with Ted." Maryse says.

"Tell Teddy Bear I said hi."

"Will do."

"Teddy Bear?" Randy asks.

"Ted is Teddy Bear. Cody is Codes."

"And John?"

"Asshole."

"What about me?"

"I call you whatever I feel like at the moment."

"What do you feel like calling me right now?"

"Annoying."

"Rissa…"

"I was kidding...Randal."

Randy presses me against the wall. "Randal?"

"I said Randal."

"You know, Marissa? Your ring gear looks sexy on you."

"It does?"

"So sexy that I'm not sure if I can control myself."

"Can't control yourself, Randal?" I whisper seductively.

He tenses up. "Babe, it's hard to control myself around you."

"Well...I can't help how I make you feel."

"I want you, Babe." He breathes on my neck. "I need you."

"Take me." I whisper.

He crashes his lips onto mine. We enjoy kissing for a second before someone knocks on the door.

"Always interrupted." Randy mumbles.

Paul opens the door. "Sis, your match is next, and no sexual activity in the locker-room."

"We were kissing." I say. "Thanks, Paul."

* * *

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied by Randy Orton, from Saint Louis, Missouri, the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

Holla

So all my girls in the back say hoo

'Cause you know just how we do

Side to side, and front to back

If you ain't taking that

(Holla)...

"And her opponent, being accompanied by Jack Swagger, from Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly Kelly!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

We lock up in the middle of the ring. I gain the advantage over her. I shove her into the corner and chop her chest. She falls over. I threw her into another corner. I lifted her up and hit a Superplex. I pin her.

1...2...kickout!

Kelly goes to hit me, but I block her. I hit her with a Thesz Press. I unload punches on her until she shoves me off. We get up, and I hit her with a Dropkick. I pull her up by her hair and slap her. I pick her up and hit a Chaotic Ending on her.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

Swagger glares at me and pulls Kelly out of the ring. Randy stands by me and raises my arm in victory.

I grab a microphone. "Emily...I know you're watching me. Why don't you come out here so we can talk woman to woman?"

Emily walks out on the stage with a microphone. "What do you want, Marissa?"

"Why don't you enter the ring?"

"And get attacked by Orton? I'll stay here."

"Okay then. I don't get what your problem is with me. Why do you hate me so?"

"I hate you because you're a stuck-up bitch who uses people to keep your championship."

"I'm not a stuck-up bitch who uses people."

"Newsflash, Princess, you are one stuck-up, bitchy lass whose arse I can't wait to beat."

"If you want me so badly, face at Hell in a Cell for my championship. I'll show you why I am the WWE Women's Champion."

"You're on." She goes to leave.

"Wait a sec, Emily. This match will be a Hell in a Cell match."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."


	41. Chapter 42: Line Crossed

_**Raw: Sept. 28, 2009**_

"I'm not pregnant." I say to Ryse, Chelle, and Eve as I exit the bathroom with the pregnancy test.

"Thank god." Eve says. "You'll be fine and able to wrestle."

"And kick ass." Michelle says.

"6 days…" I say. "I need my Randy. Where are the guys at?"

"I don't know. John said that they were going to look at cars."

"Doubt it." Ryse says. "They're up to something."

"Like what?"

I hear the door open, and hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" My boyfriend asks.

"I don't know." I tease. "Maybe my sexy boyfriend."

He kisses my cheek. "Correct."

The girls quietly leave the room. Randy sees the pregnancy test and looks at me. I look down and bite my lip. Randy swipes the pregnancy test away. I don't look up. Randy turns my face towards him. I try to avoid eye contact.

"Rissa, want to explain something?" He asks. "Is it yours?"

"I...um...well...yeah." I say.

"Rissa…"

"I didn't want you to stress out about it."

"You should've told me."

"I know...I'm sorry, Randy."

"It's negative."

"I know. I'm not pregnant."

"But still…"

"I know. I already said that I'm sorry."

"Why did you take it then?"

"That night at your house. And I'm late."

"Oh...you sure you're not pregnant?"

"Yes, Randy. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Rissa." He wraps his arms around me.

"Thanks, Randy."

"Now...I'm opening up Raw. Come with?"

"Sure."

* * *

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

Randy and I walk out hand-in-hand. I enter the ring first with Randy holding the ropes. He enters behind me with a microphone.

"This Sunday…" Randy starts. "I will be facing Kane inside Hell...in a Cell. I know many of you people believe I am afraid of Kane and will lose once more to him. Well here's a newsflash for you! I am NOT afraid of Kane! And I will leave Hell in a Cell the WWE Champion! It doesn't matter what it takes! I will beat Kane!"

I put a comforting hand on his chest.

Randy continues. "Thank you, Marissa. This Sunday, my inner monster will come through and fight the Big Red Monster. Trust me. The Viper will come out victorious, and I will have my Queen of Chaos at my side as WWE Women's Champion."

The lights suddenly turn red, and an explosion is heard. Randy and I look to see Kane's titantron play, but Kane is nowhere to be seen. I then get pulled down to the ground and see Kane pulling me towards the hole he has came up through. I try kicking Kane away.

"Randy!" I yell.

Randy sees me and tries to pull me away from Kane. Kane keeps his grip on me. I continue to kick at him.

Suddenly, I see Ted and Cody run towards the ring. They slip in and start beating on Kane. He lets go of me. I run to the other side of the ring. Randy joins in on beating on Kane. Miz and a druid run in to help Kane. Cody hits a CrossRhodes on Miz, and Randy RKOs the druid. He pulls the hood off of it. This druid is...Zack Ryder. No wonder he was taken out so easily.

Swagger runs towards . Ted knocks him out with a chair.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I hear Laurinaitis's voice. "I am John Laurinaitis, the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations here in the WWE. I am here because-"

"You were fired." I say.

"And now rehired."

"What the hell are you doing out here?"

"I am here because you and Legacy need to be aware of who you're dealing with. Kane is the Big Red Monster, and, with me on his side, he is a force to be reckoned with. He is undefeatable. You will regret getting on his bad side."

I hear a slam on the mat. Kane had double-chokeslammed Ted and Cody. I look at Randy. He moves to stand protectively in front of me. Someone grabs me from behind. It's Miz. Randy goes to save me, but Kane grabs his neck. Kane lifts Randy up and hits a Chokeslam. He walks over to me and touches my face.

"What a pretty little girl you are. Too bad Orton won't make it out of Hell in a Cell to see you." Kane says.

"Get away from me, you creep." I spit at him.

Kane gets closer to me. "No. No one is going to save you now."

"I said get away from me."

Kane presses his lips on mine. Ewww. I kick him in his manhood. He falls. I low blow Miz. I throw Ryder out of the ring. Cody gets up and hits Swagger with another CrossRhodes. Ted gets up and stands next to us. Ted and Cody walk Randy backstage.

* * *

 _ **Backstage**_

"He kissed me." I tell Randy as I rinse my mouth with mouthwash.

"Oh that's it!" Randy yells. "Kane is a dead man!"

Randy gets up to leave, but John pushes him back onto the couch.

"Not tonight." John says. "You've already been Chokeslammed."

"He's a dead man." Randy mutters.

"You'll get your revenge." Ted says. "Just wait."

"Did you hear what Rissa said? He kissed her! No one kisses MY girlfriend except ME!"

"Randy...just leave it alone for tonight." I say. "I'd prefer you not get Chokeslammed again."

"But Rissa…"

"Don't, Randy. Just leave it alone."

"Fine…"

The boys look at me in shock. No one ever got Randy to leave something alone like I did. Randy pulls me next to him. I snuggle into his chest.

"He's gonna get it." Randy says.

"I know." I tell him. "But save it for Hell in a Cell."


	42. Chapter 43: Cake

Thanks everyone who reviewed and happy Leap Day! Is anyone else still in disbelief about Shane vs. Taker?

* * *

 _ **SmackDown Filming: Sept. 29, 2009**_

I hold my championship in my hands and look down at it. This championship is what Emily wants to take from me. I am the rightful WWE Women's Champion, and she won't take this championship from me. I will do everything in my power to retain.

Maryse and Eve walk in with the cake I requested. I smile. I'm using this cake to lure Emily out after Michelle's match against Mickie.

"Such a shame this cake won't be eaten." I say.

"I know." Ryse says. "They did a great job."

"No one can resist cake."

Legacy walks in.

"Oooh...cake." Ted says. "I want some."

Maryse smacks his hand. "No. It's our lure."

"A lure?" Cody asks.

"Yes, Cody."

"For who?" Randy asks.

"Emily." Eve and I say.

"No one can resist cake."

"Why do you think we chose cake?" I ask.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Smash it in her face."

"Sad. It looks tasty, but not as tasty as my girlfriend."

"Did you seriously just say that?" Ted asks.

"Yeah I did. Got a problem?"

"Nope."

Maryse's phone starts to ring.

"It's Morgan." She says.

"Answer it." I say.

"Hey…"

"...Good"

"...luring Emily out to attack her."

"...I know she's a bitch."

"...Yeah. How's the pregnancy going?"

"...I can't wait 'til November to find out."

"...I think it's a girl."

"...I'm sure we can soon. Tell Michelle I said hi."

"...Okay. Bye."

Maryse hangs up. "Morgan wants us to come see her soon."

"Who's Michelle?" Cody asks.

"Hers and Morgan's younger sister." Ted says.

"There's three of them?"

"Don't worry." Maryse says. "Only three."

"Where are our Michelle and John?" Eve asks.

"Trying to book a chapel for their wedding." I say.

"I can't believe they already set an ideal date for the wedding."

"November Seventh...October is going to be a busy month."

"Well…" Randy says. "There's Hell in a Cell, Bragging Rights, Halloween, and planning for the wedding going on."

"Crap. I need to get ideas on who to recruit for my Divas team for Team Raw. Maryse is injured, and Michelle and Eve are technically SmackDown Divas."

"You're the captain for the Divas team for Team Raw?" Cody asks.

"Yes."

"Who's the SmackDown Divas captain?"

"I don't know."

"It's Natalya." Eve says as she rolls her eyes.

"Raw is winning that one then." Randy says.

"I feel lonely. I'm the only SmackDown person in here."

"SmackDown is still better than ECW." Ted says. "They don't even get to participate. You can be our intel."

"True. Who's the main captain for Raw?"

"DX are co-captains." I say.

"Oh...Chris is our main captain."

"And he picked Natalya for Divas team captain?"

"He originally was going to pick Michelle, but he knew she wouldn't face you."

"Actually…" Michelle walks in. "Creative wants to start to break us up, and they think they could start with me captaining the Divas team for Team SmackDown. Chris said he would tell Nattie that the captain spot was given to me instead if you want to do this."

"Does this mean you'll split from the group eventually?" I ask.

"Yes...what do you think?"

Everyone looks at me expectantly. "I knew this was going to happen eventually. Let's do it. Just don't let the feud get between our friendship." I answer.

"Deal. I'll tell Creative you agreed, and I'll tell Chris that I accept. Bye!" Michelle leaves.

"Creative is full of assholes. Except Stephanie." Maryse says.

"I know, but I knew it was going to happen eventually." I say. "But you, me, and Eve will still be a team...at least for a while."

* * *

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"And her opponent, from Palatka, Florida, Michelle McCool!"

Michelle enters the ring.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Michelle and Mickie lock up. Mickie puts Chelle in a Sleeper, but Michelle escapes. Mickie goes for a Clothesline. Michelle ducks and hits a Big Boot. She pins Mickie.

1...2

Emily attacks Michelle. The referee call for a disqualification. Michelle rolls out of the ring.

"Woah...wait a sec, Emily. Marissa, Eve, Maryse, and I got you a Welcome to WWE surprise. Bring it out here, Girls."

Eve and I bring the cake into the ring. We show Emily the cake.

"I can't believe you're doing this." Emily says. "Thanks."

I give Michelle the look to signal to attack Emily. Michelle blindsides Emily. Eve helps Michelle attack her while I hold the cake. Once Emily is weakened enough, I look at Chelle and Eve.

"Hold her!" I say.

Eve and Michelle do as told. I smash the cake in Emily's face.

"There is ONE very important rule you don't know." I say. "NEVER mess with the Divas of Domination!"

I drop the microphone, and the DoD walk backstage.


	43. Chapter 44: Hell In A Cell

_**Hell in a Cell: Oct. 4, 2009**_

I walk into the Prudential Center with Randy. He keeps an eye out for any of our enemies just incase one of them tries to attack us. He makes sure that I am right there with him.

"I love the theme song for this Pay Per View." Randy says. "Skillet is a pretty good band."

"I agree especially when it comes to the song, Monster, but I prefer Nickelback." I say.

"Of course you would…" Randy rolls his eyes.

I smack his chest. "You know I love Nickelback's music."

"I know. I also heard that Raw's theme song is changing to his song, Burn it to the Ground, soon."

"I heard that too. I hope it's true."

"You never know, Rissa…"

"That's right, Randy...you never know."

"Like you never know when I'm going to do this." Randy picks me up and starts to walk to his locker-room.

"Randy!" I yell. "What is this?!"

"I'm carrying you to my locker-room, and you aren't getting down."

"Ugh, Randal…" I whine.

He shows no sign of putting me down, and we arrive at Legacy's locker-room. He walks in still carrying me. Eve, Cody, Maryse, and Ted look at us curiously.

"Blame him." I say. "He-" Randy cuts me off with a kiss.

"Just...stop already." Ted says.

Randy gives him the bird and continues to kiss me. I feel him start to lower me to the ground. Once my feet touched the ground, Randy releases the kiss.

"Finally." Ted says.

I throw a hairbrush at Ted. He barely dodges it.

Cody picks it up off the ground. "This hairbrush needs to be thrown at Ted more often. He actually moved."

I laugh at Cody's comment. Maryse drags me over to the mirror and starts on my hair.

"So…" Ryse says. "You have a Hell in a Cell match tonight."

"Yep." I say.

"Are you nervous?"

"Little bit."

Eve walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder. "You'll be fine, Rissa. The Queen of Chaos can handle this."

"I don't know…"

Cody speaks up. "Marissa, you're the most badass Diva in the WWE. No offense, Eve and Maryse. As I was saying, Marissa, you're a badass person. You can do this."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Codes." I say.

"Let me add in my thoughts." Ted says. "Rissa, you might be a bitch sometimes, but you are arguably one of the best in-ring performers in this business. You kicked the Miz's ass in that Intergender Tag Team match not too long ago. You can beat Emily."

"Thanks, Ted, but I am a bitch most of the time."

"First of all, Ted," Randy speaks. "Don't call her a bitch, ever. Second of all, Rissa, stop underestimating yourself. You were giving me a hard fight back in that one match in 2006 that was Rated-RKO and Lita versus DX and you, and you've gotten a helluva lot better since then. Put everything that you've got into this. You will defeat Emily and retain the WWE Women's Championship."

"Thanks, Randal."

Ryse finishes my hair, and she and Eve leave me in the chair and sit on the couch. Randy stands up and walks over to me.

"You will win, Rissa." He whispers. "You look sexy right now by the way."

"Stop it, Randal."

"No...I like flirting uncontrollably with you."

I kiss him on the cheek. "As much as I like that, I need to focus on my match."

"I understand, Babe. I'll walk you to the guerilla."

"Okay."

* * *

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And her opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

I walk down to the ring with my championship. Once I enter the ring, I hand the referee the championship and watch as the steel structure known as Hell in a Cell is lowered. Emily stretches a little bit. I do push-ups.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Emily does Maryse's signature hair flip taunt. I roll my eyes and attack her. I throw Emily into the ring post. I slam her head against the turnbuckle a few times before she elbows me in the face and throws me across the ring with a Headscissors. She picks me up and hits a Brogue Kick. She pins me.

1...kickout!

She wasn't beating me that easily. I got back up and hit her with a Clothesline. I throw her out of the ring making her hit the steel. I roll out of the ring after her. She grabs me and throws me into the steel. I fall to the ground. Emily grabs me and slams me into the steel steps three times before I stop her. I kick her in the knee until she falls. I touch my face. I see blood on my hand. I grab Emily and hit a Picture Perfect on the ground. I roll her back into the ring and pin her.

1...2...kickout!

Emily runs to escape from the ring, but I catch her on the apron. She grabs my head and goes to slam my head into the ringpost, but I stop her and hit Randy's signature mid-rope DDT on her. I get in her face.

"Have you learned your lesson yet, Emily?! I don't think so!" I yell.

I pull her up, but she rolls me into a cradle and holds my wrestling tights.

1...2...3!

I roll out of the ring as I hear those dreaded words.

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Women's Champion, Emily O'Hare!"

The cell is lifted, and I walk backstage. People stare at me. Josh Matthews walks up to me with a microphone and cameras.

"Marissa," Josh says. "Can we get any comments on what just happened out there?"

"Josh," I say. "Tell that rookie, Emily O'Hare, to enjoy MY Women's Championship for the twenty-four hours she gets it because tomorrow night, on Raw, I will be using my rematch clause, and I will take back what's mine." I walk away.

* * *

 _ **Towards the end of Randy's Match**_

I watch excitedly as Randy continues to hit Kane with a Kendo Stick. Once he is done with that, Randy drags Kane to the middle of the ring and punts him. Randy goes for a pin.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Champion, Randy Orton!"

The cell is lifted. Randy goes to leave, but Kelly runs down to the ring and starts hitting Randy with a Kendo Stick of her own.

I look at my friends before running towards the ring. I hit Kelly and start to unload punches on her. Once I finish, I stand up to be right next to Kane. He goes to grab me, but I duck and slap him. Randy runs over and RKOs Kane.

Randy takes my hand, and we walk onto the stage. We raise our arms up in victory before kissing roughly.

* * *

 _ **Backstage**_

"That was fun." Randy says.

"Yeah." I sigh. "At least you won."

"Rissa, even if you don't have your championship, you're still a winner."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a winner. You've got the three nicest best friends a person could have, you've got a huge fan base, and you've got a great family."

"Yeah...it's really fun being Vince McMahon's bastard daughter or Vince McMahon's illegitimate daughter." I say sarcastically.

"I don't know who says that, but it doesn't matter what those people think. You are a winner, Marissa Lynn McMahon, a winner."

"You sure?"

"Positive."


	44. Chapter 45: Revenge on the New Champ

_**Raw: Oct. 5, 2009**_

I walked around backstage seeking out a pair of mischief causing twins. To be specific, I am looking for Nikki and Brie. I hadn't really talked to them in while. As I walked towards Catering, I bumped into someone. I fell. I saw a familiar hand reach out to me. I looked up it was Nikki. I took her hand, and she pulled me up.

"You okay?" Nikki asks.

"Fine." I say.

"Were you looking for someone?"

"Yes. You and your sister actually."

"Why?"

"I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Oh...well I'm not busy. Let's talk."

"How's things with Dolph?"

"Pretty good. How's things with Randy?"

"Great actually. Our 5-month anniversary was yesterday. He is taking me out this weekend to celebrate."

"That's good. Did you hear what next week's guest host, Nancy O'Dell, is planning?

"No. What's she planning?"

"A tri-brand Divas trade."

"You mean a Diva trade involving Divas from Raw, SmackDown, and ECW?"

"Yes."

"This is huge, Nikki. It could change everything for the Divas match at Bragging Rights. Anything else?"

"Jillian is supposed to face Mickie for the Divas title next week."

"I like Jillian better anyways."

"Me too."

"I should probably go get ready. I have a championship to win back tonight."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

I put on my new silver attire and applied some dark mascara to my eyes. I grabbed a light lipstick and applied it to my lips. I pulled up my hair and put on my new leather jacket. This one said Queen of Chaos.

Chelle, Eve, and Ryse walk in. I look at them.

"You look flawless!" Michelle says.

"Absolutely badass!" Eve says.

"Your theme song doesn't fit your look at all." Ryse says.

"Last night was my last night using A Girl Like That." I say.

"What's your new theme?"

"Numb by Linkin Park."

"That's badass." Chelle says.

"Thanks."

"How'd you get them to let you use it?"

"I know people."

* * *

 _ **On-Screen**_

"Fellas and lassies, I stand before you the NEW WWE Women's Champion." Emily says. "And there isn't a damn thing a single person in this company can do about it. I am the most dominate Diva in-"

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

I walk down to the ring with a microphone. I step in and get in Emily's face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure you all know who I am, and I'm sure you know what she did to win this championship last night." I point to the Women's Championship.

"Hey, I did everything I-"

"Shut up, Emily. No one cares about what you have to say."

"Yes they do!"

"No we don't!" starts getting chanted from the crowd.

"See what I mean?" I ask.

Emily rolls her eyes. "What do you want, McMahon?"

"Well, O'Hare. You see...after you lose a championship, you get a rematch, and I want mine...RIGHT NOW!"

"I don't think the fans would want to see us face off again for the WWE Women's Championship again."

"Well…" I turn to the fans. "Does the WWE Universe want to see Emily and Marissa for the WWE Women's Championship right now? In the words of Stone Cold Steve Austin, give me a Hell Yeah!"

"Hell Yeah!" the crowd yells.

"How 'bout we make things a little more interesting? Do you guys want to see us fight in a...No Disqualification match?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Fine!" Emily yells. "I'll face you right now in a no disqualification match for the WWE Women's Championship!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"This match is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Women's Championship!" Lillian announces. "Introducing first, the challenger, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa!"

I throw my fist into the air.

"And her opponent, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Emily O'Hare!"

Emily raises the championship into the air before handing it to Lillian.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Emily goes to clothesline me, but I dodge with the Matrix Move. I elbow Emily in the face. She pulls me by my hair to the ringpost. She climbs to the top and wraps her legs around my head for a Headscissors, but I get her legs off of me and perform a Superplex on her. I go for a pin.

1...kickout!

I throw Emily to the outside. When I roll out after her, she throws me into the barricade. She then goes for a Brogue Kick, but I grab her leg and hit her with a Clothesline. I go for a Picture Perfect, but she manages to get off of my shoulders. She puts me on her shoulders and hits a White Noise. She drags me into the ring and pins me.

1...kickout!

I was not losing this match. Emily goes for another Brogue Kick, but I dodge and hit her with the RKO. I slither out of the ring and grab a sledgehammer. When I get back in, I get hit with a Brogue Kick.

1...2...kickout!

She yells at the referee. I use this as an opportunity to grab an conceal my sledgehammer. Emily grabs me, and I hit her with it. I hit her a few more times before hitting her with the Chaotic Ending. I smile to myself and stand in the corner. I punt kick Emily and pin her.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

I grab my championship and a microphone. "That...is what all of the Divas of Team SmackDown will look like when me and the two Divas I decide to recruit are done with them." I drop the microphone.

* * *

I'm met backstage with Randy's kisses. I kiss him back. I let him wrap his arms around me. I place my hands on his back.

"Good job, Rissa." He says.

"Thanks, Champ." I reply.


	45. Chapter 46: Battle Royal

Thank you Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing.

* * *

 _ **SmackDown Filming: Oct. 6, 2009**_

"I walked into the Divas locker-room and gave Christy Hemme the biggest slap ever." I say. "And then she and I got into a catfight. We went at it until Trish and Molly pulled us apart. Then, Christy went after me again, and I grabbed her by her shirt and threw her against the wall. She didn't try anything for a week."

"You've made a lot of enemies." Eve says.

"Yep, but I made it through all of them."

"Are you ready for the trade Monday?"

"Yes."

"Did you get any info off of Teddy Long?"

"All he told me is that I'm staying on Raw."

"At least you know you're staying captain."

"Yep. If you get traded onto the Raw brand, I'm putting you on the team."

"Good to know."

"Are you ready for the Battle Royal?"

"I guess. Who's all in it?"

"You, Chelle, Layla, Melina, Emily, Maria, me, Mickie, Beth, Kelly, Jillian, and Gail."

"So 6 Raw Divas and 6 SmackDown Divas?"

"Yes." Michelle says. "Maybe I should eliminate you, Rissa, so we can start the SmackDown Diva Captain vs. Raw Diva Captain rivalry."

"If you can eliminate me," I say. "I'm hard to eliminate."

"Bring it."

"Gladly."

* * *

(SmackDown's theme plays)

"This is a SmackDown vs. Raw 12 Diva Battle Royal! Introducing first, the SmackDown Divas: Maria, Eve Torres, Michelle McCool, Layla, Emily O'Hare, and Melina!"

The six SmackDown Divas walk down to the ring.

(Raw's theme plays)

"And the Divas representing Raw: Beth Phoenix, Kelly Kelly, Jillian, Gail Kim, the WWE Divas Champion, Mickie James, and the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The SmackDown Divas look at each other. The Raw Divas brace ourselves for a fight. Suddenly, the SmackDown Divas attack all of us. I end up fighting Emily.

Emily runs at me with a Clothesline. I dodge with the Matrix Move. I hit Emily with right hands. I go to throw her over the top rope. However, she reverses and throws me over, but I hold on as I see Jillian get eliminated. Maria, who eliminated her, runs over to help eliminate me. I struggle to hold on, but I manage to eliminate both Divas. I roll back into the ring.

Kelly gets eliminated by Layla. Eve gets eliminated by Beth. Melina attacks Beth from behind and eliminates her. I hit Melina with a Superkick and eliminate her. Michelle and Layla eliminate Gail.

Michelle, Mickie, Layla, and I are left. I go after Layla. Layla grabs my neck and performs the LayOut. She tries to shove me out of the ring with her foot, but I hold on. Layla runs at me and goes for a Dropkick elimination, but I roll out of the way. Layla slides through the ropes and eliminates herself. Michelle eliminates Mickie. Michelle and I walk to the middle of the ring and stare each other down. I extend my hand. Michelle shakes it.

"May the best Diva win." I say.

"May the best Diva win." Michelle repeats.

We lock up. I Arm Drag her across the ring. I throw her into the ringpost and go for a Clothesline. Michelle kicks me in the face. She grabs me and hits a Faithbreaker. Michelle grabs me and eliminates me through the ropes.

"Here is your winner, Michelle McCool!"

Michelle grabs herself a microphone. "I have an announcement to make. SmackDown team captain, Chris Jericho, has named me captain of the Divas team, so I will be deciding who goes to Bragging Rights to face Marissa and her team. I will be picking the best Divas I can get. Good luck."

I pretend to be mad. "What is this shit?!" I ask angrily before stomping away backstage.


	46. Chapter 47: Diva Trade

_**Raw: Oct. 12, 2009**_

"I've got the full results of the trade Nancy O'Dell made." I tell Chelle, Eve, Ryse, and the Twins.

"Who's traded?" Ryse asks.

"You." I point to Eve. "Are now a member of the Raw roster."

"You called it." She says.

"Totally. You two are as well." I point to the Twins.

"Yes! Raw is way better than ECW!" Nikki says.

"This is awesome!" Brie says. "What else?"

"Melina has been traded to Raw. Mickie James and Beth Phoenix to SmackDown, and Rosa Mendes to ECW."

"Not bad."

"Let's just see how the trade affects us."

* * *

 _ **Jillian vs. Mickie James: Divas Championship**_

Jillian rolls Mickie into a pin and uses the ropes for leverage.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Divas Champion, Jillian!"

Jillian starts to celebrate by singing "Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga, but she is interrupted by Nancy O'Dell.

"Please! You have to stop. My ears are hurting so badly right now." Nancy says. "I'm so sorry to cut the celebration short, but you see. I made a phone call to the other GMs over the weekend ,and I made a major Divas trade. Now, the good news for you...you are still on Raw. The bad news is that you have to defend your Divas title against Raw's newest acquisition right now, and she's someone who knows a thing or two about the paparazzi."

(Paparazzi plays)

Melina walks out and enters the ring.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Melina hits her finisher on Jillian and pins her.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Divas Champion, Melina!"

"No!" I yell backstage. "I liked Jillian as Divas Champ!"

"Now, we've just got another bitch for champ." Nikki says.

* * *

 _ **Later on with Nancy O'Dell and Maria Menounos**_

"I can't believe it." Santino Marella says. "I'm standing right here next to WWE magazine's Sexy Superfan of the month, and you are sexy."

"Thank you." Nancy says.

"You know I was thinking. Maybe, you could use another male anchor on Access Hollywood. Check this out. Could it be? Judge Reinhold and Fred Savage in Vice Versa 2. Stay tuned to Access Hollywood to find out. What'd you think?"

"Not so bad." Maria and Nancy say.

Beth shoves Santino out of the way. "I can't believe what I just heard. Word is around the locker-room that I've been traded to SmackDown."

"Oh that is true." Nancy says. "You are no longer on Raw."

"How dare you? Just because you have a bum knee from Dancing with the Stars, don't think I won't finish off the job."

"Beth, just listen. Let's all just calm down right now."

"I will not calm down. What you're gonna do is pick up the phone. You're gonna call Teddy Long ,and you're gonna have me traded back to Raw. Or I'm gonna make sure that you and the little Greek Barbie doll regret your decision. Do I make myself clear?"

Maria speaks up. "I think it's clear that everyone is pretty ecstatic that you're finally being traded off of Raw."

Beth throws Maria against the wall. "You wanna say that again? Do you have any idea what I can do to you?"

I walk over and grab Beth's arm. "Beth, really? Just back off. Okay?"

"Don't touch me, McMahon. Your daddy won't save you from me."

"I'm not scared of you, and Maria shouldn't be either. If you have a problem with me, we'll settle it in the ring."

"Wait." Maria says. "It's been a lifelong dream to wrestle in the WWE. I'll compete against you, Beth, with a few other Divas in a Tag Team match tonight."

"I'll make it official." Nancy says.

"Good." Beth says before walking away.

"What did I just get myself into?" Maria asks.

"You'll be fine." I say. "Me and my girls have your back."

* * *

All the ladies tell the fellas

We can do what they can do

We can do it even better in broken heels…

"And their opponents, first, representing the Divas of Domination, Eve Torres and Marissa!"

Maria and Nancy walk out.

"And their partner; You've seen her on One Tree Hill, Fantastic Four, and, coming up, you can see her in the dark comedy, Serial Buddies, Maria Menounos!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I start off against Alicia Fox. We hit each other with right hands. I Dropkick her a few times. I jump off the top rope and pin her.

1...kickout!

I Arm Drag Alicia across the ring and tag in Maria. We irish whip Alicia into the ropes and hit her. Maria throws Alicia across the ring twice. Alicia puts Maria on her shoulders and goes to tag Beth, but Maria rolls her into a Cradle.

1...2...kickout!

Alicia tags in Beth. Beth gets in Maria's face and yells at her. Maria slaps Beth before tagging in Eve. Beth tags in Rosa. Rosa hits Eve and goes to give Maria a Cheapshot, but Maria blocks and hits her. Eve hits a DDT and an Evesault on Rosa. Eve goes for the pin.

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners, the team of Marissa, Eve Torres, and Maria Menounos!"

Nancy walks in, and we raise our arms in victory. I hug Maria. Maria and Beth glare at each other.

* * *

 _ **Backstage**_

"Thanks so much." Maria says. "It was an honor."

"No prob." I say.

Chelle and Ryse hand Nancy and Maria each a Divas of Domination t-shirt.

"On us." Eve says.

"Thanks." Nancy says. "Now, let's go find a Superstar to bug. Like Chris Jericho."

"Tell Chris we say hi." I say. "And if you see Randy Orton, could you tell him that I'm looking for him?"

"Okay. What's going on with you and Orton?"

"Nancy," Maria says. "It's pretty well known they're dating."

"Oh…" Nancy turns to me. "How long have you been together?"

"A little bit over five months. He took me out to dinner to celebrate our five month anniversary on Saturday."

"Aww...that's sweet. I'll make sure to tell him if we see him."

"Thanks."

* * *

 _ **A Little Bit Later in the DoD locker-room**_

"Should I go light blue or dark blue for your guys's and Layla's bridesmaid's dresses?" Michelle asks.

"Light blue." Eve, Ryse, and I say.

"Then it's settled then. I'm going to go talk to John." Michelle opens the door. "Rissa, you've got company."

Randy walks in. Eve and Ryse mess with their phones. Randy puts his arm around me. "Sending Nancy O'Dell to tell me that you're looking for me isn't cool, Rissa."

"Cut me some slack, Randy. I was wore out after my match when I told her that." I say.

"Sure, Babe. I doubt it."

"It's true, Randy. I'm-"

Randy kisses me. I let him. Ted and Cody walk in. Ted coughs to try to get us to stop kissing. We ignore him. He sits with Maryse and rolls his eyes. Cody sits with Eve. Randy and I continue to kiss.

"You two done yet?" Ted asks.

We roll our eyes and stop. "Now we are." Randy says.

"Good."

I put Randy's sweatshirt that he left in here earlier on. He wraps his arms around me and smiles.

"You look good in my sweatshirt."

"Thanks." I say.


	47. Chapter 48: Interference

_**SmackDown Filming: Oct. 13, 2009**_

I keep myself near Randy. Kane had decided to send us another threat last night. I hold on tightly to his arm.

"I want you to stay as close as you can to me unless it's during my match." Randy says. "Got it?"

"Got it." I say. "But I have a match too."

"Against who?"

"Mickie."

"Good luck."

"Don't need it."

Michelle walks up. "Guess what."

"What?"

"Mickie asked Chris if she could be on the team."

"So she tried to undermine you to get on the team."

"Pretty much. Chris told her that all of those decisions were up to me."

"And?"

"There is no way she'll be on my team."

"I'm thinking about asking Melina or Gail to join mine."

"Well, since Eve has a spot, make Melina and Gail face each other and then decide."

"That's good. I'm gonna do that."

"See, Rissa, I have good ideas."

"I know."

"Well...I gotta go. See you later, Girlie."

"Bye."

Michelle leaves. Randy kisses my cheek. I smile, but I change to frowning when I see Mickie walking past us.

"Bitch." She whispers.

"Slut." I whisper back.

"I don't like her one bit." I tell Randy after she leaves.

"Me either."

"I'm going to see Steph. You going with?"

"Nope. That's your sister. If you don't show up, she will know something happened."

"Okay."

"Love you, Rissa."

"Love you too. See you later."

* * *

As I walk into Stephanie's office, she rushes me into a seat. I look at her confused.

"I need to tell you something…" Steph says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I'm pregnant, but Paul (HHH) doesn't know yet. Since I'll be taking time off, someone has to represent me as Executive Vice President of Creative. I'll still come up with the ideas. I just want you to be my representative."

"I guess I'll do it. Aurora and Murphy will be excited to know they're going to have another sibling."

"I hope. Maybe, we'll have a son this time."

"I hope it's another daughter then."

Steph rolls her eyes. "Good luck, Rissa."

"Thanks...can I tell Randy what all this about?"

"Yes."

* * *

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

(Obsession plays)

"And her opponent, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Mickie and I lock up. She puts me in a Sleeper Hold. I easily escape. I slap her. She holds her cheek, and I slip out of the ring. Michelle is walking towards the ring as planned. Mickie goes to run after me, but Michelle hits her with a Big Boot. The referee signals for a disqualification. Michelle walks backstage. Tony Chimel offers me my championship. I yank it away from him as I pretend to be mad and walk backstage.

The cameras show Michelle, Maryse, and Eve talking in our locker-room. I angrily open the door and slammed it behind me.

"Michelle," I walk up to her. "What the hell was that?!"

"An assist." She replies.

"What kind of assist?! You know what...don't answer that! What you did was-"

"Was what, Marissa? Genius? It pisses you off. Doesn't it? Knowing that I did something better than you."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do. You hate it when someone does something better than you. I could probably lead a team better than you."

"We'll see about that...my team will beat yours at Bragging Rights."


	48. Chapter 49: Kane's Back

Thank you Wolfgirl2013 and xXxShonxXx for reviewing.

xXxShonxXx: I remember that Raw as well. I didn't realize it was that long ago until I wrote that chapter.

* * *

 _ **Raw: Oct. 19, 2009**_

"Guess who Snoop Dogg invited to walk out to the ring with him!" Eve says excitedly.

"Beth Phoenix?" Maryse jokingly guesses.

Eve rolls her eyes at Maryse. "Me and the Bellas!"

"Oh...cool."

"Lucky bitch." I say.

"Heard that." Eve says.

"You were supposed to."

"Well good job making sure I did."

"You're welcome."

"I'm going to go now. See you later."

"See ya."

"I need sleep…" Ryse whines.

"Why?"

"Well...Ted and I were up most of the night doing it."

"Oh...Ryse."

"It's not like we were the only couple doing it last night." She gives me a mischievous look. "Were we?"

I look at the ground. "No…"

"Knew it."

Suddenly, the door knob starts to rattle. Ryse looks through the peephole and looks at me worried.

"Call Randy." She says. "It's Kane."

"Shit." I go to grab my phone, but Kane barges in. I look at Ryse. "Try to escape and find someone we can trust. He's after me...not you."

"Okay."

"I'm back." Kane says.

I go to punch him, but he grabs my arm. Ryse goes to leave, but Miz backs her back into the locker-room. I watch Ryse.

"Where do you think you're going, Sexy?" Miz asks.

Ryse slaps him. I chuckle. Kane shoves me against the wall.

"Orton isn't coming." Kane says.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"I just know."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. He's in Stephanie's office."

I knee him in the groin. "Didn't know that. Did you?" He falls to the ground.

Miz shoves Maryse at the wall. She falls to the floor. I run for my phone and grab it. Miz runs after me. I duck and text Randy.

Me: Kane and Miz in locker-room. Please get someone down here quick. Ryse got shoved by Miz. I am worried she got further injured.

Miz runs after me again. I drop my phone, dodge, and slap him. Kane gets up and grabs me from behind. Miz stands up and goes to smack me, but Ted attacks him from behind. Kane releases his grip on me to stop Ted. Cody goes to attack Kane, but Kane fights with him and Ted. I roll out of the way and check on Ryse.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Fine." She says. "How did Cody and Ted know?"

"I texted Randy. He must've got ahold of them."

Kane overpowers them, but John and Michelle run in. John goes after Kane. Michelle stands in front of me and Ryse. Miz gets up and helps beat up John. Randy finally runs in and helps John. John takes out Miz with an Attitude Adjustment. Randy takes out Kane with a RKO. Ted and Cody get up, and the men throw Kane and Miz out. Cody leaves to make sure Eve is safe. Ted checks on Ryse. John and Chelle sit on the couch. Randy checks on me.

"Are you okay?" Randy asks.

"I guess…" I reply.

"You guess...Rissa, that worries me."

"I can't say I'm fine. Kane came after me and Ryse again. He kind of scares me."

"Don't worry, Rissa. I'll protect you from the scary Big Red Monster. He didn't kiss you again. Did he?"

"No kiss, Randy."

Randy kisses me. "Good. Those lips are for me to kiss only."

"I hope this eventually blows over. I want it to be safe. Especially since Stephanie is pregnant, you want to bring in Alanna soon, Chris and Morgan are expecting, and many of the others have kids. It needs to be safe for them."

"I hope so too. Now, get ready for your commentary duty. You've got to make a huge decision."

"I know...I think I might know already who I want."

"Good."

"I got to go now actually. See you later."

* * *

I am sitting at commentary with Michael Cole and Jerry 'the King' Lawler. Melina and Gail are in the ring ready to fight.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Melina and Gail lock up.

"Marissa," Cole says. "who decided to make you captain? I mean...who wants you as captain of the Raw Divas team? I sure as hell don't."

Melina rolls Gail into a cradle.

1...2...kickout!

"I want her as captain, Cole." Jerry says. "She's basically the main event of Raw and a McMahon."

"She's just a weak little Diva who couldn't beat up anyone without her Divas of Domination."

"A weak little Diva? This woman could easily kick your ass."

"I'd like to see her try."

I get up as Gail hits an Eat Defeat on Melina and goes for a pin.

1...2...3

"Here is your winner, Gail Kim."

I hit Michael Cole with a Clothesline and enter the ring.

I extend a hand to Melina. "Melina...you're NOT on my team." I pull my hand away.

I extend a hand to Gail. "Welcome to the team, Gail."

Gail's song plays, and we walk backstage.


	49. Chapter 50: SmackDown vs Raw

_**SmackDown Filming: Oct. 20, 2009**_

"I'm the Queen of Chaos. The biggest bitch of them all. I will crush her." I say.

"Have fun with that." Randy says.

"Oh I will."

"Of course you would."

"I can beat Nattie."

"Wasn't she the first one you punted."

"Yep."

"Well...don't beat up another commentator."

"No promises…"

"I need to stretch."

"I'll help."

"I don't need it." I start with a Butterfly stretch.

"You sure?"

"Yeah...did you hear about this NXT thing that's planned to start in February?"

"Yeah...I got an offer to be one of the Pros."

"Did you say yes?"

"No...I got Ted and Cody to mentor."

"Good point, but it sounds kind of cool. The DoD will be broken up soon. If they do one with Divas, they should let me be a Pro."

"They'll have to find a rookie as crazy as you."

"I'm sure it's possible. Can you help me with this leg stretch?"

"Sure."

I lay on the ground, and he pushes on my extended leg. "Thanks, Randy."

He helps me stretch the other leg. "No prob. It gives me a nice view of your ass."

"If my hands could reach you, I'd smack you."

"Good luck trying. You should save your energy for Natalya."

"I know."

"So what's up with Gail?"

"We're friends again. I was thinking about her earlier and how she said that I'd be successful in this company. Oh how right she was."

"When did she tell you that?"

"When we met."

"5 years ago."

"Yep."

Ted and Maryse walk in. "Rissa, you're next." Ryse says.

"Okay...bye guys."

* * *

Whoa I'll never give in

Whoa I'll never give up

Whoa I'll never give in

And I just wanna be, wanna be loved…

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Eve Torres and Gail Kim, representing the Raw Divas, from Saint Louis, Missouri, the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

So you think you can shoot your mouth off,

Well you better watch your aim

There's nothing left for you to figure out

You're going down, You're going down!...

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Beth Phoenix and Michelle McCool, representing the SmackDown Divas, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Natalya!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Nattie and I lock up. She throws me across the ring. I land near the ringpost. I get up; Nattie runs at me. I dodge, and she hits a turnbuckle. I throw her outside of the ring. Michelle and Beth go to help her. I do a Suicide Dive on all three of them. I throw Nattie back in the ring and pin her.

1...2...kickout!

Nattie gets up and flips me onto the ground. Nattie locks me in a SharpShooter.

"Tap!" She yells. "Tap!"

I reach out and grab the ropes. She lets me out of the hold. I kick her in the face. I get up and slap her. I grab her and hit a Chaotic Ending. I pin her.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

Eve and Gail raise my arms in victory. Michelle enters with a microphone.

"You might've won tonight," She says. "but you won't win Sunday."

"You think you can beat me?" I ask. "Good luck with that."

"Actually...I know I can."

"Prove it."

Michelle attacks me. I fight back. We roll out of the ring. I throw her into the barricade. She kicks me in the face. I grab my title and hit her in the face with it. I walk up the ramp.

"Bragging Rights will belong to Raw!"


	50. Chapter 51: Bragging Rights

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

 _ **WWE Bragging Rights: Oct. 25, 2009**_

I watched as Miz pinned John Morrison successfully.

"Here is your winner, the Miz!"

I look at Michelle. "Raw 1...SmackDown 0!"

"Well...let's get going. I got a match to win."

"I'm going to win, Chelle."

"Yeah right."

* * *

Whoa I'll never give in

Whoa I'll never give up

Whoa I'll never give in

And I just wanna be, wanna be loved…

"This is a SmackDown vs. Raw Divas Elimination Tag Team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing Raw, Eve Torres, Gail Kim, and, team captain, the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

So you think you can shoot your mouth off,

Well you better watch your aim

There's nothing left for you to figure out

You're going down, You're going down!...

"And their opponents, representing SmackDown, the team of Natalya, Beth Phoenix, and, team captain, Michelle McCool!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Michelle and Gail start off. They unload Right Hands on each other until Gail hits an Eat Defeat on Michelle and goes for a pin.

1...2…

Beth and Nattie break up the pin. Beth hits Gail with a Glam Slam. I run in and chase them off. Michelle pins Gail.

1...2...3!

"Gail Kim has been eliminated."

Eve steps in the ring. Michelle tags in Nattie. Nattie hits a Thesz Press on Eve. Eve head butts her. Eve hits a DDT on Nattie. She then goes up to the top turnbuckle and hits an EveSault. She pins Nattie.

1...2...3!

"Natalya has been eliminated."

Beth steps in and hits Eve with a Clothesline. She hits Eve with a Glam Slam and pins her.

1...2...kickout!

Eve kicks out and tags me in. Beth tags Michelle in.

I hit Chelle with a Thesz Press and continue to punch her. The referee pulls me off. I hit Chelle with a Clothesline. I pull her up by her hair and hit her with a Powerbomb. I pin her.

1...2...kickout!

I decide to tag in Eve. She runs in to perform a Clothesline, but she gets hit with a Big Boot. Michelle pins her.

1...2...3!

"Eve has been eliminated."

I slowly step into the ring. Michelle tags in Beth.

Beth slaps me and picks me up for a Glam Slam, but I counter it into a RKO. I go for a pin.

1...2…

Michelle breaks the pin. Beth picks me up and hits a successful Glam Slam and goes for a pin.

1...2...kickout!

I get up and hit Beth with a Chaotic Ending. I hit Michelle off the apron before pinning Beth.

1...2...3!

"Beth Phoenix has been eliminated."

Michelle gets in the ring, and we have a staredown. I dodge her Clothesline and hit her with a Dropkick. She gets back up and tackles me to the ground. I am hit with tons of punches before the referee pulls her off of me. When he lets go of her, I hit her with a Chick Kick. I go for a pin.

1...2...kickout!

Michelle gets up and hits me with a Faithbreaker. She pins me.

1...2...kickout!

I get up and Irish Whip her into a corner. I lift her up and hit a Superplex. When she's on the ground, I lock in a SharpShooter. She reaches the ropes, forcing me to release.

We hit each other with Right Hands. She then goes for a Faithbreaker, but I counter it into a DDT. I pin her.

1...2...kickout!

She hits me with a Clothesline before picking me up. She hits another Faithbreaker and pins me.

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners, the SmackDown Divas!"

This will be a good beginning to a rivalry.

* * *

The girls, Cody, Ted, and I watch backstage as John, Randy, and Kane make their way down to the ring for the Triple Threat WWE Championship match.

"We should predict who will win." Ted says. "I say Randy."

"I agree." I say.

"Me too." Eve says.

"I think John." Chelle says.

"Same." Cody says.

"Team John." Ryse says.

"Traitors." I whisper.

* * *

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Champion, John Cena!"

"Ha!" Chelle says.

"Shut up." I say.


	51. Chapter 52: Vandalism and Revenge

_**Raw: Oct. 26, 2009**_

"Nice costume." Randy comments.

"Thanks, Babe. I thought dressing up as Cinderella would make you happy." I say.

"It does. As long as I'm your Prince Charming. What are Eve and Michelle dressed as?"

"Eve is Snow White. Michelle is a devil."

"You and Eve plan this?"

"Yes. Maryse did too. She's going to be Belle from Beauty and the Beast at the party."

"Is Michelle going to be a princess at the party too?"

"Sleeping Beauty."

"Why doesn't she dress as that for the match?"

"It would be weird if she matched us."

"Who's all in it?"

"Me and Eve and the Bellas, who are Mario and Luigi, versus Michelle, Layla, who is Michael Jackson, Nattie, who is a matador, and Mickie, who is a ninja."

"Have fun and kick some ninja ass."

"Oh I will. What's your Halloween costume?"

"A cop."

"Why?"

"So I have an excuse to keep my princess handcuffed."

"If you use THOSE handcuffs, I'll kick your ass."

"I never said I was using THOSE handcuffs, Babe."

"But-" Randy cuts me off by kissing me.

"Randy…" I whine.

"Just let me kiss my princess before my attack on Kofi Kingston since he interfered in the Triple Threat last night."

"Fine."

Ted walks in.

He sees us kissing. "Um...Randy, Kofi's match is almost over."

Randy releases the kiss and leaves. "See you guys soon."

"Okay...where's the nascar?" I ask.

Ted grabs my arm and drags me out the door to one of the interview areas. "Here it is."

"Holy...shit. You guys did a great job."

"When it comes to cars, Cody and I know how to get the best."

I look at the picture of Randy on the hood. "This is pretty accurate. Can't wait to get a ride in it."

"That'll happen soon."

I leave to go get ready for my match.

* * *

 _ **After Attacking Kofi (Randy's P.O.V.)**_

"Randy." Josh Mathews says.

"What?!" I ask angrily.

"Can you please explain why you just attacked Kofi Kingston?"

"Kofi Kingston had no business interfering in my match last night! If it weren't for Kofi Kingston, I would still be the WWE Champion! You call it an attack, Josh. Well, I call it justice. And you can believe me when I say I have only just begun! On Kofi Kingston."

"Leave." Cody says as he and Ted appear.

"What could you two possibly want?"

"Randy, we totally agree with you. You should be champion. Right?"

"You were robbed last night, Randy." Ted says.

"Exactly. We just wanna show you our support with a gift. A token of our gratitude for everything. Everything that you've ever done for us. Okay?"

We walk over to one of the interview areas, and they uncover a Nascar with me on the hood.

"Well...what do you think?" Cody asks.

"I think it's incredible. You two actually bought this? For me?" I say.

"Who's the son of the Million Dollar Man?" Ted asks. "Look, Randy, I know we've had our issues lately, but you're still our leader. So consider this a small token of our appreciation."

"And that's not the only thing. We've got another surprise tonight...involving John Cena." Cody says.

"Yeah. Let's just say it's only a matter of time before the WWE title comes back to Legacy. Enjoy your gift, Man." The boys and cameramen leave.

My girlfriend walks in. "You like it? They did a good job."

"I love it, but it's weird seeing myself on a Nascar."

She chuckles. "It is. Isn't it?"

"When did you get to see it?"

"After you left to attack Kofi, Ted brought me here. I knew that they were doing this though."

I brush back a piece of her. "Of course you did."

"I didn't help pay though. That was all those two."

I kiss her. "Good. Your match is next by the way."

"I know. Bye." She hurries off.

I smile at the disappearing figure of my girlfriend. I can't wait to take her for a ride in this.

* * *

 _ **The Costume Divas Tag Team Match (Marissa's P.O.V.)**_

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Nikki starts off against Layla. Layla starts doing a Michael Jackson dance in the middle of the ring. Her team starts cheering. Nikki watches for a second before hitting a Bella Buster on her. Nikki goes for a pin.

1...2…

Mickie breaks the pin and hits a MickDT on Nikki. Brie runs in and hits a Bella Buster on Mickie. Nattie runs in and hits Brie with a Clothesline. Eve hits Nattie with a DDT. Michelle hits Eve with a Big Boot. I hit Michelle with a Picture Perfect and roll out of the ring.

Layla hits a LayOut on Nikki and pins her.

1...kickout!

Nikki tags in a recovered Brie. Layla tags in Mickie.

Mickie hits Brie with tons of Right Hands. Mickie then hits Brie with a MickDT. Mickie goes to pin Brie.

1...2...kickout!

Mickie tags in Nattie. Nattie hits Brie with a Clothesline and locks in the SharpShooter.

"Tap!" Nattie yells.

Brie struggles, but she reaches the ropes. Nattie releases the hold. Brie dropkicks Nattie and hits a DDT on her. Brie tags in Eve.

Eve hits Nattie with a Clothesline. Nattie tries to tag in Chelle, but Eve pulls her back and locks in an Armbar. Nattie reaches the ropes to break the hold. Nattie tags in Chelle.

Chelle throws Eve into our corner. Chelle stands on the second rope and punches her. I tag in. Eve lifts up Michelle into a Powerbomb position. I climb to the top rope and jump onto Chelle. Eve drops her and rolls out of the ring. I pin Chelle.

1...2...kickout!

Chelle hits me with a Big Boot. She then goes for a Faithbreaker. She pins me.

1...2...kickout!

I nail Chelle with Right Hands. Once she blocks one, she Clotheslines me and locks in the Heel Hook. I get to the ropes, and she releases. I hit her with a Dropkick and lock in the Figure-Four. She taps.

"Here are your winners, the team of The Bella Twins, Eve Torres, and the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

We walk backstage. I sit in the locker-room with Ryse.

* * *

"I will do what I have to do to get back what's mine!" Randy says as he's in the ring cutting a promo with Ted and Cody. "And that WWE Title is mine!"

"Hey, Randy." Kofi Kingston says as he appears on the titantron. "Don't you get it? You lost, Man. No one cares what you have to say."

"Lies!" I shout in the locker-room. "Lies are all that come from Kofi's mouth!"

Ryse laughs at me.

"Who do you think you are?!" Randy asks angrily. "Come down to this ring! Say it to my face, Kofi! Say it to my face! I dare you!"

"That is an interesting choice of words, Randy." Kofi says. "Because I'm already doing that right now."

"He's on the car, Ryse!" I yell. "He's on the fucking car!"

"Kofi," Randy says. "Don't you touch! Get off my car! Don't you touch my car! I will make your life a living hell! I swear don't you! Stop! Stop it!"

"You know what I love about these cars?" Kofi says. "These Nascars? Is the fact that they're SO durable. You know what I'm talking about? Let me show you what I'm talking about, Man."

"He's so dead." I mutter. "So dead."

He rolls a huge box into the car. "See what I'm talking about? Not even a scratch. Not even ONE scratch. I mean...that's gotta weigh like 300 pounds. Right?"

Randy glares at the titantron.

Kofi continues. "Is that a bug? Is that a bug on your hood? Is that a bug? Don't worry, Randy." Kofi hits the hood with an orange pipe-looking thing. "I got you, Randy. I got you, Randy. Hold on, Man."

He stops. "Aw man. It looks like I've really screwed up your paint job, Man. Let me make it right for you. Alright? Let me make it right."

Kofi grabs a bucket of orange paint.

"No! Not the car!" I yell.

He pours it all over the hood. Randy cringes.

"Randy, if you ask me, I don't think you've ever looked better." Kofi says.

"Where is he?!" I ask. "I'm going to get him back!"

"You're going to beat him up?" Ryse asks.

"No...I'm going to prank him."

"The Prank Queen is out for revenge. This is never good."

"Never."

I walk out of the locker-room. I walk towards Kofi's locker-room. I open the door and set up a string that when it's tripped over, will set off the bucket of green paint to dump on Kofi. I walk away and pass Kofi when I turn the corner. I watch him enter his locker-room. He sets off the prank and gets covered in the paint. I take a picture and run back towards Randy's locker-room.

Randy sees me grinning. "What did you do?"

I look him mischievously. "I pranked someone."

"Who?"

"A certain car-vandalizing Kofi Kingston." I throw my phone at him.

He looks at the picture. "Nice...green paint. I still have some evil plans of revenge for him."

"Thought so. I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to go to ECW with me tomorrow?"

"Sure. Why are you going?"

"To help stop the problems between Taryn (ECW GM Tiffany) and William Regal. You could go to scout out just how good Sheamus is."

"I'll still go. I have a proposition for Regal involving Survivor Series."

"Okay."

* * *

 _ **Legacy and Cena Segment**_

"Please welcome the winner of the WWE Championship Triple Threat match and once again WWE Champion, John-"

("New Day" Hits)

Ted and Cody enter the ring.

"The Legacy is here." Cody says. "And we're not happy."

"And there is no way we're leaving 'til Randy gets his rematch." Ted says. "No way-"

Your time is up, my time is now

You can't see me, my time is now

It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin now

You can't see me, my time is now!..

John speaks after he enters the ring. "Boys, I don't have to brag about what happened last night. Last night was exactly what it needed to be. Kane, Randy, and I put on one hell of a match. In a way, we did it for us." He holds up the WWE Championship. "We did it for this. And now…"

John hits a Double Attitude Adjustment on Ted and Cody. He walks up the ramp.


	52. Chapter 53: ECW

_**ECW: Oct. 27, 2009**_

"So at this time." Abraham Washington says. "Would you please join me in welcoming the general manager of ECW? Give it up for Tiffany!"

I'm insatiable

I can't get enough

I need to find a boy…

"Have a seat. Have a seat." Abraham says. "Goodness gracious, Girl, you are fine. I ain't worried bout catching no swine flu at this point cause I just caught a case of jungle fever up in here, Girl. You are smokin'."

"You are hot, Tiffany." Tony Atlas says.

"Yeah she's hot. But, Tiffany, in all seriousness, you're in the hot seat right now. Considering the fact that there has been much criticism of you and your administration here at ECW. Considering the fact that Sunday was Bragging Rights. And SmackDown vs. Raw, but ECW had 0 impact. What do you have to say about that?"

"Well, I would say that ECW had a huge impact at Bragging Rights." Tiffany says. "I mean look at the members from Team Raw and Team SmackDown from John Morrison to Kofi Kingston. They all had their first big break right here on ECW, and as far as next year goes, ECW will have an even bigger impact at Bragging Rights. I guarantee it."

"You guarantee it? Girl, this ain't the Men's Warehouse. We don't need no guarantee. What we need are Superstars, and, speaking of Superstars that had their start here and left, let's talk about Sheamus. What about that jacked-up Irish Ronald McDonald? Where's he at? What's going on?"

"Well, Abe, I work under the premise that you don't wanna be here I don't want you here, and Sheamus informed me this past week of his decision to leave. So I informed Sheamus that he could leave FOR GOOD. After having one last match tonight against Shelton Benjamin."

"Well...alright. I guess there's just one last question to ask. How's your arm? How's the chicken wing doing? Is it healing well?"

"Thank you so much for asking. As a matter of fact, it's healing up-"

("Regality" plays)

"Excuse me, Dear, but I've come out here to appeal to you one last time." William Regal says. "I impaul you. Give me what I deserve. Please give me an ECW Championship match."

"Mr. Regal, you have asked me repeatedly, and my answer has not changed. No."

"Madam, I am losing my temper. I demand that you-"

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

"Oh, Willy, old chum." I say mimicking his accent. "I have talked to my father, Vince McMahon, and he agrees with Tiffany. You will not get another match for the ECW Championship."

"Kozlov, Jackson-"

"But I have another offer for you."

Regal looks at me interested. "Keep talking."

"As you know, Randy Orton is captaining a team at Survivor Series against Kofi Kingston's team."

"Yes."

"Well, Randy knew I was going to talk to you, and Christian has joined Kingston's team, so Randy wanted to ask you to join his team. What do you say?" I extend a hand out to Regal.

Regal shakes my hand. "Tell Orton he has a deal."

"Thank you, Regal." I step around Kozlov and Jackson to leave the stage

* * *

"You're welcome." I say to my boyfriend as he meets up with me backstage.

"Thanks. You convinced him pretty easily." Randy says.

"What can I say? I'm a convincing person."

"I can't argue with that."

"It's impossible to argue with that."

We turn to the television to see Sheamus pinning Shelton Benjamin.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Sheamus!"

Sheamus raise his arms in victory and heads backstage. We're near the guerilla, so we're the first wrestlers he sees. He walks over to us.

Sheamus smiles. "Nice to know that you got to be here in person, old pal."

"Well, I was actually here to solve these problems between Regal and our lovely GM of ECW." I say.

"You can't stand her though." He turns to Randy and extends his hand. "By the way, I'm Stephen Farrelly. Also known as Sheamus."

Randy shakes his hand. "Randy Orton." He looks at me curiously. "How exactly did you two meet?"

"I would go down to FCW sometimes for a couple months last year to train some of their Divas." I say. "And I met Sheamus while down there."

"Oh. Well...nice meeting you, Sheamus. Are you sure you're ready for the main show?"

Sheamus smiles. "Oh yes definitely."

"I'll go ahead and give you a heads up. There's a lot of weirdos and crazies, myself included. And if Miz causes any issues with you, just beat him up. Only his small group of allies will be mad. No one else will care."

"Good to know. See you Monday." Sheamus walks off.

"We should get going too." Randy sys. "You've got to get to your girls night out."


	53. Chapter 54: Randomness

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing.

* * *

 _ **Raw: Nov. 2, 2009**_

"This week is so busy." I say. "Mine and Randy's six month anniversary, Michelle and John's wedding, and Ted's birthday."

"Too much going on." Eve says. "What are you and Randy doing for your six month anniversary?"

"I don't know much. He's taken planning our anniversary into his own hands. He just told me it's going to be special."

"Sounds like he plans to go all out."

"It drives insane me not knowing."

"I think he knows that. Making you insane means you'll think about it and anticipate it. And he knows he won't disappoint you."

"Maybe there will be chocolate...I like chocolate."

Eve chuckles. "Maybe."

"So what are we doing for Ted's birthday?"

"Going to a Mexican restaurant in the town we'll be in. They give you free fried ice cream and smash whipped cream in your face on your birthday."

"Does Ted know?"

"Nope."

"Let's go kick some ass."

"Right behind you."

* * *

All the ladies tell the fellas

We can do what they can do

We can do it even better in broken heels…

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Marissa, from Denver, Colorado, Eve Torres!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Eve locks up with her opponent, Layla. To continue on mine and Michelle's storyline, Layla was going to join forces with her tonight. Then, I will challenge Michelle to a 5-on-5 Traditional Survivor Series Tag Team match at the Pay Per View.

Eve hits Layla with a Clothesline. She goes for an EveSault, but Layla moves out of the way making Eve miss. Layla goes to pin Eve.

1...2...kickout!

Eve gets up and hits a DDT on Layla. She then hits a successful EveSault and goes for a pin.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Eve Torres!"

I go to celebrate with Eve, but Michelle blindsides me as Layla tries to do the same to Eve. Eve, however, throws her into the barricade and runs to help me. Michelle ees this and runs up the ramp, dragging Layla with her. I grab a microphone.

"Woah, Michelle." I say. "Wait a sec. I have something to say. If you want to pick fights with me and attack me, then we need to settle the score. You gather a team. I'll gather mine. Your team will face mine at Survivor Series in the traditional 5-on-5 elimination tag team, and, believe me, I'll do everything in my power to win."

"You're on." Michelle says.

* * *

 _ **Backstage in Legacy's Locker-room**_

"I'm in need of some ideas for people to be on my Survivor Series team." I say.

"Eve." Cody says.

"No dip."

"What about Gail?" Ted asks.

"Maybe."

"Maybe you should try to get Melina to join just for the match." My boyfriend says.

"Maybe."

Ted, Cody, Eve, and Maryse leave.

"Are you ready for Wednesday?" Randy asks.

"I can't be ready for Wednesday if I don't know what we're doing." I reply.

He wraps his arms around me as we lay on the couch. "Nice try, but I'm still not telling you."

"Damn it."

"Nice try, Rissa."

I cuddle into him. "You should tell me." I whisper.

"I'll tell you that you've got a nice ass."

I smack him. "Randy…"

"I'm not telling."

"Fine...whatever."

"Nice to see that you understand now, but I must say you're really making me horny."

"No sex, but we are alone right now…" I play with the hem of his shirt.

"Okay." He rolls us over so I'm on top of him.

We start kissing. He lets out a grunt. He holds me so close that our bodies are touching.

"I love you." I say.

"Love you too."

He holds me on him as Chelle and John walking. They look at us curiously. I lay my head on Randy as I feel myself blush.

Chelle chuckles. "Did we interrupt?"

"You guess." Randy says.

"Sorry." John says.

"You better be."


	54. Chapter 55: SmackDown and Anniversary

_**SmackDown Filming: Nov. 3, 2009**_

"I can't wait for tomorrow." I say.

"Of course you can't wait." Ryse says. "It's yours and Randy's six month anniversary. That's a milestone."

"I wish he'd tell me what we're doing though."

"He's too stubborn to tell."

I frown. "I know."

"But at least you get to wrestle."

"Yeah...when do you?"

"November 23. Not ANYTIME before."

"That sucks. Survivor Series is the 22nd."

"I know. But there is talk of me facing Melina for the Divas Title when I'm recovered."

"That's good, but it looks like she might be on my team."

"I know. Just remember I will be beating her up after Survivor Series."

"That's a nice image."

"I need to go. See you later."

"See ya."

* * *

 _ **With Randy**_

"I need chocolate." I say. "I need it badly."

"I know." Randy says. "But I have none."

"That sucks."

"I know you need it, but you know what I need?"

"What?"

"You." He kisses my cheek.

"You're too sweet, Randal."

"Thanks, Marissa."

"Aw...Babe, I need you too."

"Do you got a match?"

"No."

"Does Eve?"

"No."

"Why are we here then?"

"To scout for our Survivor Series."

"I have a full team."

"Who's your fifth member?"

"Punk."

"When did you get him?"

"Earlier."

"Oh."

"Who's on your team for sure?"

"Eve and Gail."

"3 of 5 isn't bad."

"I know."

"I love you so much, Babe."

"Love you too."

I watch as Melina pins Beth to win her match.

"You gonna recruit her?"

"Probably."

Michelle and Layla announce Beth is on their team and attack Melina. I run out the door and save her. We get backstage and I look at her.

"Want to be on my team on Survivor Series?" I ask.

"Sure." She replies before walking away.

* * *

 _ **Nov. 4, 2009**_

"Randy," I say. "Why are you making me wear a dress?"

"Because you and I are going out somewhere nice." He tells me.

"Where?"

"Not telling."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Your tie is messed up." I fix his tie.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Randy checks me out. I blush a little bit. "You like my dress?"

"You look very sexy."

I rest my head on his shoulder. "Thanks."

He grabs my hand, and we walk outside. There's a limo parked right there.

I look at Randy. "You didn't…"

He smiles at me. "I did."

We enter the limo. "I still can't believe you did this." I say as the limo starts to drive towards this place Randy has us going to for our anniversary.

"It's not all of what I've done." He says. "There's more."

"Well, I'll go ahead and thank you now."

"You have no need to." He grabs my hand.

The limo parks, and the driver opens the door. I look at where we're at. It's a really fancy Italian restaurant.

We step out of the limo. People in the area cheer for us. There's a long line. Randy just drags me behind him and walks up to the man letting people in.

"Reservation for Orton." Randy says.

"Yes…" the man says. "Come this way."

He lets us in. We sit down and order.

* * *

After we're done at the restaurant, the limo takes us back to the hotel.

"I can't believe the waiter asked for our autographs." I say as we walk into the hotel.

"Hey, we're famous. It's normal for us." He says.

We get in front of our hotel room. He covers my eyes and opens the door. He leads me in and uncovers my eyes.

I look around at the rose petals around the room. Randy places a gift bag in my hands.

"Open it." He says.

I open it. I first pull out a box of fancy chocolates. Then, I pull out some lingerie and look at him.

"Really?" I ask.

"There's more." He says.

I pull out a pack of condoms.

"I think you're sending me a message here."

"I am actually."

"Knew it."

"So, Babe, you wanna give me a look at you in that lingerie?"

"Nope. I wanna eat the chocolate."

"You could always wear it while eating the chocolate."

"Haha! No."


	55. Chapter 56: Wedding and Birthday

_**The Wedding: Nov. 7, 2009**_

Ryse finished my hair. "You look perfect!" She squealed.

I smile. "Thanks, but it's not me who is getting married tonight."

Michelle's mom, Mary, smiles at me. "All five of you ladies look perfect."

Michelle smiles. "Thanks, Mom."

"Well...it's true. I'm going to go out there and make sure your brother isn't causing any trouble. Good luck, Sweetie."

"Bye, Mom."

As Mary exits the room, Michelle lets out a sigh. "I'm so nervous right now…"

"Don't be." Layla says. "You'll be fine."

"Listen to our British friend." Eve says.

* * *

I watch on as Maryse and Ted walk down the aisle behind Layla and Michelle's brother, Lee. Randy grips my hand. I look up at him and smile. He looks down at me as Eve and Cody start to walk down the aisle.

"This could be us one day." He says.

"I can see it." I say.

He gives me a kiss on the forehead before we walk down the aisle. We stop by Eve and Cody.

John's five year old niece walks down the aisle and drops flowers while she walks towards us. Then, Michelle walks up the aisle with her dad, Gary.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The preacher says. "Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you. John Felix Anthony Cena, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." John says.

"Michelle Leigh McCool, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Michelle says.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Michelle and John kiss. I smile at the newly married couple. After they're done kissing, we applaud and go get ready for the reception.

* * *

 _ **The Reception**_

Maryse, Ted, Randy, and I sit at a table while everyone else is up dancing or whatever. I smirk at Maryse, who had caught the bouquet when Chelle threw it.

"So when's the wedding for you guys?" I ask jokingly.

"We aren't even engaged." Ryse says.

"But you caught the bouquet, so you could be next."

"I don't know. We probably aren't going to get married anytime soon."

"I was just kidding...sheesh."

* * *

 _ **Ted's P.o.V.**_

Randy gave me a knowing look as Maryse and Marissa talked. He knew I was thinking about marriage. Someone texts me.

Randy: So…

Me: Not sure yet.

Randy: Or do you not have the balls to ask

Me: I just don't think it's the right time yet.

Randy: I bet by this time next year we will be waiting for you two to get back from your honeymoon.

Me: Maybe...what about you and Rissa?

Randy: We have talked about it some and decided to wait for a few years.

Me: Or do you not have the balls?

Randy: Fuck you.

Me: You would…

Randy rolls his eyes and puts his phone in his pocket. I follow suit. Maryse grabs my arm.

"Let's dance." She says.

"Okay."

* * *

 _ **Marissa's P.o.V.**_

After Ted and Ryse go to dance, I turn to my boyfriend.

"Why were you and Ted texting?" I ask.

"I'll tell you later." He says. "Maybe."

"Randy…" I whine.

"Rissa, I'll tell you later."

"You better."

"I will. Let's do something else." He brushes my hair back.

We share a short kiss.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

 _ **Ted's Birthday**_

"Do you got everything we need?" I whisper.

"Yeah." Ryse whispers back.

"How's everything with the boys?" Eve whispers.

"Good." I say.

"Where did they take Ted anyways?" Ryse asks.

"A strip club." I joke.

"Really...where did they take him?"

"To train."

"Oh. I hope they're back soon."

Then, Cody walks in with presents and looks at us.

"They're coming." He says. "I brought the presents."

Ryse lights the candles on the cake, and Randy and Ted walk in. Ted looks at the presents, the cake, and us. He smiles.

"Thanks, guys." He says.

We sing "Happy Birthday" and eat the cake. Then, he opens his presents.

Eve and Cody got Ted a action figure of himself. Randy and I got him a copy of SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 for his X-Box 360. Maryse got lingerie for herself to wear for him.

Randy chuckles. "If she's like Marissa, she'll make you wait to see her in it."

I go to smack Randy, but he grabs my wrist. I try to smack him with my other hand, but he grabs that wrist too. Then, he kisses me, but he keeps a hold on my wrists. I look to see why no one has said anything about PDA. The other two couples were making out too.


	56. Chapter 57: Almost Hurt

_**Raw: Nov. 9, 2009**_

"Guess who I'm facing tonight." Ted says.

"David Hart Smith?" I ask.

"No."

"Shad?"

"No."

"Christian?"

"No."

"Taker."

"No."

"Punk?"

"No. He's on our Survivor Series team."

"Kofi?"

"No. Miz. And he's bringing Kelly. I was going to bring Cody, but he can't do much to stop Kelly from interfering."

"And I'm still injured." Ryse adds.

"Are you saying you need a woman's assistance?" I ask.

"Yes." Ted says. "Will you help me?"

"I have an idea...you still have Cody go, so Eve will. I'll go too. That means Randy will most likely go. Which means the Druid Squad or whatever will be outmatched."

"This works."

"What works?" Randy asks as he walks in.

"Me, Cody, Eve, and you go with Ted tonight, so the Druid Squad is outmatched." I say.

"What if I don't want to go?"

"Then don't."

"What if I don't want you to go?"

"Get over it, Sweetie. I'm going."

"Someone's feisty." Cody says as he and Eve enter.

"Shut up, Rhodes, or I will beat the shit out of you again."

"Rissa!" Eve says. "Don't threaten my boyfriend!"

"Eve, no offense, but I listen to no one."

"You listen to me." Randy says.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You listen to me sometimes."

"When?"

"When we're in bed, I am always the dominate one and-"

"Shut up!"

"I always thought she'd be the dominate one…" Ted says. "No offense, Randal."

"I can see why." Randy says. "But she's the only one who calls me that."

"Fine…"

I sneak out of the room as Ted and Randy start to argue.

I walk down the hallway towards Catering. When I get there, I see the Bellas and sit with them.

"Hey, Girlie." They say to me.

"Hey, Twins." I say.

"What are you up to?" Nikki asks.

"Oh, you know. Sneaking away while Ted and Randy argue."

"Ha! That's funny."

"And they didn't notice?" Brie asks.

"Not that I know of."

"What if Randy comes after you?"

"Then we run. I'm in a mood to mess with him after what he said."

"What'd he say?"

"Doesn't matter."

Nikki points behind me. "We should run then."

We run to the regular Divas locker-room. We shut the door behind us.

"What if he figures out we're here?" Brie asks.

"I get to have fun with him." I say.

"Oh...Rissa."

Someone knocks on the door. I look through the peephole. It's Randy. Nikki opens the door.

"Is my girlfriend here?" Randy asks.

"Nope." Nikki says.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Nope. Ask Brie."

"Brie?"

"I don't know where she is Randy." Brie says as I sneak closer to the door.

"Oh." I go to leave, but Randy sees me. "I think I know."

I run out the door. Randy runs after me. I end up tripping. Randy sits next to my fallen form.

"Nice fall there. Wasn't it?" Randy says.

"Maybe…" I reply.

"I think you owe me an explanation for running off."

"I was just bored."

"You're crazy...it's sexy."

"Did you just say my craziness is sexy?"

"I did."

"You're strange, Mr. Orton. I like it."

"I like you." He lays on the floor with me.

"I like myself too."

He rolls his eyes and starts kissing my lips.

"Why are we on the floor?" I ask.

"I don't know…" Randy says. "But Ted's match is already started so I succeeded in keeping you back here."

"Randy! I told Ted I would help!"

"Don't worry. I told him you probably weren't coming back to help."

"I would say I hate you, but I'm not a liar. I can't help but love you."

"I am a lovable man."

Punk walks towards us and looks at us on the ground. "I love your guys's weirdness."

"We love you too, Punk."

Punk laughs and walks away.

"You might be able to still beat on Kelly."

We watch the match from the guerilla. Ted wins, but Kelly attacks Eve. She then gives Cody a low blow. Miz attacks Ted. I run down to the ring and hit Kelly with a Thesz Press. Randy runs behind me and attacks Miz. Kofi then runs down to the ring. I am still beating on Kelly, and Randy is beating on Miz.

Kofi pulls me off of Kelly. I turn around and slap him. He just rolls his eyes and goes after Randy. It's funny that he thinks we'll just let him beat on Randy. Ted and Cody get up and attack Kofi. Mark Henry and MVP run down to the ring. MVP goes to help Kofi while Mark looks at us menacingly.

"Eve…" I whisper. "We need to get to the back."

Eve exits the ring. I go to leave behind her, but Mark grabs my arm.

"I'm just gonna go." I try to walk away.

Mark lifts me up over his shoulder. I'm paralyzed with fear. I close my eyes expecting a World's Strongest Slam or something. I feel myself fall, but I never hit the ground. I feel someone wrap their arms around me. I open my eyes. Randy had attacked Mark and caught me. Ted and Cody started beating on Mark. I get out of the ring.

The boys knock Mark unconscious and roll out of the ring. I wait on them at the bottom of the ramp. Randy grabs me and kisses me.


	57. Chapter 58: Flashback to the Past

_**SmackDown Filming: Nov. 10, 2009**_

"I need to punch something." Randy says.

"That's the fifth time you've said that in the past 24 hours." I say.

"Well...Mark Henry almost hit you with a World's Strongest Slam yesterday. Do you blame me?"

"No…"

"Rissa," Ted says. "If it was Ryse, I'd be just like Randy. Hell, I'm mad about him doing it to you."

"Me too." Cody says.

"Aw…" I say. "I knew I liked you guys."

"Thanks…"

"So what do you guys have to do tonight?"

"Beat up Mark." Ted says.

"But you already did."

"He deserves it again for going after one of Legacy's Ladies. Especially since you're pretty important around here." Randy says.

"Bringing that back. Are we?"

"Yep. How's representing Steph on the creative team anyways?"

"I only like two or three people. The rest of them are no fun."

"That sucks."

"I know…"

"I do feel bad for you. You can't stand boring people."

"Okay…" Ted says. "I just thought about this randomly, but how did you guys meet?"

Randy looks at me. "Go ahead and tell."

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Sept. 13, 1994**_

I walked towards my house by myself. My brother or cousin usually walked home with me. It was just normal and peaceful until someone grabs my arm. I turn around. It's Austin Freed. He hated my brother.

"You're Tyler's sister." He says.

I ignore him and try to walk away, but he throws me into a tree.

"Answer me." He says.

I try to get away, but he grabs my leg.

"Answer me."

He goes to punch me, but he is stopped by another boy.

"Fuck off, Freed." The boy says.

"What are you going to do about it, Orton?"

"Just saying my dad's a professional wrestler. I have training. I could easily kick your ass."

"Why are you concerned anyways?"

"Cause I know for a fact that you're a 14 year old boy beating on a 12 year old girl, and I will make sure her brother knows about this."

Austin goes to punch Orton, but Orton hits him first. Austin Freed walks away. Orton extends his hand.

"I'm Randy Orton."

"Marissa Smith."

"I know. Come on, we'll get you home."

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Oh my god," Ted says. "Randy had a heart back then."

"Or he had a thing for Marissa back then too." Cody says.

"Or I was sick of Freed, and he had no right to touch her." Randy says. "By the way, I never had thing for her until I was 18."

"Oh."

"Did you have a thing for me when you were with Stacy?" I ask.

"Yeah…" Randy replies.

"When I was with Chris?"

"Yeah…"

I kiss his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"It makes sense now." Ted says.

"What does?" I ask.

"Why he'd always tell us stories involving you, talk about you while we were in the locker-room, or make an excuse to talk to you even though he was rude when he did." Cody says.

"Oh...he did all that?"

"Yes he did."

I look at Randy. "That's adorable. I gotta go. Eve and I have a match against Kelly and Emily."

"Bye."

* * *

All the ladies tell the fellas

We can do what they can do

We can do it even better in broken heels…

"And their opponents, the team of Eve Torres and the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa, the Divas of Domination!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Eve and Emily start the match off. Emily goes for a Brogue Kick. Eve dodges and hits a Dropkick. Emily staggers. Eve hits her with a Tornado DDT and goes for the pin.

1...kickout!

Emily tags in Kelly. Kelly Clotheslines Eve. Eve then gets hit with the K2. Kelly goes for the pin.

1...2...kickout!

Eve tags me in. I run in and hit a Thesz Press on Kelly. I then pick her up and slam her into a turnbuckle. Then, I hit a Running Bulldog and lift her up for the Chaotic Ending. After she hits the ground, I pin her.

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners, the Divas of Domination!"

Eve and I blow kisses to the camera and walk backstage.


	58. Chapter 59: Teams Fighting

_**Raw: Nov. 16, 2009**_

"I'm back…" Chelle sings.

"And better than ever…" I sing.

"Weirdos." Randy mutters.

"I'll forget you said that if you tell me whose theme that was."

"Eric Bischoff. Duh."

"You mean Eric Bitchoff." John says.

"He liked me."

"I know."

"I'm gonna go. C'mon, Rissa."

I follow him out the door, and he drags me to his locker-room and locks the door. He sits me on the couch.

"Why do I have the feeling you brought me in here so we can make out in private?" I ask.

"Cause that's why I brought you in here." He replies.

"No surprise there."

Randy presses his lips onto mine. I wrap my arms around him. I feel him slip his tongue in. He continues to kiss me, and I just happen to look down and see the bulge in his pants. I chuckle.

"Someone's got a bulge in his pants…" I whisper.

"Can't help that while around you…" He whispers back. "You make me think very dirty things."

"Like what?"

Randy pulls me close to him.

"Things we can't do here even though they won't be around for a while. We could just do what we can do without feeling guilty when caught when they show up."

"You mean you want to make out with me. Which we were already doing."

"Yeah. Why'd we stop?"

"I don't know."

He kisses me again, but we soon hear a knock on the door. Randy opens it.

"You ruin everything, Ted." Randy says.

"Why do you always blame and not Cody?" Ted asks as he and Cody walk in.

"You're easier to pick on."

Cody sits on the couch and hands me some popcorn. We smirk at each other as the other two continue arguing. Maryse and Eve suddenly walk in. Eve sits with me and Cody while Maryse walks over to Ted and grabs his arm.

"Babe," She says. "He picks on you because you let him."

"Wait a sec…" Ted says. "Randy, there is something I wanted to ask."

"What?" Randy asks.

"I realized that Elimination Chamber is in Saint Louis, and I was wondering if we could meet your daughter."

"Who's we?"

"Me, Ryse, Cody, Eve, and Chelle. Since Rissa and John have…"

"Sure...I guess."

"Warning," I say. "Once you meet her, you will become attached to this child."

"Noted." Ted replies.

* * *

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Saint Louis, Missouri, the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"And her opponent, from Miami, Florida, being accompanied to the ring by Michelle McCool, Layla!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Layla immediately hits me with a Clothesline. I fall to the ground. She lifts me up by my neck and goes for the LayOut, but I manage to escape from her and hit a RKO. I grab her legs and lock in the Sharpshooter, but Michelle manages to pull her to the ropes unnoticed. Layla rolls out of the ring. I perform a Suicide Dive on both of my off-screen friends.

I pull Layla back into the ring. She goes to slap me, but I block her and hit her with a Chaotic Ending. I pin Layla.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

Michelle McCool runs into the ring to attack me, and Layla helps her. Eve runs down to help me. She attacks Layla to make it me vs. Michelle.

Beth Phoenix, Jillian Hall, and Alicia Fox run down to the ring as to help Michelle. They go to help her attack me.

Melina, Gail, and the final member of my Survivor Series team, Maria run down to help. An all out brawl between our teams breakout. It is chaotic. Some of the Divas are brawling in the crowd, like Maria and Beth. Melina and Alicia's brawl has ended up backstage. Eve and Layla are brawling on the announce table. Michelle and I stare each other down in the ring. We brawl with each other, punches and kicks flying everywhere. Eventually, Michelle rolls out of the ring and runs backstage. Then, Mark Henry's song hits and he starts walking towards the ring with his eyes set on me. I would run, but I see all five members of Randy's Survivor Series team creep up behind him.

Mark starts climbing into the ring. "You're not getting away this time." He says.

Punk is the first person to go after Mark. This distracts him enough for Regal to be able to pull me out of the ring and pass me over to Randy. Randy grips onto me.

"You okay?" He asks worriedly.

"I'm fine." I say.

Regal slips into the ring to help Punk with Henry. Then, we look up to see Kofi, R-Truth, MVP, and Christian running down to the ring. Randy looks at me before running in to help with the opposing team with Ted and Cody following suit. The two teams have an all out brawl themselves. I watch on. Randy's team sends everyone but Mark Henry out of the ring. Mark gets pummeled by Legacy.

Once they're done with Mark, Randy holds the ropes and motions for me to enter the ring. I don't understand why, but I entered the ring.

"You should slap him." Randy says.

"You want me to slap him? What happened to stay away from Mark Henry?" I ask.

"He won't be able to touch you, and I personally believe he deserves a slap from the beautifully stunning Marissa McMahon. What do you think?"

"I might have to do that actually, Randal."

He goes to walk towards Mark and his Legacy teammates, but he stops right behind me and grabs my ass.

"I'm gonna punish you for that one later." Randy purrs into my ear.

"We're on live television."

"I forgot for a sec." He looks at Ted and Cody. "Hold him, boys."

They hold him up for me. I smirk before slapping Mark across the face. Ted and Cody follow Punk and Regal out of the ring. Randy holds the ropes for me to follow, but he grabs me after he exits the ring and kisses me passionately.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whisper back.


	59. Chapter 60: Eve vs Natalya

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing.

* * *

 _ **SmackDown Filming: Nov. 17, 2009**_

"I still can't walk quite right." I frown. "Damn Randy and his sexual abilities."

Michelle laughs. "This is why I love being with John. He still makes sure I can walk fine."

"Well John and you aren't as interesting as me and Randy. Maybe it's because you're married."

"Do you ever think you and Randy could get married?"

"Maybe but definitely not anytime soon."

Michelle sends me a small smile before changing into her ring gear. "John and I are thinking about getting our own locker-room."

"Me and Randy are too."

"If you two do, you'd be all over each other in there."

"Not confirming or denying that."

"Of course you aren't."

"I'm gonna go find him. See you later."

* * *

I found Randy in Catering by himself. I walk over and sit with him.

"Still not walking quite right." He says smiling.

"No thanks to you, Asshole." I mutter.

"I heard that, and I warned you before punishing you."

"Oh shut up."

"That's impossible."

"Oh trust me. I can make it happen."

"How?"

I grab him and kiss his lips. I go to release the kiss, but he pulls me back over and slips his tongue into my mouth. We continue to kiss. Mickie walks past us.

"Not PG at all." She sneers.

Before I can say anything, Randy looks at her with his "Viper Glare".

"Oh please." He sneers at her. "You're jealous of Marissa. That's all."

"I'm not."

"Yeah you are. You're jealous that she's with me. You're jealous that your mentor, Trish Stratus, liked her way better. You're jealous that she's a champion. You're just jealous that she's more successful in this company in general."

"I'm-I'm not jealous!"

"Really, Mickie? Really?"

"Ugh!" She walks away.

"I was quiet...until she started talking."

"I'll give you credit for that. Let's go somewhere more private."

"I like the sound of that."

He pulls me into an empty locker-room. I get pushed onto a couch that just happens to be there. Randy starts to kiss me.

"I got us the locker-room for just us." He says. "We get it after Survivor Series."

"Great." I say.

"But I can't wait that long to do this."

Randy roams down to my neck. I let out a small moan. He gets on top of me and starts to kiss me hard and rough. I let out another moan. He takes his shirt off and pulls mine off of me.

"I want to." He says. "Do you?"

I look at him. "What happened to not here?"

"This isn't in a locker-room that also belongs to someone else."

Without warning, Randy starts to unbutton his pants.

"I do." I whisper.

That was all for him to need. He strips me of my skirt. I end up on the couch with him naked within a matter of minutes. He pulls out a condom.

He and I end up passionately making out. He starts to leave a hickey on me.

* * *

 _ **A Little Bit Later**_

"We gotta do this more often." Randy says as we put our clothes back on.

"Agreed." I say.

He wraps his arms around me before opening the door. We exit the locker-room. As we walk down the hall, people look at us curiously.

"Randy…" I say. "I need to go. I gotta go manage Eve."

"Um...yeah go ahead and go." He looks at the hickey and covers it with my hair before slapping my ass and walking away.

* * *

She looks good to me

She has everything I want

Everything I need…

"And her opponent, from Denver, Colorado, accompanied to the ring by Marissa, Eve Torres!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Eve locks up with her opponent, Natalya. Eve performs an Arm Drag on Nattie. Nattie gets up and slaps Eve. She leans over the ropes and looks at me.

"I am coming after your title!" She yells.

"Go ahead! I know I can beat you!" I yell back.

Eve rolls Nattie into a Cradle.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Eve Torres!"

Eve rolls out of the ring, and we stumble up the ramp.


	60. Chapter 61: Survivor Series

_**Survivor Series: Nov. 22, 2009**_

"I am so excited and nervous right now." I say.

"Why?" Randy asks.

"My first time being a team captain."

"Mine too." Chelle adds.

"At least you're experienced at this." I tell Randy.

"Calm down." Randy says. "You guys will do great."

"Why should I trust you?" Chelle asks. "You had a person dress up as clown from It in my hotel room Friday."

"How'd you know that?"

I signal for Chelle not to say anything, but she doesn't listen. "Rissa."

Randy grins. "You know what that means…"

"No!" I shout. "No! No! No!"

"We shook on it."

"Fuck you."

"That will be happening a lot this week."

"Didn't need to know that…" Chelle says. "What kind of bet did you two make?"

"If she told, she has to do what I want for a week. And by the way, we also fucked in an empty locker-room on Tuesday."

"I had the feeling you two did something…why'd you have to tell me that?"

"Cause you didn't like when I said fucking will be happening a lot this week."

"Rissa's right. You are an asshole."

"About time someone believes me…" I mutter.

"An asshole?" Randy says. "I'm a lot of things, but I'm not an asshole."

"Yeah you are."

"Are you picking a fight?"

"Maybe I am…"

"I'm gonna go…" Chelle says. "See you in the ring." She leaves.

"I'm gonna go too…" I say while tip-toeing away.

Randy grabs my arm. "I know you have no reason to leave yet. My match is before yours."

"Damn it. I have no excuse."

"Nope. You don't."

"I could go-"

"No."

"I need to stop betting with you."

"You do, but you won't."

"Probably."

"It's okay though. I like winning."

"So do I. That's why I keep agreeing."

"I know."

"I'll make a bet with you on the World Heavyweight Championship match."

"What does the winner get?"

"To pick a person to prank next. I say Taker retains."

"Big Show wins."

We shake on it.

"I'm winning this one, Orton."

"Sure...we're crappy friends for Chris."

"We are."

* * *

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Eve starts the match for my team. Jillian starts for Michelle's.

Jillian walks around the ring and starts to sing. Eve hits Jillian with a Tornado DDT and pins her.

1...2...3!

"Jillian Hall has been eliminated."

Beth Phoenix steps in the ring. She and Eve hit each other back and forth with Right Hands. Beth locks in a Sleeper Hold. Eve escapes and tags in Maria.

Maria hits Beth with a Running Bulldog. Beth, however, gets the upper hand and hits Maria with a Glam Slam. Beth pins Maria.

1...2...3!

"Maria has been eliminated."

I step into the ring for the first time in the match. Beth goes to hit me with a Clothesline, but I dodge with a Matrix Move. I run at Beth and hit a Clothesline. I go to Punt her, but she grabs my leg. She gets me in position for a Glam Slam, but I counter it into the RKO. I pin Beth.

1...2...3!

"Beth Phoenix has been eliminated."

I tag Gail. Michelle enters for her team and immediately hits Gail with a Big Boot. She pins Gail.

1...2...kickout!

Gail gets up and slaps Michelle. She then wraps her legs around Michelle's head for a Headscissors, but Michelle counters into the Faithbreaker. She pins Gail again.

1...2...kickout!

Michelle starts to panic. With her last hope, she locks in the Heel Hook. Gail fails to make it to the ropes and taps.

"Gail Kim has been eliminated."

Melina runs in and hits Michelle with a Thesz Press. Michelle quickly escapes Melina and tags in Layla.

Layla grabs Melina immediately and hits the LayOut. She pins Melina.

1...2...kickout!

Melina grabs Layla and hits the Last Call. She pins Layla.

1...2...3!

"Layla has been eliminated."

Alicia immediately hits Melina with a Big Boot and pins her.

1...2...3!

"Melina has been eliminated."

Eve enters the ring and gets hit with a Big Boot. Alicia pins Eve.

1...2...kickout!

Eve hits Alicia with a Dropkick. She then climbs up to the top turnbuckle and goes for an EveSault, but Alicia counters it with her knees. Alicia hits Eve with another Big Boot and pins her.

1...2...3!

"Eve Torres has been eliminated."

I hit Alicia with a Thesz Press. Michelle pulls me off. I hit Michelle with a RKO. I grab Alicia and hit the Chaotic Ending. I pin her.

1...2...3!

"Alicia Fox has been eliminated."

Michelle hits me with a Big Boot and pins me.

1...kickout!

I hit Michelle with a few Dropkick before hitting the Picture Perfect. I pin her.

1...kickout!

Michelle locks me in a Sleeper Hold. I escape and hit her with another dropkick. I grab her legs and lock in the Figure-Four.

"Tap!" I yell.

"No!" She yells back.

She almost makes it to the ropes, but I pull her back. She finally taps.

"Here is your winner and soul survivor, Marissa!"


	61. Chapter 62: Ryse's Return

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing.

* * *

 _ **Raw: Nov. 23, 2009**_

"I don't like you, Orton." Michelle says.

"I don't like you, McCool." Randy replies.

"Oh shut up already." Ryse says. "I would like it to be peaceful for my return tonight."

"At least you're not an Indian." Eve mutters.

"It's Native American." I say.

"I'm a pilgrim." Chelle says.

"I'm the Gobbledy Gooker." Ryse says.

"I'm taking pictures." Randy says.

"Don't." I say.

"You have to let me. I won the bet."

"They don't."

"Yeah." Chelle says. "I'm leaving."

"I guess I will so you aren't alone, Rissa." Eve says.

"Me too." Ryse says. "But I'm wearing the head too, so no one can tell it's me."

"Wanna take one on my phone too, Babe?" I ask.

"You're lucky that I'm nice." He says before taking my phone. "Say cheese."

"Cheese!" We say.

He takes a few pictures on our phones. "I'll send the pics to you guys later." I say.

I find the best picture and post it on Twitter.

MarissaWWE: Hanging out backstage with the Gobbledy Gooker.

* * *

"The following is a Thanksgiving Mayflower Melee match set for one fall!"

(the Pilgrims's song plays)

"Introducing first, the pilgrims, Michelle McCool, Layla, and Jillian!"

"Look people, we get it." Michelle says. "It's Thanksgiving and here we are dressed as pilgrims. How original? They've made us do some stupid things in the past, but thanks to our guest host, The Governor, is by far the stupidest. Go ahead people-"

"Ladies and gentlemen," Justin Roberts, the ring announcer, interrupts. "It's been 19 years since he made his debut. Please welcome your special guest timekeeper, the Gobbledy Gooker!"

(the Gobbledy Gooker's song plays)

Maryse walks out acting like the Gobbledy Gooker.

"And their opponents, the Indians!"

(the Indians's song plays)

"Melina, Eve Torres, and Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jillian and Melina start the match off. They lock up, and Jillian throws Melina on the ground. Melina reverses an Irish Whip and hits Jillian into the corner. She goes to do a move off the second turnbuckle, but Jillian pulls her down. Melina in thrown on the ground again. She is thrown into the corner, and Jillian goes for a Back Handspring move. Melina reverses it. Melina performs a Bulldog and pins Jillian.

1...2...kickout!

Layla pulls on Melina's hair. Melina gets distracted and goes after her and Michelle. They jump off the apron and start to walk away. Jillian hits Melina with a Clothesline. Jillian starts freaking out because she sees Layla and Michelle leaving. Eve and I share a look before jumping on Layla and Michelle. Jillian is distracted, so Melina is able to pin her.

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners, the Indians, Eve Torres, Marissa, and Melina!"

Eve and I head backstage as Melina stays in the ring to get interviewed by Jerry Lawler. We watch from backstage.

"Okay." He says. "We wanna see if we can get a word with one of the winning Indians, Melina, and we've been joined by the Gobbledy Gooker as well here tonight. Made a surprise appearance."

"Maryse." We say as Layla and Chelle join us.

"Maryse is dressed as the Gobbledy Gooker?" Layla asks. "Is she recovered?"

"Yep." I say.

"But first," Jerry says to Melina. "Tell us just a little bit about that victory. Because it was a big win."

"I'm just so happy to be teaming with Eve and Marissa. And-" Melina get cut off by Jerry.

"Look out!"

Maryse attacks her from behind. She continues to attack Melina. Jerry tries to help Melina, but Ryse tells him to back off. She takes the Gobbledy Gooker suit off to reveal a shirt much more her style with yellow pants. She freaks out and takes the pants off. She has black shorts on underneath. She throws the costume onto an unconscious Melina. She smiles and does her signature hair flip. She smirks as she walks up the ramp.


	62. Chapter 63: Eve vs Chelle

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing. And Happy belated birthday to Randy Orton. Who's excited for WrestleMania?

* * *

 _ **SmackDown Filming: Nov. 24, 2009**_

I watched from the side as Michelle and Eve had their interview segment. Chelle is getting interviewed. Eve walks up to her.

"Michelle," She says. "What's up with you lately? You don't seem to like me and Marissa anymore."

"Yes, things have changed. Me and Marissa? We were friends. And I thought you and I were friends too. But what about me, Eve? What about my life? What about Michelle McCool? What about what I deserve?" Michelle says before walking away.

I clap. "Good job. Good job, you guys."

"Thanks, Rissa." Eve says.

"You're welcome."

"So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"She, Randy, John, and I are going to the Orton's." Chelle says.

"Oh. Well, Ted, Maryse, Cody, and I are going to Dustin's."

"Dusty's?" I ask.

"No...Goldust's place."

"Oh." Chelle and I say.

"Ted's family, Cody's and Goldust's family, us, and Chris and Morgan are going."

"Chris and Morgan?" Chelle asks.

"They're used to celebrating Thanksgiving with friends since most of both of their families don't, so Dusty and Ted Sr. told us to invite them."

"Don't the Rhodes and DiBiase families always have Thanksgiving together?" I ask.

"They do." Randy says as he walks up. "Remember back in 1995, my family got invited too, and you went with us. Cody kept trying to annoy you, and Ted, being his thirteen year old, annoying self, kept trying to flirt with you."

"And you told him I was too good for him."

"I did it for the better. Think about it. He's with Ryse. And you're with…" He gestures at himself. "This sexy beast."

"Good job. You're stealing Chris's lines. Does anyone know the gender of his and Morgan's baby?"

"Girl." Ryse says as she walks up with Ted. "Morgan just told me."

"Yay! I can spoil her!"

"Chris is going to hate you for that."

"Probably."

"I'll help."

"Oh yes." Ted says. "The eight of us will be the greatest unbiological aunts and uncles ever. Well...Ryse's Cup is biological. Where's Cody and John?"

"I don't know. Come on, Rissa. We've gotta go wrestle."

"Come back as soon as you're done!" Randy shouts as we head to the guerilla area.

"I will!" I shout.

I don't know if he even heard me. I wait for our turn to head to the ring.

* * *

All the ladies tell the fellas

We can do what they can do

We can do it even better in broken heels…

"And their opponents, representing the Divas of Domination, the team of Maryse and the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Maryse starts the match off against our 'old friend', Emily O'Hare. Emily and Maryse go back and forth with Right Hands. Emily gets the advantage and throws Maryse into the corner. Emily chops Maryse's chest a few times before waiting for Maryse to be in the right position for the Brogue Kick. When she goes for it, Maryse dodges it and slaps her. Maryse then hits Emily with the French TKO. She goes for the pin.

1...2...kickout!

Maryse tags me in. I run in and hit Emily with a Clothesline. She gets back up and I lock in a Sleeper Hold. She is forced down to his knees. She ends up getting to the ropes which forces me to release. She grabs my arm and tags in Melina. She holds me back for Melina to try to kick me. When Melina does try, I duck, and she kicks Emily. I pick her up and hit a Picture Perfect. I go for the pin.

1...2...kickout!

Melina slaps me. I hold my cheek. I go to kick her, but she dodges with the Matrix Move and hits me with a Clothesline. I start crawling towards my corner to tag in Maryse. Melina tries to stop me, but I manage to hit her with a Dropkick and tag my partner in.

Maryse hits a Thesz Press on Melina. She unloads punches on Melina. When she finally gets off Melina, she waits for Melina to get up. Melina gets hit with the French Kiss. I hit Emily with a Thesz Press as Maryse pins Melina.

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners, Marissa and Maryse!"

* * *

After we get backstage, I find Randy in our locker-room. He pulls me into his arms.

"I'm sweaty." I say.

"I know." He whispers. "But I don't care."

"You don't?"

"Nope."

He runs his fingers through my hair. I let my head rest on his chest.

"Kofi really pisses me off." Randy says. "You know what? So does Mark Henry."

"Just come up with some evil plan to beat them." I say. "Wait a second. We could prank them."

"It's your decision. You won that bet."

"We'll prank them.

* * *

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"Earlier tonight, a friend brought something to my attention." Michelle says. "I've been thinking about it a lot, and she's right. The Divas of Domination have problems, and that's because of me. Eve, would you please come out here? Please, Eve."

She looks good to me

She's got everything I want

She's got everything I need…

Eve walks down and enters the ring.

"Look, I feel horrible about how I've been acting lately." Michelle continues. "Will you forgive me?"

"Sure." Eve says.

They hug, and Eve exits the ring. As she's greeting the fans, Michelle attacks her from behind.


	63. Chapter 64: Thanksgiving

_**Thanksgiving: Nov. 26, 2009**_

"I really like that one, Elaine." I hear Michelle say as I walk downstairs.

"That's one of my favorites." Elaine says.

"Is that Ted and Cody?"

"Elaine…" I say. "Are you showing Chelle childhood pictures?"

"I am." She says. "And yes, Michelle, that's Ted and Cody."

I sit down on the couch with them to look at the pictures. Randy walks downstairs and looks at us.

"It's childhood pictures." He says. "Isn't it?"

"It is, Babe." I say. "It is."

"Really, Mom?"

"Really, Randal." Elaine says.

"Is Becky on her way yet?"

"Yes...she'll be here soon."

"Good. I want food."

I give Randy a look. "Randy…"

"Rissa...let's not start this."

"What are you going to do about it, Randal?"

"Many things, Marissa."

He picks me up off the couch. "Randy!"

He cuts me off with a kiss. I return the kiss.

"PDA!" Nate shouts.

"Oh my god, Nate." Cena says. "If you're gonna complain, I'll go kiss my wife."

"And I will kiss your mother." Bob says.

"Really, you guys?" Nate asks.

"Nate, just shut up." My brother, Tyler, says as he and my cousin, Kenny, enter the room.

Randy and I chuckle. Nate glares at us. As Randy is about to say something, Becky enters the house.

"I'm here." She says. "Let's eat."

As we walk over to eat our Thanksgiving dinner, Randy whispers something to her, and she smack Nate.

"Dad!" Nate says. "Mom!"

Elaine and Bob look at each other and start laughing. We start eating and chatting.

"This really good, Elaine." I say.

"Mrs. Orton always makes the best Thanksgiving dinner." John says.

"Don't let your mother hear that." Chelle says.

"How is your family, John?" Tyler asks.

"Oh you know. Crazy as always." John replies.

"None of you Cena boys are as crazy as Nathan and Randy." Bob says.

"Orton boys are insane." Kenny says.

"So are you Smith boys." Randy says. "And the McMahon family is even worse...all of them."

"Not arguing with that." I say.

"I was including you too."

"Randal!" Elaine scolds. "Don't call your girlfriend crazy!"

"Elaine," I say. "It's okay. I call myself crazy."

"You sure I don't need to smack him?"

"I have a reason for you to smack him." Chelle says.

"What is it?"

"Randy paid Ted to dress up as the clown from It and hide in my hotel room to scare me."

Elaine smacks Randy, and we finish eating. We then get ready to go home, but Sam runs in before we can. She has Alanna with her.

"I'm so sorry for showing up suddenly, but Alanna really wanted to see her dad." Sam says.

I look at Randy. He's already playing with Alanna. She suddenly sees John and screams.

"Naked Baby!" She runs over to John.

"Naked Baby?"

"We don't understand it either." Randy says.


	64. Chapter 65: Layla vs Marissa

_**Raw: Nov. 30, 2009**_

"It's almost December." I say.

"That isn't good." Eve says. "I hate Winter."

"I don't see why."

"What are we doing tonight?"

"I'm challenging Melina to a match, you're fighting Layla, and Eve...has nothing." Ryse says.

"Okay then. I'm leaving."

"Bye."

"So…" I say. "How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Pretty fun. At one point, Ted used Google Translate to translate my song to English."

"I knew this was bound to happen"

"I think we all did...it sucks that Creative wants me to split from the group soon."

"I know...I think they're having Eve and me separate soon after you split."

"This sucks."

"I know."

"I need cake."

"Oh I do too, but Catering doesn't have any."

"Catering sucks."

"Couldn't agree more."

"Let's go find our boys."

"Right behind you."

* * *

"I need a drink." I say.

"You said you needed cake earlier." Ryse says.

"I need both."

"I'll get rum, Coke, and some chocolate cake before we get to the hotel." Randy says.

"This is a great example of an awesome boyfriend."

"Thanks, Babe."

"I got to go. Time to face Melina." Ryse says.

"I'll walk you to the guerilla." Ted says.

They leave. Randy cuddles with me.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"You're welcome." He whispers.

We sit and watch Ryse's match in silence. After the match is over, I kiss him on the cheek and leave for mine.

* * *

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Saint Louis, Missouri, the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"And her opponent, from Miami, Florida, being accompanied to the ring by Michelle McCool, Layla!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Layla and I lock up. I toss her across the ring. She gets up and hits me with a Clothesline. She picks me up and hits the LayOut. She pins me.

1...kickout!

I slap Layla before getting ready to hit a Picture Perfect, but before I can Michelle pulls on my arm and starts yelling at me. Layla rolls me into a cradle, but I reverse it into my own pin.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"


	65. Chapter 66: DoD Stand Tall

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing

* * *

 _ **SmackDown Filming: Dec. 1, 2009**_

"It's December." I say.

"Don't remind me." Eve says.

"You just hate winter."

"If you like winter, go back to Kansas City."

"I'm from Saint Louis you idiot!"

We look at each other and start laughing.

"We're so mean to Chris."

"So mean…"

"What's your match tonight?"

"Don't have one. What about you?"

"Me neither. Ryse must have one then."

"I do." Ryse says as she walks in. "Against Chelle actually."

"Ooh. This will be interesting...I want to be at ringside."

"Of course you do."

"I also want a personal chef for my own food while we're here, but I don't get that."

"This is why I love you." Chelle says as she enters the room.

"Aw...I didn't know you felt this way."

"Shut up."

"Bitch."

Randy and John enter the locker-room. I run up to my boyfriend. Chelle runs up to John.

"She called me a bitch." Chelle tells John.

"You deserved it." I say.

"Bitch."

"She just called me one!"

Randy picks me up. "Let's go. I don't need you flipping out."

"I love you." I whisper.

"Love you too."

* * *

"I'm bored." I say.

"Me too." Randy replies.

"I want another tattoo."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know what you want?"

"Not yet."

"When you know, I'll take you."

"Thanks."

"You seem off...you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Just cramps."

He lays next to me and rubs my abdomen. "You feel like shit because of it?"

"Yeah."

"I wish you didn't have them."

"Why are you rubbing my abdomen?"

"Does it feel good?"

"Yeah."

"I thought it would be."

"Aw...that's sweet."

"Did you hear who is the guest host on Monday?"

"Who?"

"Mark Cuban."

"Didn't you-"

"Survivor Series 2003."

"I guess we'll be having a fun time messing with him."

"Yep."

* * *

Pourquoi es-tu si belle?

Pourquoi tu bouges comme ça?

Pourquoi tu me fais mal?

Oh je me sens tout nu…

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, being accompanied to the ring by Marissa, Maryse!"

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"And her opponent, from Palatka, Florida, being accompanied to the ring by Layla, Michelle McCool!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Maryse and Michelle lock up. Michelle hits Ryse with a DDT similar to the French Kiss. She then flips her hair like Maryse does. As she turns around, Ryse hits Chelle with a Big Boot. She then does Michelle's taunt. Michelle rolls her into a Cradle.

1...2...kickout!

Ryse hits Chelle with a Clothesline. When Chelle gets up, Ryse hits her with the French TKO and goes for the pin.

1...2...kickout!

Ryse goes for the French Kiss, but Michelle reverses it. Michelle goes for a Big Boot. Ryse dodges it. Melina then runs down to the ring. When the referee and LayCool is distracted, she gives Ryse a cheap hot. Melina turns around, and I hit her with a Thesz Press as Michelle hits Ryse with a Big Boot. Michelle pins Maryse.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Michelle McCool!"

Michelle rolls out of the ring and walks up the ramp with Layla behind her. Melina walks behind them and grabs a microphone.

"The Divas of Domination doesn't look so high and mighty now." She says. "Do they?"

"Now." I say to Ryse.

We run up the ramp and attack the three Divas. It seems we have the disadvantage until Eve runs out to help. We send them stumbling to the back.


	66. Chapter 67: Cuban Hosting

_**Raw: Dec. 7, 2009**_

"TLC is in 6 days, and there's no Diva match." I say. "If Cuban doesn't make one, I'll make Teddy or Tiffany make one. We'll be represented."

"We could always have a Women's Championship match." Chelle says.

"True…"

"I want a Divas Championship match." Ryse says.

"I can see why. You are the rightful number one contender."

"Maybe a Divas Battle Royal as well." Eve says.

"Haven't had one of those in a while."

"Nope."

"Let's go get ready to wrestle."

"Yeah."

* * *

"No!" I yell. "Why?!"

"Cuban is an asshole!" Michelle says.

"She doesn't deserve a shot!" Eve shouts.

"He hates us…" Ryse says.

"Obviously." I say. "Why did he have to put her in OUR title match?"

"Wait a sec…" Chelle says. "Cuban has a flaw in his plan."

"Oh...no DQ in Triple Threat matches. Ha! This is awesome."

"Emily isn't making it through the match."

* * *

Randy has been pissy all night long. I don't blame him. Mark Cuban is being an asshole. My match is next so I get ready to leave, but Randy pulls me back.

"Would you mind some extra company for your match?" He asks.

"Come on." I say. "Let's go."

* * *

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Randy Orton, from Saint Louis, Missouri, the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

("With Legs Like That" plays)

"And her opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, Maria!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I run at Maria with a Thesz Press. I unload punches on her until the referee pulls me off. I hit her with a Clothesline. After that, I climb up on the top rope and hit Maria with a Dropkick as she gets up. I pick her up and hit the Chaotic Ending. I pin her.

1...2…

Mark pulls me out of the ring. The referee calls for a disqualification as Cuban smirks at me. Randy and I share the same look on our aces, a look of anger. I grab a bucket of popcorn and dump it on Cuban. Randy turns him around and hits the RKO. I smile and kiss Randy.

* * *

As we get backstage, we meet up with Adam (Edge), Jay (Christian), and Chris Jericho. I call them the Canada Squad.

"That was awesome!" Adam says.

"Dumping popcorn on Mark Cuban felt awesome." I said.

"It should!" Chris says.

"He's an asshole." Jay says.

"I agree." I say.


	67. Chapter 68: Who's the next champ?

_**SmackDown Filming: Dec. 8, 2009**_

"I'm still so pissed." I say.

"Me too." Chelle says. "How was dumping popcorn on Cuban?"

"Great."

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Going to my dad's. By the way, you, John, Ryse and Ted, and Eve and Cody are also invited."

"Randy going too?"

"Yep."

"Did Vince ever have a man to man conversation with him?"

"Nope."

"Do you think-"

"Yep, and I think Shane will want to have one with him too. Randy and I already talked about it."

"Oh. So Randy has a heads-up then?"

"Yep."

"You've been together for over seven months now."

"Yeah…"

"Are you guys planning to take another big step in your relationship?"

"No...why?"

"Thought you might."

"At least not that I know of."

"Do we have matches tonight?"

"Nope."

"No matches to prepare for TLC?"

"I know. It's stupid. Eve's facing Emily."

"Maybe Eve can beat her. On the good note, you ready for the Slammys on Monday?"

"Yeah, but I'm not expecting to win any."

"Oh please." Ryse says as she and Eve walk in. "You're a shoe-in to win Diva of the Year."

"No...you guys did a lot this year too."

"But no one has had as great of a year as you." Eve says.

"I won't win. I'm gonna go. Bye."

* * *

As I walk towards mine and Randy's locker-room, my dad stops me in the hall.

"Marissa." He says. "Just wanted to tell you that you, Cena, and Torres are on the list to go to Tribute to the Troops."

"Oh okay."

I enter our locker-room. John is with Randy.

"John," I say. "We're on the list to go to Tribute to the Troops."

"And I'm not?" Randy asks.

"No…"

"Damn. Taking away my bro and my girl."

"It's only for three days."

"Are they taking anyone else from our group?"

"Eve."

"Okay. John, you keep an eye on Rissa; I'll keep an eye on Chelle."

"Deal." John says.

"How come he has to keep an eye on me?" I ask.

"Have you seen yourself?" Randy says. "You tend to get lost at the airport. So does Chelle."

I flip him off. John leaves.

Randy kisses my forehead. I smile.

"I love you." I say. "I love you, Randy."

"I love you too, Rissa."

* * *

"Those two are the only thing between me and my Women's Championship." Emily says. "I don't care which one of those two sluts I have to-"

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

"Sluts?" I ask. "Honey, Chelle and I are not sluts. And the Women's Championship is MINE."

"Not after TLC."

"We'll see about that."

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"Now, Marissa." Chelle says. "I agree...we aren't sluts, but I'll be champion Sunday."

Emily attacks Chelle. I pull her off and hit a German Suplex. The two other Divas were laid out.

I hold up my championship and roll out of the ring.


	68. Chapter 69: TLC

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing.

* * *

 _ **TLC: Dec. 13, 2009**_

"I can't believe you two." I say. "Why do you walk into another person's hotel room when they're clearly busy and don't answer when you knock?"

"We didn't think you guys were awake." Chelle says.

"How? We're loud."

"Apparently not." John says.

"Don't ever do that...again."

"Trust me...we won't."

I walk away and find Randy and Sheamus.

"Hey." I say as I kiss Randy's cheek. "Are you guys ready to win tonight?"

"Hell yeah." Randy says.

"Me too." Sheamus says. "What about you, Lass?"

"I am." I reply. "Sorry that I have to beat up your girlfriend."

"Meh...we broke up."

"Oh...sorry."

"Don't be. She's a tramp."

"I've never heard you call someone a tramp."

"She is. Kick her ass."

"I will."

"Rissa…" Randy says. "I love you."

"Love you."

* * *

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"And her opponent, from Palatka, Florida, Michelle McCool!"

Michelle and Emily stare at each other as my song hits.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

"And their opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Michelle and I stare at each other. Emily goes to double Clothesline us, but we duck. I nod at Michelle. We hit her with Clotheslines at the same time. I hit Emily with the Chaotic Ending. Michelle then picks up Emily and hits her with the Faithbreaker. We roll Emily out of the ring.

Michelle and I lock up. I lock in a Sleeper Hold. Michelle gets me off. I go for a Clothesline, but Chelle dodges and hits me with a Big Boot. She pins me.

1...2...kickout!

I hit Michelle with a Right Hand. I then go for a Superkick, but she grabs my foot. I kick her with my other foot. I hit her with the Picture Perfect. I pin Chelle.

1...2...kickout!

We get up, but Chelle rolls me into a Cradle.

1...2…

Emily breaks the pin. I roll off to the side. Michelle goes for a Big Boot, but Emily dodges and hits her with a Brogue Kick. I then get up and hit the Chaotic Ending. I pin Emily.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, and STILL the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

I grab my championship and hold it up, but then everything goes black.


	69. Chapter 70: Slammy Awards

_**Raw (2009 Slammy's): Dec. 14, 2009**_

"I'm fine, guys. Really, I'm fine." I say.

"Really?" Chelle asks. "You sure?"

"The bitch will get what's coming. Trust me."

"Oh. I know."

"I feel like we need to beat the bitch." Ryse says.

"We should…" Eve says.

"Let's wait til SD. Tonight's the Slammy's." I comment.

"True...ready to win Diva of the Year tonight?"

"I'm not winning."

"Oh shut up." Chelle says. "You'll win."

"No I-"

"Just stop." Ryse says.

"Fine…"

Randy walks in. "You're evil."

"It was necessary."

"What did you do?" Chelle asks.

"Dyed Kofi's and Mark Henry's attires pink."

"Damn."

"Let's go beat up people!"

"Right behind you."

* * *

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Kelly, who's on my team, quickly pinned Rosa, who's on Michelle's team.

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners, Team Marissa!"

We celebrate in the ring. We wait for the Diva of the Year presentation. Goldust and MVP com out to present.

"We're here to announce the Slammy winner for Diva of the Year." MVP says.

"Maybe I should take the Slammy for myself." Goldust says. "I'm a Diva."

"Is that a fact?"

"That's right. What do you think of that, girls?"

We all shake our heads in disbelief.

"Maybe that's a bad idea."

"Just kidding. Why are you so sensitive. We've got MVP on the stage and PMS in the ring."

"Bad idea."

"I'll show myself out." Goldust leaves.

"Okay...and the Slammy goes to...Marissa!"

All my fellow Divas look at me.

"Told ya so." Ryse whispers in my ear.

I walk up to the stage, giving fans high-fives on the way.

I get on stage. "Oh my god, you guys! Thanks so much! I didn't expect this even though Maryse kept telling me I would win. I dedicate this award to all my fellow Divas and-"

Batista interrupts. "That's great. Let's talk about the greatest Slammy of all time, Screwjob-"

"Dave…" I say. "This is my moment. Leave."

He leaves.

"And thank you, WWE Universe!" I shout.


	70. Chapter 71: Next Title Defense Announced

_**SmackDown Filming: Dec. 15, 2009**_

"I need coffee…" Ryse whines.

"How do you drink it so much?" I ask.

"Cause it's amazing."

I roll my eyes. I need to go find Randy, but I'm too lazy to get off the couch. I admire my Slammy.

"Like your Slammy?" She asks.

"Yep."

Chelle walks in. "I need some sleep…"

"Do you all need something?" I ask.

"I need a chocolate bar..." Eve says.

"Of course you do."

Legacy walks in. Ted hugs me and Ryse. Cody kisses Eve. Randy wraps his arms around me.

"Hey, Babe." I say.

"What are you up to?" He whispers.

"Nothing…"

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay...I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

("Obsession" plays)

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!"

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Eve Torres and Maryse, from Saint Louis Missouri, the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I lock up with the woman who knocked me out Sunday. She throws me across the ring. I land hard. She pulls me up by my hair. I slap her and hit her with a Headscissors. She flies across the ring. I go for a Picture Perfect, but she somehow reverses it into a Long Kiss Goodnight. She pins me.

1...2...kickout!

I roll her into a Cradle.

1...2...kickout!

She Clotheslines me. I poke her in the eye. She reverses my Powerbomb attempt into a Snap DDT and pins me.

1...kickout!

I hit her with a Chaotic Ending. I then Punt her while she's on the ground. I pin her.

1...2...kickout!

Mickie nails me with a Clothesline. I get up and get hit with a MickDT. She pins me.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Mickie James!"

She smirks at me as I'm on the ground. I go to roll out of the ring, but she pulls me up by my hair.

"I want your title." She says. "I will be the next Women's Champion."

She slaps me and goes to leave the ring. I pull her back in the ring and hit her with a Chaotic Ending. I grab a microphone.

"You want a title shot, Mickie?! Well, you've got one! At Royal Rumble, it'll be you versus me...versus the contender I didn't pin or submit on Sunday, Michelle McCool!"


	71. Chapter 72: Tribute to the Troops

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing. I have a Twitter for this series. The username is DoDSeriesFF

* * *

 _ **Tribute to the Troops: Dec. 19, 2009**_

"You piss me off, Cena." I say.

"You piss me off, McMahon." He replies.

"Will you both just shut up?!" Eve asks irritated.

"Fine…" We both say.

"I miss Cody."

"I miss Michelle." Cena says.

"I miss Randy." I say.

"We should take a picture before Eve has to go."

"I'll get my phone."

I pull out my phone, and we take a picture together.

"That's done...you know it's kind of nice bonding with you two ladies."

"Thanks. I got to go." Eve says before leaving.

"Bye Eve." We both say.

"We should tell Randy and Chelle we never argued." He says.

"They would never believe us." I say.

"True...you think that they've argued?"

"Definitely."

"Good luck tonight."

"You too."

* * *

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Saint Louis, Missouri, the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!" Eve announces because she's the ring announcer tonight.

Holla

So all my girls in the back say hoo

'Cause you know just how we do

Side to side, and front to back

If you ain't taking that

(Holla)...

"And her opponent, from Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly Kelly!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I grab Kelly by her hair and throw her against the mat. I take the Santa that she had been wearing and throw it into the crowd before taking a bow. Kelly rolls me into a Schoolgirl.

1...2...kickout!

I hit her with a Dropkick. She falls onto the mat. I pick her up and hit the Chaotic Ending. I pin her.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

Eve hands me my championship, and I hug her. I high-five the soldiers as I walk back to the stage. I grab a microphone.

"I just want to take a moment to honor the men and women who fight everyday for our country. You make me proud to be an American. Thank you and have an early Merry Christmas."


	72. Chapter 73: Attacked Again

_**Raw: Dec. 21, 2009**_

"Randy…" I say. "I love my Slammy. It makes me sad that you don't have one."

"Don't rub it in." He grumbles.

"I'm not...okay yes I am."

"You're so mean."

"Of course. I have to make up for all those days I was gone. I was gone for 3 days."

"Fine."

"I love you."

"Of course you do."

"Randy…"

"I love you too."

"Who are you wrestling tonight?"

"Sheamus."

"He's good."

"I know. If I win, I get to fight him for the WWE Championship at the Royal Rumble."

"Ooh. Win it, Babe."

"I will."

"Good."

"So who's your opponent tonight?"

"I fight Melina."

"Oh fun."

"I'm gonna prove myself to be the more dominant champion."

"Good."

"I am so ready to kick ass."

Ryse walks in. "Hey, Rissa...there's been a change in the match card."

"What is it?"

"Your match is now a Six Diva Santa's Little Helper Tag Team. Me, you, and Eve versus Chelle, Lay, and Melina."

"I can work with that."

"You sure?"

"Yeah...get your Christmas gear on."

"Okay."

She leaves. I lay on Randy.

"Christmas gear...this will be interesting." He says.

"Yep…" I say.

"I expect you to be wearing a Santa hat."

"Of course."

* * *

All the ladies tell the fellas

We can do what they can do

We can do it even better in broken heels…

"This is a 6 Diva Santa's Little Helpers Tag Team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, The Divas of Domination!"

("Paparazzi" plays)

"And the opponent, first, from Los Angeles, California, the WWE Divas Champion, Melina!

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"And her partners, Michelle McCool and Layla!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Eve and Layla start the match off. I watch on eagerly. Eve goes for a Clothesline, but Layla ducks. Eve rebounds off the ropes and hits Layla with a shoulder tackle. Eve then picks Layla up by her hair and slams her back down against the mat. Eve then gets on top of Layla and starts punching on her. The referee has to pull her off. Layla goes to tag, but Eve pulls her back and throws Layla across the ring by her hair.

I look at Ryse. "Damn. Eve's getting into this aggressiveness."

"Well...Creative thought it would develop her character more." Ryse replies.

Layla manages to tag in Michelle. Eve goes in for a Clothesline, but Michelle hits her with a Big Boot and pins her.

1...2...kickout!

Eve tags in Maryse. Maryse and Michelle stare each other down. Maryse then slaps Michelle. The two Divas proceed to brawl. The referee has to separate them. Michelle starts yelling at him. Maryse takes the opportunity to sneak behind her and hit a French TKO. She pins Michelle.

1...2...kickout!

Michelle tags in Melina. Melina goes after Maryse. Melina throws Maryse into a corner and starts punching her. The referee pulls her off. Maryse goes after her. Maryse hits Melina with a Thesz Press. She starts to unload punches on her. The referee pulls her off. Melina hits her with a Superkick and goes for a pin.

1...2...kickout!

Maryse tags me in as Melina tags in Michelle. I go for a Clothesline, but she dodges. I run into the ropes and use the momentum to hit a huge DDT. I pin Michelle.

1...kickout!

She hits me with a Big Boot. I fall to the mat. Michelle picks me up and hits a Faithbreaker. She pins me.

1...2...kickout!

I grab Michelle and hit a Sitout Facebuster. I then lock in a Figure-Four. Michelle struggles, but she reverses it into one of her own. I get to the ropes. Michelle tags in Melina.

I get hit with a Clothesline immediately. Melina then picks me up and hits the Last Call. I get pinned.

1...2...kickout!

I get up, hit Melina in the gut, and hit my finisher, the Chaotic Ending. I pin her.

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners, the Divas of Domination!"

I celebrate with Eve and Maryse...until everything goes black.


	73. Chapter 74: Michelle gets Attacked

I grab Teddy Long's arm as he passes me in the hall.

He looks at me. "Need something, Playa?"

"Yes, Teddy." I say. "I need a match against Mickie James tonight."

"How about you versus Mickie in a Lumberjill match?"

"Works for me."

"Then it's official."

"Thanks, Teddy."

"No problem, Playa."

I walk to mine and Randy's locker-room. I open the door. Randy smirks at me.

"Back already?" He asks.

"Teddy immediately approved." I say. "And made it a Lumberjill match."

"Good."

"I'm really excited."

"You should be."

"You know what else?"

"What?"

I grab him and kiss his lips. He wraps his arms around me. I let him pull me onto his lap. He returns the kiss.

"Baby Girl…" Randy says as we kiss. "You're so good at this."

"You are too." I reply.

"Too bad I can't do this on Christmas."

"Consider it an early Christmas present."

"If this is the early present, I can't wait to see what the actual present is."

"You'll love it." We stop kissing. "I can't believe we made it through a whole makeout session uninterrupted."

"Me either."

"Where's everyone at anyways?"

"I don't fucking know. I actually don't."

"Oh."

"Are Steph and Paul going to be at your dad's for Christmas too?"

"Yep and Shane and Marissa are too."

"Are they all bringing their kids too?"

"Yep. Steph and Paul are bringing Aurora and Murphy. Shane and Marissa are bringing Declan and Kenyon."

"I can't believe she's coming. She's almost ready to give birth."

"Marissa isn't gonna let that stop her."

"If it was you, you wouldn't either."

"Exactly."

"So what are they naming their son?"

"Rogan Henry."

"I like that name, but if we ever have a son, I want him to be named after me."

"That's gonna take a lot of convincing, Randal."

"I know."

Ryse and Ted open the door.

"Rissa…" Ted says. "Your match is next."

I kiss Randy on the cheek and pat Ted's shoulder as I go to leave. "By the way, I'm taking your girlfriend with me."

We leave the locker-room and run into Eve.

Ryse grabs her arm. "Come on, Eve! Let's go!"

We make it just in time to see Mickie walk out.

* * *

All the ladies tell the fellas

We can do what they can do

We can do it even better in broken heels…

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Maryse and Eve Torres, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I grab Mickie and throw her into a corner. I start unloading punches on her. I'm tired of this bitch knocking me out. The referee pulls me off of her. She hits me with a Thesz Press.

"I knocked out your little buddy Michelle." Mickie says.

So that's why I haven't heard from Michelle. Something snapped in me. I shove Mickie off of me and put my foot on her neck. I could stomp on her neck and end her career right now, but I decide not to. I throw her into the ring ropes and use the momentum to her with the Chaotic Ending. I pin her.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

I grab a chair from ringside. I line it up as Mickie gets up. I hit her with the chair. When she's out cold, I continue to hit her with it. Ryse and Eve have to drag me backstage.

* * *

I run to find Michelle in the trainer's room. I sit at the edge of the bed that she's been laying on. She looks at me.

"It's obvious she doesn't want me in the championship match...you kicked her ass. Didn't you?" She asks.

"She may have been dumb enough to tell me during our match." I say.

"Well...she deserves it."

"Yep."


	74. Chapter 75: Christmas Part 1

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing.

* * *

 _ **Christmas: Dec. 25, 2009**_

"Rissa…" I hear Randy's voice. "It's Christmas. Get up."

"Is anyone else up?" I ask.

"No."

"Why'd you wake me up then?"

"I thought I could give you something."

I sit up and look at him. "What?"

Randy gives me a box. I open it.

"Oh my god, Randy. I love it." I say as I look through the photo album he gave me.

"My mom helped with a lot of it. And believe it or not, so did Chelle."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going back to sleep."

"I think I'll join you."

We're about to lay back down when my three year old niece, Aurora, runs in.

"Come on, Aunt Rissa!" She yells. "We're opening presents! You too, Uncle Randy!"

I see Randy slightly smile at being called 'Uncle Randy'.

"We'll be down in a few minutes." I say. "You should go wake up Shorts Man (John) and Chelly."

"Okay!" The three year old leaves.

"She called me Uncle Randy." Randy says.

"Yes, she did." I say. "Now...let's go open our presents!"

"Still a kid." He mutters.

"Damn right I am."

Randy and I walk into the living room. Everyone is there except John, Chelle, and Aurora. I sit on the floor, but Randy picks me up and sets me on his lap. I'm too tired to argue. John carries Aurora down the stairs, and Chelle follows. They sit next to us.

"Okay." Vince stands up. "We have a tradition here where we spin a wheel and whoever it lands on gives their presents to others out first." He spins the wheel. "Cena...you're first."

"I gave Michelle her present earlier, but I got the majority of you presents." John says.

He hands everyone but Linda, Vince, and Marissa, Shane's wife, a present. We all open them at once. I smile as I see what he got me, Ghirardelli chocolate.

"Thanks, Cena." I say.

"Yeah." Randy says as he looks at the toy car he got. "Thanks."

Everyone else thanks John, and Vince spins the wheel again.

"Torres...it's you."

Eve gives everyone a present. I smile at the fact she got everyone a present. I got some lotion from Bath & Body Works that I had mentioned before.

I smile at her. "Someone listens to me."

"I listen!" Chelle says. "So does Ryse!"

Ryse looks at her. "What'd you say?"

Randy and I start laughing. Michelle glares at us. We stop.

"I was kidding." I say.

"Sure…" Chelle replies.

Vince spins the wheel. "My favorite son-in-law, Triple H...until Randy and Marissa decide to marry."

Paul frowns. Everyone starts laughing.

Paul passes out his presents.

"I still like you better than Uncle Randy, Daddy." I hear Aurora say.

"Thank you." Paul replies.

I open his present and start laughing. It's a plastic Divas Championship.

I hold it up. "I guess I'm Divas Champion now too."

I notice Randy doesn't have a gift. "Where's Randy's gift, Paul?"

"He gets his later." Paul says. "It isn't child appropriate."

"Oh."

Randy smirks. I smack him.

Vince once again spins the wheel. "Stephanie."

I notice that she gives everyone but me a gift. I look at her confused. She mouths 'wait' at me. I help Randy open his gift. I die laughing. He glares at me. It's a Victoria's Secret gift card.

"Isn't this supposed to be a gift for me?" Randy asks.

"It is. You get to see Marissa wear it." Steph says.

"Thanks."

"And, Marissa...Dad, Mom, Shane, and I decided to give you a share in the company."

I'm stunned into silence. Everyone looks at me. I look at the ground. Randy runs his hand through my hair.

"Um...wow." I say. "Randy, pinch me. I think I'm dreaming."

"It's real...or we're having the same dream."

I roll my eyes. "Thanks guys."

Vince spins the wheel. "Randal Keith Orton."

Randy picks me up and sets me back down so he can give out his presents. After he's done, he picks me up and sets me on his lap.

Everyone thanks him. Vince spins the wheel.

"Maryse."

Maryse gives everyone a gift card. I got one to Under Armor. Randy got one to Harley Davidson.

"Oh great…" I say. "More motorcycle stuff."

"Admit it." Randy says. "You dig the bike."

"Ha!"

"You do…"

Vince spins the wheel. "My youngest child, Marissa…"

I smile. "Give me a few seconds."

I pass out all my presents. Steph smiles at the gift I gave her. I got her a old Triple H DVD.

Vince spins the wheel. "Michelle."

Michelle passes out her gifts. Randy and I got one gift for us to share. We work together to open it and start laughing. She put in DoD merchandise for Randy and Legacy merchandise for me. She did the same for Ted and Ryse and Cody and Eve.

Vince spins the wheel. "Rhodes."

Cody hands out presents. I got a pair of black wrestling boots with yellow polka dots.

"Did Dusty and Eve help you?" I ask.

"Yeah…"

Vince spins the wheel. "Shane O' Mac!"

Shane helped with my share, so he didn't give me a present, but everyone else got one.

"These are from me and my wife." Shane says.

Randy got a WWE cup and rolls his eyes. I chuckle.

Vince spins the wheel. "DiBiase."

Ted hands out his presents. Randy and I got a gift card to Olive Garden. Then Vince and Linda gives us $100,000 checks. I think that's a little much. Randy and I thank everyone and say our goodbyes. We leave for Saint Louis.


	75. Chapter 76: Christmas Part 2

_**Christmas: Dec. 25, 2009**_

It's late when Randy and I get to Elaine and Bob's house. Randy knocks. Elaine opens the door.

"Marissa and Randy are here!" She yells.

She lets us in and hugs us. Bob walks up and hugs us as well.

"Where's my siblings?" Randy asks.

"To impatient to wait on you two." Bob says.

"What a surprise." Randy says sarcastically.

"What did you expect?"

"True."

"How's everything on the road?"

"Good."

"What about you, Marissa?"

"Oh good...still Women's Champion." I say.

"You deserve that title. You are the main focus of the Divas Division."

"Really?"

"Yeah...and the only girl that my son has ever not left after 2 months max."

"Dad," Randy says. "You don't have to say that."

"Son, it's no secret that you're in love."

"Dad-"

"Randal, you're in love...and I approve one hundred percent of the woman you fell in love with."

We go to sit down on the couch. Randy pulls me in to cuddle on him.

"I'm sorry about Dad." Randy whispers.

"It's fine." I reply.

"Thanks, Beautiful."

"I hope you're ready for your present tonight."

"If you're questioning, then it must be something sexual."

"You'll see later."

"Don't tease."

"I listen to no one."

"Not even me?"

"Nope."

"I can respect that."

"Good."

Bob and Elaine hand us a gift. We open it. It's a gift card to Olive Garden.

"Aww…" I say. "Thanks you guys."

We give them their present. They open the box. It's WrestleMania tickets and backstage passes.

"Front row." Bob says. "Right?"

"Of course!" Randy and I say.

They thank us. We hug them and leave.

* * *

Once we get back to Randy's house, he starts to pester me.

"We're home." He says. "Can I have it?"

"Have what?" I ask.

"My present."

"Are you sure you want it?"

"I'm pretty damn sure."

"You sure?"

"Rissa...I want it."

"Remember when you said you would love to see me eat chocolate while in lingerie?"

"Yeah...why?"

"I might've decided to finally let you have your wish."

"The thought of that is turning me on."

I strip down to some Christmas lingerie and start eating some chocolate. Randy can't help but stare. He finally just grabs me and kisses me passionately.

"Have I ever told you that you're so damn sexy?" He asks.

"Tell me that all you want."

I kiss him back with just as much passion.


	76. Chapter 77: Last Raw of '09

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing. Just a reminder...this series has a Twitter. Folllow DoDSeriesFF on Twitter.

* * *

 _ **Raw: Dec. 28, 2009**_

"Bret Hart is next week's host." I say.

"Awesome!" Randy says.

"I need to make this Raw amazing!"

"Last Raw of 2009...make it a memorable one, Sweetheart."

"I will."

"Good."

"Can you believe that ECW will be gone soon?"

"It sucks."

"I need to make one more ECW appearance."

"Soon."

"Yeah."

"Who's your opponent tonight?"

"Emily...if she wins, she is in my match in the Rumble."

"Beat her. Beat her good."

"I will. Who's your opponent tonight?"

"Evan Bourne."

"Our other WWE Saint Louis native...tell him I say hi."

"Will do."

"I'm ready for a fight."

"Good. You should be."

"Okay…"

"Kick ass, Babe."

"I will."

He kisses me. "Did I ever tell you about the talk with your dad and Shane?"

"No."

"Well they told me if I hurt you, they hurt me."

"Not surprised."

"And that's it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow."

We kiss, and I leave for my match.

* * *

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

"And her opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I throw Emily straight into the ring post. She bounces right off into a Clothesline from me. I then pick Emily up and hit a Chaotic Ending. I pin her.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

I celebrate and turn around to come face to face with Mickie. She goes to hit me with a Clothesline, but I duck and hit her with a RKO.

I grab a microphone. "Happy New Year!"


	77. Chapter 78: Breaking Kayfabe

_**SmackDown Filming: Dec. 29, 2009**_

Randy smirked at me as he pulled me into our locker-room. I look at him curiously.

"We've been seperated since 6 o'clock this morning." He says. "I missed you, Sweetheart."

"I missed you too," I say. "But what's the real reason you pulled me in here?"

"To kiss the hell out of you."

He starts to kiss my neck. I move so he can just go ahead and kiss my lips. He takes the opportunity I give. We get interrupted by John walking in.

"Rissa…" John says. "You have to go cut a promo."

"Now?"

"Now."

"Dang it...bye, Randy."

* * *

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

"On Sunday, January 31, I am defending my Women's Championship in a Triple Threat match." I say. "And who am I facing? Michelle McCool, a very talented woman who deserves an opportunity to face me once more, and Mickie James, a very evil, manipulative bitch who knew in my anger, that I would allow her in the match. But...I can guarantee that I will still be the champ after Royal Rumble."

("Obsession" plays)

Mickie enters the ring. "Marissa, you won't be walking out of Royal Rumble as WWE Women's Champion...I will."

"What makes you think you can win?"

"I've held 1 more championship than you have. That means I'm more successful than you. Therefore, I will beat you easily. And-"

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

Michelle enters the ring with Layla behind her. "Mickie, it seems you've forgotten about little ol' me. I am Michelle McCool, your other opponent at Royal Rumble, and I'm not to be overlooked."

"She has a point, Mickie." I say.

Mickie rolls her eyes. "You two are pathetic. The only reason you two are still relevant are the men that you two are in relationships with."

"At least we don't sleep around."

Mickie slaps me and goes to slap Michelle, but Michelle blocks and punches her. Mickie turns around to walk away, but I block her path. She looks around for a way to escape. Layla makes sure that doesn't happen.

Mickie goes after Layla, but Michelle and I pull her down by her hair. Michelle picks her up and hits a Faithbreaker. I then hit Mickie with the Chaotic Ending. Michelle, Layla, and I look at each other before breaking kayfabe and hugging.


	78. Chapter 79: New Year's Party

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing.

* * *

 _ **New Years Eve: Dec. 31, 2009 11:40 p.m.**_

"I need more wine." Chelle says.

"No you don't." I say. "You've drank more than me."

The main group of friends were celebrating New Years at Chelle and John's vacation home in Florida. We had about 20 minutes left until the Ball Drop.

"Hey." Ted says. "No getting drunk until after midnight."

"You always spoil the fun, DiBiase."

"Randy, John...do you want Rissa and Chelle to be drunk before midnight?"

"Rissa," Randy says. "If you're drunk before midnight, you aren't allowed to drink next year."

I frown. "You're no fun."

"After that...we can get drunk and send pics to Punk to piss him off."

"Yay."

"And Chelle." John says. "Just wait."

"Okay." Chelle replies.

I rest on Randy's arm. "If you just agree, you ain't gonna achieve anything."

"I agree with Marissa...for once." Cody says.

I throw a cork at Cody.

"Did you just throw a fucking cork at me?" He asks.

"She did." Ryse says. "And it was hella funny."

"You two are evil."

"Ball drops in ten minutes." Eve says.

"We should take a pic." I say.

We take a picture. I post it on Twitter.

MarissaWWE: New Years Party is a blast.

We're down to three minutes.

"Does anyone have a resolution?" I ask.

"To beat my bench press record." John says.

"To get you back one day." Cody and Ted say.

"To win a championship." Eve says.

"Anyone else?" I ask.

No one answers. We have 20 seconds. At 10 seconds, we start to count down.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Happy New Year!"

Randy pulls me into a New Years kiss. I kiss him back.

"Happy New Year, Sweetheart." He whispers.

"Happy New Year, Randy."

We then proceed to get drunk, but I can't tell you whether or not we sent pics to Punk.


	79. Chapter 80: First Raw of 2010

_**Raw: Jan. 4, 2010**_

"I can't believe I got to meet Bret Hart on our 8 month anniversary...and he and I share a birthday!" I say.

"And Melina is injured." Randy says.

"This is the best day ever!"

"Not quite yet…"

"Why?"

"I haven't got to kiss you enough today."

"Why do you have to be so cute and adorable sometimes? You aren't like that with anyone else."

"Cause you make me this way."

"Damn it, Orton. You make it hard to be away from you when I have to be."

"Good."

I kiss him on the lips. "There you go. Another kiss."

"Yep...best day ever."

"Do you know your opponent tonight?"

"No...do you know yours?"

"No."

"We should go see…"

We go to leave, but someone knocks on the door. I open it. It's Lilian Garcia. She smiles.

"I had some free time." She says. "So I thought I'd say hi and that you two are facing Sheamus and Mickie in a Mixed Tag tonight."

I smile and hug her. "Hi and thank you."

"No problem, Rissa. See you later."

"See ya."

Randy snakes his arms around my waist. "Guess we can't do that."

"Guess not…"

"We're gonna kick ass."

"Since we're against Sheamus, wouldn't it be arse?"

"I don't know...that's an interesting thought."

"We should ask him."

"Maybe…"

"We're so dumb sometimes."

"Yeah."

"This is why we're so cool."

"Yep."

"I'm so excited...we don't get to team up often."

"We don't."

"Do I wear the Legacy t-shirt?"

"Wear it. I'll wear mine."

"Okay."

"You also look really hot in it."

"Thanks."

"You look really hot in everything."

"You're really flirtatious today."

"Thanks."

"You're really hot too though."

* * *

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"And their opponents, the team of Randy Orton and the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

Randy and I walk out hand in hand and continue down the ramp. Then, he holds the ropes as I enter the ring. He follows behind me and does his pose in the corner as I hold up my championship.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Randy and Sheamus start the match off. They both try to Clothesline each other, but neither succeed. Sheamus then grabs Randy's arm and Irish Whips him into the ropes before hitting him with a Brogue Kick. Sheamus pins Randy.

1...kickout!

Sheamus does his taunt. Randy attacks him from behind. Randy then goes for the Punt Kick, but Mickie gets in his way. I run in and attack her. Sheamus gets up. I point behind him so he'll be distracted. Randy hits him with a RKO and pins him.

1...2…

Mickie distracts the referee. Sheamus goes for another Brogue Kick, but he misses. Mickie tags in.

I enter the ring and hit Mickie with a Thesz Press. I have to get pulled off of her by the referee. She shoves me to the ground. When Mickie goes to pick me up, I roll her into a pin.

1...2...kickout!

Mickie goes to hit me with the MickDT, but I counter it into a DDT. She goes to get up, but I drive my knee into her face. I then pick her up and hit the Chaotic Ending. I pin Mickie.

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners, Marissa and Randy Orton!"

I grab Randy and kiss him. When we're done, he raises my arm in victory.


	80. Chapter 81: Surprise Championship Match

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing.

* * *

 _ **SmackDown Filming: Jan. 5, 2010**_

"I'm a fucking badass." Randy says.

"What'd you do?" I ask.

"RKO'ed someone…"

"Who?"

"Ted."

"Did you videotape it?"

"Nope."

Someone knocks on the door. I open it.

Ryse storms in. "Why? Why, Randy, did you RKO Ted?"

"A bet with John."

"Oh...hi, Rissa. Bye, Rissa."

"Hi and bye, Ryse."

Ryse leaves.

"A bet?" I ask.

"A bet." Randy replies.

"You're an idiot."

"You're the one dating me."

"True."

"But you're not an idiot."

"I'm not."

"You're hot."

"Thanks."

"I'm only telling you the truth."

"Still saying thanks."

"Okay."

* * *

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners, Michelle McCool and Layla!"

Michelle and Layla just beat Emily and Kelly in a Tag Team match. As they celebrate, Mickie attacks Michelle from behind. She then attacks Layla. I run down the ramp and slide into the ring.

We stare each other down.

"Go ahead." I say. "I'm right here."

"Why should I?" She asks.

"Are you scared, Mickie?"

Mickie goes to walk away, but I grab her arm.

"You know what?" I say. "Why don't we have a match? Right here, right now...and I'll even put my WWE Women's Championship on the line."

"Fine…"

I hand the referee my title.

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one, and it is for the WWE Women's Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!"

Mickie poses for the crowd.

"And the opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

I pose for the crowd.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

We lock up. I run Mickie into the corner. I continue to punch her. I get pulled off by the referee. Mickie tackles me to the ground. I get punched continuously. I shove her off. I then get up and pull her up by her hair and hit a Neckbreaker. I pin Mickie.

1...2...kickout!

Mickie hits me with a MickDT and pins me.

1...2...kickout!

She goes to Irish Whip me into the corner, but I reverse it, and she goes into the opposite corner. I lift her up onto the top turnbuckle and hit a Superplex. I do a taunt.

"I'm the Queen of Chaos! And I am the best!" I shout.

Mickie rolls me into a cradle.

1...2...kickout!

Mickie and I fight for a few minutes before I lock her in a submission hold that I rarely use, the Octopus Stretch. She tries for the ropes, but I weaken her to her knees before she makes it. Mickie taps.

"Here is your winner and STILL the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

I roll out of the ring and hold up my championship as I walk up the ramp.


	81. Chapter 82: Another Opponent

Thank you Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing. And happy Star Wars day. And if this FanFiction was real, today it would be seven years since Randy and Rissa became a couple. I just happened to notice that while rereading the Divas of Domination the other day.

* * *

 _ **Raw: Jan. 11, 2010**_

"We have 2 weeks until the yearly game competition exclusive to our group of friends." I say.

"Oh yeah." John says. "We haven't had game nominations yet."

"We should do it now." Cody says. "Everyone's in here."

"Yeah." Ryse says.

"I nominate Skee Ball." Chelle says.

"2 more nominations…" I say. "Anybody?"

"I nominate Laser Tag." Randy says.

"But we played that last year…" Eve whines.

"Fine…" I say. "I nominate Beer Pong...a Beer Pong tournament."

"Yes!" Ted shouts. "Let's do it!"

"Anyone opposed?" John asks.

No one speaks.

"Okay...it's official. We will have a Beer Pong tournament on January 27."

Randy wraps his arms around my waist. "Are you ready to lose?"

I glare at him. "I'm not."

"We'll see...you've only beat me once."

"You never know...I'm full of surprises."

"True…"

"I'm gonna win."

"Keep telling yourself that."

I flip him off. Randy chuckles. I roll my eyes and walk out of the room. Randy follows me out of the room and shuts the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say. "Just got a lot on my mind."

"The match?"

"And something else."

"What?"

"Something just feels off...like someone's did something bad."

"I have that feeling too."

"What do we do?"

"Nothing...if something's being kept a secret within our group, it will be revealed in time."

"That's the smartest thing you've ever said."

"Wow...thanks."

I kiss him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

("Glamazon" plays)

"And her opponent, from Buffalo, New York, Beth Phoenix!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Beth hits me with a right hand immediately. I might get a bruise from that one. I hit her back with one. We repeat this cycle a few more times. Then, she hits me with a Clothesline. I get up, and she puts me in a Bear Hug. I continuously punch her until the hold is broken. I hit her with a Tornado DDT. I pin her.

1...2...kickout!

I grab her head and slammed her face first into the mat. I then lock in a Figure-Four. Beth taps, but the bell doesn't ring. I release the hold to see what's going on. Mickie is distracting the referee. I glare at her.

"Fuck off, Mickie!" I yell.

She walks away. I turn around and get hit with a Glam Slam. I get pinned

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Beth Phoenix!"

I walk backstage as Beth celebrates in the ring. Once she's backstage, she stops me in the hall.

"Hey, Marissa." She says. "I don't know why Mickie did what she did, but I know you would've done the same thing if the opportunity presented itself."

"I would." I reply. "Don't think I'm mad at you. I'm mad at Mickie, but she and I were never friends and will never be friends. And I want you in the championship match at the Rumble."

"Okay...may the best Diva win."

"May the best Diva win."


	82. Chapter 83: One Night Reunion

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing.

* * *

 _ **SmackDown Filming: Jan. 12, 2010**_

"I'm just getting started with Mickie." I say. "She'll regret messing with all of us and everything she done to us."

"Me and Beth will be getting started with her as well." Chelle says.

"What's on our agenda?"

"You and me vs Mickie and Beth."

"Fun…"

"So how's everything with you and Randy?"

"Good...how's things with John Boy?"

"John Boy?"

"That's what everyone is calling him now."

"Oh...we're doing great."

"Let's kick ass tonight."

"Agreed."

"May we accompany you?" Eve asks as she and Ryse enter.

"Yeah...and invite Layla."

"Got it."

"And find the boys. I want to hang with them before the match."

"Okay."

They leave and text me when the boys are found. I go to Legacy's locker-room and walk in.

"They want to break up Legacy…" Ted says.

"Okay." I say before actually realizing what he said. "Wait...what?!"

"They-"

"I heard you!"

"Rissa…" Randy says. "Take a sec. Calm down."

"Okay...okay...why?"

"Creative sucks."

"Good point...but I'm supposed to be informed of these things."

"Uh oh. Boss Lady getting mad." Cody says.

"I'm a temporary boss."

"True."

"So...what do we now?"

"I kiss you." Randy says.

He kisses me. I kiss back.

Ted coughs. "PDA."

We ignore him. I stop when I realize it's time for my match.

* * *

All the ladies tell the fellas

We can do what they can do

We can do it even better in broken heels…

"This s a Divas match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Layla, Eve, and Maryse, the team of Michelle McCool and Marissa!"

("Glamazon" plays)

"And their opponents, first, from Buffalo, New York, Beth Phoenix!"

("Obsession" plays)

"And her partner, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Michelle started the match against Beth. They exchanged Right Hands with each other. I watched on eagerly. Michelle gained the upper hand and hit Beth with a Big Boot. Michelle pins Beth.

1...2…

Mickie breaks the pin. She hits Chelle with a MickDT. I hit Mickie with the Picture Perfect. Beth hits me with a Glam Slam. Michelle hits Beth with a Faithbreaker. Michelle pins her.

1...2...kickout!

Michelle tags me in. Beth tags in Mickie. I hit her with a Thesz Press and unload punches on her. The referee pulls me off. Mickie tackles me to the ground. I roll out of the ring. Maryse, Layla, and Eve guard me. Beth Double Clotheslines Layla and Eve. Mickie tackles Maryse. I grab Mickie and roll her into the ring. Michelle runs to Beth's side of the ring and pulls her off the apron. I hit Mickie with the Chaotic Ending and pin her.

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners, Michelle McCool and Marissa!"

We celebrate in the ring and head backstage.

* * *

I hug Randy backstage.

"I won." I say. "I beat Mickie."

"Good job, Baby Girl."

Mickie glares at me. "Your victory was a fluke...keep the title warm for me."


	83. Chapter 84: Ryse leaves DoD

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing. By the way...who heard about Orton, Cena, Wyatt, and ROLLINS all coming back in the next month? I'm so excited.

This chapter is dedicated to Maria from Walmart who tweeted me back when I tweeted about finally finding the Bella Twins action figures. Yes, I collect WWE action figures. Okay...finally on to the story.

* * *

 _ **Raw: Jan. 18, 2010**_

"Tonight?" I ask Ryse.

"Tonight." She says.

"So you're officially out of the DoD after tonight?"

"Yeah…"

"This sucks…"

"Yeah, but we knew it was coming."

"Yeah."

"At least it's still you and Eve."

"They should keep us together. We could do what Lay and Chelle are doing and be a teacher-student alliance."

"Yeah."

"You know if Eve has anything to do tonight other than our segment and match?"

"Not that I know of."

"Okay."

"What's Randy and Ted doing?"

"Who knows? It's those two."

"True."

"We should probably go...it's time to film a segment."

"Yeah…"

* * *

"So nice that we get the night off." I say to Eve.

"It is...why are we here then?" Eve asks.

"To watch my adversaries...and to see my boyfriend win."

"Wow…" Maryse says."It is always about what you want. Isn't it, Marissa? I'm starting to think the only reason the Divas of Domination exist is so you're champ. You never cared about Michelle. You don't care about me or Eve. Eve's just a follower. And I'll win the Divas Championship tournament and be a better champion than you'll ever be. Even if I have to beat Eve."

I slap her. "You were never anywhere near my level and never will be."

She glares at me. "Then face me tonight, Bitch!"

"You're on!"

* * *

Pourquoi es-tu si belle?

Pourquoi tu bouges comme ça?

Pourquoi tu me fais mal?

Oh je me sens tout nu…

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Montreal, Quebec, Maryse!"

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

"And her opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

We decided Eve should say in the back, so it looked liked she was torn on who to side with.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

We lock up with each other. I throw her on the ground. I then stomp on her arms and legs. She manages to roll out of the ring. I jump onto her from the top turnbuckle. I throw her back into the ring and pin her.

1...2...kickout!

Maryse hits me with a Dropkick. I fall to the ground. She taunts me.

"Who's the better Diva now?" She asks.

She picks me up and performs the French Kiss. She pins me.

1...2...kickout!

I hit her with a Backstabber. I then lock in a Sharpshooter. She reaches the ropes. I release the hold on her. She kicks me in the face, and I fall to the ground. Maryse once again taunts me. She then picks me up and hits a French Kiss on me. She pins me.

1...2…

Mickie and Alicia attack Maryse. Once I'm able to stand, Maryse is already unconscious. I throw Alicia out of the ring. I then go after Mickie with a Thesz Press. I unload punches continuously on her. The referee tries to pull me off, but I just go after Mickie again. Alicia pulls Mickie out of the ring.

* * *

I quickly walk backstage. Ted and Randy meet me at the guerilla. I grab Randy's arm tightly.

"They got Eve and Chelle too." Ted says.

We continue walking to the trainer's room. "Mickie's dead." I say. "So dead."

"Don't worry, Rissa." Randy says. "We all knew this was just going to make things worse for her."

"This is personal."

We enter the trainer's room. "I understand why." Randy replies.

I frown at my unconscious friends. This is personal.


	84. Chapter 85: Perfect?

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing. Also, I would like to announce that this FanFic will AT LEAST until WrestleMania (in the story). Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **SmackDown Filming: Jan. 19, 2010**_

"Somebody's gonna get it…" Chelle says.

"More like Mickie's gonna get it." I reply.

"Yeah...I want a front-row seat to that."

"You'll have one. You doing okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"You gonna be doing anything tonight?"

"Promo time."

"Okay...I kinda wanna take a nap."

"Not happening." John says as he and Randy walk in.

"Why?"

"Cause we gotta talk."

"What about?"

"Things."

John drags Chelle out of the room. I turn to Randy.

"I don't know either." He says.

"Okay...they're so weird."

"Yep."

"I'm gonna be shooting a promo tonight."

"Good luck."

"Thanks...Legacy or DoD tee?"

"Legacy."

"Of course you would say that."

"I'm wearing the DoD tee, so I thought we could be cute with you wearing the Legacy one."

"I will just cause you said that."

"We're at the point of the relationship where everything we do is cute."

"Yep."

"You should probably-"

"I'm going now."

* * *

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

I stand in the ring with a microphone. "9 days...the Royal Rumble...4 women enter the match...1 leaves victorious...and believe me...I will be that woman. Don't believe me? Who's the woman that held this championship for the majority of 2009? Me! Who fought for this championship in a Steel Cage and defended it inside Hell in a Cell? Me! Who won Diva of the Year? Me! Hell, I was the woman who had an upset victory over Lita to win my first Women's Championship. Beth, I'm way more experienced than you. Michelle, I've beat you plenty of times before. And Mickie, I'll be taking you down first."

("Obsession" plays)

"Marissa," Mickie says. "Don't be so confident. The target's on you. Not me."

"I think you're sadly mistaken. I'm the champ, but you're the one everyone hates."

She goes to leave the ring, but I attack her from behind. I roll out of the ring and raise my championship in the air before heading backstage.

* * *

"That was pretty awesome." Eve says.

"Damn right it was." I reply.

"It was amazing." Ryse says.

"Thanks."

"Beautiful attack from a beautiful blonde woman." Randy says.

"Too nice sometimes."

"You're the only person I'm nice to."

"Okay."

I hold his hand and smile as Randy and I walk out to the rental car. For once, everything seemed perfect.


	85. Chapter 86: Contract Signing

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing. By the way, one of the FanFics I was talking to you about will be uploaded very soon. And Seth Rollins is back! Yay!

* * *

 _ **Raw: Jan. 25, 2010**_

"Happy birthday, Chelly!" I say.

"Thanks, Rissa." She says.

"You're welcome."

"Still can't believe you had Ted hide in a gift box."

"Believe it."

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes.

"So who's all going tonight?"

"Eve, Ryse, The Bellas, Lay, you, and me."

"That's seven."

"Seven Divas getting drunk."

"Seven Divas being hungover tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Thankfully I know Randy always has Advil."

"John does too."

"Probably because all those times the four us went and got drunk."

"Remember when they sung Baby Got Back?"

"OMG! I do! And you and Randy arguing over the last shot."

"I gave him a low blow just to get it. He was so pissed."

"Even when he got sober."

"I was drunk."

"You're a bitchy drunk."

"I'm not bitchy when drunk."

"What are you then?"

"She's a horny drunk." Randy says appearing with John.

"Fuck you." I say.

"I'm down with that."

"Oh my god…"

Randy grabs me and kisses me.

"Randy…" I whine.

"See you later, Chelle." I leave the locker-room.

Randy follows me out. "Hello to you too."

I kiss him. He grabs my waist. We end up having a huge makeout session in the middle of the hall.

"Randy...I have to go…"

"Not yet…"

"But-"

"Shush…"

"Randal Keith!"

"Marissa Lynn!"

"What are you doing telling me to shush?"

"Whatever I want."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. I gotta go."

"Love you!" He shouts behind me.

I flip him off while leaving.

* * *

("Glamazon" plays)

Beth sits down at the table for the contract signing.

("Obsession" plays)

Mickie enters and sits next to Beth.

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

Michelle enters and sits across from Beth.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

I enter and sit next to Michelle with my championship in my lap.

"I'm just gonna go ahead and sign…" I say.

I sign the contract and pass it to Chelle.

"Ladies…" Michelle starts. "You all seem to underestimate me. I'm a former Women's Champion like the rest of you, and I'm the first woman to hold the Women's and Divas Championships. You-"

"And I'm the second." Mickie interrupts. "And held it more than any of you guys."

"How many times have I beaten you in title matches?" Beth asks. "A lot."

"Who's the current champion?" I ask.

"Oh you shut up!" Mickie says. "You won't be after Sunday."

I stand up. "Yes I will." I hold up my championship.

Mickie shoves me to the ground. I get up and slap her. She hits me with a Thesz Press. We start brawling. Michelle and Beth have as well. I slam Mickie head first into the mat. I then send her out of the ring. Beth does the same to Michelle. We turn to be face to face with each other. She goes to Clothesline me, but I duck and Dropkick her out of the ring. I hold up my championship and head backstage.

I kiss Randy on the cheek.

"Women's Champion." I say. "I'm the Women's Champion."


	86. Chapter 87: Cheaters Sometimes Win

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for once again reviewing. Did you guys here about the Brand Split and that Randy Orton is having a daughter. He is even asking for name suggestions on Twitter! And today, for the first time in a while, I give you two chapters. Don't forget this FanFiction series has a Twitter. The username is DoDSeriesFF.

* * *

 _ **SmackDown Filming: Jan. 26, 2010**_

"Just give me the damn Advil." I say.

"No." Randy replies.

"Randy…"

"No."

"Randy…"

"No."

"Fine...I'll go get some from John."

"Don't." He gets the Advil out of his bag. "Here."

I go to take it, but Randy holds it out of my reach.

I glare at him. "Give me the Advil, Randal Keith."

"Here." He puts it in my hand.

"Can I get water or you gonna make go through your teasing for it too?"

He hands me a bottle of water. "You're welcome, Princess."

"Thank you." I take the Advil. "I've had a hangover all day."

"You ready for Beer Pong tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing."

"You wanna-"

"I knew you would ask."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Great!"

"I'm excited for tomorrow."

"Me too."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"So...what do we do now?"

"I could remove that shirt and then that size 34c bra that you're wearing and then-"

"We don't have time."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Aww…"

"Cheer up."

"I can't, Rissa. It's-"

I press my lips against his before he can continue speaking. He kisses me.

"We need to go now." I say.

"I know."

* * *

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"And his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Marissa, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Randy Orton!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Randy and his opponent, Chris Masters, lock up in a Collar and Elbow Tie Up. Randy shoves Chris into a corner and stomps on him. Chris stops Randy and pokes him in the eye. He then locks in the Masterlock.

If he can cheat, so can I.

I start yelling at the referee. "Do your job right! Masters should be disqualified!"

Masters releases his hold and starts yelling at me. Randy turns him around and hits a RKO. Randy pins Chris.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton!"

I run in the ring and kiss Randy. He spins me in the air. Chris gets back up.

He gets in my face. "Who do you-"

I slap him. He holds his cheek. Randy sneaks in and hits another RKO.

We roll out of the ring and look at Masters's unconscious body. We smirk at each other. We know who to prank next. We head backstage.

* * *

Michelle hugs me. "That was so cool."

"I know." I say.

"Masters so hates you."

"Probably."


	87. Chapter 88: Drunken Truths

_**Beer Pong Day: Jan. 27, 2010**_

We were sitting in mine and Randy's hotel room with cups of beer set up for Beer Pong. The first round matches are Cody vs. Ted, Me vs. John, Eve vs. Michelle, and Randy vs. Maryse. Cody vs. Ted is going first.

Ted and Cody stand at opposite ends of the table.

"You're going down, Bitch." Cody says.

"Oh, Cody." Ted says. "You can kiss my ass."

Ted throws the ball successfully into one of Cody's cups. Cody drinks the cup.

"Fuck you." He says to Ted.

Cody misses. Ted misses as well, but then Cody makes it.

"Drink up, Bitch." He says to Ted.

Ted drinks it. He then makes two of Cody's cups. Cody drinks them.

"Come on, Cody." Eve says.

Cody misses another. Ted throws standing backwards into one. Cody has two. Ted has five.

Cody successfully makes four in a row. Ted keeps missing.

"Cody's gonna win." Randy says.

"We'll see." I reply.

Cody has two. Ted has one.

Ted makes it. Cody misses. Ted makes Cody's last one and wins.

Cody rolls his eyes. Ted chuckles. We set up for the next matchup, Me vs. John.

John tries to throw it underhand, but he misses. I make it.

"Still the best…" I say.

John rolls his eyes and misses again. I make another two.

"I'm kicking your ass, Cena!"

John's getting frustrated. He misses another two. I make two.

He misses, so do I. He makes it.

"What were you saying, McMahon?" John asks as I drink it.

I make it.

"I win." I reply.

* * *

Eve beat Michelle, and Randy beat Maryse. Cody and John are passing a bottle of rum back and forth. Chelle is on her phone. Ryse, Randy, and Eve are watching me and Ted prepare to play against each other.

Randy massages my shoulders. "Kick his ass, Babe. I wanna face you in the final round."

"Randy!" Ted says. "You're breaking the bro code!"

"And you have to beat me first, Orton!" Eve says.

"You two won't make it to the finals." Randy says.

"Don't be mean, Randy." I say. "Let them at least think they can."

"Yeah right."

"Randy…"

"Rissa…"

I throw the ball successfully into one of Ted's cups.

"Your turn, DiBiase. Make it count."

Randy kisses my cheek as Ted misses. I make another.

"You suck, McMahon." Ted says.

"Kiss my ass."

Ted misses once more. I make this one standing backwards.

"You...just stop."

I watch Ted miss again. I make another.

"Still got 6. You got 2."

"Shut up."

He goes to make it, but Michelle throws a magazine at him, making him miss. I quickly make it.

"Your winner, moving on to the final round, is ME!"

"You cheated!"

"I threw the magazine without her asking." Chelle says.

"Let me get drunk now...I wanna forget this."

* * *

Randy beat Eve. Now, we're all taking a break. Randy, Ryse, Chelle, Cody, and I are sober. The other three are drunk.

"Wait! Wait!" Ted says. "I wanna tell you guys that Eve and I slept together."

"Yeah!" Eve says. "It was fun!"

We were all shocked. Ryse lunged for Eve. Cody lunged for Ted.

"You bitch!" Ryse shouts.

Chelle and I try to separate the girls.

"I was way better than you!" Eve shouts.

"You're a slut!"

"Still better than you in bed!"

Hair is getting pulled, and eyes are getting clawed at. Chelle and I finally separate them.

"Fuck this!" Ryse says. "I'm going to bed. Theodore, your stuff will be in the hall. Rissa, Chelle, don't worry about me. Just leave me be."

She leaves. The boys have separated Ted and Cody. Cody leaves after Ryse without a word.

John turns to Ted and Eve. "I hope you two are happy. Look at the mess you made. Your relationships are probably ruined. And good luck fixing them because I am not going to help you out. Maryse and Cody were my friends first."

John walks out of the hotel room. Michelle turns to them. "I hope you two are proud of yourselves. My husband is gonna be all moody now."

She leaves me and Randy with them.

"Baby Girl, do you wanna finish the final round of the tournament?"

"Um...yeah."

He slightly smiles at me. "You sure?"

"Not planning to lose to the likes of you."

"Good."

Randy throws the first shot and misses it. I miss my shot too. He finally makes it.

"Drink up that cup of beer."

"It will not be me losing." I say after drinking it.

"Don't be so sure about that."

I make it. "What was that?"

"Shush, McMahon. This is my game."

He misses and I make another.

"This is going to be a good game."

He makes it. "Yeah it is."

I make it. "Suck it!"

"It's on now!"

I watch as he makes his next two and I miss one and make the other.

"2 left each."

"Two left till I win."

He makes it.

"Damn it, Orton."

I make mine and hope that somehow he misses his. He does.

"Shit."

I make it into his last cup while standing backwards.

"Winner!"

We notice that Ted and Eve left the room.

"Good job, Beautiful." Randy grabs his and my last cup. "Don't worry about them. Drink with me."

I hesitated before grabbing my cup. "Okay... but I want to check on Ryse and Codes later."

"Deal."

"To being the best couple."

"I'll drink to that."

We drink our cups of beer and end up making out with each other.

* * *

I knock on Ryse's door and notice that Ted's stuff is gone now. He must've found a place to stay. Codes answers the door, not to my surprise.

"She's not taking it well, but she wanted you to finish your game." He tells me.

"How about you? Are you taking it well?" I ask.

"Hell no! Ted and I were best friends, and Eve was my girlfriend. I'm pissed."

"Was your girlfriend? Did you-"

"I did. I ended our relationship."

"What about Ryse and Ted?"

"She's not sure what to do yet."

"Oh."

"You should come in and talk to her. She'll feel better if you tell her about the final game. Did you beat Randy?"

I walk in. "I did."

"Good." He pokes Ryse, who's lying down and crying in her pillow. "Rissa's here."

Ryse looks up at me. "Did you finish your game?"

"Yes." I reply. "I won."

She smiles. "Awesome."

I lay down next to her and rub her back. "How are you doing?"

"Terrible…" She sobs. "Why would they do this, Rissa? Why?"

"I don't know, Ryse, but I'm gonna find out."

"Okay...so what happened after Codes and I left?"

"John put the two of them in their place and left."

"John Boy is a great friend."

"And Chelle told them off and left."

"What about you and Randy?"

"We had our game, and they were gone when we returned."

"Oh."

"But it's probably a good thing they did."

"Why?"

"Cause they could've, probably would've, pissed one of us off to the breaking point."

"Yeah...go, Rissa. Go back to Randy."

"You sure?"

"I'll be fine, Rissa. I have Codes. Randy needs his girlfriend."

"Oh...okay." I hug her. "Bye."

"Bye."

I tell Codes bye on the way out and head to my room.

* * *

Randy wraps his arms around me. I quietly cry into his chest. This situation brings up bad memories for me. No one should have to deal with the person they love cheating on them. I'm way over the Chris Jericho Thing, but it's still a bad memory. This is a lot like that.

Randy runs his fingers through my hair. "It'll be okay. We all will get through this."


	88. Chapter 89: Royal Rumble

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing.

* * *

 _ **Royal Rumble: Jan. 31, 2010**_

"She didn't even show up tonight." Chelle says.

"Not surprised." I reply.

"Me either." Ryse says.

"Hey...we have a break from her though."

"That's probably good since you called her a slut."

"Yeah, but Ted is here."

"How do you think Codes is doing?"

"He's going on a date with Lay on Saturday. I'd say well."

"Yeah."

"Did you and Ted officially break up?"

"No...he'll come running back to me. I just know it."

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how pissed do you think Eve will be at Lay?"

"A fucking 11."

"I can see it now. Eve flipping out about this."

"Yep."

"You ready for our match, Rissa?" Chelle asks.

"I have been ready for this one for weeks."

* * *

("Glamazon" plays)

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Women's Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Buffalo, New York, Beth Phoenix!"

("Obsession" plays)

"And her opponent, first, the challenger, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!"

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"And their opponent, from Palatka, Florida, Michelle McCool!"

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

"And their opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

This Fatal 4-way is an elimination match, so Chelle and I plan on working together against the other two Divas in the match. Beth stares down Chelle and walks over to her. She gets in Chelle's face. I watch them carefully. Beth shouts things that I can't understand at Chelle. Then, I see what's going on, Beth is distracting Chelle for Mickie. Beth and Chelle are yelling at each other. Mickie sneaks up behind Chelle to attack her, but I grab Mickie by the hair and throw her across the ring. Beth goes after me, but Chelle sends her to the ground with a Big Boot. Mickie is on the top rope about to jump on Chelle, but I hit her to stop her. Chelle and I climb to the second rope in the same corner as Mickie to perform a Double Superplex, but Beth gets under us and turns it into a Tower of Doom. We all go down. Mickie and Chelle both roll out of the ring. Beth pins me, but I knew she would. This is how I will eliminate her.

1...2…

I roll Beth into a Cradle.

1...2...3!

"Beth Phoenix has been eliminated!"

She looks at me with shock, but then she smiles.

"That was good, McMahon." She says. "Now, go win."

Beth leaves the ring. I see Mickie about to hit Chelle with a chair on the outside. I rebound off the ropes and hit Mickie with a Suicide Dive, knocking both of us to the ground. Chelle grabs Mickie and throws her back into the ring.

Chelle goes to hit Mickie with the Big Boot, but Mickie grabs her leg and tosses her to the ground. Mickie then picks Chelle up and hits her with the MickDT. Mickie pins Chelle as I try to get back in the ring.

1...2...3!

"Michelle McCool has been eliminated."

I missed saving Chelle from elimination by less than a second. I have to be the one that wins now.

I duck as Mickie tries to hit me with a chair. I hit her with a Dropkick. She gets back up and runs at me, but I give her an Arm Drag. I then kick her in the face. She looks out of it, so I pick her up and hit the Chaotic Ending. I pin Mickie.

1...2…

I get pulled out of the ring and hit the ground face-first. I roll over to see my attacker's face...it's Eve. I feel myself get dragged into the ring. Mickie hits me with the MickDT. She pins me.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Women's Champion, Mickie James!"

Mickie skips up the ramp with the championship. Eve is still standing at ringside. I roll out of the ring.

"You already caused enough problems by sleeping with DiBiase." I say. "And this isn't helping you any."

"You called me a slut." She replies.

I slap her. She falls the ground whilst holding her cheek. I walk up the ramp.

"It's on now, Torres. It's on."

I run backstage into Randy. He grabs my arm.

"Why does this feel like deja vu?" I ask.

"Backlash last year." He replies.

"Oh yeah...after I won."

"At least I'm not being an asshole."

"You're always an asshole."

"Oh shush, Rissa."

"I do what I want."

"I know."


	89. Chapter 90: Return of Y2J

This chapter has 3 different points of view, Marissa's, obviously, Ted's, and Michelle's. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Raw: Feb. 1, 2010**_

"Aww...you are so adorable." Chris says walking up to me and Randy.

"Hello, Christopher." I say. "What do you want?"

"What's up with Torres and DiBiase?"

"Ted and Eve slept together. Codes and Eve broke up. Ryse and Ted are complicated."

"Ted and Eve slept together?! Ted cheated on my soon to be sister in law?!"

"Wait…" Randy says. "Soon to be sister in law? You and Morgan are getting married?"

"She is the mother of my child, so I proposed. Not many people know yet."

"Does Ryse?" I ask.

"Obviously. She was the first to."

"Good."

"And yes, you two are invited."

"Thanks."

"I'm gonna go and talk to DiBiase. You guys take care."

"You too."

Chris leaves.

"So many weddings…" Randy mutters.

"I know. So many…"

* * *

 _ **Ted's P.O.V.**_

I sighed as I tied my boots. Cody forced me to find another locker-room, so I'm rooming with Miz. Luckily for me, he wasn't here right now. I hear a knock on the door. I open it. It's Chris. He shoves his way in.

"You." He points. "Are a fucking dumbass."

"What?" I ask.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Eve?"

"No, Kelly...of course I'm talking about Eve!"

"I know what I did was wrong…"

"Wrong?! I cheated on Marissa and it took her over a year to forgive me. Ryse isn't as forgiving as her. You're gonna have to do something real good to fix this one, idiot!"

"I don't know what to do."

"Do you love Ryse or Eve?"

"Ryse."

"Then, let's go."

"Go where?"

"To get lots of flowers and chocolate...you're gonna need it."

* * *

 _ **Marissa's P.O.V.**_

"You doing okay?" I ask Codes.

"Yeah…" He replies. "Why?"

"Just curious."

"Did Ryse tell you about Chris and Morgan?"

"Chris told me and Randy earlier."

"Oh."

"He also told me that he was gonna go have a talk with Ted."

"Haha! I can picture it in my head, Chris yelling at Ted."

"Me too, Codes. So...what's planned for that date with Lay on Saturday?"

"It's a surprise."

"Dang it."

"But it's fancy."

"Oooh, Codes. Pulling out the big guns."

"Don't you need to go talk to Randy or something?"

"He and John are working out."

"Oh. Ryse?"

"She's with the Bellas."

"Chelle?"

"With Lay."

"Why don't you hang with any of them?"

"Don't feel like it."

My phone receives a text. It's Chelle.

Chelle: Eve just slapped Lay! Shit bout to go down.

"Oh no." I say.

"What?"

I show him the text. He runs out of the door without a word.

* * *

 _ **Michelle's P.O.V.**_

I watched as Lay tackled Eve. I hope Rissa shows up soon, possibly with someone who can help separate these two. I see her run up with Cody.

Cody and Rissa run over to me. I look at them panicked.

"Separate them." Cody says. "I'll handle the rest."

Eve is punching Lay. I pull Eve away from Lay, and Rissa helps Lay recover.

"You okay, Lay?" I hear Rissa ask.

"Yeah…" Lay replies.

Cody walks over to Eve and me.

"Eve," He says. "Don't go being mean to Lay because you are jealous of her. You're the one who was unfaithful. That caused our breakup. Go, Eve. Find someone else to be a bitch too."

Eve leaves without a word, and I see a few tears roll down her face. Cody turns to Lay.

"I'm so sorry, Lay." He says. "I understand if you don't wanna go on a date Saturday."

"Oh, Codes." She replies. "No one is gonna stop me from going on our date Saturday. Not even Eve Torres."

* * *

 _ **Marissa's P.O.V.**_

I walk into the gym. "Guess what just happened?"

"What?" Randy asks.

"Eve and Lay got into a fight, me and Chelle pulled them apart, and Codes told Eve off good. You should ask him about it later. I'm pretty sure she cried."

"Wow." John says.

"And we missed it." Randy says.

"Yep." I say.

"What about Ted and Chris? Have you heard about that conversation?"

"No. Actually, I haven't seen either since Chris said he was gonna go talk to Ted earlier."

"Me either."

"Text Chris."

"On it."

Randy: Yo what happened with Ted?

Chris: We are buying flowers and chocolate for him to give Ryse right now.

Randy: Lol good

Randy shows me the texts.

"Good for Ted." I say.

Randy continues to lift the dumbbells he was lifting before I showed up. "It is, but what about Eve?"

"She jelly." John says.

I chuckle. "Yep."

"You got a match tonight, McMahon?"

"Yep."

"Who against?"

"Eve." Randy answers for me.

"Really?"

"Yeah…" I reply. "Time for vengeance."

* * *

She looks good to me

She's got everything I want

She's got everything I need...

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Denver, Colorado, Eve Torres!"

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

"And their opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I lock up with Eve. I toss her onto the ground. She gets up to receive a Superkick. She falls to the ground. I pin her.

1...2...kickout!

She hits me with a Clothesline. I fall to the ground, and Eve locks in the Sharpshooter.

"Tap!" She shouts.

"Never!" I reply.

I make it to the ropes. She releases her hold. I slam her head into the ground. I then lock her in a Sleeper Hold.

"Do you tap, Eve?" I ask. "Do you?"

She makes it to the ropes and tries to hit me with another Clothesline, but I duck and hit a Dropkick.

"This is my payback for the championship, Bitch!" I yell.

I go to pick her up by her hair, but she rolls out of the ring. She tries to walk away from the match, but I hit her with a Suicide Dive. She falls to the ground, and I drag her back into the ring and lock in a Sharpshooter...She taps out.

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"


	90. Chapter 91: Rematch Announced

As always, thanks Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing.

* * *

 _ **SmackDown Filming: Feb. 2, 2010**_

"I'm demanding that I get my rematch at Elimination Chamber." I say. "And I won't take no for an answer, Teddy."

"I'll think about it." Teddy replies.

"You'll think about it?"

"That's what I said."

"Well…" I sigh. "Think quickly."

I leave Teddy's office and slam the door behind me. I walk into mine and Randy's locker-room.

"He said he would think about it." I tell Randy.

"That's stupid." Randy replies. "You deserve your rematch."

"I know...ugh I hate when Teddy is like this."

"Me too, but we don't control what he does."

"Sadly…"

"Just be patient, Rissa."

"I'm not sure if I can be."

"Just try."

"Fine…"

"There you go, Rissa. You listened to me."

* * *

("Obsession" plays)

Mickie skips down to the ring with the Women's Championship. She gets a microphone.

"Sunday night…" She says. "Sunday night, I accomplished the biggest achievement in my life, I beat Marissa and took the championship back. And no one is going to take it away from me. This is my moment of glory, and everything is going to be perfect. No one-"

You know it's the Mack militant, coming to get it on.  
Hey, get outta my way.  
I'm coming, the thunder and lightning is striking.  
I'm fighting you on the storm…

"Actually, Mickie." Teddy says. "The announcement that I am about to make might just ruin your moment for you."

"What's the announcement that you have to interrupt me to announce?"

Teddy sighs. "Mickie, you will be defending the WWE Women's Championship at Elimination Chamber."

"Against who?"

"The former WWE Women's Champion, Marissa...and Beth Phoenix...and Michelle McCool...and two opponents to be decided in qualification matches."

Chelle and I grin at each other. This is great!

"What kind of messed up match are you making, Teddy?"

"An Elimination Chamber match, Mickie. You will defend the championship in the Elimination Chamber match."

Chelle and I high five.

"What?! You can not do this!"

"As for now, you will face Beth Phoenix one on one right in this very ring."

"But-"

"Right now."

* * *

"Here is your winner, Mickie James!"

I wink at Beth as she walks by me in the guerilla area. She smiles at me. I run down the ramp and attack Mickie with a chair. Security guards and referees have to pull me off of her. I shove them away and grab a microphone.

"Mickie," I say. "At Elimination Chamber, the WWE Women's Championship comes home to me. I am the rightful owner of the championship, and I will take it back in my hometown of Saint Louis, Missouri. And you will go back to being irrelevant and forgettable. Keep it warm for me, Mickie."


	91. Chapter 92: Ted's Apology

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 and xXxShonxXx for reviewing.

xXxShonxXx: You'll just have to wait and see who qualifies. It's already decided, but it took a lot of thinking. You are right. There are lots of possibilities.

* * *

 _ **Raw: Feb. 8, 2010**_

"Woah…" I say. "Is Ted apologizing to Ryse?"

Randy, John, and Chelle turn to where I am looking.

"I think so." John says.

"He is." Randy says. "This has Jericho's planning written all over it."

"Yep." Chelle says. "Let's listen to what he says."

"Maryse Ouellet, please don't leave me!" Ted shouts. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen! I love you so much that I could never love anyone as much as I love you!"

Everyone who is in Catering stopped whatever they were doing to listen to this conversation. Right now, this means most of the WWE roster.

"Then, why did you do it?!" Ryse asks. "Why did you sleep with Eve?!"

Everyone looked at Ted for the answer.

"I was drunk! I was being a stupid drunk idiot! I regret it so much! She's just Eve the Bitch anyways! You are not just Maryse! Maryse Ouellet, you are my world, my everything! I'm sorry!"

Ryse looks like she is about to leave, but she kisses Ted.

"You promise it won't happen again?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"I love you. Just out of curiosity, when did you sleep with her?"

"New Year's."

"Oh. A lot of stuff happened that night so let's just forget about it."

"Okay. Wanna help me apologize to the others?"

"You don't have to apologize to us four!" John shouts. "We've been eavesdropping anyways!"

Ted laughs at that. "I need to apologize to Cody."

"Let's go." Ryse says.

She turns around and smiles at us as they leave to find Cody.

* * *

"Eve is facing Alicia to qualify for our Elimination Chamber match tonight." Chelle says.

"I don't like either of those two." I reply.

"Me either."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Facing Beth. What about you?"

"Interview and accompanying Randy to his promo and match."

"Who's he facing?"

"Shawn Michaels."

"Ooh. Sexy Boy!"

"Heartbreak Kid!"

Shawn walks up to us. "You talking about me?"

"We're talking about your match with Randy tonight." I say.

"The match I'm winning."

"Randy has assistance."

"I can beat Rhodes and DiBiase."

"Not them!"

"Oh shit. You're gonna be with him?"

"He's my boyfriend and I am free tonight."

"Shut up."

* * *

"Sheamus, at the Royal Rumble, you got lucky." Randy says. "And tonight, I will beat Shawn Michaels and qualify for the Elimination Chamber match. You won't be so lucky then. This time, no one will mess this up for me! No one!"

I place a hand on his chest. He calms down.

"As I was saying, no one will mess up my opportunity this time. I will become the WWE Champion once more and go on to once again main event Wrestlemania. Now if you excuse me, we are going to go enjoy ourselves backstage."

Randy holds the ropes for me, and we exit the ring and head to the back.

"I'm pretty sure I just stood there and looked pretty while you talked." I say.

"No…" Randy says. "You calmed me down, Sweetheart."

"I'm pretty good at that."

"You are." He kisses me on the lips. "Your lips taste good."

"You're so weird."

"You love it."

"I do."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Please welcome my guest at this time, Marissa." Todd Grisham says.

"Hi, Todd." I say.

"Hi, Marissa. So what are your thoughts on the Women's Championship Elimination Chamber match that Teddy Long announced on SmackDown?"

"I'm not Teddy Long's biggest fan or even really a fan of him, but I think he did great this time. The Elimination Chamber match will be a great opportunity to show my hometown just what I can do."

"Tonight, there is a qualifying match between Alicia Fox and Eve Torres. Do you have a preference on who wins?"

"Quite honestly, Todd, I don't. Whoever wins is just another person I have to beat to win back my championship. And believe me, I will win." I leave.

* * *

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"And his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Marissa, from Saint Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, Randy Orton!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Randy and Shawn lock up immediately. Shawn pushes Randy into a corner and chops at his chest. Randy manages to shove Shawn away from him and hits him with a Thesz Press. Once Randy gets off of Shawn, I pretend to be up to something. Shawn turns to me.

"Don't mess anything up!" He shouts.

He hits Randy with a Superkick and pins him.

1...2...kickout!

They get up, and Shawn glares at me. Randy turns him around and hits him with the RKO. Randy pins Shawn.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton!"

Randy rolls out of the ring, and I run to his side.

"I messed up my shoulder a little." He tells me.

"I'll help you ice it when we get to the back." I reply.

"Thanks, Babe."

"No problem."


	92. Chapter 93: Championship Theft

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing. By the way, I have a plan for how I'm going to be updating my FanFics for a while. This also on the new chapter of Daniel's Retirement.

The plan is for now to try to update Daniel's Retirement, Obsession, or Road to my First Women's Championship every week while I'm updating Ready to Change, which hopefully should be finished by the end of July. After that, I'll be finishing at least two of the three other FanFics before starting a new one which should be the third main FanFic of the Divas of Domination Series.

* * *

 _ **SmackDown Filming: Feb. 9, 2010**_

I watch Ryse and Ted kiss each other. I roll my eyes at them.

"Eww...Ted." I tease. "And I thought you said Randy and I were bad."

"Shut up." He replies.

"I'm teasing you! Get over it!"

"I know."

"We still bros for life?"

"You always my bro."

"Good."

"Are you excited for Elimination Chamber?" Ryse asks.

"Yes, we're in my hometown, it's the first ever Women's Championship Elimination Chamber match."

"And you get to beat Eve up."

"Yep!"

"What else?"

"My brothers are coming to see it."

"Shane and Tyler?" Ted asks.

"And Colby."

"Wow...does Randy know?"

"Not about Colby."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

"You ready to fight Chelle in Elimination Chamber?"

"Yeah. She's who I want to win if I don't. You ready to fight Randy?"

"Yep. Too bad it's the official end of Legacy."

"Hey, you lasted longer than the Divas of Domination."

"True. Stupid Creative."

"I tried to stop Legacy's end."

"I know. And that means a lot to all three of us."

"It's funny if you think about it."

"What?"

"A year ago, I hated all three members of Legacy. Now, Codes and I are friends, you're my bro for life, and I'm dating Randy."

"And you tried to save our stable."

"Yeah. I kinda wanna cry now."

"It's okay if you want to."

"I only cry with Randy."

"I'm planning on being best man at your wedding."

"We don't plan on marrying anytime soon. And that's his decision."

"I know."

"I got to go."

"Where?"

"I have a match with Mickie."

"Is it for the championship?"

"No. But I get to beat her up."

"Have fun!"

"Thanks. By the way, Ryse did you tell him yet?"

"Tell me what?"

"She'll tell you. Bye!"

* * *

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa!"

("Obsession" plays)

"And her opponent, from Richmond, Virginia, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Mickie James!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I immediately hit Mickie with a Thesz Press. The referee pulls me off of her. I hit Mickie with a Dropkick. She falls to the ground, and I lock in a Sleeper Hold. She barely reaches the ropes.

I release the hold. She goes to hit me with a Clothesline, but I dodge with a Matrix Move. I hit her with a Running Bulldog. I hear Matt Striker say something about me possibly having anger management issues like Randy.

This gives me an idea. I head to a corner and prepare to give Mickie a surprise…a Punt Kick.

She doesn't even have a chance to notice before my foot connects. I pin her.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

I roll out of the ring and take the WWE Women's Championship with me backstage.

"You took the belt?" Chelle asks.

I hand it to her. "Here it is."

"It's in our possession. What do we do now?"

"Play mind games with Mickie." Beth says as she enters.

"It is her favorite thing to do with us." I say.

Beth nods in agreement. "It is. And if Layla beats Kelly on Monday and qualifies, she can help us."

"But no Eve." Chelle says.

"No Eve."


	93. Chapter 94: Tag Team Match

Just to make sure no one is confused...yes, Eve did qualify for the Elimination Chamber match. xXxShonxXx is right about that one.

* * *

 _ **Raw: Feb. 15, 2010**_

Tonight is the last Raw before Elimination Chamber. We will find out who is the last Diva to qualify for the Women's Championship one in the match between Layla and Kelly Kelly.

I hope it's Lay. Also, Beth and I will be teaming up to face Mickie and Eve tonight.

Chelle is on Commentary with Jerry "the King" Lawler and Michael Cole for my match and is accompanying Layla to hers. Maryse has a segment with Gail tonight to announce their match at Elimination Chamber for the finals of the Divas Championship match. And she finally told Ted about it. Speaking of boyfriends, I should find mine.

I found him taking a nap in our locker-room, and it looks like I'll be waking him up.

I nudge his shoulder. "Randy…Randy...Randal Keith Orton get your ass up!"

He looks at me tired. "Why?"

"You have a match tonight."

"Don't remind me."

"Get up."

"Fine." He gets off the couch and shoves me onto it.

"Hey! What are you-"

He kisses me. He is such a pain in the ass sometimes, but his kissing makes me weak for him.

His hands roam up to the shirt I'm wearing. He removes it. I remove his.

I look at his trunks and notice his boner.

He looks at me. "I'm going to go relieve that."

"Wait a second, Mr. Orton. Who said I wasn't in the mood for that?"

"You never are at work."

"I am today."

He smirks at me. "I don't understand you."

"You never will."

I remove his trunks and proceed to help my man with his boner.

* * *

"Randy!" John says as we walk up to him. "Where have you been?"

"Excuse me." Randy says. "But my woman was helping me with something."

"What exactly was...Rissa gave you a BJ?"

"I'm right here. You know?" I say.

"You gave him a BJ?"

"Not the first time. Won't be the last."

"You're so damn good at it too." Randy says.

"Chelle rarely gives me those."

"I am not Chelle." I say. I look at Randy. "I got to go. See you later."

"Can I get another one?"

"Maybe later."

"Yes!"

* * *

("Obsession" plays)

"This is a Divas Tag Team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Eve Torres and the WWE Women's Champion, Mickie James!"

("Glamazon" plays)

"And their opponents, the team of Beth Phoenix and Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Beth and Eve start off the match. They lock up. Beth shoves Eve into a corner and chops her chest. I "woo" with the crowd.

Eve falls to the ground. Beth picks her up and puts her in a Bear Hug. Eve gets out of it. She goes to tag Mickie in, but Beth pulls her back and tags me in.

I get on the top turnbuckle and jump on Eve. I unload punches on her until the referee pulls me off of her. She tags in Mickie.

Mickie hits me with a Thesz Press. "Give me my belt back!"

"You're gonna have to find it." I reply.

"Give it to me!"

"Find it, Bitch!"

I shove her off of me. I grab her and hit a Running Bulldog. I line up in the corner to hit a Punt Kick, but Eve went to attack me. I nail her with a Right hand. I go to Punt Kick Mickie, but she rolls me into a Small Package.

1...2...kickout!

I lock her into a Sleeper Hold. She gets out of it. I hit her with a Dropkick and a Picture Perfect to finish the job. I pin Mickie.

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners, Beth Phoenix and Marissa!"


	94. Chapter 95: Last ECW

So I updated on Thursday, but it didn't say I updated. The new chapters were the two before this. Layla has qualified for the Elimination Chamber match, which is the next chapter. By the way, Road to my First Women's Championship will be the other FanFic getting updated this week.

* * *

 _ **ECW: Feb. 16, 2010**_

I show Randy what I just picked up this morning...my WrestleMania attire. It's completely leather. There's a leather bodysuit, leather boots, a leather jacket, and leather pants. I'm so excited.

"You're gonna look hot." Randy says.

"I know." I reply.

"Kick ass."

"I will as will this final ECW episode."

"Yep. Do you like the concept of NXT?"

"Yeah. And I find it cool that Chris is participating as a Pro."

"I'm calling his rookie mini-Y2J. Does he know who he's got yet?"

"He learns with the rest of us."

"So tonight."

"Yep."

"So happy you managed to convince Teddy to let you come here instead of SmackDown."

"He was letting Beth and Lay, so I got on him about it. He said I could go."

"Good for you."

"I have to face both of them tonight."

"Good luck."

"I don't need luck."

* * *

("Glamazon" plays)

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Buffalo, New York, Beth Phoenix!"

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"And her opponent, from Miami, Florida, Layla!"

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

"And their opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Beth and Layla go after each other first. They fight for a while and end up with Beth in position to Superplex Layla. I use this as my opportunity to shove them both off the top rope and onto the outside ground.

I get momentum off the ropes and hit them with a Suicide Dive. I'm taking my opportunity like Edge would do. He isn't called the Ultimate Opportunist for no reason.

Triple Threats have no DQs, so I get a chair and hit both with it. Layla is out for a while, so I drag Beth into the ring and hit her with a Picture Perfect. I pin her.

1...2…3!

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

I celebrate in the ring and blow a kiss to ECW, knowing that this is the last time I will be able to.


	95. Chapter 96: Elimination Chamber

_**Elimination Chamber: Feb. 21, 2010**_

I give the WWE Women's Championship to Jerry Lawler to keep until after the match. Someone who isn't Mickie James will be taking it home tonight. Speaking of home, we're in my hometown tonight. A win here for me or Randy would be amazing.

"We're home, bitches." Randy says.

"We should go greet the fans." I say. "It's our hometown."

"Also, it's Evan's."

"Yeah...let's go find him and greet the fans together."

"Okay."

* * *

Fans are filling into the arena already. Randy, Evan, and I look at each other before Evan heads to the ring.

Yeah!

Some are Born to fight  
Some Are Born to sin  
I was born to light the fire  
All that you fear  
Some are Born to fight  
I was Born, I was Born to win…

Evan walks out to the ring and greets the fans. "Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to the Elimination Chamber! Coming to you from the great city of Saint Louis, Missouri!"

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

Randy and I enter the ring.

"Evan," Randy says. "Of course, Saint Louis, Missouri is a great city. It's my hometown."

"Your hometown?" I ask.

"I mean our hometown, Rissa, our hometown."

"It's mine too." Evan says.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ew...I share a hometown with you."

We all start laughing.

"Welcome to Elimination Chamber!" I say. "Enjoy!"

We head up the ramp. I stop at my brothers and hug them.

"I want to make it here like you one day, Rissa." Colby says.

"You will."

* * *

Mickie, Beth, Eve, and Laycool are already in the ring. I stand at the guerilla to make mine.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

"And their opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The referee has Beth, Laycool, and me step into pods. Eve and Mickie start the match off.

The two Divas lock up. Mickie pushes Eve into a corner and punches her repeatedly. I was actually feeling some what bad for Eve. Mickie hits Eve with a Running Bulldog. She pins Eve.

1...2...kickout!

Eve and Mickie continue to fight as the countdown starts for someone to be released from their pod.

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

Beth is released from her pod. She immediately goes after Mickie. She hits Mickie with multiple Suplexes. She then goes after Eve and puts her in a Bearhug. Eve gets out of it and rolls out of the ring. Mickie hits Beth with a Thesz Press. Eve is still recovering on the outside.

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

Layla is released from her pod. She goes after the still recovering Eve. Mickie hits Beth with a MickDT. She goes for the pin.

1...2...kickout!

Layla and Eve brawl on the outside. Layla bounces Eve's head off of the pod that Beth was in. Eve falls to the ground.

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

My pod opens. I watch the others fight. Eve hits Layla with a DDT. She pins Layla.

1...2...3!

Layla is eliminated. I watch Eve, and she watches me back. Neither of us move to fight each other. Instead, we go after the other two. She fights Mickie, and I fight Beth.

Beth throws me shoulder-first into the ringpost.

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

Michelle is released from her pod. She goes after Mickie. I still fight Beth. She dominates me until Eve attacks her from behind and mouths "I'm sorry" to me. I pick up Beth and hit her with a Chaotic Ending. I pin her.

1...2...3!

Beth has been eliminated. Mickie sends Michelle head-first into a pod. She then hits me with a MickDT. She then attacks Eve and sends her through a pod. She pins Eve.

1...2...3!

Eve has been eliminated. I struggle to get back up. Mickie hits me with a Thesz Press. She hits me with two consecutive MickDTs and pins me.

1...2...3!

I just got eliminated.

Mickie laughs at me. "You lost! I'm the better Diva!"

I lift Mickie up and hit a Chaotic Ending. I leave the Elimination Chamber. Michelle gets in the ring and pins Mickie.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Women's Champion, Michelle McCool!"

I smile as Michelle raises the WWE Women's Championship in the air. I glare at Mickie as she walks past me. If I can't be the WWE Women's Champion, then I want Chelle, my best friend to be.


	96. Chapter 97: WM Match Announced

_**Raw: Feb. 22, 2010**_

"Not Women's Champion." I say. "But Chelle is. I'm happy."

"I don't think you've ever been this happy ever." Randy replies.

"We also just made up with Eve."

"Do you think she and Cody will get back together?"

"Yeah. Especially since he and Lay decided to stay friends."

"Yep."

"What's your WrestleMania plans?"

"Me vs. Cody vs. Ted. What about you?"

"I don't know."

"I have the feeling that you'll be wrestling."

"I know I will. Duh."

"Shut up."

"You know you love me."

"Always…"

* * *

Ryse, Eve, Lay, Chelle, and I were watching Raw backstage. Mickie was in the ring.

"I lost the WWE Women's Championship because of one person." Mickie says. "Not Michelle McCool...but Marissa! And now I know why she hit me with the Chaotic Ending...the faction formerly known as the Divas of Domination is working in collusion. Eve lost to Maryse in the Divas Championship, so Maryse could win the championship. Eve then got in the Elimination Chamber to help Marissa and McCool. She helped Marissa with Beth. Marissa helped Michelle win, so I am challenging any of them to come down to this ring right now!"

"I'll go." Chelle tells us.

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

Michelle walks down to the ring with Layla behind her.

"We weren't working in collusion." Michelle says. "You just pissed Marissa off."

"Eve helped her. She helped you. I see it as collusion."

"We weren't-"

("Glamazon" plays)

Beth, Gail, Alicia, and, surprisingly, Vickie Guerrero walk out. I think I'm gonna go help Chelle.

"Michelle," Beth says. "You did. Just admit it and we'll let you go."

"But we didn't! Don't you ever fucking listen?!"

Beth goes after her, but I'm not letting that happen.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

I enter the ring. "Beth, you touch her, and I'll kick your ass...again."

"Because of your guys's collusion." She replies.

"No...because she's my friend."

"Marissa," Alicia says. "We know it was a collusion."

"It was not a collusion!"

"Excuse me!" Vickie says. "You will not yell!"

"No one cares what you want, Vickie!"

The five women go to attack us, but the lights go out. Eve and Maryse are also in the ring when they are back on.

"Touch them." Eve says. "And we'll be starting World War 3."

"If this isn't proof," Gail says. "Then I don't know what is."

The other five roll out of the ring.

"Not so high and mighty now. Are you?" Maryse asks.

"Actually…" Mickie says. "We challenge you to a match at WrestleMania!"

The five of us look at each other.

"You're on!" I answer.

* * *

"Guess we know your Mania plans now." Randy says.

"Yep." I reply.

"Good luck." Ted says. "By the way, Randy, your daughter is so adorable!"


	97. Chapter 98: A Slap

_**SmackDown Filming: Feb. 23, 2010**_

"I am loving this WrestleMania match we got." I say. "The DoD reunite."

"We're gonna win." Chelle says.

"Yep."

"How's Randy?"

"Good...actually, I was supposed to meet up with him. See ya later."

"See ya."

* * *

I walk into mine and Randy's locker-room. He is sitting on the couch expectantly.

"Chelle made me forget." I say.

"Sure…" He replies. "Blame Chelle."

"But...but, Randy, I-"

He cuts me off with a kiss.

"It's okay. I'm just teasing."

"Okay."

"I'm ready for WrestleMania…"

"Me too."

"And then draft time."

"Yep."

"We better not be drafted."

"I don't think we will."

"You never know."

"True."

* * *

I take my jacket from Chelle and smile. "Ready?"

"Ready." She replies.

All the ladies tell the fellas

We can do what they can do

We can do it even better in broken heels…

"And their opponents, representing the Divas of Domination, the team of Marissa and the WWE Women's Champion, Michelle McCool!"

We stare down our opponents, Alicia and Gail, as we head to the ring.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I grab Alicia immediately and slam her into a turnbuckle. Her head bounces off hard. I hit her with a Running Bulldog. I pin her.

1...kickout!

Gail tags in. I hit her with a Clothesline. She runs at me, but I get her in a Scoop Slam. I have her on the ground. She goes to kick me in the face as I lean over her, but I catch her leg. I then smile and lock her in the Sharpshooter.

Michelle takes Alicia out of the equation. I make sure Gail isn't even close to the ropes. She taps.

"Here are your winners, Michelle McCool and Marissa!"

We raise our arms in victory and head backstage. We run into Mickie.

"You might've won tonight, but you won't win at WrestleMania." She turns to me. "Bitch!" She slaps me in the face.

Chelle, Eve, and Ryse run to hold me back. We start walking away.

Then, I avoid them and attack Mickie from behind.

"Who's the bitch now, Mickie?" I say. "We both are! You should've left me alone, but no, you slapped me! At WrestleMania, I will kick your ass personally!"

My friends pull me away. I notice Mickie's face is bleeding some. Good...she deserves it.


	98. Chapter 99: A Big Help

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing. I will be updating Daniel's Retirement on either tomorrow or Saturday. Also, the third main FanFic in this series (after the Divas of Domination and this one) is going to be called Road to Redemption.

* * *

 _ **Raw: March 1, 2010**_

I look at Randy. "You seem happier than normal today…"

"I am just in a good mood." Randy replies.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"How do you not know?"

"I just don't."

"Okay."

"You don't believe me."

"Nope."

"Course you don't."

"I really don't...who was it?"

"Who was what?"

"Who'd you prank?"

"Mickie…"

I smirk. "Good job."

"Thank you, Hottie."

"You're welcome, Sexy."

"What's your match tonight?"

"Don't have one. Chris invited us to NXT tomorrow. Wanna go?"

"Who has one? And sure."

"Eve. And okay."

"Who against?"

"Mickie."

"Awesome."

"I'm going to be at ringside."

"Good. Maybe, next time you don't have a match, you can go to mine."

"Maybe."

"I have a feeling that today is going to be a good day."

"Don't say that. You'll spoil it."

"Sorry."

* * *

She looks good to me

She's got everything I want

She's got everything I need…

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Marissa, from Denver, Colorado, Eve Torres!"

("Obsession" plays)

"And her opponent, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Eve and Mickie locked up with each other. Eve gets the first hit in on Mickie.

I watch on interested in what Mickie can do. I never had before, but I need to so I can beat her at WrestleMania.

Mickie hits Eve with a Thesz Press now. She starts unloading punches on Eve. The referee pulls her off. Eve hits Mickie with a DDT and pins her.

1...2…

Eve gets attacked. I can't tell who attacked her at first, but I figure it out.

No…are you fucking kidding me?

It's Melina.

Beth, Alicia, Gail, and Vickie walk down the ramp. I get in the ring to help Eve.

Layla, Chelle, and Ryse enter through the crowd. We're outnumbered until…

So **** your rules man. You step off you'll go down fast.  
I've got to release all the **** that has made up my past.  
So go grab your soul dance baby, time to free yourself at last.  
Unshackle your life spirit by a river from the past…

Lita shows up. She didn't even tell me that she was here. The crowd is losing their minds.

Melina goes after Lita, leading to a huge brawl between all of us.

Chelle fights Beth. Eve fights Alicia. Layla fights Gail. I fight Mickie. Maryse deals with Vickie.

I see Maryse pants Vickie and turn to see Mickie running backstage.

She wasn't getting away from me.

I run after her. I catch up to her in Catering. I grab her by her hair and pour lemonade on her face. She slaps me. I throw her into a table and smash a cake in her face. I grab a salad before leaving her in Catering.

* * *

I meet up with the girls in Eve and Ryse's locker-room.

"We win for tonight." Ryse says.

"For tonight. We need to make a plan for tomorrow." I turn to Lita. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be here?"

She shrugs. "I like surprises. By the way, Melina is accompanying them at WrestleMania. If you guys want, I can be in your corner."

"It's a deal."

"What if they get another person to accompany them as well?" Layla asks.

"I'm sure Trish would love to help." Lita says.

"I want a stipulation added to the match." I say.

"What?" Chelle asks.

"Let's make this 10 Diva Tag Team match an elimination match."

"Okay. We'll tell them and you go to NXT."


	99. Chapter 100: NXT

_**NXT: March 2, 2010**_

"So…" I say to Chris. "How's Wade Barrett?"

"He's a dick." Chris says.

"Really?" Randy asks.

"Yeah. I ought to teach him a lesson on how different WWE is from FCW."

"You should. I'll help you."

"Of course you would."

"What about the other rookies?" I ask.

"I haven't talked to Skip Sheffield or Michael Tarver yet. Heath Slater and Darren Young annoy me. Justin Gabriel and Daniel Bryan are cool, and David Otunga is...also a dick."

"Who's their pros?"

"Otunga has R-Truth. Daniel has Miz, but Miz doesn't like him. Justin has Matt Hardy. Young has Punk. Slater has Christian. Sheffield has William Regal, and Tarver has Carlito."

"Poor Daniel."

"Maybe Miz will switch me rookies."

"I doubt it. He's stubborn. Since Punk is here, does that mean Serena and Gallows are too?"

"I think so."

"Cool."

We run into Chris's rookie, Wade Barrett. He looks at me and Randy and then Chris.

"Didn't know you were bringing friends." Wade says rudely.

"I don't answer to you." Chris says. "You answer to me. I'm the pro, and you're the rookie."

"Fine...by the way, my opponent tonight is Daniel Bryan. You're on Commentary." Wade goes to leave.

Randy stops him. "Hey. I understand you don't want to listen to Chris, but he is your opportunity to get guidance. He is also the World Heavyweight Champion. I would've love to have the World Heavyweight Champion mentor me when I was a rookie in this business."

"Whatever."

He walks away.

The boys and I look at each other. One of the members of creative approaches us.

"Marissa," He says. "We want you to do a segment with Miz and Daniel Bryan."

"Now?" I ask.

"Now."

* * *

Miz shoves Daniel down. Daniel falls. Miz goes to walk away, but he runs into me.

"I hope for Daniel's sake." I say. "That you eventually stop being an ass."

Miz scoffs and walks away. The segment ends.

I look at Daniel. "You okay?"

"Yeah...he's just a dick." Daniel replies.

"Yep...good luck against Barrett."

"Thanks...you should probably get back to Orton."

"Yeah...bye."

* * *

"Nice segment." Randy says.

"Thanks." I say. "I called Miz an ass."

"You took a while. I was a little worried Daniel was flirting with you."

"I just checked on him."

"Well...that was nice of you."

"Yeah…"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Randal, I'm fine."

"Okay, Marissa Lynn, I believe you."

"Bringing out the middle names, Randal Keith?"

"You're damn right I am."

"Of course you are."

Randy kisses me. I fall into pattern with it. He grabs me and pulls me closer.

Christian walks by with Matt Hardy.

They both cough. "PDA."

Randy and I turn to them.

"Nice to see you guys too." I say.

Christian laughs. "How are you doing today, Shorty?"

"Good." I say. "How bout you guys?"

"Awesome!"

"I second that." Matt says.

"By the way," I say. "Good luck tonight, Matt."

"Thanks."

"Am I chopped liver?" Randy asks.

"Yep." I reply.

"Shut up."

Wade and Chris walk backstage.

"You're a bloody idiot." Wade says to Chris. "I don't need you! I'm better than you!"

He then shoves Matt and Christian to the ground. Randy blocks Wade.

"Move."

Randy doesn't. Wade throws him shoulder-first into the wall.

Before Chris can do anything, I slap Wade. He just walks away.

Chris looks at me. "Damn, McMahon."

"I know." I say. "I am awesome."


	100. Chapter 101: Crazy

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing.

* * *

 _ **Raw: March 8, 2010**_

"You look hot today." Randy says.

"Thank you." I say. "You're looking good today too...especially your thighs."

"My thighs are amazing."

"Can't argue with that."

"Nope. What are you doing tonight?"

"Interrupting Mickie."

"She has a promo?"

"Yep."

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

"You wanna?"

"Of course. Who's your opponent?"

"Handicap against Ted and Cody."

"Oh. I'll be there. Love to mess with Ted and Cody."

"Thought so."

"It's fun."

"I know."

* * *

Mickie grabs a microphone. "I still believe in the Divas of Domination's collusion. So do my friends. Therefore, I am announcing that on SmackDown, I'm getting my championship rematch against Michelle McCool. And-"

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

"Mickie, before you go on, I want to make it clear that there was no collusion." I say.

"And who would trust Mr. McMahon's bastard daughter. I mean let's not even get started on your biological mother lying to the entire family about her drugs. Well...she didn't even want you anyways. She left you and had a kid with another man." She looks at my face. "Aw...are you about to cry?"

I hit her with a Thesz Press and attack her. She fights me. We're punching, scratching, clawing, and pulling each other's hair. And this isn't going to stop anytime soon. Security guards pull us apart. She was hurt more than me.

I shove my security guards away. I run and get through to attack Mickie. They pull me away and Mickie out off the ring. I hit a Suicide Dive onto her. I slam her into the concrete until she is unconscious.

* * *

"I'm crazy." I say. "I fucking lost it out there."

"She deserved it." Chelle says.

"Maybe...she won't be able to compete tomorrow."

"That'd be awesome."

Randy walks in and pulls me into a hug. "You okay, Rissa?"

"She's not." Chelle says.

Randy runs his fingers through my hair. "Listen to me. She deserved it."

"I told her that."

"As I was saying, you did nothing wrong. She crossed the line. I would've beat the shit out of her too."

"I agree with Orton for once."

"You still going with me?"

"Yeah." I say. "I am."

"Okay." He kisses my forehead. "I got you a shirt to wear."

"I'm gonna go." Chelle says before leaving.

Randy got me his most recent singles t-shirt. I put it on.

"I make this shirt look hot." I say.

"Of course you do."

"Ready to go?"

"After you, my lady."

* * *

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"The following 2-on-1 Handicap match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Marissa, from Saint Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, he is 'the Viper', Randy Orton!"

It's a new day, (It's a new day,)  
It's a new generation, (It's a new generation,)  
It's a new day, (It's a new day,)  
Now we'll never look back,  
No, we're never lookin' back…

"And his opponents, the team of Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, Legacy!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Ted starts the match off against Randy. Randy dominates the beginning, but after missing a Clothesline, Ted takes control, starting with a Dropkick. He attacks Randy with Right Hands relentlessly. He then tags in Cody.

Cody stomps on Randy's arms and legs. I notice Ted distract the referee. This gives me the opportunity to distract Cody.

"Rhodes!" I yell. "Stop your shit! Cody! Dammit! Just stop!"

Cody walks over to me. "Shut up! This is my match!"

I slap him. He holds his cheek. Randy RKOs him.

Ted goes to get involved, but Randy RKOs him too and throws him out to the side of the ring I'm standing at. I watch as Cody gets hit with the Punt Kick. Randy goes to pin him. I block him from interfering.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton!"

I slip in the ring and grab Randy's arm. I raise it in the air as Ted pulls Cody out of the ring. Randy picks me up and kisses me. He carries me backstage.


	101. Chapter 102: More Dangerous Than Ever

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing. Another note: this FanFic only has 6 chapters left after this one, but there will be a sequel. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **SmackDown Filming: March 9, 2010**_

"Mickie can't compete until WrestleMania." Chelle says.

"Yes." I say.

"Hey...you did that to her."

"I'm pretty awesome."

"Yes you are." Ryse says.

"I love you guys."

"Love you too." Chelle, Eve, and Ryse reply.

"You guys are great."

"We know." Eve says.

"Eve, I think my smartassness is rubbing off on you."

"It is."

"I'm so proud!" I hug her.

"You should be."

I roll my eyes at her. "Shut up."

"Fine…"

"Haha! Love you."

"Love you too."

Randy and Ted walk in.

Ted wraps his arm around Ryse. "How is my lovely Divas Champion today?"

Ryse gives him a weird look. "Good."

Randy chuckles. "Ted, you weirded your girlfriend out."

"Not like you haven't weirded yours out." Ted replies.

"He has a point." I mutter.

"What'd you say?" Randy asks.

"Nothing."

"Are you lying?"

"No…"

"Really?"

"Fine! I said he has a point!"

"I haven't weirded you out."

"Yeah...you have."

"Shut up…"

"Such a baby."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"You're mean."

"Meh."

He wraps his arm around me. "I still love you."

"I know."

Chelle exits the room. I then hear something like a struggle. I open the door and go after Melina, who was going after Chelle. I throw her into the wall. I then pull her up by her hair.

"I want you to tell your friend, Mickie, that I'm more dangerous than ever." I say. "Actually, tell your whole team."

I let her go, and she walks away.

"Damn, Rissa." Chelle says.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay...that was uncalled for."

"I know. You at least had a reason to beat on Mickie."

"I can't believe they had the audacity to have Melina attack you."

"It's WrestleMania season. They're asking for war."

"If they want war, they got war."

Randy runs his fingers through my hair. "She's angry."

"Damn right I am."

"Whose ass are you kicking tonight?"

"Don't know yet."

* * *

I sat on a turnbuckle with a microphone. "Tonight, since Mickie James can't compete, we were gonna give an open challenge for any of the opposing team to challenge Michelle McCool. However, Melina attacked Michelle earlier, so the open challenge is against me! So who wants some?"

("Glamazon" plays)

This is gonna be fun. I hop off the turnbuckle and drop the microphone.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I lock up with Beth. I shove her into a corner and chop at her chest. She overpowers me and shoves me to the ground. She lifts me up and hits a Glam Slam. She pins me.

1...kickout!

I hit her with a Thesz Press. When I get off, she gets up and tries to Clothesline. I dodge with a Matrix Move. She glares at me and tries again. I dodge again and hit her with a Picture Perfect. I pin her.

1...2...kickout!

She grabs me and goes for another Glam Slam, but I counter it into a pin.

1...kickout!

I hit her with a Dropkick. I then wait for her to get up. When she does, I hit her with the RKO and pin her.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

Beth's team runs down to the ring. My girls go after them and take Beth, Gail, Vickie, and Melina out. Mickie stands off to the side. Alicia goes after me. I RKO her. Gail tries to. I RKO her as well. Then, Melina does. I hit her with one. Beth goes next. I get her too. Vickie tries as well. I hit her immediately. Mickie glares at me. I blow her a kiss.


	102. Chapter 103: Going Down

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing. Sorry I didn't update last week. I was busy with family issues.

* * *

 _ **Raw: March 15, 2010**_

"I'm still in awe of your RKO spree on Tuesday." Ted says to me. "It was better than any of Randy's."

"I heard that." Randy says.

"I know."

Cody sighs. "Don't fight."

They roll their eyes.

John turns to me trying to change the subject. "What's your match tonight?"

"Six Diva Tag Team." I reply.

"Who with?"

"Chelle and Ryse against Alicia, Beth, and...Vickie."

Ted lets out a snort. "Vickie's competing before Mania. Why isn't Melina replacing her?"

I shrug. "Vickie hates me a lot too."

"They all hate you."

"Pretty much."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"You are hated because...they're jealous of your awesomeness."

I laugh. "Totally."

"It's okay. I deal with the same thing."

"No, Ted," Randy says. "You don't."

"Shut it, Orton!"

Cody shushes Ted. "You'll make him go all IED on your ass."

John and I laugh.

Michelle runs into the room. "They went after Ryse, but don't worry we got rid of the attacker. Ryse is okay."

"Who attacked this time?"

"Gail."

Ted goes to leave. "I'm gonna go check on Ryse."

He leaves. Cody gets up.

"I'm gonna go check on Eve and Lay."

"Okay." The rest of us say.

After he leaves, I turn to Chelle. "Get Lita to call Trish."

"Why?"

"I want intense training with them for these next two weeks."

"Got it."

She and John leave.

I turn to Randy. "I'm pissed. They're going down."

"Do I need to restrain you?"

"Oh no. Not at all. I'm just gonna attack people like a psycho. Nothing different than what you do."

"True…damn you're right."

"Psychos are awesome." We high-five

* * *

All the ladies tell the fellas

We can do what they can do

We can do it even better in broken heels…

"And their opponents, being accompanied to the ring by Eve Torres and Layla, representing the Divas of Domination, the team of Marissa, the WWE Divas Champion, Maryse, and the WWE Women's Champion, Michelle McCool!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Alicia and Michelle start the match off. They both try to Clothesline each other, and both succeed. Michelle gets up first, but she misses her Big Boot and gets hit by Alicia's. Alicia hits me and Maryse with cheap shots before hitting Michelle with a Scissors Kick. She tags in Vickie.

Vickie pins Chelle.

1...2...kickout!

Vickie goes to run out, but Michelle pulls her back by her pants. I get back up on the barricade and extend my hand out for a tag. She tags me in.

Michelle holds Vickie back, so I can hit her with Chops. After a few, she leaves Vickie to me. Vickie takes off her shoe and unsuccessfully throws it at me. She then tries to run, but I pull her back by her pants. Her pants tear off revealing her underwear that says "Excuse me" on them. I start laughing so is everyone else. Vickie tags in Beth. I tag in Maryse.

Maryse goes to hit Beth with a Clothesline, but Beth grabs her arm and hits Maryse with a Glam Slam. She pins Maryse.

1...2...kickout!

Maryse tags me in. Beth immediately grabs me and puts me in position for the Glam Slam. However, I reverse it into a pin.

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners, Michelle McCool, Maryse, and Marissa!"

We raise our arms in victory, but I get attacked from behind. I see Michelle attack my attacker, Beth. All of Divas are brawling. I get up, but I have no one to fight.

("Obsession" plays)

Mickie walks down to the ring and gets in my face. Can't compete til WrestleMania? Mess with me, and I'll make it longer.

"Your team is pathetic. We're winning at WrestleMania." She goes to slap me.

I block her and punch her so hard she falls. She gets up and attacks me. We brawl in the middle of the ring. Beth pulls Mickie out of the ring, and they head backstage.


	103. Chapter 104: Pissed-Off Michelle

_**SmackDown Filming: March 16, 2010**_

"What if I put a blue streak in my hair?" I ask.

"Doesn't seem like you." Chelle says.

"What could I do?"

"You could dye it brown." Ryse says.

"Yes!" Chelle says. "That's perfect!"

"Yes!" Eve says.

"Do it!" Lay says.

"Okay." I say. "I'll do it."

"You'll look great."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Randy walks in. "Bitch tried to kiss me."

I leap up out of my seat. "Which Bitch am I beating the shit out of?"

"Who do you think?"

"Mickie's dead."

I run to the door. The girls hold me back.

"Rissa," Chelle says. "We got to strategize."

"Can I beat her up after?"

She sighs. "Fine."

I sit on Randy's lap. "What'd you do?"

"I shoved her away and on the ground."

I kiss him. "Good. You're mine."

"I know."

Ted walks in. "Ew...Randy's here."

"Shut up, Asshole."

Cody enters and looks at both of the guys. "Don't even start."

"When did he become mean?" Ted asks.

"I don't know." Randy replies.

I look at the girls. "What's the plan?"

"Let out the crazy bitch side on Alicia." Layla says.

"That can be arranged. What about the 8 Diva Tag Team?"

"We'll use frequent tags and isolate one of them."

"Okay."

John walks in. "Lil Bitch."

"Who?"

"Mickie."

I sigh. "What'd she do to you?"

"Tried to say shit about you and Chelle. To my face."

"Chelle, can I get her now?"

"I'll do it." Chelle replies.

She walks out of the room. We all look at each other.

"I wanna see this." Layla says before following Chelle out.

"Me too." I follow.

* * *

Michelle walks up to Mickie and shoves her to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Mickie says.

"You." Chelle says. "You are my problem."

"What did I do?" Mickie sneers.

"First of all, you try to kiss Randy when he's with my best friend, Marissa. You also talked shit about me and Marissa to my husband's face! You are just wanting to cause drama! You know what? I'm sick and tired of your constant attempts to fuck things up for us, you little bitch!"

Mickie glares at Michelle. "What are you going to do?"

Michelle slaps Mickie across the face. "As soon as you are cleared to compete, I want a match against you. One on one, everyone else banned from ringside."

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll put my Women's Championship on the line. You weren't able to get your rematch anyways."

"That was because of your so-called best friend."

"Make your decision before I kick your ass personally."

"Fine...it's on!"

"Good!"

Michelle leaves Mickie standing there. Layla and I walk up to her.

"Damn." I say. "That was great!"

"Thanks…" Chelle replies. "I'm kicking her ass after Mania."

"Why after?"

"You claimed her at Mania."

"We can share."

"Okay."

* * *

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa!"

("Shake Yo Tail" plays)

"And her opponent, from Ponte Verde Beach, Florida, Alicia Fox!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I immediately hit Alicia with an Arm Drag. She tries to roll out of the ring, but I stop her. I hit her with three German Suplexes before pinning her.

1...2...kickout!

I go to pick her up, but she rolls me into a pin.

1...kickout!

I throw Alicia into a corner and chop at her chest. I then Irish Whip her into the opposite corner. I run to go Clothesline her in the corner, but she jumps to the second rope at the last second. She moves up to the third rope. I go to the second and punch her. I go up to the top and hit a Superplex. I pin her.

1...2...kickout!

I get really frustrated, and I slam Alicia repeatedly into the mat. She gets up and tries to hit me with a Big Boot. I duck and hit her with a Dropkick. I then lock her in the Figure-Four. She almost makes it to the ropes before tapping.

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

At least I won. The others didn't.


	104. Chapter 105: Lies

_**Raw: March 22, 2010**_

"Guess what, Teddy." I say to Ted.

"What?" He asks.

"I get to kick your ass tonight."

"What?!"

"I'm teaming with Randy and Triple H against you, Cody and Sheamus."

"How?"

"I'm a McMahon."

"Does Randy know?"

"I don't think so."

"He's gonna flip."

"Probably."

Just at that moment, Randy walks in. "Just found out our match for tonight, Ted."

"You did?" Ted asks before sneaking a glance to me.

"Yeah." Randy says.

"Cool...I'm gonna go."

"Bye, Ted." Randy turns to me when Ted leaves. "Why, Rissa, why?"

"I had no match tonight, and they were going to put you and my brother-in-law in a Handicap match."

"I'm okay with that."

"I get that."

"Be careful."

"I will. Sheesh, Randy, I'm 27."

"I'm older. I'm almost 30."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Stop being a smartass."

"Can't help it."

"I know. I enjoy it."

"I know."

"Ready for WrestleMania weekend?"

"Yep. Ted Senior finally gets inducted."

"Ted Junior is really excited about that."

"I know."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

* * *

It's a new day, (It's a new day,)  
It's a new generation, (It's a new generation,)  
It's a new day, (It's a new day,)  
Now we'll never look back,  
No, we're never lookin' back…

"The following six person Intergender Tag Team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, the Legacy!"

It's a shame that lost their head  
A careless man who could wind up dead  
You wear your sin like it's some kind of prize  
Too many lies, too many lies…

"And their partner, from Dublin, Ireland, Sheamus!"

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"And their opponents, first, the team of Marissa and Randy Orton!"

It's time to play the game...  
TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!  
Ha ha ha ha  
Ha ha ha...

"And their partner, from Greenwich, Connecticut, Triple H!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Triple H starts off against Ted. Trips throws Ted immediately across the ring. Ted runs, almost falling, to tag Cody in. Cody hits Trips with a Clothesline. He then drags Trips to their corner. Cody tags in Ted, and they double team him. Randy and I watch on, hoping he can make it to us.

Trips manages to get out of the corner. He Pedigrees Ted and pins him.

1...2...kickout!

Ted tags in Cody, and Trips tags me in. I run at Cody and hit him with a Thesz Press. Once I get off of him, I hit his head off of the turnbuckle and then hit a Running Bulldog. I pin him.

1...kickout!

Cody smirks at me before hitting me with a Clothesline. He then picks me up and goes for the CrossRhodes, but I avoid it. I hit him with a DDT. I then hit him with the Punt Kick and pin him again.

1...2…

Ted pulls me off of Cody. I slap him and tag in Randy.

Randy goes to Clothesline Cody, but he ducks and tags in Sheamus. Ted distracts the referee, and Cody holds Randy back for Sheamus to beat on. Triple H sneaks around as I walk on the apron closer to Ted. I start yelling at him, but I get pulled off the apron and hit my knee. I look to see who did it...Mickie.

"Here are your winners, Sheamus and Legacy!"

I see Randy roll out of the ring and onto the stairs near me. Sheamus hits Triple H with a Brogue Kick before he, Ted, and Cody go to leave. I steady myself on the side of the ring and stand up.

"I lied, Marissa." Mickie says. "I was never injured, but it looks like you might be."

I grab Mickie and throw her into the barricade before falling over on my bad knee. She goes to attack me, but Randy stops her with a Viper Glare. He picks me up and carries me backstage to the trainer's room.

* * *

Dr. Amann checks out my knee. "You're not competing in the ring tomorrow."

"Is it that bad?" I ask.

"Yes. You're barely able to stand." He hands me a knee brace. "Wear this and be careful. You can still compete at WrestleMania if you follow my instructions."

"Okay. Thank you."

He leaves, and I put on the brace. I might not be able to compete, but Mickie can. I can have her put in a match.


	105. Chapter 106: SD Before WM

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing. I am officially finishing Ready to Change today.

* * *

 _ **SmackDown Filming: March 23, 2010**_

"You ready?" I ask Michelle.

"Yep." She says.

"I'm going kick Mickie's ass."

"Good...she deserves it."

"She does. How's your knee?"

"Better. Ugh...I hate this knee brace."

"I know, but we need you at Mania."

I sigh. "I know. It's so plain."

"I'll bedazzle the DoD logo into it tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"What else are you up to?"

"Not much. I am going on a date with Randy on Friday."

"Aww...that's adorable."

"I'm excited."

"You should be...is it for his birthday?"

"Yep."

"Does he know?"

"Yeah, and I told him he gets me for the whole day on his birthday... No interruptions. Until the party which he doesn't know about."

"Did you get him a present?"

"Yes."

"What did you get him?"

"I'm not telling you until I give it to him."

"Fine."

"I'm not telling anyone. Don't worry."

"Okay."

"I need a camera."

"Why?"

"I want to shoot a promo."

"When."

"During your match."

"So I can retain."

"Yep."

"I'll have Eve, Ryse, and Lay find a camera for you."

"Thanks."

"That's what friends are for. Helping you with pissing off the bitches."

"That is going on my list of random quotes from conversations with people."

"It deserves the first spot."

"I'll think about it."

"Good."

Ryse and Eve walk in with a cameraman. "Here's your camera."

"Thanks." I say.

* * *

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"The following Divas match is scheduled for one fall and is for the Women's Championship! Introducing first, from Palatka, Florida, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Michelle McCool!"

("Obsession" plays)

"And the challenger, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

They lock up in the middle of the ring. Mickie shoves Michelle into a corner and holds her there until the referee counts to four.

Michelle falls to the ground, and Mickie picks her up and hits a Long Kiss Goodnight. She pins Michelle.

1...2...kickout!

Michelle hits Mickie with a Big Boot. Mickie falls to the ground. She picks up Mickie and hits a Faithbreaker. She pins Mickie.

1...2...kickout!

Mickie hits Michelle with a Mick Kick. She goes to pin Michelle, but I start my promo.

"Mickie...Mickie...Mickie." I say distracting her.

Michelle rolls her into a pin.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner and STILL the WWE Women's Champion, Michelle McCool!"

"Yay!" I say.

Mickie glares at the titantron, where my promo is displayed. I was in the guerilla area, so I knew what was going on.

"Now that I have your attention, Mickie, let me make my intentions clear. WrestleMania will be your end! I am gonna beat you til I make you my bitch! And then I'll beat you even more when you beg for me to stop. 'Oh please, Marissa, please! Stop this terrible pain!' No matter how much you beg, I will continue to beat and beat on you. At WrestleMania, Mickie, all the issues you have caused will to come to an abrupt end. Injured knee or not, this will happen. This is your future."

The promo ends.

I smile at the cameraman before waving him off. After he leaves, I head to my locker-room. Soon after, someone knocks on the door.

"It's open!" I say.

Randy walks in. "You should've said who is it."

"I just got here. I didn't wanna go back to the door."

"Who knows? It could've been Kane instead of me. Or, maybe, Miz. What then?"

"Well it wasn't."

"What if?"

"I have a phone."

"What if?"

"I can figure things out on my own."

"I'm just worried."

"Shush, Randal, shush."

"Fine. I won't talk the rest of today."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I know. Need anything?"

I lay my head on his shoulder. "You."


	106. Chapter 107: WrestleMania 26

_**WrestleMania 26: March 28, 2010**_

I finish getting my hair and makeup done. "Do you guys like the brown hair?"

"Love it." Chelle says.

"Me too." Ryse says.

"I agree." Eve and Lay say at the same time.

"Good." I say.

"Let's make a bet on three matches." Chelle says to me.

"Which ones?"

"Legacy Triple Threat, WWE Championship, and Streak vs. Career."

"Okay. I pick Randy, Batista, and Taker."

"I say Ted, John, and Shawn."

"You're on."

"This isn't going to end well." Eve says.

"Shush, Eve."

Lita walks in. "You guys look great. Ready to kick ass tonight?"

"I am. Mickie is going to get it."

"We should pants Vickie again."

"Yes!"

"Pantsing Vickie, our WrestleMania moment." Ryse says.

"Damn straight."

"It's official."

"I'm gonna go. Randy and I are gonna watch ShoMiz vs R-Truth and Morrison."

"Okay."

* * *

I kiss Randy as he walks backstage after beating Ted and Cody.

"Good job, Babe." I say.

"Thank you, beautiful." He says. "I put you ahead in the bet with Michelle."

"And for that, I thank you."

Randy waves at Christian as he heads out for the Money in the Bank. "I did it for myself though. What match is after Money in the Bank?"

"Of course you did. Triple H vs. Sheamus is next.

"Okay. Thanks. When is yours?"

"After the World Heavyweight Championship match."

"When is that?"

"After Hart vs. McMahon."

"Which is after…"

"Punk vs. Mysterio."

"Is it after this match?"

"After Trips vs. Sheamus which is after this match."

"Okay. Who's after you?"

"Cena vs. Batista then Streak vs. Career is last."

"So Legacy got second on the card, and your match is third to last? How?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Jack Swagger won the Money in the Bank match. Triple H beat Sheamus. Mysterio beat Punk, and Bret beat my dad. Chris beat Edge.

Mickie's team was already in the ring. I look to the girls and squeeze Chelle's hand as Eve heads out.

She looks good to me

She's got everything I want

She's got everything I need…

Eve walks out and stands on the stage.

Pourquoi es-tu si belle?  
Pourquoi tu bouges comme ça?  
Pourquoi tu me fais mal?  
Oh je me sens tout nu…

Maryse walks out and stands next to Eve.

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

Michelle and Layla walk out. Michelle stands on Eve's right, and Layla stands on Maryse's left.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

The four make room for me in the middle. Lita stands behind us. I raise my arms in the air, and the lights go out. Lots of fireworks go off.

All the ladies tell the fellas

We can do what they can do

We can do it even better in broken heels…

The lights come back on.

"And their opponents, accompanied to the ring by Lita, the team of Layla, Eve Torres, Marissa, the WWE Women's Champion, Michelle McCool, and the WWE Divas Champion, Maryse, the Divas of Domination!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

All five of us simultaneously drop our leather jackets on the outside of the ring.

Gail steps in the ring to start the match. Layla steps in to take her on. The two Divas exchange Right Hands with each other. Gail eventually gets the upper hand and hits Layla with the Eat Defeat. She then tags in Vickie.

Vickie pins Layla.

1...2...kickout!

Layla smirks deviously at Vickie. Vickie tries to get back to her corner, but Layla pulls her back and tags in Maryse.

Vickie tries to run, but Maryse drags her by her pants and decides to do what we decided on, she pants Vickie again.

"No!" Vickie screams.

Maryse hit Vickie with the French Kiss and pins her.

1...2…

Mickie breaks the pin. I run in the ring and hit her with a Thesz Press. Beth pulls her out of the ring. Vickie looks at Maryse then me. Maryse goes after Vickie. Eve and I hit Gail, Mickie, and Beth with a Double Suicide Dive.

Maryse hits Vickie with French TKO. She then pins her. Layla and Michelle make sure that no one interferes.

1…2...3!

"Vickie Guerrero has been eliminated!"

Alicia hits Maryse with a Big Boot. She then tries to hit her with a Scissors Kick, but Maryse rolls out of the way and tags Layla back in.

Layla gets in a Right hand before being hit with a Big Boot. Alicia hits Layla with the Scissors Kick and pins her.

1...2...3!

"Layla has been eliminated!"

Eve steps in the ring and hits Alicia with a Clothesline. She then hits her with a DDT. She pins Alicia.

1...2...kickout!

Alicia tags Gail back in. Eve hits Gail with two consecutive Right Hands before hitting her with a Clothesline. She then goes for a Moonsault, which has improved with Lita's help, but she misses. Gail pins Eve.

1...2...kickout!

Eve quickly gets Gail into an Armbar. Gail taps.

"Gail Kim has been eliminated!"

Mickie hits Eve with a MickDT. She pins Eve.

1...2...3!

"Eve Torres has been eliminated!"

I immediately step in the ring to fight Mickie. We have a staredown in the middle of the ring. I punch her so hard in the jaw that it's guaranteed to leave a bruise. I smirk before throwing her into our corner. I tag in Michelle.

Michelle picks up Mickie and Powerbombs her. I catch Mickie during the Powerbomb with a RKO. Michelle tags in Maryse.

Maryse chops at Mickie's chest. Mickie eventually blocks her and hits her with a Long Kiss Goodnight. She pins Maryse.

1...2...3!

"Maryse has been eliminated!"

Michelle and I look at each other. We were out numbered. Michelle and I vs. Mickie, Beth, and Alicia. I step back into the ring. Mickie tags in Alicia.

Alicia goes to hit me with the Big Boot, but I dodged it. She pulls me to the ground. My injured knee hits the canvas hard.

She starts to stomp on my knee trying to injure it further. I grab her foot, get up, and hit her with a Clothesline. My knee is hurt, and Michelle notices. She extends her hand out for a tag.

I try to make it there, but Alicia grabs my leg. I hit her with a Dropkick and tag Michelle.

Michelle immediately hits Alicia with a Big Boot. She then picks Alicia up and hits her with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. She pins Alicia.

1...2...3!

"Alicia Fox has been eliminated!"

Beth enters the ring and hits Michelle with a Clothesline. She then picks up Michelle and hits a Glam Slam. She pins Michelle.

1...2…

I break the pin. Mickie runs after me, but I roll out of the ring.

Beth goes to Clothesline Michelle again, but she dodges and hits Beth with a Big Boot. I cheer for Michelle, but I get pulled off of the ring apron. My injured knee hits the apron again. Melina and Mickie had pulled me off together. They go to attack me, but Lita stands next to me. Lita attacks Melina. Mickie decides to head back to her side. I hold on to the side of the ring to help me stand. I can barely stand. It hurts really bad. I think I tore my ACL. Hopefully, Michelle can stay in the match.

I look up just in time to see Michelle getting hit with a Glam Slam. Beth pins her.

1...2...3!

"Michelle McCool has been eliminated!"

I almost made it in time to save her from elimination, but my injured knee slowed me down. Michelle is eliminated, and Lita is fighting Melina. This doesn't look so good to me right now, but I am a McMahon...McMahon's don't give up.

I hold onto the top ring rope to stand. The referee, Charles Robinson, makes Beth stand away from me.

"Your knee injury is really bad." He says. "I recommend that you stop wrestling right now."

"Charles," I say. "I usually would listen to you, but this is WrestleMania. I am not quitting."

"Okay." He says before letting us fight.

Beth runs at me, but I move so she hits the ropes. I kick her chest with my right leg, the one that isn't injured. I hit her with a DDT and pin her.

1...2...3!

"Beth Phoenix has been eliminated!"

I smile in relief. I eliminated Beth. It's one-on-one now. It's me vs. Mickie.

She grabs me and rolls me into a pin that makes my injured knee hit the ground.

1...2...kickout!

I barely kicked out. Charles smiles at me. I think he was counting a little slow.

Mickie gets really frustrated and slaps me. She holds me up and goes for a RKO. I shove her to counter it. It's on now.

I grab a cover on a turnbuckle and pull it off. I throw it to the ground. Lita, who took care off Melina, winks at me.

Mickie runs at me. I move and slam her head into the uncovered turnbuckle. I then throw her to the ground across the ring. I can finish this now. Since it's Shawn's possible last match and he's one of my mentors and friends...I will dedicate this to him. I start stomping on the mat.

"I think Marissa's tuning up a band, Michael!" I hear Jerry Lawler say.

"I still believe Mickie James is going to win." Michael Cole replies.

"Go fuck yourself, Michael." I mutter.

I hit Mickie with a Sweet Chin Music. We both go down. I manage to lay an arm over her.

1...2...3!

The crowd explodes in cheers.

"Here is your winner, the Divas of Domination!"

I sigh in relief.

I won...we won. Take that, Mickie and Michael Cole.

I feel myself being rolled out of the ring. Eve and Maryse waited on the outside of the ring for Michelle and Layla to get me to them. I put an arm around both Eve and Maryse to walk, and our team (Lita included) walked backstage with grins on our faces.

* * *

They took me to Trainer's room for my knee to be examined. I was applauded by fellow WWE workers all the way there. Dr. Amann was waiting for me.

After examining my knee and taking an x-ray, he looked at me. His face looks like he has bad news.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I'm surprised you aren't crying." He says.

"Why?"

"You tore your ACL. I'm calling a hospital here in Glendale. We're getting you surgery tomorrow."

"How long will I be out of action?"

"6 months...at the least. I'll be back. I'm going to get you a wheelchair. There's people out in the hall who want to see you. Do you want me to let them in?"

"Who's out there?"

"Your father, brother-in-law, and most of the roster. I don't recommend bringing them all in at once. You don't need to be too crowded."

"Is Randy out there?"

"I'm pretty sure that he is more worried about you than you are."

"Can you let him, Dad, and Paul in?"

"Just them?"

"Yes and tell Michelle to go watch John's match."

"Randy already did."

"Oh. Never mind."

"I'll go get them."

Dr. Amann leaves. Randy, Dad, and Paul walk in.

They all look at each other, not knowing what to say or do.

"Torn ACL." I say.

Randy kisses my cheek.

Dad speaks up. "Well...there goes the ratings."

"What do you mean?"

"I am leaving for at least until your sister gives birth." Paul says. "And according to Pops, you and I are bringing in the ratings."

"I didn't ask for this. I wish could still wrestle, but I will be out for a while."

Randy speaks up. "How long is a while?"

"Six months."

"SIX MONTHS?!"

"At least."

He lets out a sigh. "Do you need surgery?"

"Dr. Amann is calling a hospital here in Glendale to get it done."

"When is he setting it up for?"

"Tomorrow."

"Orton," Dad says. "You're taking the night off tomorrow. I usually wouldn't do this, but right now, my daughter needs you more than the fans do."

"Okay, sir." Randy says.

Dad looks at me. "Tell me if you need anything else. I got to go, and Paul does too. It's such a shame that you got injured. I was going to have you two pushed as a major power couple. I had lots of possible storylines for you, Marissa. I don't know if I will be able to see you before your surgery, so good luck and goodbye."

Paul waves as they leave. After they exit, Randy looks down at me. He then receives a text.

"Chelle says that John just got backstage and won his match." He says. "Do you want to bring them, Eve, Ryse, Cody, and Ted in?"

"Yeah. Cena won? Damn it."

"Yeah. You said Batista didn't you?"

"Yeah and Taker."

"He'll win. Then you will. I'm going to go get the others."

"Okay. Thanks, Randy."

"You're welcome, Princess."

He brings our friends in. I smile.

"How are you?" Chelle asks.

"Well...I tore my ACL." I reply. "And I am getting surgery tomorrow."

"How long will you be out of action for?" Eve asks.

"At least six months."

"Who's gonna be my bro for life until you are back?" Ted asks.

"No one. I won't be replaced."

"Never would dream of it."

"Good."

Ryse hugs me even though I am laying down. I feel tears at my eyes. Eve and Chelle join in.

"Is she crying?" John asks.

"Shut up, Cena." I say between sniffles.

He joins in the hug, and soon all eight of us are having an awkward hug do to the fact that I am not allowed to sit up. They are all careful of my knee.

"Can you guys stop?" I say. "I'm trying to cry here."

They let go. Randy decides to hold my hand. Dr. Amann comes back in with a wheelchair.

"Here." He says. "Randy, help her into the wheelchair."

Randy puts me in the wheelchair.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Amann asks.

"Like shit." I say.

"Your surgery is scheduled for one in the afternoon tomorrow."

"Okay."

Randy wheels me out of the room with the others following. Mickie stops us.

"Looks like karma bit you in the ass." She says.

"Looks like you are about to get yours." Chelle says. "Randy, wheel Rissa off. I don't want her near this."

The next morning I found out what they did to Mickie. It was well deserved.

* * *

Surgery Day: March 29, 2010

Randy wheels me up to the hospital. "Ready?"

"Yes." I say.

Since Extreme Rules, everything has been changing at a constant rate. I wasn't going to let some knee surgery keep me back. I am ready...Ready to Change.


	107. Epilogue

_**Raw: Apr. 6, 2010**_

Randy wheeled me into the Catering area. I had knee surgery last Monday and am out of action for six months.

However, Dad decided to let me talk about my injury tonight. Just from the stage.

"You doing okay, Rissa?" Randy asks.

"Yeah." I say. "I'm fine, Randy."

"You sure that you don't feel bad about my birthday still?"

I was still in the hospital on his birthday. Ted, Cody, John, and the girls were also there with us. Despite my telling him to go with the guys and have a Dude Night, he stayed with me.

"I'm going to feel bad about that for a while."

"It was my decision. Not yours."

"I know but-"

"No buts."

We find Chelle and John at a table and sit with them.

Chelle smiles at me. "How's the knee?"

"Better." I reply. "Started doing my exercises, but I am not too good with the crutches yet."

"I had to catch you yesterday." Randy says.

"Don't remind me."

"You're only letting her use them supervised. Right?" Chelle asks Randy.

"Yes." Randy replies.

"Who's she staying with after tonight?"

After tonight, Randy was going back on the road. I couldn't.

"Shane."

My older brother and his wife were going to take care of me.

Mickie walks past and glares at Chelle. Chelle rolls her eyes.

"She tried talking shit about you Tuesday." Chelle says. "I kicked her ass again."

"Good." I say.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman," Jerry the King Lawler says from the stage. "We have a very special guest coming out to speak about her injury right now. Please join me in welcoming former four time WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

Randy wheels me over to Jerry. Jerry hands me a microphone.

"Before I start talking about the injury, people were wondering what I said before hitting the Sweet Chin Music." I say. "I just was saying Michael Cole should go fuck himself. Now, my injury? Well...it started two weeks ago here on Raw. Roll the footage."

The titantron played the video of Mickie pulling me off of the apron.

I continue. "My knee hit the apron, leaving me with a minor injury. Then, she and Melina made it worse when they pulled me down at WrestleMania. I decided to continue with the match. I won. However, I tore my ACL. I went into surgery last Monday, but I will be out of action for six months...at the least. I love everything about competing in the ring. I really do. And I like most of the people who I work with. Some of them I love." I glance at Randy before continuing. "I love the WWE Universe, but six months is a long time. When would I come back? Late September or early October. Am I right, Randy?"

Randy nods his head.

"I will miss each and every one of you fans. And for you guys, I will come back better than ever. Believe me. That is a promise! There is also some people I would like to thank. First, my girls, the fellow Divas of Domination, including Lita and Layla, you two are DoD too. I thank all five of you for all the great memories that you have given me so far and the ones I will have with you when I return and the epic WrestleMania match. Next, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, I know I throw things at you guys and tease you a lot, but I love you guys...as friends. John Cena...I know we will never stop arguing, but I will miss you a lot too. And we've had some good memories too. Like you and Randy singing Baby Got Back."

Randy glares at me.

"Oops. Triple H and Shawn Michaels, you guys are two of the best mentors I could ask for. Speaking of mentors, Ric Flair, thanks for teaching me the Figure-Four. Trish Stratus I must thank a lot for helping. And, Jerry,"

Jerry looks at me.

"Thank you for defending me against Michael Cole's words. Michael, thanks for giving me an excuse to beat you up. Mickie James, thank you for being a rude, arrogant, obnoxious bitch!"

Randy puts a hand on my shoulder.

"And, Randy, thank you for being there when I need you most...I'll be back you guys. Six months."

I drop the microphone. Randy wheels me backstage.

He sets a chair in front of me and sits on it. He cups my cheek and kisses me. I kiss him back.

I might be injured, but I have Randy. That's what matters.

* * *

And that's the end. The sequel coming soon to this FanFic is called Road to Redemption. Keep your eyes open for it. Also, what's everyone's thoughts on the draft results last night?


End file.
